Dangerous Love
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: EPILOGO Nueva vida, Nuevos Amigos, Nuevas experiencias... y un Nuevo Amor,... AM No faltaran los problemas y los obstaculos en ninguno K mal se me dan los Summary...
1. Default Chapter

EYYY k tal?

Aki toy con un nuevo Fic, No tengo muxo k decir sobre El, solo spero k sea bien acogido si no... La intencion era wena jajajaja Lo e basado mas o menos en mis experiencias, Mas bien cuando comenze en el Instituto en el k estoy aora. Solo spero k les guste el Tema. Ya saben, pa comentarios, criticas y dmas m djan un Review jeje, Un beso a todos!

P.D. RK no me pertenece, se imaginaran jajajaj sto es un A/M y cambiare los apellidos d algunos prsonajes para adaptarlos a la istoria.

DANGEROUS LOVE

PROLOGO

No sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar cuando llegue a aquella ciudad, pero tampoco se me paso por la mente que veria lo que vi el primer dia de clase en mi nuevo Instituto.

Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, naci en la Ciudad de Kyoto hace ya casi 18 años y sinceramente no me puedo quejar de la vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Mi padre, Seijuro Makimachi, trabajaba haciendo practicas en un buffette de gran prestigio en Kyoto cuando conocio a mi madre, Okon, que habia ido a buscar un buen abogado que la defendiera, nunca me han dicho para que. Una cosa llevo a la otra y dos años despues estaban casados y un buen tiempo despues llegue yo. Mi padre llego a ser uno de los mejores abogados de Kyoto y mi madre trabajaba como enfermera en el Hospital General, pero lo dejo al quedarse embarazada tres años despues de tenerme a mi, desgraciadamente mi futuro hermanito no llego a nacer. Despues de esa perdida las cosas en casa empezaron a ir a peor. Mi padre tubo grandes problemas en el trabajo, Mi madre se fue distanciando de nosotros poco a poco, sumergiendose en su depresion. Creo hoy en dia que lo unico que sigue uniendoles es el amor por Mi, ya que no son la pareja de antes. Mi padre decidio que era mejor cambiar de aires para ver si las cosas podian volver a ser buenas, y la forma mas inteligente que se le ocurrio fue mudarnos. Lo maldije mil veces cuando me dio la noticia, pretendian separarme de mis amigos de toda la vida, de la vida que tenia hecha en Kyoto... para que las cosas fueran mejor? No entendia nada del absurbo plan de Mi padre.  
Pero El me explico que era por Mama, para que empezara de nuevo y se distrajera, y tambien para que El empezara en una nueva Empresa, tal vez crearse una propia.  
Pense que era mejor aceptarlo y no rechiste mas, si era para que ellos se sintiera mejor accederia sin malas caras.  
Y nos fuimos a Tokyo.  
Dejando atras nuestra gran casa en la urbanizacion, todos mis amigos, Mi costoso Colegio Privado,... Todos los lujos que habiamos coleccionado a lo largo de los años, y que meses atras empezamos a perder.  
Y realmente en Tokyo empezamos de 0, ya que no teniamos casi dinero y tubimos que comprar un apartamento en el centro de Tokyo, en un barrio que dificilmente años atras hubieramos siquiera mirado de reojo.  
Nuestro apartamento estaba en un quinto piso y apenas tenia dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, sala y cocina. Lo primero que pense al verlo, ademas de que necesitabamos urgentemente un fumigador, era en la claustrofobia que padeceria de ahora en adelante. Mi madre abrio la ventana costosamente, para que entrara un poco el aire, y se quedo mirando a la calle un rato. Yo no tarde en acercarme junto con mi Padre, para contemplar aquella calle llena de bolsas de basura, niños rompiendolo todo, grupso de gente con mala pinta en cada esquina haciendo sus negocios... y dandonos cuenta de que ese seria nuestro hogar un buen tiempo.

Esto es solo temporal.- Susurro Mi padre mirando hacia la calle.- Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora para empezar de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada mas.  
Mi padre empezo a llevar a cajas hacia las habitaciones y Mi madre a limpiar un poco el apartamento, mientras yo miraba un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados en las escaleras de una Casa, hablando, riendo, oyendo musica... Probablemente aquello chicos serian mis compañeros de clase y dude enormemente ser capas de sobrevivir en un sitio como aquel.

CAPITULO 1 PRIMER DIA

Me levante no con mucha dificultad, no habia podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Entre las peleas del vecino de al lado con sus hijos y su mujer, y el griterio que habia en la calle hasta altas horas de la noche millones de pensamientos se iban a la mente, incluso pense en que alguien entraria en Casa y nos mataria a todos. Mis padres tampoco durmieron mucho, me di cuenta al entrar en la cocina a desayunar y verles unas enormes ojeras. Todo estaba en silencio, porque Mama y Yo sabemos que cuando Mi padre no duerme bien por la mañana no hay quien le soporte. Realmente el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Los tres estabamos sentados en la pequeña mesa desayunando silenciosamente, hasta que Mi padre levanto la mirada por encima de su habitual periodico y nos miro a las dos un rato.

Hoy empiezas las clases, No?.- Me pregunto, volviendo a esconderse detras de su periodico.  
- Si, pero no se donde es...- Le dije Yo, pidiendole a gritos que me llevara para por lo menos tener la seguridad de llegar viva a clase, a veces soy un poco exagerada U - Tranquila, te dejo delante del insituto ¬¬ .- Seijuro se levanto de la mesa y se puso la chaqueta.- Venga vamos!  
- Ok!.- Grito Yo emocionada, a lo mejor hasta lo convencia para que se quedara conmigo todo el dia.  
- Suerte cariño.- Se despidio Mama, cogiendo todos los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

Bajamos a la calle en poco tiempo, hacia un dia precioso, soleado.  
Los niños corrian en la misma direccion, seguramente hacia el colegio, mientras algunas madres se asomaban a las ventanas de los edificios, gritandole cosas a los niños como... " Vete a clase cabron"  
Mi padre y Yo nos quedamos mudos de la imprecion, pero decidimos no darle importancia y meternos en el coche. Durante todo el trayecto Yo miraba por la ventanilla del coche, observando el camino para ir al dia siguiente andando. Papa tampoco hablo mucho, parecia desepcionado de Si Mismo por haber metido a su familia en un Barrio como este, algo que jamas hubiera imaginado.  
Y sin que Yo me diera cuenta el coche se paro y enfoque la vista hacia un edificio antiguo, cercado por altas vallas con puas, como las carceles, con ventanas aseguradas y mucha gente de mi edad y mas pequeños fuera de El. Solo se que note como mi cara esbozaba una mueca de horror y lo primero que pense fue que Mi Padre me habia metido en un Reformatorio.

No es tan malo como parece a simple vista.- Intento animarme Seijuro, como si me leyera el pensamiento.  
- Si tu lo dices...- Susurre Yo ironicamente, bajandome del coche con pesar.  
- Si tienes algun problema no dudes en ir donde el Director, entendido?.- Mi padre me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio un papel.- Aqui esta el numero de mi nuevo trabajo, por si acaso.  
- Gracias, Suerte Papa.- Intente forzar una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por Mi.

El me giño un ojo y cerro la puerta del coche, poniendose en marcha y desapareciendo tras una esquina de la calle. Yo me quede en la misma posicion un buen rato, como esperando que volviera atras y me recogiera de nuevo. Logicamente no lo hizo.  
Me di la vuelta, no sin antes respirar profundamente antes, para enfrentarme cara a cara con aquele espantoso edificio que seria mi carcel por lo menos mi ultimo año de Instituto. Trage saliva valientemente y empeze a caminar entre el gentio hacia la entrada del Instituto, mientras notaba todas las miradas sobre Mi. Agache la cabeza intentando esquivar todos aquellos ojos, que a mi pasar me observaban, analizandome, fulminandome... Senti como empequeñecia lentamente y como el camino dentro del Insti se habia cada vez mas largo. Al final pude acostumbrarme a esas miradas curiosas, pero el ultimo grupo con el que me tope fue el que mas me llamo la atencion.  
Estaban en la puerta Principal del Instituto, sentados en las escaleras, con un cassette en marcha. Eran un grupito no muy grande de chicas, ya las habia visto antes en mi Calle. Sin darme cuenta me quede mirando a la que parecia la lider, una chica de mas o menos mi edad, muy guapa, de ojos miel y cabello negro, que en esos momentos bailaba al ritmo de la musica que sonaba, mientras los demas reian y se divertian. Ahora se que cometi un error al mirarla, Ella se dio cuenta y dejo de bailar, se quedo mirandome intimidatoriamente, se cruzo de brazos y espero a que siguiera caminando. No dude en agachar de nuevo mi mirada y seguir mi camino, mientras oia las burlas y carcajadas de las chicas.  
Al entrar las cosas no fueron a mejor. Aquello era de todo menos un Centro de Educacion. Los mas pequeños corrian de un lado a otro, tirandolo y ensuciandolo todo, los mas mayores gastaban bromas pesadas a los pequeños, pintaban paredes, insultaban a los profesores... Era una autentica selva. No se como logre cruzar el largo pasillo hasta llegar al Despacho del Director, donde me tubieron esperando largo rato, incluso despues de haber empezado la primera hora.  
Llevaba sentada por fuera de su Despacho mas de media hora, y cada cinco minutos miraba mi reloj desesperadamente, el dia no me podia ir peor. Entonces, para mi alegria, la puerta se abrio y de Ella salio un chico, debia de ser uno o dos años mayor que yo, moreno, de ojos verdes y muy alto. Salio del Despacho resoplando y seguido muy de cerca por un Hombre entrado en los 40, con cara afilada y ojos temerarios de un color ambarino que daba miedo, con un cigarro entre los dedos. Supuse que era el director.

Ya sabes Sagara, para la proxima no firmes tus graffitis.- Dijo ironicamente El Director, aguantandose la risa.  
- Si, si...- El joven moreno parecia muy cabreado.- Gracias por el consejo.  
- Vete a clase y espero no tener que verte en todo el Dia.- Se dio la vuelta para volver a su despacho, pero entonces se fijo en Mi, se quedo mirandome y se acerco.- Y tu eres?  
- Misao Makimachi.- Me levante de mi asiento y le extendi la mano.- Soy nueva.  
El Hombre solo me echo una mirada rapida y esbozo una sonrisa burlona que no me gusto nada, para despues darle una calada a su cigarro y echarme el humo en toda la cara.  
- Con que Makimachi... Ya hable con tu Padre.- Dijo el Hombre mientras entraba en su despacho.- Ven.

No dude en seguirle, la verdad es que aquel personaje no me inspiraba confianza, pero si temor y respeto.  
Entre en su despacho con inseguridad, El ya estaba sentado detras de su escritorio, muy repoteado y esperando en silencio a que tomara asiento frente a El, que no quitaba sus ojos ambarinos de mi persona. Su despacho no era muy grande, ni vistozo, solo tenia el escritorio con dos sillas, un sofa viejo y ortera a un lado y algunos muebles, llenos de libros y carpetas.  
Me sente y le mire con algo de verguenza, el silencio se me hacia insoportable, hasta que El hablo.

Mi nombre es Saito Hayime.- Se presento desinteresadamente.- Te dire lo tipico, aqui estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda y todos esos rollos de protocolo..., pero tambien te sere sincero, con el historial que tienes veo muy dificil que salgas relativamente viva de aqui, sera todo un milagro que sobrevivas a este dia...

Su sinceridad y realismo me sorprendio y mas con la tranquilidad que lo decia todo, mientras fumaba con pasiencia, parecia disfrutar a cada calada. Noto mi silencio y me miro, con esa sonrisa sarcastica que parecia que nunca se le borraba.

Te dare algunos consejos, vigila bien tus cosas en cada momento, estos cabrones de aqui aprovechan cualquier oportunidad, Si quieres vivir sin problemas procura no hablar con nadie a menos que te hablen primero.  
- Algo mas?.- Pregunte ironicamente.  
- Creo que no..., Bueno si, vigila bien donde te sientas a la hora del almuerzo.- Sentencio Saito, dejandome boquiabierta, quize decir algo, pero me interrumpio.- Bueno.. estas en el ultimo curso, no?  
- Si.  
- Que gracioso, eres la mas pequeña del curso.- Dijo el entre carcajadas.  
- Pero si no he repetido, ni nada.- No comprendia el comentario.  
- Pero ellos si, y mas de una vez.- Me aclaro, debia aberlo supuesto.- Estas en 2ºC, tu tutora es Tae..., pobre mujer, se la comen viva... aqui tienes la indicaciones de tu aula.

Alargo su brazo para darme el pequeño papelito, yo lo cogi y me quede mirando, Saito no me apartaba la mirada, hasta que levanto una ceja elegantemente.

A que coño esperas, Vete.- Me ordeno friamente, empezando a resivar unos papeles.

Quize darle las gracias, pero ya se habia sumergido en su mundo y pasaba olimpicamente de Mi.  
Tarde mas de diez minutos en encontrar mi aula, le pregunte a cada persona que encontraba por el camino, pero al respuesta mas amable que me daban era ignorarme por completo. Al fin llegue, me pare delante de la puerta unos segundos, cogi aire y toque dos veces, pero del interior solo se oian gritos e incluso... musica?. Pasados los minutos y viendo que nadie me hacia caso opte por abrir la puerta y asomar mi cabeza. Nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cada uno iba a su bola. Lo que vi entonces me dejo estatica. La profesora permanecia escribiendo en la pizarra, hablando para Ella misma, mientras los alumnos pasaban completamente de Ella. Algunos estaban quietos en su sitios, oyendo musica, otros se aglomeraban en grupos conversando animadamente, otros jugaban con bolitas de papel a todo tipo de deportes... Era un completo Caos. Me acerque lentamente hacia la profesora e intente llamar su atencion.

Perdone...- Susurre Yo, asustada por lo que estaba viendo.  
La mujer paro de escribir y se quedo mirandome unos segundos.- Quien eres?  
- Soy nueva y...- Realmente no sabia que decir, Mi profesora mostro una amable sonrisa que agradeci, era una mujer de 30 y tantos, de cabello castaños y ojos del mismo color, que me transmitia tranquilidad.  
- Te ha mandado el director?.- Me pregunto amablemente, Yo le di el papelito que me habia dado el Sr. Saito.- Ok... Misao Makimachi... Bienvenida, sere tu tutora, Me llamo Tae.  
- Gracias Srta. Tae.- Sinceramente agradeci que hubiera una persona agradable en aquel lugar.  
- Sientate donde quieras, Te has perdido algunas clases, pero si tienes dudas me preguntas.- Mostro una enorme sonrisa y me señalo un sitio en la primera fila.- En ese no hay nadie.  
- Gracias.

Algo mas feliz y confiada fui directa hacia la mesa que me habia dicho la Srta. Tae, ya me habia sentado y sacado una de mis libretas, cuando senti que alguien se habia puesto de pie a mi lado. Al principio, incomoda, no quize mirar e intente ignorar aquella presencia, pero pocos minutos despues la figura se movio y se puso delante Mio, tapandome la vista hacia la pizarra, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la Mesa y se apoyo en Ellos. No tube mas remedio que mirarle a la cara, muy nerviosa. Se trataba de un chico alto, de un color extraño de cabello, muy guapo, con unas gafas extrañas... Se quedo mirandome unos instantes fijamente y yo tampoco aparte mi mirada de El, podia sentir algunas risas detras mio.

Este es Mi sitio.- Acabo diciendo el muchacho, seriamente.  
- Perdona... La Srta. Tae me dijo que...- Balbucee Yo, su mirada intimidaba bastante.  
- Me la suda lo que diga la Vieja Amargada esta.- Me interrumpio, incrementando el volumen de su voz.- Te quitas de aqui, Ya.  
Estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso cuando aparecio otra persona, la notaba detras Mio.

Enishi, tienes algun problema con la pibita?.- Dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda.  
- Perdona Kao, te molesta?.- Dijo El chico, cruzandose de brazos con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Mucho.- Oi detras, con voz seria.  
- Vale, vale...- Dijo tan relajadamente el tal Enishi, volviendo a la parte de atras de la clase.- Solo me divertia.

Con el comentario casi toda la clase empezo a reirse, la profesora Tae ni siquiera se inmuto y siguio dando clase. Yo me sentia humillada, poca cosa... Incluso empeze a sentirme mas pequeña. Deje de nuevo mis cosas sobre la mesa y las mire largo rato con cara triste, Saito tenia razon al decirme que lo mas seguro era que no sobreviviera a este dia. Otra persona volvio a ponerse delante Mio, esta vez no le miraria, no queria mas problemas.

Estas bien?.- Reconoci aquella voz, era la chica que me habia defendido de Enishi.

Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con una jovencita de mi edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules muy bonita, vestida con una camisa de asillas y pantalones de chandal anxos.  
Me calle, no sabia si era otra trampa, ya no queria confiar en nadie mas.

Puedes hablar, no te voy a comer.- Rio la chica, cogiendo una silla y sentandose a mi lado.- Me llamo Kaoru.  
- Yo Misao.- Dije con algo de reparo, evitando mirarla.  
- Se nota que eres Nueva..., De donde vienes?.- Pregunto, aparentemente interesada.  
- Llegue de Kyoto hace unos pocos dias.  
- Kyoto? Que bien! siempre he querido ir.- La mire despues de un rato, me sonreia ampliamente.- Te han asustado Enishi y su grupo de idiotas No?  
No dije nada, simplemente mire a Enishi y los demas fugazmente y volvi mi vista de nuevo hacia mi libreta. Kaoru solto una pequeña risa y puso su mano en mi Hombro, haciendo que la mirara.

No te preocupes, mientras te lleves conmigo no pasara nada.- Dijo Ella amablemente.- Tienes que aprender a sobrevivir aqui, y viendote creo que tendras Facultades para Ello, solo escucha lo que te digo.  
- Es que todo el Mundo es asi aqui?.- Pregunto Yo asustada, imaginandome que no tendria ningun futuro alli.  
- No todo el Mundo.- Sonrio Ella.

Al ver su amabilidad empeze a cogerle mas cariño y confianza. Kaoru parecia muy buena persona y tambien parecia tener mucha influencia en el instituto. Empezamos a hablar durante un buen rato y me explico que era respetada por ser la Novia de un tal Himura y no se que mas... Mientras hablaba con Ella senti que habia un poco de esperanza para Mi y que la estancia en aquel Lugar podria ser mejor de lo que esperaba.


	2. Nuevos amigos y Enemigos

Hello como andamos?  
He aprovechado que hoy No tenia clase para adelantar este Fic., he actualizado cuanto antes he podido y bueno... creo que me kedo un poco corto --U, jejeje intentare los proximos capitulos alargarlos un poco mas, pero no me gusta escribir cosas innecesarias y siempre acaban saliendome cortos... Añado que Rk No es Mio y en este Fic pueden aparecer algunas cosas fuertes, asi que aviso x si acaso.

CAPITULO 2: Nuevo Amigos y Enemigos.

Solo quedaban un par de clases para la hora del Almuerzo.  
Estube hablando mas de una hora con Kaoru, empezo a caerme muy Bien, era simpatica y agradable, pero de todos modos seguia impactandome su accion y la duda de que si estaba burlandose de Mi no se disipaba, No creia poder confiar en Nadie alli.  
Las siguientes horas No teniamos las misma Clases. Fui al Laboratorio donde la actitud de los Estudiantes No habia cambiado mucho que digamos. Los pocos alumnos que habian o se dedicaban a jugar con los instrumentos de Laboratorio o simplemente No iban. Aunque siempre habia algun que otro como Yo que si atendia y trabajaba, pero al verlos tan callados y tan atosigados por lo Demas me di cuenta de que no queria sentirme como Ellos, y menos al ver como a veces, mientras caminaba por los Pasillos en busca de mis Clases veia como algun grupo de chicos altos y con mala pinta les gastabas alguna broma pesada y cosas mas peligrosas. Lo que mas me asusto fue ver a un Grupo de Chicas que me resultaban Familiares de mi Calle bajando las escaleras, delante de Ellas iba una chica de unos cursos mas Bajos con pinta de Estudiosa. Vi como una de aquel Grupo de Chicas, De ojos Cafe y Cabello Castaño, se adelantaba al Resto y con una patada hacia que la Pobre Niña rodara escaleras abajo mientras el Resto del Instituto Reia burlonamente. En esos momentos se me antojo acercarme a la Niña, que seguia en el suelo, y ayudarla a levantarse, pero solo de ver las caras de aquel Grupito me entro un Panico Horrible. No, No queria ser alguien asi, No queria que nadie me tratara de esa forma y seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no combertirme en el Objeto de Burlas del insituto.

Llego la hora del Recreo.  
La gran pesadilla mas Bien.  
Todos corrian hacia las Canchas de Baloncesto y el Patio para poder disfrutar de esa Media Hora de "Descanso", y descanso entre comillas porque con lo que hacian en las Clases no tenian motivos para necesitar un Recreo.  
Me adentre timidamente en el Extenso Patio, agarrando con fuerza Mis Libros y observando con detenimiento cada Rincon de aque Sitio. Casi toda los alumnos se repartian en grupos y en sitios en concreto por las Canchas. Primero reconoci al Enishi, aquel que me habian puesto en ridiculo delante de mi Nueva clase. El y un grupo de Chicos y Chicas se sentaban en la ultima Fila de las Gradas, como precidiendo el Patio. Segui mas abajo con la Mirada, se podia distinguir entre tanta gente perfectamente a los "Empollones" del Instituto, todos sentados en una Esquina de las Gradas, casi ocultos detras de ellas, hablando muy animados entre Ellos y ignorando los comentarios que aveces les dedicaban mas bien groseros.  
Derepente me senti muy incomoda, estaba en medio del Patio parada y todos los que pasaban a mi Lado me señalaban y hacian comentarios por lo Bajo. Mire hacia todos lados, tenia que buscarme un sitio antes de que llamara la atencion aun mas. No encontraba ningun sitio, Nada y empeze a ponerme nerviosa. Entonces vi como Kaoru salia de la Cafeteria con un Bocadillo en la mano y una enorme sonrisa, atravezando el patio con decision. Ella era mi salvacion, pero cuando empeze a caminar hacia Ella vi como un chico se acerco a Kaoru por detras, abrazandola por la espalda y dandole un Beso en la boca. Era un chico un poco mas mayor que Yo, tal vez un año o dos, No muy alto ni muy corpulento, de tez palida y cabello Pelirrojo, pero con un rostro que atraia a cualquier chica, decorado con una hermosa sonrisa.  
Deduje que ese debia ser su Novio y que Yo no pintaria nada alli, mucho menos con ese Chico, ya que me habia enterado que era de las Personas mas respetadas del Instituto. Los vi acercandose a uno de los bancos del Patio, donde habia un grupito de Gente que les saludaba animadamente. Suspire, tendria que buscarme un sitio rapido... Encontre un pequeño Banco algo roto en una de las Esquinas mas apartadas del Patio, No parecia haber nadie por los alrededores asi que me acerque a El acelerando un poco el paso. Cuando estaba a pocos metros como de la nada aparecieron unos Niños que debian de ser del primer Curso con sus Skates, pasando por encima del Banco con ellos y despues sentandose en El. Me quede parada, de nuevo habia perdido otra opcion, y vi como los Niños se quedaban mirandome extrañados.  
Di media vuelta y volvi a contemplar aquel Lugar cercado y lleno de gente Extraña. Vi mi ultima Opcion, acercarme donde los Empollones y pedir ayuda... Se que habia decidido No combertirme en uno de Ellos, pero... No habia otra opcion, dentro de su circulo estaria por lo menos protegida. Reanude mi marcha aun mas rapido que antes, estaba segura de que Ellos me recibirian con los brazos abiertos, ya que habrian pasado por lo mismo que Yo... Pero entonces alguien se interpuso en mi Camino, con los brazos en las caderas. Levante la vista para encontrarme cara a cara con Kaoru, que me miraba algo asi como enfadada.

- Y a donde te crees que vas?.- Pregunto, dandome cuenta de que imitaba estar enfadada.  
- Yo, solo...- No sabia como escuzarme, ya que no entendia aquella situacion.  
- No te he dicho que hagas caso de lo que Yo te diga, No vuelvas a pensar si quiera en acercarte a esa Gente.- Me ordeno, cambiando su rostro cabreado por una amable sonrisa.- Ven, te presentare al Grupo.  
- Pero... Crees que Yo...?.- Un panico me invadio, que tal si nos les caia bien.  
- No seas idiota, Les gustaras.- Me cogio de la mano y me arrastro hacia el otro lado del Patio, llevandome hasta el Banco donde estaban antes.

El grupo se quedo mirandome en silencio en el Momento en el que llegamos, cosa que hizo que mis Nervios aumentaran aun mas de lo normal.

- Chicos, Esta es Misao, Viene de Kyoto.- Me anuncio Kao con una sonrisa, esperando que alguien hablara.

Durante unos segundos me senti como en una Montaña Rusa, en el momento en que caes en picado... Todos me miraban y veia muchas caras Extrañadas, de desaprovacion, incluso sonrisas Falsas y perversas... Entonces todos miraron de reojo al Pelirrojo que antes habia besado a Kaoru, El no apartaba su mirada Violeta de Mi, parecian que esperaran su reaccion. Pero entonces El mostro una Sonrisa agradable, capaz de dar calor al mas Frio de los corazones y se levanto de su Sitio acercandose a Mi y dandome la Mano.

- Que tal? Yo soy Kenshin Himura, Espero que no haya sido una pesadilla tu primer Dia.- Saludo, dandome confianza con su Sonrisa.  
- Una pesadilla es poco...- Rei Yo nerviosamente, sacando una carcajada de todos los presentes.  
- Kenshin es Mi Novio, ya te habia hablado de El.- Agrego Kaoru, despues se viro hacia El resto de presentes.- Ella es mi hermana Megumi.

La chica que señalaba Kaoru me giño un ojo con complicidad, era una Joven que deberia tener la misma edad que Kenshin, alta, de ojos Miel y cabello Negro, realmente atractiva y muy provocativa vistiendo.

- Ella es Omasu.- Siguio presentado Kaoru, la chica en cuestion se levanto y me dio dos besos en las mejillas.  
- Encantada, tranquila, si estas con nosotros No te pasara nada.- Ella parecia las mas agradable y tenia un rostro que transmitia tranquilidad. Con el pelo corto Castaño Claro y los ojos del Mismo Color.- Este es Mi hermano pequeño, Soujiro.  
- Que hay?.- Saludo el jovencito, despues me entere que tenia mi misma edad, pero parecia mucho mas Joven. Poseia un rostro de Niño pequeño adorable, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello Castaño.

Me invitaron a sentarme entre Ellos y que me relajara un poco, debia notarseme mucho que estaba algo tensa por el dia que llevaba. Entonces aprovecharon para ponerme al dia en lo que se referia a Grupos sociales, con quien No debia llevarme, a quien debia ignorar y a quien evitar. Primero empezo a explicarme Kao.

- Bueno, que no te vuelva a ver acercandote a esos empollones, Solo basta con que te vean junto a Ellos una vez para que te consideren uno.- Informo Kao.- Si no llego a tiempo No te libro ejeje.  
- Pues muchas gracias.- Dije Yo, algo avergonzada.  
- A Enishi ya le conoces, No?.- Me pregunto Kenshin.- Es un idiota que se cree el dueño de Todo, No le hagas caso.  
- El es inofensivo comparado con "Ellas".- Hablo por Primera vez Megumi.  
- Ellas?.- La mire confundida.  
- Si, su Hermana Tomoe y Yumi, la Novia de Shishio.- Siguio informandome, a lo que le respondi con cara de desconcierto.  
- Tomoe, la Morena de ojos negros que siempre va con Enishi, es su hermana.- Acudio en mi auxilio Omasu.- Y la otro Chica, una Castaña que viste siempre como un Puton berbenero.- Con el comentario todo rieron.  
- Ten cuidado con Ellas, No se cortan un pelo a la Hora de dejar en ridiculo a los demas, son unas arpias.- Añadio Soujiro.- Nosotros mas o menos escapamos, pero el resto del Instituto.  
- Me he dado cuenta, Esa tal... Yumi..., vi como tiraba a una Niña por las escaleras esta mañana.- Dije Yo, con una mueca de asombro.  
- Eso no es nuevo...- Suspiro Kaoru.- Han hechos cosas peores... Grrrrr! Como Odio a esa Tomoe!  
- Te informo de que el Record de peleas han sido entre Mi hermana y Tomoe.- Rio Megumi, dandole una palmadita a Kaoru en el Hombro.

Rei junto a los demas, aunque aun No cogia del todo el comentario, aunque la Ira en los ojos de Kaoru reflejaba muy bien que No se debian de llevar del todo Bien. Mire hacia el Grupo de Enishi, intentando quedarme con sus caras y Nombres y observe el Patio con la vista, mientras Megumi seguia haciendo Bromas sobre las Peleas de Kaoru y Tomoe. Y entonces le Vi.  
Nunca olvidare el momento en el que Le vi cruzando el Patio junto a aquel chico que me habia encontrado en el despacho del Director aquella mañana, Sanosuke Sagara. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en su rostro y Mi corazon parecio dejar de latir por unos instantes, Jamas en mi vida habia visto alguien como El. Un chico Mayor, de unos 21 o 22 años, Muy alto, con todos los musculos de su cuerpo marcados, pero lo que mas me impacto fue su Rostro... Esa apariencia Fria, su tez palida haciendo contraste con un cabello Negrisimo y resaltando aun mas unos Ojos azules, tan frios como el Hielo, pero aun asi vivaces. Observe como El y Sagara atravezaban el Patio como los dueños de todo y se iban hacia la esquina mas alejada del Recreo, donde les esperaban algunos Mas, digamos que con muy mala pinta. Trague saliva, practicamente habia perdido la nocion del Tiempo y nisiquiera recordaba donde me encontraba y con quien.

- Ese es Aoshi Shinomori.- Oi de una voz a mi lado.  
- Que?.- Mire sobresaltada, era Kaoru la que me hablaba, el resto del Grupo permanecian algo apartados de nosotras hablando y riendo.  
- El chico que te quedaste mirando, Se llama Aoshi Shinomori, Guapo No?.- Me giño un ojo, algo que me hizo sonrojar.  
- Bastante, Si.- Sonrei Yo, volviendo a mirarle.- Parece algo mayor para estar aqui, Ne?  
- Bueno, estubo un par de Años en la carcel y ahora puede terminar su Condena estudiando aqui y sin meterse en Lios.- Me aclaro Ella, pero la informacion me dejo estatica.  
- En la carcel? Por que?.- Me sorprendi Yo.  
- No se sabe bien, pero creo que por matar a alguien en un tiroteo... Cosas de bandas, ya sabes.- Dijo Ella sin darle mucha importancia.- Tambien por delitos menores... Lo tipico, trafico de Drogas, Robos, Peleas.  
- Joder...- Susurre Yo, sacando una risa de Kaoru.  
- Pero tranquila, eso fue hace tiempo, dos o tres años, ahora es uno Mas, No puede meterse en Lios.- Intento tranquilizarme Ella al ver el terror en mis ojos.- De todas formas no es el Chico que recomendaria a Ninguna amiga Mia.  
- Por supuesto que No!.- Dije Yo, algo indignada y desilucionada.  
- Interrumpo?.- Dijo Megumi, poniendose delante Mio.  
- No, que pasa?.- Contesto Kao, desinteresadamente.  
- Esta tarde ire de compras con Omasu.- Anuncio Ella, despues me miro.- Tienes dinero?  
- Por que?.- Me sorprendi Yo.  
- No pretenderas venir a clase todos los Dias con... Esa ropa.- Dijo Ella con una mueca, señalando mis Vaqueros y mi sueter de cuello alto Negro.  
- Que tiene de malo?.- Pregunte mirando a todos, que intentaban disimular risas o muecas de asco.  
- Mejor te llevaremos de compras.- Sentencio Kaoru.- Te voy a buscar despues del Mediodia a tu Casa, donde vives?  
- Pues...

Le dije la direccion de mi Nuevo hogar.  
En esos momentos toco el Timbre y me levante mecanicamente para dirigirme a la proxima clase, pero Megumi me agarro de la manga de mi sueter y me quede mirando al resto del Grupo.

- No hay Prisa Makimachi.- Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa, volviendo a sentarse en el Banco.  
- Pero... es Hora de volver a clase...- No entendia del todo lo que pretendian decirme con las miradas.  
- Ahora nos toca Literatura No Misao?.- Me pregunto Kaoru, sentandose en las rodillas de Kenshin, que la abrazo por la cintura.  
- Si.  
- Con el Sr. Tokunaga... Que asco.- Solto Kao, mientras le recorria un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.  
- Es un pederasta, me acuerdo cuando me daba Clase, se pegaba todo el Dia mirandome el Escote.- Gruño Megumi, cruzandose de Brazos.  
- Como si eso fuera dificil.- Bromeo Soujiro, ganandose algunos insultos de parte de Megumi.

Mientras todos reiamos por como Megumi empezo a perseguir a Soujiro por un Patio ya casi vacio me quede contemplando a Mis nuevos amigos. Si, habia tenido mucha suerte de encontrarlos y ahora estaba completamente segura de que las cosas empezarian a ir bien y que mi primer Dia de Clase cambiaria dastricamente. Me di cuenta de que sonreia ampliamente, como hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia y eso me lleno aun mas de alegria. Las cosas empezaban a marchar Bien y aunque me iba a fugar de la Clase de Literatura... Una vez al año no hace daño, Ne?

Notas de la Autora:

Que opinan? Esto ultimo que acabo de escribir la verdad es que me recuerda mucho a Mi la primera vez que me Fugue jejeje Decia que por una vez no pasaba nada y se convirtio en una Droga, tanto que en 3 meses de clase llegue a tner 27 faltas en cada asignatura O.oU jejejeje pero no se asusten, ya le estoy poniendo remedio jejeje llevo 2 semanas sin faltar un solo dia.  
Kiero agradarcer sus Reviews a:  
Bizcochia U-u: Me alegro mucho de k me ayas djado un Review tu opinion es mu importante amiga, Como siempre aki tienes la actualizacion lo mas rapido posible jejej Nos vemos en el Msn, Cuidate muxo!

Erin: A mi tmb me parece mu interesante el Tema, mas studiando en el Centro en el k estudio jejeje k es como un correpcional jajaja He sacado ideas de mi instituto y d Peliculas como "Dangerous Minds" de michelle pheifer o como se scriba jajaja La idea principal es k Misao empieza a dejarse llevar por sus amigos, para despues darse cuenta de que debe ser Ella misma, como pasa siempre... ups he hablado dmasiado jejeje Gracias x el Review, spero k te guste ste nuevo capitulo.

Gabyhyatt: De momento no ha visto la peor cara de su nueva vida jejeje todabia le queda muxo x vivir.

Misao Shinomori-12: Gracias x dejarme un Review y weno aki aparece Aoshi, aunque solo un poco, en los proximos capitulos empezara a coger mas Protagonismo.

Cristy-girl: Me alegro de k te aya gustado, espero k te aya gustao el capi k ya aparecio Aoshito, un poko pero weno... todabia queda mucho que scribir jejeje Un beso! 


	3. Capitulo 3 oOU

hOLA!  
Ufff toy exa Polvo, pero me propuse bajarlo esta Noche y he cumplido jejejej No podia estar mas tiempo sin actualizarlo. La verdad k este capitulo no me inspiro muxo, pero intentare hacer la historia mas interesante apartir, es k toy media dormida ya... --U jejeje weno dejo d enrollarme y les dejo con el Capi, disfrutenlo. Advierto k este Fic contiene algunas cosas Fuertillas eh... pa k despues digan k no advierto jejeje.

CAPITULO 3

Jamas pense que llegaria ese dia con una Enorme sonrisa a Casa, y mi Madre tampoco, porque nada mas entrar se quedo mirando extrañada, siguiendome con la Mirada a cualquier parte a la que iba.  
Sirvio el almuerzo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y ambas empezamos a comer, en completo Silencio, hasta que Okon hizo la tipica pregunta.

- Te ha ido bien en tu primer Dia?.- Pregunto Mama, mirandome de reojo de vez en cuando.  
- Si, muy bien, he hecho amigos.- Dije yo con una Enorme Sonrisa.  
- Ves? No era tan malo como tu pensabas.- Mama tambien sonrio.- Y que tal las Clases?  
- No me entere de mucho sinceramente, es dificil concentrarse .  
- Me imagino, ya conoci a los vecinos de al lado, y si todos los jovenes de aqui son como sus Hijos no me extrañaria.- Bromeo Ella, aunque note en su risa nerviosa algo de Desepcion.

No hablamos mas durante la comida. Hacia algun tiempo que Mama y Yo ya no teniamos la Relacion de antes. Recuerdo que podiamos hablar durante Horas, Yo le contaba todo sobre Mi vida, no teniamos ningun tipo de secretos y me apoyaba en todas las situaciones. Pero todo eso cambio, al igual que Mi vida entera. Casi no cruzamos palabras y estar con Ella en una misma habitacion en silencio me resultaba frustrante. Siempre acabo alejandome de Ella, ya No la conozco.

Me encerre en mi diminuta habitacion. Todabia quedaban un par de horas hasta que Kaoru viniera a buscarme con Megumi para ir de compras, estan empeñadas en que tengo que cambiar mi Look para encagar aqui. Aprovecharia el tiempo que quedaba para poner en orden Mis cosas, todabia quedaban algunas dentro de las Cajas. Mientras colocaba algunas camisas en las gabetas oi un fuerte escandalo provenir de la Calle. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asome a la ventana discretamente. Fuera habia un grupo de personas que ya conocia de Vista.  
Entre ellas estaba Tomoe, aquella chica que tanto odia Kaoru. El resto de sus Amigas estaban sentadas en el Portal de uno de los edificios, mientras Ella le gritaba a alguien. Me fije mas y parecia discutir con una chica que se encontraba al otro Lado de la Calle y que no estaba al alcanze de Mi vista. En esos pocos minutos que me mantube en la ventana oi todas las malas Palabras que se hayan inventado y muchas mas. Pocos segundos despues de callarse fue cuando Oi el timbre de mi puerta. Mire el reloj, debia de ser Kao.  
A los pocos minutos Ella y Megumi ya estaban en mi Habitacion.

- Hola!.- Saludo Ella muy animada.- Con que esta es tu Habitacion... Un poco sosa No?  
- Acaba de mudarse inteligente.- Le regaño Meg.  
- Callate Zorra.  
- Vieron a la tal Tomoe, parecia muy cabreada con Alguien, La oi gritar.- Cambie de Tema, no fuera a ser que se pusiera a discutir como de costumbre.  
- Como no verlo? Le gritaba a Kaoru.- Rio Megumi, mientras Yo me asombraba, debia de haberlo supuesto.  
- Yo tambien le dije un par de cosas a esa Puta!.- Kaoru fruncio el ceño.- Con gusto vuelvo abajo y Le pego una paliza.  
- Ya Ya... Relajate Hermanita, que tu Historia con Tomoe esta mas que repetida.- Meg le puso la mano en el Hombro para tranquilizar su Ira.- Estas preparada Misao? - Si, solo tengo que coger algo de Dinero.- Sonrei, Cogi mi cartera y salimos de Casa.

Al salir a la Calle Kaoru y Tomoe no dudaron en volver a Insultarse con mucho gusto. Tardamos algunos minutos en despegar a Kaoru de la acera, mientras amenazaba a la Hermana de Enishi con todo su Repertorio de Palabras. Megumi y Kaoru iban delante Mio, atravezando Calles, Plazas y tantos sitios que a los cinco minutos ya ni Sabia si seguia en Tokyo. Se conocian el camino perfectamente y Yo concentraba todos mis esfuerzos en irme quedadon con las direcciones que tomaban, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Llegamos al Sitio indicado.

- Aqui es.- Sentencio Kao, señalandome la Calle a la que habiamos llegado.

Para Mi sorpresa no estabamos en un Centro Comercial, donde normalmente se va a comprar Ropa. Aquello era una Larga Avenida, llena de Trafico y de gente de todas las Razas y Culturas. Una Calle bastante Extensa, llena de Tiendas, Puesto de comida Rapida y Millones de Locales Mas, Era todo un Mundo.

- Que? Te gusta?.- Me pregunto Megumi.- Empezaremos por La tienda de Alli, venden Buena ropa y muy barata, que es lo que nos interesa.  
- Quieres algo en Especial?.- Kaoru me jalo de La mano para cruzar la Calle hacia la Tienda que habia señalado Meg.  
- No se... que me recomiendas?.- Dije Yo, un poco perdida.

Ambas chicas se pusieron delante Mio y me contemplaron durante unos buenos Segundos. Entonces Yo seguia con Mis vaqueros y el Sueter Negro de Cuello Alto... Parecia que aquella Ropa no les gustaba. Se miraron y despues asintieron, con una sonrisa malevola en los Labios.

- Podemos empezar comprandote algo mas Sexy.- Sugierio Megumi.- Escotes, muchos escotes.  
- Si, y despues algo mas deportivo, Otro Dia te compraremos Ropa para Ir al Exit.- Continuo Kao, mientras me llevaban a rastras dentro de la Tienda.  
- Exit?  
- Si, es la Discoteca de la Zona, No hay otra, pero tambien es muy Exclusiva.- Me informo Meg, mientras me Llenaba los brazos de Camisas y Blusas.  
- No dejan entrar a Cualquiera, Ya tienen su Lista de Clientes Fijos.- Kaoru me fue contando algo mas.- El Fin de semana iremos, Te lo pasaras bien.  
- Ok.

Simplemente me deje Llevar.  
Practicamente Ellas dos lo hicieron Todo. Me metieron en uno de los Provadores y me iban dando todo tipo de Ropa, Zapatos... En mi vida habia estado tanto Tiempo metida en un Provador, y las Tongas de Ropa que me traian las Hermanas parecia interminable. Asi ocurrio con Todas las tiendas hasta El final de la Avenida. Hasta que acabe con mis Manos llenas de bolsas de Compra a mas No poder. A parte del gran cansancio que me produjo todo Aquello me lo pase muy Bien. Aproveche el momento para profundizar mas Mi amistad con Kaoru y Meg, poco a poco me senti una Mas. Casi al anochecer acabamos de Comprar y decidimos llenar un poco el Estomago para recuperar Energias.  
Las chicas sugirieron ir a una Hamburgueseria muy Famosa Alli, donde iba todo el Mundo, el punto de Reunion de toda la Gente del Barrio, o mas bien... como dijo Meg, de la gente que Yo debia conocer.  
El sitio no tenia muy buena aspecto de entrada. Un Local diminuto entre una Tintoreria y un Video Club, casi invisible. Pero al entrar era otro Mundo. Algunas Mesas muy mal repartidas, La Barra, el baño y una Mesa de Billar, todo a revosar de Jovenes que no habia visto en el Instituto. Kaoru fue directamente a una Mesa del Fondo donde reconoci que estaban sentados Kenshin y Soujiro, que nos saludaban con la Mano.

- Hola Koii.- Kaoru no tardo en darle un Beso a su Novio y sentarse en sus rodillas.- Donde has estado toda la Tarde?  
- Ayudando a Mi hermano en el Taller, ya sabes...- Kenshin tardo un momento en Reconocerme.- Hola Misao, ya te han enseñado la Chicas el Barrio?  
- Mas o menos, mas bien Solo las tiendas.- Conteste Yo, sentandome a la mesa con Los demas, mientras todos reian a Mi comentario. Solo ese gesto me hizo sentir aceptada en el Grupo.  
- La verdad, Pobrecita, la hemos arrastrado por todas las Tiendas de la Avenida.- Comento Meg.- Pero era por su Bien, ahora arrasara con esa Ropa que se ha comprado.  
- Si la has elegido Tu ya creo que arrasara... Pero las Hormonas de todos los Hombres del Barrio.- Bromeo Sou, mientras Todos reiamos y Meg le daba un puñetazo sueva en el Brazo.  
- Me estas llamando Zorra?.- Se quejo Ella Bromeando.  
- Yo solo No, ese apelativo te lo has ganado tu Solita.- Se defendio Sou.- Solo tu cara Lo dice Todo.  
- Hijo de... Te estas buscando una Paliza.

El Resto de La tarde transcurrio Mas o menos asi. Kenshin y Kaoru como siempre empalagosos, Soujiro metiendose con Megumi en cada ocacion que podia y Ella regalandole sus mas Preciados puñetazos, mientras todos Reiamos. Pero la Rutinaria Velada se rompio cuando todos viraron la mirada hacia la puerta, cuando oyeron que esta se abria. No podia evitarlo, cuando Lo vi entrar en la Hamburgueseria, como cuando Lo vi cruzar el Patio del Instituto, Mi cerebro no fue capaz de captar nada mas que su Presencia. Nada mas mirarlo parecia no poder hacer otra cosa. Jamas habia visto a Nadie como Aoshi Shinomori. Como siempre estaba acompañado por Sanosuke Sagara. Entraron y se sentaron en una de las Mesas cerca de la Puerta donde habia un grupo de Chicos bastante Grande, que les saludaron euforicamente al Verlos entrar. Aoshi se sento junto a Ellos, pero Sanosuke revizo con la Mirada el Local hasta que su Mirada se quedo clavada en nuestras Mesa y Sonrio.

- Oh no...- Oi a mi Lado, para encontrarme con Una Megumi que resoplaba incomodamente.- Ya me vio.  
- Quien?.- Pregunte Yo, no tan inocentemente.  
- Sagara... Es un pesado, No me deja en paz ni a Sol ni a Sombra.- Se quejo Ella.- Acompañame al Baño antes de que se acerque Rapido.  
- Pero...!.- No me dio tiempo a contestar, cuando Sanosuke ya se encontraba de pie a Mi lado, con una Enorme sonrisa Triunfadora en el Rostro.  
- Hola Megumi, Como estas?.- Pregunto, mirandola solo a Ella y pasando del resto de los presentes.  
- Bien, hasta que se te ocurrio venir.- Refunfuño Meg, cruzandose de brazos y desviando la Mirada.  
- Si sigues asi de antipatica nadie se te acercara Nunca.- Se Rio El.  
- Mientras no te acerques Tu, sere feliz.- Contesto Ella, con una de sus Miradas Fulminantes.  
- Que te cuentas Sanosuke?.- Interrumpio Kenshin, imaginandose como acabaria la conversacion entre Sano y Meg.  
- Kenshin, Que tal? Bien, por aqui como siempre.- Ambos chocaron sus Manos.- Y como esta tu pibita?  
- Bien, gracias.- Solto Kaoru molesta, parece que No le gusta que la conozcan como La Novia de Kenshin.- Tengo Nombre Sanosuke.  
- Si, Si...- Sagara no hizo el mas minimo caso de Kaoru.- Que Soujiro?  
- Lo de siempre.- Agrego El, secamente, despues me miro a Mi.- Conoces a Misao?  
- A quien?.- Se extraño Sano, despues Meg me señalo y fue cuando parecio darse cuenta de Mi presencia.- Ah, No, eres Nueva?  
- Si, Yo.  
- Ok, Nos vemos, Los chicos me esperan.- Me interrumpio maleducadamente, despues le giño un ojo a Meg.- Bye Preciosa.  
- Muerete!.- Grito Ella, mientras Sano se alejaba felizmente de Nosotros.- Me saca de Quisio!  
- No le hagas mucho caso Misao, Es asi con todo el Mundo, se cree Mejor que Nadie.- Me Dijo Kaoru, Regalandome una de sus Sonrisas para que no tomara importancia a Sanosuke.  
- Si! Es un Miserable!.- Gruño Megumi.- No lo soporto!  
- Ya! Tranquilizate quieres?.- Se Quejo Sou.- Pareces una histerica, Toma.

Soujiro Rebusco entre sus Bolsillos hasta encontrar una pequeña Bolsita de plastico transparente y se la Tiro a Megumi encima de la Mesa. Ella la cogio con una Sonrisa y saco lo que tenia dentro, me extrañe al ver que contenia lo mas parecido a Hierbas, y que Kenshin le dio un Cigarro mecanicamente a Meg, sin ni siquiera Ella pedirlo.  
Contemplo Lo siguiente con mucha atencion.  
Mientras Meg mezclaba el Tabaco del Cigarro con aquella Hierbas, Soujiro habia arrancado un cuadrado de carton de su Caja de Cigarros y empezaba a darle forma redonda, y Kaoru añadia a la Mesa un pequeño Papel Cebolla con Pegue que jamas habia visto. Megumi introdujo la mezcla encima del Papel y empezo a darle fomar de Cigarro, para despues pegar el trozo de carton que habia moldeado Soujiro a la parte de atras y pegarlo con Saliva. Acabo pasando el mechero por el Extraño Cigarrillo que habia creado y despues Lo encendio dandole una calada Profunda y Sonriendo ampliamente.

- Es de la Buena eh Sou.- Dijo Megumi, dandole otra calada.- Donde la has conseguido?  
- Donde siempre.- Contesto El desinteresadamente.- Pasamelo Despues.

Me daba verguenza preguntar que Era aquello. Su olor No era como el del Cigarro, era fuerte y al aspirarlo me daba sensaciones Extrañas, parecia meterseme con fuerza por los pulmones y me hacia Llorar los ojos. Al rato Note como Kenshin me miraba Fijamente, como curioso por mis reacciones. Avergonzada baje la mirada y hize como si no me sorprendiera nada.

- Quieres?.- Me pregunto Kenshin, cogiendole el "Cigarrillo" a Soujiro y enseñandomelo.  
- No, Gracias...- Lo mire durante unos segundos insegura.  
- No sabes lo que es?.- Acabo preguntandome, Yo me quede congelada en el asiento. Seguramente si decia que No se reirian de Mi por mi ignorancia y no pude evitar Balbucear de los nervios, a lo que Kenshin sonrio tiernamente.- Es un Porro.  
- Un Porro?.- Su Sonrisa me inspiraba confianza, algo me decia que El no se reiria de Mi.  
- Marihuana.- Me informo Kao, tambien sonriente, como Kenshin. A sus palabras me quede sorprendida y asustada, Ellos lo notaron enseguida y todos acabaron sonriendo, incluso Megumi.  
- Pero... Eso es Ilegal, es una Droga!.- Dije Yo, intentando no parecer muy sobresaltada.  
- Si, nunca lo habia visto?.- Me pregunto Sou, sorprendido por mi Inocencia.  
- No, es la Primera vez, habia visto Fotos y eso en clase de Etica, pero...- Conte Yo, con algo mas de soltura entre Mis Nuevos amigos.  
- Vaya, si que eres un Bicho raro, eres la primera persona que conozco que No se haya fumado un Porro en su vida.- El comentario de Soujiro acabo avergonzandome, Megumi le dio un codazo en el costado.  
- No le hagas caso, esta bien que haya gente Sana, no como Nosotros.- Rieron todos a carcajadas.- Esta bien mientras sepas controlarte, Si no se vuelve un Problema muy grave y acabes consumiendo cosas aun Peores que este Porro que ves aqui.  
- Yo nunca probare de Eso.- Dije muy firme, mientras todos volvian a Sonreir tiernamente.  
- Eso decimos todos, pero al final...- Susurro Kao.- Espero que mantengas tu Palabra.  
- Por suspuesto.

Pasado un Buen rato seguia sin acostumbrarme a que Mis Nuevos amigos consumieran Drogas con tanta Libertad. Empeze a Fijarme Bien en toda las personas del Local, sorprendiendome al encontrar que la mayor parte de Ellos fumaban de esos Porros. Pero me sorprendio aun Mas que nadie dijera Nada, que nadie denunciara Eso. Entonces me di cuenta Realmente del Tipo de sitio en el que Nos habia llevado a Vivir mi Padre. No solo un Sitio Peligroso, con delincuencia y Malas personas... Tambien un sitio al margen de la Ley, donde puedes hacer lo que quieres, donde quieras y cuando quieras, sin que Nadie te diga nada.  
Cuando me di cuenta se habia hecho bastante tarde, Mi Padre me mataria cuando llegara a Casa.  
Soujiro se ofrecio a Acompañarme hasta Mi Calle, el vivia en la de al Lado asi que le quedaba Mejor que a Kaoru y Megumi que vivian un poco mas Lejos. De vuelta a Casa me Fije en que no era mucha la distancia entre la Avenida Principal y Mi Calle, asi que en poco tiempo me sabria el Camino. Soujiro se despidio en la Esquina de Mi Calle y siguio a la suya, preocupado por si Llegaria bien, pero no pense que hiciera Falta, ya que no habia muchos metros hasta mi Portal.  
Ya quedaban pocos Metros cuando oi como alguien me silvaba desde la otra acera. Mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Tomoe y sus amigas. Ella estaba parada en medio de la carretera, llamandome a silvidos. Decidi ignorarla, sabia que solo me traeria problema, pero Ella insistia mas y mas, hasta que se me puso delante, con los brazos en las caderas, mirandome desafiante.

- Tu estas sorda o que? No oias que te llamaba?.- Me Dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
- Perdona, tengo Prisa.- Intente pasar a su Lado, pero me cogio del brazo fuertemente y me puso de nuevo a su frente.  
- No me ignores Niñata!.- Me grito.- Tu eres la nueva amiguita de Kaoru No?  
- Si.- Susurre Yo, sin saber que hacer ni como poder salir de la Situacion.  
- Ya veo... asi que Kamiya le ha dado por recoger Niñas mimadas como Tu...- Empezo a Reirse Tomoe.- Muy desesperada tubo que estar para añadirte al Grupo.  
- Disculpame, tengo que ir a Casa Ya.- Cada vez veia mas dificil la Salida y desee con todas mis ganas haber aceptado la propocision de Sou de acompañarme a Casa.  
- Tu Padre te echara la Bronca?.- Sus carcajadas se clavaban en Mi como alfileres.- Eres patetica..., Que llevas ahi?  
Mire hacia donde señalaba la Mirada de Tomoe, eran las Bolsas de la Ropa que habia comprado.- No es nada.  
- Veo que has comprado mucha Ropa... Seguro que me quedaria Bien.- Ella estiro la mano pa cogerla, pero aparte las Bolsas.  
- Dame eso.- Me grito, ya mas cabreada.  
- No!.- Desesperada oculte las Bolsas detras de Mi, mientras Tomoe practicamente se me echaba encima, intentando alcanzarlas.  
- No me has oido o quieres que te de un guantazo Estupida?.- Intente resistirme un poco mas, pero entonces sus amenazas se vieron cumplidas y estrello toda la palma de su mano contra mi cachete, dejando en shock de la imprecion. Solo note como dejaba caer mil bolsas y Ella reia.  
- Oooh, vas a Llorar ahora?.- Decia Tomoe ironicamente, mientras reia las carcajadas de sus amigas al otro lado de la Calle.- Porque no llamas a la Zorra de tu Amiguita Kaoru a ver si viene a protegerte?

El Mundo se me vino encima en esos momentos, Solo podia oir las Carcajadas Sarcasticas de Tomoe y sus amigas. Jamas me habia visto en una situacion como Aquella y desee con todas mis ganas estar en la Seguridad de mi Cuarto. Y si, Por mucho que Ella si riera tenia razones para Ello, por que en esos momentos lo unico que queria era Llorar. Mis oidos captaron en ese momento el Sonido de una Moto aparcando cerca de Mi, pero no me di realmente cuenta de Ello hasta que oi una voz a mi Espalda.

- Hermana de Yukishiro, No seas tan Hija de puta y vete con tus Amigas.- La voz era masculina y parecia muy tranquila.  
- No te metas donde no te llaman.- Dijo Ella, con un poco de recelo, y con tono de miedo.- Esto es asunto Mio.  
- He dicho que te largues.- Ordeno El, sin levantar mucho la voz.

Para mi sorpresa Tomoe ni siquiera se defendio, ni pataleo, ni le insulto, ni ... Nada. Aquel Chico que estaba a mis espaldas debia de ser muy Respetado para que le hiciera caso con tanta Facilidad. Lentamente me vire para recoger mis Bolsas y salir corriendo a mi Casa. Pero al levantar la vista despues de recogerlas me tope de frente con Mi salvador. Aquel Chico que me habia impresionado tanto desde el Primer momento en que Le vi.  
Aoshi Shinomori Recogia algunas cosas de Su Moto con toda tranquilidad, pasando completamente de mi presencia, Realmente me sorprendi siquiera de que hubiera abierto la Boca para defenderme de la Arpia de Tomoe, seguramente no era Nada para El. Pero que cosas pensaba? El tampoco deberia ser nada para Mi, despues de todo no le conozco y tampoco me conviene tener amistad con un convicto.  
Me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar hacia Mi Casa, ya con ganas de Llegar y encerrarme en mi cuarto, aunque supuse que antes Mi Padre me daria un par de Gritos por Llegar tan tarde.  
Pero de Nuevo Su voz me interrumpio.

- Pibita.- Me Llamo El, con una voz agradable, Yo me di la vuelta lentamente y con mucha dificultad acabe mirandole a los Ojos, note que se quedaba imprecionado por mi actitud timida.- Tienes un Cigarro por ahi?  
- No...- Negue con la cabeza.- No Fumo.  
- Ok, Gracias de Todas Formas.- Dijo El, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.- Espera, No eres de Por aqui No?  
- No, Soy de Kyoto.- Me puse nerviosa por su repentina curiosidad y aparte mi Mirada de El.  
- Te pongo Nerviosa? No tienes que temerme, No te voy a comer.- Empezo a Reirse, pero una risa agradable.- No todos somos como esa Niñata de la Hermana de Enishi..., Porque se metio contigo?  
- Por ser Amiga de Kaoru Kamiya.- Conteste Yo, empezando a coger mas confianza.  
- Tsss, Chiquita cosa...- Nego El con la cabeza, como decepcionado.- En Otros Tiempos la gente hacia eso por Razones de verdad.  
- Hablas como si fueras un Viejo.- Rei Yo, pero me trague Mi risa al ver como me miraba.- Lo siento, No pretendia.  
Aoshi sonrio y en ese momento No pude evitar sonrojarme.- No pasa nada, Solo es que he vivido demasiado... Pero que te cuento a Ti, No quiero liarte.  
- No, No me importa.- Conteste Yo, haria cualquier cosa porque aquella conversacion fuera eterna.  
- Pareces Buena chica... No dejes que te Cambien y Ten mucho cuidado.- Entonces cogio sus cosas y empezo a caminar hacia el Otro Lado, pero se paro de repente y me Miro.- Como te llamas?  
- Misao Makimachi.- Respondi Yo, sin poder creermelo.  
- Ok.- Me miro de arriba a abajo y siguio su Camino.- Nos vemos.

Necesite algunos segundos para reaccionar a lo que me habia sucedido.  
Habia llamado la atencion de Aoshi Shinomori. Yo, una simple Chica Nueva que dejaba mucho que desear para alguien de Alli y Uno de los mas Respetados habia preguntando por Mi Nombre. Sacudi la cabeza, No debia pensar en esas Cosas, Aoshi Shinomori era la ultima persona recomendable... No debia fijarme en El, por muy guapo y agradable que fuera.  
Suspire profundamente y segui mi Camino hacia el Portal.  
Por el pasillo solo se oia como siempre los gritos de la Vecina hacia algunos de los muchos hijos que tenia, No se como esa mujer tiene tantas Energias para estar gritando de esa Manera todo el Dia. Entre en Casa y apenas parecia aver Vida alli. Debian de ser las 10:30 de la Noche, Mi Padre ya tendria que estar en Casa, pero no se oia Nada. Deje las Llaves en la Entrada y me dirigui a Mi habitacion con las Bolsas, esperando pasar inadvertida y evitarme una Buena reprimenda de Papa. Pero cuando ya estaba a medio Metro de la puerta de Mi habitacion me quede con la Mirada estampada en una camisa Blanca con una corbata Azul Marina. Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con Hiko mirandome con cara de pocos Amigos.

- Y de donde se supone que vienes a Estas horas?

Notas de Autora:

Si tienen alguna duda sobre alguna Palabra que ponga me lo dicen, porque a veces se me escapa alguna que no se si se entendera en todas partes, aunque siempre intento hacerlo todo lo mas Neutro posible. Espero k me dejen algun Review ejejeje y Kiero agradercerle a:

CristyGirl: Weno en este capi te he puesto un poco mas de Aoshi jejej pero apartir de ahora empezare a concentrarme mas en la relacion de Misao y Aoshi, disfruta del capi y un abrazo.

Erin: Tipo chicas Malas pero mas Bien... Aki son mas Salvajitos jajajaja y Bueno, por supuesto k acabaran Juntos jejeje Me encanta esta pareja, es uno de mis vicios jejeje He tardado mas d lo normal en actualizar, pero nunca m olvido de Ello, un beso amiga y espero k t guste.

Bizcochia U-u: Tu lo has dicho jejeje los xicos malos son mas sexys y por mi parte me encantan los xicos malos ejejejej Weno no me di cuenta de ablar un poco de Sano, pero mas o menos te daras cuenta de como es en este capi, asi como chulito ne? jejeje Cuidate muxo amiga, nos vemos x el Msn.

Gabyhyatt: Muxas gracias x el Review, Misao todabia se metera en algunos problemillas jejeje 


	4. eL eXIT

Holas!  
Siento si he tardado mas de lo Normal en Actualizar, pero esta semana he tenido serios Problemas con Mi ordenador, Correcion... sigo teniendolos... De todas Formas como siempre que me propongo subir un Capitulo un Dia, Lo hago y Por fin he subido el Capi NumerO 4, espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes de este Fic No son Mios, he cambiado algunos Apellidos para que concuerden con el Fic y este puede contener cosas algo fuertillas.

CAPITULO 4: El "EXIT"

Durante Lo que quedaba de Semana Escolar No hubieron Muchos cambios. No quize comentarle a Kaoru ni a los Demas mi pequeño percanse con Tomoe, No queria meterlos en Lios por mi Culpa, y ya Sabia Yo las Ganas que le tiene Kao a Tomoe... Por eso Mismo desisti de contarle Nada, No queria crear Ninguna Guerra. Aunque Tomoe se dedico a Demostrar la Poca Simpatia que me Tenia. Cada vez que me la Encontraba en Algun Sitio intentaba Enfadarme, insultandome, Provocandome... Lo bueno es que Soy una Persona como mucho Aplomo y Rapidamente me acostumbre a No hacerle Ningun Tipo de caso. Megumi y Kaoru en cambio No lo entendian, Siempre que Tomoe se intentaba Meter conmigo acababan Ellas dos gritandole como Locas, y al Final acababan discutiendo unicamente Kaoru y Ella... Nunca nadie me ha querido Contar el Motivo de tanto Odio entre las Dos. Se que Tomoe y sus Amigas no son "Angelitos" que digamos, pero... Hay una Razon mas Profunda, Lo se.  
En cuanto a Mi Padre... Bueno, Le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse a Mis llegadas algo tardes. Tampoco es que Llegue tan tarde, pero en Kyoto solia pasar las Tardes de Dia Escolar en Casa estudiando, y ahora de repente e cambiado mis Costumbres. Digamos que al Principio No me Emocionaba mucho eso de Ir cada Dia a la Hamburgueseria por las Tardes a hacer practicamente Nada, pero Ahora que han pasado algunos Dias desde que me he integrado en el Grupo empiezo a cogerle el Gusto y No puedo estar una Tarde sin Ir con Ellos. Mi Padre se alegra Muchisimo de que Haya hecho Nuevos amigos con tanta rapidez, se que es un Gran alivio para El porque Pensaba que No nos acostumbrariamos al Cambio de Ciudad... Por mi Parte todo va estupendamente, aparte de las Molestias de Los hermanos Yukishiro continuamente... y Bueno... Algunas Fugaditas que me echo de vez en cuando. Mi conciencia me fastidia una y otra vez por No ir a Algunas Clases, pero se ha vuelto una Costumbre muy Agradable... Tantos años de Duro trabajo en Colegios con mucha Exigencia y Por fin me siento Relajada, es Como si la Vida me hubiera dado un Año sabatico.

Era Viernes y Solo quedaba una Hora para que acabaran las Clases del Dia.  
Ha ultima Hora teniamos Artes Plasticas asi que Kaoru sugirio que Perdieramos el Tiempo de una Forma mas divertida. Nos fuimos al Patio y nos escondimos tras las Gradas, donde ya nos esperaban Megumi y Soujiro. Por lo visto No habia asistido a la Hora anterior tampoco. Kenshin No habia asistido a Clase ese Dia, normalmente Faltaba mucho porque tenia que Ayudar a su Hermano, y Omasu tampoco habia ido Hoy, y tampoco Ayer.

- Holas Chicas!.- Saludo Megumi mas Euforica que de costumbre.- Llevamos esperandolas Horas, pense que se habian Vuelto estudiosas y Todo.  
- Y Tu que haces aqui, No tenias un examen?.- Pregunto Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.  
- Por eso Mismo, tengo un Examen.- Megumi empezo a Reirse a carcajadas.  
- Que le pasa?.- Le pregunte a Soujiro, poniendome a su Lado, mientras Kaoru ayudaba a Meg que se habia tirado al suelo a Reirse.  
- No te lo imaginas..., Llevamos aqui Horas y claro... El aburrimiento Nos paso factura.- Me sonrio Soujiro, sacando Aquella bolsita de Marihuana a la que Ya me habia acostumbrado.- No se ni cuantos se habra Fumado, Hoy esta muy rara.  
- Dejate de Estupideces.- Grito Megumi, cambiado de Caracter.- Hoy es Viernes, No? Necesito Urgentemente una Buena Copa.  
- Lo mismo Digo.- Suspiro Sou.- Iremos al Exit como Siempre, Ne?  
- Eso ni se dice.- Rio Kaoru, chocando La Mano con Sou, despues se viro hacia Mi.- Vienes No?  
- No lo se, tendre que Preguntarle a Mi Padre.- Me encogi de Hombros.- No creo que le haga Mucha gracia que salga De Noche aqui.  
- Le comprendo.- Rio Sou.- Yo tampoco dejaria a Mis Hijos salir de Noche en esta Mierda de Barrio.  
- Tu tranquila, te paso a Recoger a las 11 y Yo le convenzo, Ok?.- Me giño un Ojo Kao.- Si ve que vas Bien acompañada No se opondra.  
- No puede oponerse!.- Grito derepente Meg.- Misao tiene que ver el Exit, es la Puta Bomba!  
- Tampoco es para tanto.- Refunfuño Soujiro.  
- Para Nosotros No, pero para Ella...- Megumi me miro con una Sonrisa malevola.- Jamas te Olvidaras de esta Noche pequeña, te lo Prometo.  
- Uyy..., Cuando Megumi se pone asi.- Bromeo Kaoru.- Seguro que Pasaremos muy Buena Noche.  
- Esta Bien, esta Buen, Le convencere.- Sonrei Yo.- Pero... Que debo Ponerme?  
- Eso No es Problema, Yo te visto!.- Meg paso un brazo por mis Hombros.- Todos los Chicos babearan al verte.  
- De eso Nada.- Kaoru Separo a Megumi de Mi.- Si tu la vistes Minimo la Violan.  
Soujiro No pudo evitar reirse a Carcajadas.- En eso Tiene razon, Como no se me ocurrio a Mi ese comentario?  
- Callate Inutil.- Le pego un Codazo Meg.  
- Entonces decidido, Paso a recogerte y te ayudo a vestirte.- Sentencio Kao.  
- Iras Tu sola, Yo quede con Omasu pa ir Juntas.- Comento Meg.  
- Hablando de Omasu...- Entonces me di Cuenta de que No habia ido a Clase.- Sou, Porque No ha venido?  
- No lo sabes? Se ha puesto a Trabajar en el Supermercado de la Avenida.- Me informo El.  
- Pero... Y sus estudios?.- Me preocupe.  
Todos empezaron a Reirse en ese Momento.  
- Estudios? Ninguno de Nosotros si quiera recuerda la Tabla del 2.- Bromeo Megumi.  
- Crees que Venimos a Clase a sacar Buenas Notas y Llegar a la Universidad Algun dia?.- Me pregunto Lleno de sarcasmo Sou.- Estamos aqui para No ponernos a Trabajar, solamente..., pero En Mi Casa Necesitamos dinero y Omasu quiere Ayudar.  
- Yo tambien me Pondre a Trabajar ahorita.- Informo Megumi, ganandose la Atencion de Todos.  
- No me habia dicho Nada..., En que vas a Trabajar?.- Pregunto Kao, muy interesada.  
- No lo se, en cuanto encuentre algo, Los gastos de Jutaro se hacen cada vez mas Grandes...- Suspiro Meg, como agoviada.  
- Jutaro? Quien es Jutaro?.- Pregunto Yo, Inocentemente, creando un Rato de silencio y las Miradas de los Otros.  
- Jutaro es..., Nuestro hermano Pequeño.- Dijo Kaoru rapidamente, como Nerviosa.- Es muy pequeño y Tiene Muchos gastos.  
- No me habian hablado de El.- Sonrei Yo.- Que edad tiene?  
- 2 Años.- Contesto secamente Megumi.  
- Que Pequeño...- El silencio que Habia en esos Momento me tenso bastante, Afortunadamente en Esos momentos Toco el Timbre de Salida y Todos sonreimos.  
- De acuerdo, Nos vemos a las 11.- Me dijo Kaoru.- Quieres ir despues a la Hamburgueseria?  
- No, si quiero convencer a Mi Padre sera mejor quedarme en Casa esta Tarde.  
- Ok, Bye Baby.- Me giño un Ojo Kao, saliendo de las Gradas junto con Meg.  
- Te acompaño?.- Me pregunto Sou, pasando a Mi Lado.- Me da desconfianza que vivas en la Misma Calle que Tomoe y Yumi, con los Salvajes que estan Ultimamente.  
- Si, Claro.- Le agradeci, despues Salimos de detras de las Gradas.

Llegue a Casa entusiasmada por los Planes que Tenias para Por la Noche.  
Como de costumbre Mi Madre estaba sola en Casa, Viendo la Tv mientras empezaba a Servir Mi almuerzo. Con una gran Sonrisa me sente junto a Ella en la mesa y empezamos a Comer. Okon me miraba curiosamente.

- Te veo Muy contenta..., Te ha ido Bien en Clase Hoy?.- Me pregunto en un Hilo de Voz, hace tiempo que la Noto muy Apagada.  
- Si, mama... Puedo salir con Mis amigos Esta Noche?.- Pregunte directamente, Mirandola de Reojo.  
- No veo Mal en Ello...- Susurro Mi Madre, dandole un Sorbo a la Sopa.  
Casi se me cae la Cuchara al Oir sus Palabras. Me sorprendio muchisimo su Actitud, antes, cuando Todo iba bien Ponia el Grito en el Cielo si le pedia Ir al Cine con mis Amigas y No habia terminado de hacer mis Deberes... En cambio ahora habia Accedido sin ninguna Pega.

- De verdad?.- Pregunte con la Boca abierta.  
- Por supuesto.- Ella No quitaba la Mirada del Televisor.- Pero preguntale a Tu Padre tambien.  
- Ok.- Me quede practicamente sin Habla.

La Tarde paso mas o menos rapido. Pase casi la Mayor parte del Tiempo adelantando algunas Tareas de clase que se me habian Olvidado por completo. Ya me habian puesto Algunos Negativos por No llevar La Tarea y No queria que empezara a ser una Costumbre. Cuando me di cuenta eran las 9 de la Noche y Mi Padre acababa de Entrar en Casa, anunciandolo a Gritos como Siempre. Lo primero que hizo fue venir hasta Mi habitacion a cersiorarse de que Estaba en Casa. Me miro sorprendido y Yo le regale una de Mis sonrisas.

- Hola Papa, que tal el Dia?.- Le pregunte, con cara de Niña Buena.  
- Pues como Siempre... Estas en Casa por lo que veo, No saliste con Tus Amigos?.- Me pregunto, cruzandose de Brazos en el Umbral de mi puerta.  
- No, queria adelantar algunas Tareas.  
- Me parece Bien...- Susurro El, mirandome Fijamente como si le Ocultara algo.  
- Y Mama?.- Cambie de Tema rapidamente.  
- Durmiendo en la Sala..., debio quedarse Domirda Viendo la TV.- Me informo, mirando hacia La Sala.- Me tiene Preocupado, No hace nada mas en Todo el Dia.  
- Me he dado cuenta.- Suspire Yo tristemente.- Por cierto, Mama me ha dejado Ir con unas Amigas esta Noche.  
- A donde?.- Se viro hacia Mi de Nuevo, con una ceja levantada.  
- Pues...- Empeze a hablar, pero de Pronto toco el Timbre.

Seijuro Me dio una mirada Rapida de desconfianza y Fue a abrir la Puerta. Segundos despues Vi a una Sonriente Kaoru entrar en mi habitacion, seguida de Mi Padre, que Nos miraba como si fuesemos Sospechosas de asesinato o algo asi.

- Como esta Sr. Makimachi?.- Pregunto entusiasmada Kao.  
- A donde Demonios pretenden Ir ustedes a Estas Horas?.- Pregunto Fria y directamente Mi Padre, borrando la Sonrisa de Kaoru.  
- Pues, dejame explicarte Papa...- Empeze a Balbucear Yo.  
- Queria preguntarle si Misao puede quedarse a Dormir en Mi Casa con Algunas amigas de Clase.- Volvio a Sonreir Kao, mientras Yo la miraba Sorprendida.- Es el cumpleaños de Mi hermana Megumi. - Seguro que es un Cumpleaños?.- Mi Padre era Famoso por su Desconfianza.  
- Claro, Si siente Mejor puedo darle el Numero de Mi Casa, para que Llame cuando Quiera.- Kaoru cogio un Papel y un Lapiz de mi Escritorio.- Si Nosotras No lo oimos Mi abuela Siempre esta Atenta.  
Mi Padre acepto el Papel con algo de Recelo.- Puedo confiar en Ti, Misao?  
- Papa, alguna vez te he decepcionado?.- Pregunte Yo mecanicamente, mientras Kao me Sonreia Orgullosa.  
- De acuerdo, Llamame si Tienes algun Problema, Entendido?.- Dijo, señalandome con un Dedo.  
- No te preocupes.- Tranquilize con una Sonrisa.- Te he dejado algo de Cenar en el Microondas por si tienes Hambre.  
- Vale, te dejo con Tu Amiga.- Seijuro Salio de la Habitacion, Notando la Indirecta.  
- Aprendes Rapido eh.- Kaoru me dio un codazo amistoso.- Ahora tenemos que Ver que te vas a Poner esta Noche.  
- Como es que has Venido tan Temprano?.- Le pregunte Mirando hacia el Reloj.- Ni son las 10.  
- Es que me Aburria en Casa y aparte... Pense que tal vez si te dejaba a Ti intentar convencer a Tu Padre lo mas seguro es que No te dejara.- Me contesto Tranquilamente, buscando en mi armario.  
- Oh! Muchas gracias por el Voto de confianza.- Bromee Yo, ayudandola a Encontrar algo.  
- No te ofendas, pero estas muy Verde, tienes que Aprender muchas cosas aun.- Me giño un Ojo.- A ver..., Donde esta esa Ropa que compramos el Otro Dia?

Pasamos mas de Una Hora dentro de Aquella Habitacion preparandome Para mi Gran Noche, Bueno, Mi primera Gran Noche.  
En esos 60 Min. Descubri lo Exigente e Indecisa que es Kaoru, Cada cosa que me Ponia le buscaba un Fallo y Luego vuelta a Empezar. Por ultimo Ya habia quedado contenta con un Conjunto No muy Elegante, algo Normal. Una falda Vaquera, Muuuy Corta que me habia Elegido Megumi, una Camisa atada al Cuello Negra con gran Escote y Unos zapatos de Tacon que Kaoru me habia traido clandestinamente. Despues se Pego otra Media hora Maquillandome y Peinandome y a las 11:30 estabamos las Dos Listas. Cuando me Mire en el Espejo practicamente No me reconocia. Kaoru me habia Maquillado muy Sencilla, pero esos Pequeños Toques me habian dejado Realmente Guapa y eso acompañado del un Moño alto Bastante Normal con unos Mechones Sueltos. Kao se quedo Mirandome un Buen rato, silvando y aplaudiendo.

- Baby, vas a Arrasar esta Noche, eres un Diamante en Bruto, Solo habia que Pulirte un Poco.- Rio Kao, dandome vueltas y vueltas para verme Mejor.  
- No exageres, No soy nada comparada contigo y Mucho menos Con Megumi.- Me Ruborize Yo, jamas me habia considerado una Chica atractiva.  
- No seas Boba, vas a ver, esta Noche te Presento un Par de Chicos.- Me giño un Ojo de Nuevo.- Venga, coge un Abrigo y Vamonos, El Exit esta unas calles mas Lejos de la Avenida.  
- De acuerdo.- Cogi un Abrigo Largo Vaquero y Ambas salimos del Apartamento.

El Camino fue bastante Divertido, pero No me habia dado Cuenta del Frio que hacia en Aquel Barrio por las Noches, ahora entendia que Kao hubiera Ido a Mi Casa tapada hasta el Cuello. Pasada la Avenida No conocia nada mas y apartir de Alli todo era Nuevo Para Mi. La Calle donde estaba El Exit No era muy Distinta a la Mia. Habian Algunos Bloqueas de Apartamentos bastante Ruinosos y algunas Canchas de Baloncesto Rodeandolo. Mientras mas nos acercabamos mas podia Observar la cantidad de Gente que entraba y Salia de aquel Local, que parecia estar Ubicado en el Sotano de una Casa No mas Grande que un Garaje. La Mayor parte de Gente la Conocia del Insti o de la Hamburgueseria, pero tambien habian muchas Caras desconocidas para Mi. Derepente Kaoru cruzo la Calle a Todo Correr arrastrandome con Ella. Kenshin estaba en la Entrada con algunos Chicos a los que No habia Visto Nunca, Hablando con el Portero de la Discoteca. Al vernos Llegar paro la Conversacion y Nos saludo con la Mano. Kaoru No dudo en tirarsele al Cuello nada mas Llegar a su Lado, recibiendole con un Gran Beso como era costumbre. Yo le di un Timido "Hola".

- Vaya Misao, No te reconocia.- Rio Kenshin.- Estas Guapisima Hoy, Es obra Tuya Cariño?  
- Una Obra Maestra, Verdad?.- Dijo Ella Orgullosa, cogiendome de los Hombros.  
- Ahora entiendo Porque Quieres estudiar Peluqueria.- Bromeo Himura.- Has dejado a Misao irreconocible.  
- Ya, dejenlo, No es para tanto.- Me ruborize Yo, No me acostumbraba a los Alagos.  
- Es tan Modesta que resulta Adorable.- Dijo Kao, cogiendome las Mejillas.- Que haces aqui Fuera?  
- Espero a Mi Hermano, No debe tardar, Tiene Cosas que Traernos.- Informo Kenshin.- Vete entrando Vale, Los demas ya Llegaron.  
- Ok, Ten cuidado.- Se despidio Kaoru, dandole un Beso fugaz y arrastrandome dentro del Exit.

Despues de atravezar la Entrada habian unas escaleras algo Estrechas que conducian hacia un Local que Realmente me Sorprendio por su Amplitud. Por fuera No parecia tan Grande como era en Realidad. Habian Dos Pisos, Uno donde se encontraba la Pista de Baile, a Rebentar de Gente, y que al Fondo se Encontraba la Barra, Donde mas de 5 camareros Luchaban por Atender todos los pedidos. En La segunda Planta Habian algunas Mesas, con un Ambiente algo mas Relajado, donde se encontraba la Cabina del Dj y Una Enorme Pantalla donde Ponian Los Videos-Clips de Algunas Canciones de Moda. La musica que Ponian era Enteramente Rap y Hip Hop, Parecia que era La Moda en el Barrio, aunque ya me Habia dado cuenta al Oir los cassettes dentro del Instituto que Llevaban algunos Alumnos. Kaoru me Arrastro atravezando La Masa de Gente que Bailaba descontroladamente en La Pista, al Principio me asuste un Poco ya que mas de una vez algun Pibe se interpuso en Mi Camino poniendose a Bailar pegado a Mi, pero siempre Aparecia Kaoru y le cortaba el Rollo rapidamente. Ella me condujo a la Segunda Planta con Seguridad, sabiendo ya de antemano hacia Donde iba.  
Al llegar arriba Lo entendi. En una de las Primeras Mesas de Forma redonda y rodeada de Comodos Sillones se encontraban Soujiro, Megumi, Omasu y otra Chica que No conocia.

- Chicos!.- Grito Kaoru alzando Los brazos.  
Todos nos saludaron al Momento y Nos hicieron Hueco en la Mesa.  
- Como esta el Ambiente?.- Pregunto Kaoru, cogiendo el Vaso de Megumi directamente.  
- De momento Relajado, es Temprano.- Contesto Sou.- Voy a Pedir algo, quieren?  
- Traeme Vozka con Lima.- Pidio Rapidamente Kao.- Muy Cargado!  
- Ok, ya te Conozco.- Rio Sou, despues Me Miro.- Tu quieres Algo?  
- Pues... Una... Cerveza?.- Pregunte Yo timidamente.  
- Una cerveza? No! Traele Otro Vozka a Ella, pero No se lo cargues Mucho no la queremos Emborrachar La Primera Vez.- Rio Megumi, acompañada por Los demas, incluso por Mi Misma.- Que te parece el Exit?  
- Me gusta, Esta Muy Bien.- Respondi, Mirando cada Rincon.  
- No has visto Nada, Todabia Nos queda toda La Noche por delante.- Hablo Omasu por Primera vez.- Despues te Llevare a Bailar, entendido? De aqui No te vas sin Bailar aunque sea una Cancion.  
- Lo que tu digas.- Rei Yo, empezando a meterme en el Ambiente.  
- No conoces a Sayo, Ne?.- Dijo Megumi, señalando a La Chica a Su Lado, una Chica mas o Menos de Mi Edad, de enormes Ojos verdes y Pelo castaño muy Largo.  
- No, Soy Misao, encantada.- Le ofreci Mi Mano y la estrecho con una Gran sonrisa.  
- Es un Placer, Kaoru me habia hablado de Ti.- Dijo Sayo mostrando una Sonrisa muy Bonita.  
- Es mi Cuñada.- Kaoru salto de su asiento y se puso tras Sayo dandole un Abrazo.- Es la Hermana Pequeña de Kenshin.  
- De verdad?.- Pregunte Sorprendida, No se parecen en Nada.  
- Si, y seguramente mas Tarde Conoceras al Hermano Mayor, ese del que Oyes hablar a todo el Mundo.- Comento Omasu, dandole un trago a su Copa.  
- Aqui tienen Mis Chicas.- De pronto Llego Soujiro, poniendo las Copas encima de la Mesa.- No se lo Beban deprisa Eh.  
- Gracias.- Agradeci, cogiendo el Enorme vaso con un Liquido casi Blanco.  
- Venga, pruebalo Misao, te gustara.- Me animo Sayo, cogiendo su Copa igual a la Mia.

Le di un Primer trago algo temeroso, pero en cuanto Lo probe esboze una Enorme Sonrisa, que todos contestaron igualmente sonriendo, satisfecho de ver que me habia gustado.

- Esta Buenisimo.- Dije entusiasmada, dandole otro trago.  
- Si, esta Muy Bueno, pero Bebetelo despacio.- Me advirto Kao.- Que es tan dulce que No notas el Alcohol y despues..., Acabas Borracha.  
- Hacemos un Brindis?.- Propuso Omasu, levantado su Copa.- Por la Primera Noche de Misao!

Todos asentimos y Brindamos. Aquella Noche no habia mas que empezado y Ya me parecia La mejor de Mi Vida.  
Pasadas algunas Horas el Local se puso de Bote en Bote, Totalmente Lleno, la gente empezaba a desmadrarse y El Alcohol y otras "Cosas" Empezaban a dejarse Notar en Las Personas que habia Alli dentro. Omasu consiguio arrastrarme hasta La pista durante un Buen rato, despues se nos Unio Soujiro. Ambos bailaban bastante Bien, Yo todabia tenia que aprender algunos Pasos, pero empeze a cogerle el Truco muy Rapido. Megumi y Sayo se quedaron en La Mesa hablando con Algunos Conocidos y Kaoru desaparecio derepente hacia La Mesa donde estaban Kenshin y Los chicos que le acompañaban en La Entrada. Exahausta despues de Varias canciones decidi hacer compañia a Megumi y Sayo, mi Sorpresa al Subir a la Segunda Planta y ver que Sanosuke estaba sentado a La Mesa con Ellas, y Megumi No parecia tener Muy buen Humor.

- Hola.- Salude temerosa, no sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaria con Megumi de Mala Leche.  
- Misao!.- Grito Ella emocionada, parecia ver en Mi una Salvacion.- Ven, sientate Aqui.  
Ella me hizo un huevo a su Lado, quedadon entre Sayo y Yo.  
- Vaya...- Sanosuke se quedo mirandome desvergonzadamente de arriba a bajo.- Y tu quien eres?  
- Te la Presente el Otro dia Cacho de Idiota.- Le grito Megumi Molesta.  
- Pues me sorprende No acordarme de una Belleza asi...- Susurro El, sin quitarme la Vista de Encima.- Soy Sanosuke, encantado.  
- Ya, ya nos conocemos.- Dije, aceptando la Mano que me Ofrecia.  
- Y... No te apetece Ir a Bailar?.- Me pregunto, levanto una Ceja sensualmente.  
- Eres un Cabron!.- Grito Megumi derepente, levantandose de Su asiento y corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Todos Nos quedamos bastante Sorprendidos con ese Comportamiento. Sanosuke No dudo en salir corriendo detras de Ella.  
- Que ha pasado Aqui?.- Pense en voz Alta.  
- Que Megumi se ha Puesto Celosa...- Suspiro Sayo.- Realmente estos dos Tienen una Relacion Muy rara.  
- Pero si Meg siempre dice que Le odia.- A cada palabra de Sayo Menos entendia.  
- Claro, Porque es un Zorro... Incapaz de madurar.- Rio La hermana de Kenshin.- Y a Megumi le Raspa Eso, a cualquiera No teniendo un Novio Asi.  
- Pero..., me estas diciendo que Son Novios.  
- Si, hace ya 3 años o Mas...- Dijo tranquilamente Sayo, dandole un trago a su Copa.  
- Nadie me habia Dicho nada...- Susurre, intentando Procesar la Informacion.  
- No es algo de lo que le guste hablar a Meg.- Me Informo Sayo, despues se levanto de su Asiento.  
- Ya veo.- Por unos instantes Necesite salir de aquel Jaleo.- Oye, donde esta el Baño?  
- En la Primera Planta, en un Pasillo Junto a La Barra, No tiene Perdida.- Me señalo Ella, desde Nuestra Posicion podia verse.

Me costo Lo suyo pasar entre la Gente que Luchaba por Llegar hasta la Barra para Pedir alguna Bebida, pero Por Fin pude Llegar hasta el Pasillo del Baño, donde habia una Pequeña Cola en el de Chicas. Quedaban Dos delante Mio y No habia Nadie mas. A los pocos Minutos me quede Sola, oyendo la Musica de Lejania, apoyada en una Maquina Expendedora de Tabaco. La chica que Iba delante Mio tardaba Lo suyo y empezaba a Desesperarme. Una persona mas se Unio a la Cola, era un Chico, No me fije Mucho en El, pero se quedo Mirandome Largo Rato.

- Perdona, puedo...?.- Entonces me di cuenta que Queria comprar Tabaco y Yo le bloqueaba el Camino.  
- AH! Si, perdona.- Me disculpe, haciendome a un Lado.  
- No te habia visto antes.- Me dijo, mientras metia las Monedas en la Maquina.  
- Es la Primera vez que Vengo.- Conteste, Algo incomoda, ya que no me quitaba la Vista de Encima.  
- Y te gusta.  
- No esta Mal, me lo Paso Bien.  
- Quieres pasartelo Aun Mejor?.- Me pregunto, bajando el Tono de voz. Yo le mire sorprendida.  
- Que.  
- Al Resto les cobraria, pero... Me has caido Bien y eres Guapisima asi que para Ti gratis, Yo invito.- El Chico se metio La Mano en el Bolsillo y despues me mostro una Pequeña Pastilla Blanca, parecida a una Aspirina.  
- No, gracias.- Rechaze, nunca habia visto aquellas Pastillas, pero si hablar de Ellas por Los Telediarios.  
- No seas Asi, encima que es Gratis.- Insistio El.- Cogela, No es Veneno.  
- De acuerdo...- Accedi, pense que Si la Aceptaba y despues se iba podria tirarla por Ahi y quitarmelo de Encima.  
- Asi me gusta.- La puso en Mi Mano y se quedo Mirandome largo Rato.- A que esperas?  
- Eh..., Lo dejo para mas Tarde.- Intente escuzarme, pero cuando la Iba a guardar el cogio Mi mano.  
- No, ahora.- Dijo, con voz mas Seria.

Me sobresalte por la accion de aquel Chico y me quede mirando como hipnotizada la Pequeña pastilla en Mi mano, mientras el me decia una y otra vez que La tomara. No sabia que hacer, me tenia acorralada, Solo queria que me dejara en Paz, No pretendia tomarme nada raro, pero entonces, cuando estaba apunto de tirarsela en La cara una voz interrumpio mis Pensamientos.

- Tu, Hijo de Puta.- Dijo una voz a Mi espalda, saliendo del Baño de los Hombres.- Que coño te crees que haces?  
- Yo, esto...- El Chico se puso blanco por Instantes, parecia Muy Nervioso.  
- Largate de Aqui antes de que te Parta La Cara.- Amenazo la voz detras Mio, que me resultaba bastante Conocida.

Aquel Chico No dudo dos segundos en Salir Corriendo de Alli y mezclarse entre la Gente que Bailaba. Yo me vire Lentamente para ver quien habia Sido mi Salvador, y Mi enorme Sorpresa y Felicidad al ver a Aoshi Shinomori caminando hacia Mi, muy Serio.  
Se quedo frente a Mi, mirandome fijamente, para despues coger Mi mano y quitarme la Pastilla.

- Esto es Demasiado para Ti.- Dijo, metiendosela en el Bolsillo del Pantalon.- Ese Cabron queria empastillarte y Llevarte a su Cama.  
- Muchas Gracias.- Agradeci Yo, sonrojada por la cercania.- Siempre apareces en el Momento Propicio.  
- Mmm?.- El me Miro extrañado, despues me señalo.- Eres... Misao, Me equivoco?  
- No, Soy Misao.- Me entro una Gran alegria al saber que se acordaba de Mi.  
- Parece que siempre te encuentro en Problemas.- Sonrio El.- Te dije que tubieras Mucho Cuidado.  
- Si, Lo se, pero es que... Era un Pesado, No sabia como quitarmelo de encima.- Rei Nerviosamente.  
- Bueno, Aqui estoy Yo, Ne?.- Su Sonrisa se volvio aun mas Encantadora.- Si tienes Problemas solo Dimelo, pero Para empezar No aceptes nada de Nadie.  
- Lo se, fui una Idiota.- Me sonroje, evitandose su Mirada.  
El me cogio del menton e hizo que le Mirara de Nuevo, ahora estaba Serio, pero con un extraño Brillo en Los ojos.- Sabes que?  
- Que?.- Pregunte a duras penas, ensimismada con sus Ojos azules.  
- Yo si fui Idiota, No me habia dado cuenta de lo Guapa que eres.- Me susurro, en esos momentos todo Mi mundo dejo de Girar.  
- Yo No soy guapa...- Rei, sonrojandome de Nuevo, sin poder ocultarlo, ya que me tenia cogida del Menton aun.  
- Si que Lo eres.- Insistio El, volviendo a Sonreir.- Te pongo Nerviosa?  
- Esto...- La pregunta me cogio derepente, No sabia que contestar y El solo Rio abiertamente.  
- No hace falta que Contestes.- Me solto el Menton.- Me gustaria estar Mas tiempo aqui contigo, pero... Tengo algunos asuntos Pendientes.  
- No pasa nada.- Baje la Mirada, algo decepcionada.  
- Oye.- Estaba apunto de Irse, pero se viro de Nuevo hacia Mi.- Tu vas a la Hamburgueseria No?  
Yo Asenti.  
- Ok, Mañana Iras?  
- No lo se, Supongo que Si.- Me encogi de Hombros.  
- Entonces te veo Alli, Bye.- A continuacion Salio del Pasillo, metiendose entre el Gentio.

Yo me quede algunos segundos mas Alli, procesando lo que acababa de Pasarme. Realmente habia quedado con Aoshi Shinomori? O solo eran Sueños Mios? A lo mejor habia acabado tomandome la Pastilla y estaba Delirando..., No, no podia ser. Por una parte me senti inmensamente Feliz, Aoshi sin duda era El Chico de Mis sueños, era todo lo que Podia pedir de un Hombre, pero... Realmente era Bueno para Mi, Despues de Todo habia cumplido condena, y Quien sabe en que Lios estara Metido. No quize pensarlo Mas, No habia nada de Malo en que quedaramos, para hablar, nada mas... No?

nOTAS DE LA aUTORA

Que les Parecio?' No se me ocurria Mucho A/M asi que puse algo, pokito pero prometo Recompenzar en el Proximo Capi. Quize adelantar Ya que Aoshi tiene Interes en Misao, pero Ella esta un Poco confundida porque Claro... Aoshi No es una Joyita que digamos jajajaja Cualquiera se va con un Convicto jajajaja Weno tambien como es costumbre en Mi empiezo a crear Interrogantes, como Jutaro el Hermanito que le acaba de salir a Kaoru, Que sano y Meg son Novios, y lo que se me fue a ocurrir de que Sayo es hermana de Kenshin jajajaj lo improvise mientras escribia el capi.

Alexandra Shinomori: Me encanta que te guste jejejej parece que Aoshi version Convicto a gustado jajajaja Espero que tambien te guste este Capi.

Arashi Shinomori: Gracias por tener tu apoyo tambien en este Fic jejeje La verdad es que alguien como Misao en este Fic estaria un poco asustado en semejante Barrio jajaja y si te gusta el Colegio deberias apuntarte al Mio jajaj es igualito. Tu tranquila k ya vendra la accion jejeje k me encanta eso de los tiroteos y mas d uno pienso poner jejej Un beso amiga

Erin: Ste Fic si esta inspirado en experiencias Mias, pero No todas, la Gran mayoria tambien son de Amigos y Conocidos jeje, Yo te puedo asegurar que No llegue a Mi insituto tan Buena Niña como Missy, Yo era mala ya desde el Colegio Privado jejeje De verdad te gusto el encuentro d Misao y Aoshi? A mi me parecio Soso, pero me alegro de k te guste jejej Un beso amiga, cuidate.

Aska Ishida: Gracias x el Review, aki tienes el Nuevo capi, espero que No haya tardado demasiado jejej pero la verdad es que me entretube, pero weno aki esta, disfrutalo!.

Milla-chan: Espero no aberte exo esperar mucho ejejej y me siento alagada de k ayas buscado tiempo pa dejarm un Review, todos me animan. Muchas gracias por todo jejeje, me alegra k te guste mi Forma de escribir. Muxos besotes!

Herema: Si no hay inconvenientes No pienso dejar de escribir asta k lo acabe jejej No me gusta dejar las cosas sin acabar. Ace muy poco tiempo que escribo, weno seguire asiendolo mientras haya personas como tu k me apoyan en mis Fics jejej Muxas gracias y spero k te guste este capi.

Bizcochia U-u: Amiga siento haberme desconctado tan rapido es k tngo un Virus en el Ordnador -.-U Weno ya sabras... Me costo pero al final si hize la conversacion jejej y la de este capi tambien me costo lo Suyo jeje Si, pibita es como decimos aqui a las Chicas, a los Chicos pibes o pibitos jejej y ya sabes lo k te digo k la exigencia es wena jajaj Cuidate Muxo Besitos.

Cristy-girl: Intentare ir centrandome en su Relacion poco a poco, pero d momento no tngo muxa inspiracion -.-, d todas formas lo intento con todas mis ganas jejeje un beso flor.

Gabyhyatt: Si, yo tambien la veo mas fuerte, pero quize hacer una Misao muy inocente al Principio, para ver a medida de que vaya avanzando el Fic como va cambiando su Caracter. Gracias x el Review, Besos. 


	5. Sorpresas e Inconvenientes

HELLOOOOOOOOOO!  
GOMEN! perdonen si he tardado demasiado en escribir este Capitulo, pero no es culpa Mia! mi ordnador estubo en Coma mucho tiempo a causa de un virus Puñetero jajajajaja pero ya esta mas o menos recuperado, por lo menos me dejo subir este capi jejeje, disculpen el retrazo, No soy de las k les gusta tardar en actualizar, en serio, ha sido una tortura para Mi jejejej pero ya todo solucionado. Bueno, espero k la espera haya merecido la Pena con este capitulo jeje Yo creo k si ajajaj

P.d Los personajs no Son mios, sto es un A/M Y A/U y todo eso...

DANGEROUS LOVE

CAPITULO 5 Sorpresas e Inconvenientes de la Nueva Vida.

Aquel Fin de Semana fue un Principio en Mi Vida, jamas me lo habia pasado tan Bien y por lo que Parecia todos los Fines de Semana seria iguales.  
Afortundamente mis Padres no se Dieron ni cuenta. Llegue a casa de Kaoru cerca del Amanecer, con mucho cansancio, pero a la vez Emocionada. Entramos las Tres entre Risas, mientras Kaoru de vez en cuando nos hacia señales para que bajaramos el Tono de voz. Su Apartamento me parecio acogedor, aunque estaban en una de las Barriadas mas Peligrosas. Dentro se aspiraba un aire Familiar, calido, habian Juguetes esparcidos por el Suelo, Ropa colgando en cada esquina, un olor penetrante a Comida Casera...

Bienvenida a Nuestra Minuscula casa.- Rio Megumi, tenia algunas Copas de Mas.  
- Baja la voz, quieres despertar a Todos?.- Kaoru se quito los Zapatos y solto un Suspiro.- Que alivio... Pense que se me habian pegado a los Pies.  
- Me encanta tu Casa.- Sonrei Yo, quitandome tambien los Zapatos.- Es acogedora.  
- No hablas en serio, seguro que Tu antigua casa era el Doble de Grande.  
- No es el tamaño Lo que importa, Si no el Ambiente.- Le giñe un Ojo y cruzamos el Pasillo hasta una Pequeña Salita.  
- Primera Leccion Misao, el Tamaño Siempre Importa!.- Bromeo Meg, todas empezamos a Reirnos y se encendio la Luz de una Habitacion.

Nos quedamos calladas al instante y entonces aparecio un Anciano, con Bigote y Barba canosos, Vestido con una Bata y aun soñoliento, estregandose los Ojos con Pereza.

Buenos Dias abuelo.- Saludo euforica Megumi.  
- Que Buenos Dias ni que Mierda...- Refunfuño el Hombre, despues abrio los Ojos pesadamente.- Que hora es?  
- Son las...- Kao miro el Reloj de su Muñeca.- 6:30.  
- Todabia?.- El anciano suspiro y se Froto la cabeza.- Vayanse a Dormir de una Buena vez, anda.  
- Perdona Abuelo!.- Se disculpo Kao, acercandose a El y dandole un Beso en la Mejilla.  
- No pasa nada Princesa...- Su Abuelo la abrazo, despues nos Miro a Meg y a Mi, sobretodo a Mi, mientras sus Ojos se abrian de par en Par.- Quien es esa Preciosidad de Niña?  
- Es Misao, ya te habiamos hablado de Ella.- Me señalo Kaoru.  
- Con que tu eres Misao? Tu Padre llamo cerca de la 1.- Me informo El, mientras mi corazon saba un Vuelco, debi de poner una cara de susto tremenda porque empezo a reirse.- Pero tranquila, le dije que estaban todas en la Habitacion de las Chicas viendo una Pelicula.  
- Que alivio...- Rei Yo.- Ya me habia temido lo Peor.  
- Oh! No pasa nada Mi Niña.- El Viejo solto a Kao y camino hacia Mi dandome un abrazo tan fuerte que me sonaron todos los Huesos de la Espalda.  
- Abuelo!.- Kaoru se puso Roja como un tomate.  
- Okina! Grandisimo Viejo Verde!.- Se oyo un grito desde la Habitacion de la que habia salido el Anciano.- Suelta a la Jovencita! No cambiaras Nunca!  
- Perdona Mi Amor.- Okina me solto rapidamente, Mire hacia la Puerta, donde estaba una Ancianita de aspecto tierno, pero con Mucho genio.  
- Niñas es hora de estar en la Cama.- Sentencio la Mujer.  
- Si Abuela.- Asintio Kao y me cogio del Brazo dirigiendome a Una de las Habitaciones.  
- Abuela... Como esta Jutaro?.- Pregunto Meg, que hacia rato que se habia tirado encima del Sofa.- Todabia tiene esa Tos?  
- Si, pero consegui que Durmiera, debe estar a punto de levantarse a ver los Dibujos.- Sonrio la anciana.- Vayan a dormir, Okina vamos.  
- Bueno, El Lunes le llevamos al Medico.- Megumi se levanto con Pesadez del Sofa y se dirigio hacia Nosotras.- Buenas Noches Abuelos.

Entramos en su Habitacion y despues de quitarnos la Ropa, ponernos el Pijama y unos Minutos de Charla quedamos completamente Dormidas. Puedo asegurar que en Mi Vida me habia quedado Dormida con tantas Ganas.

Empezo una Nueva Semana, Mi Segunda Semana en aquel Barrio. Mientras estaba en Clase de Filosofia empeze a Reirme al Pensar lo aterrada que estaba cuando habia Llegado a Mi Nuevo Barrio. Aun tenia mis dudas y mis Miedos, No conocia apenas el Nuevo mundo en el que me Movia, pero Poco a poco lo iba haciendo y me alegre de ver que era capas de Asimilarlo. Las horas se me pasaron Volando como siempre, Y Soujiro fue a buscarme en una de las Ultimas horas para que me Fugara con El y Kao, que No tenian ganas de ir a Matematicas. Como de costumbre nos pusimos tras las Gradas y Sou empezo a Liarse un Porro, mientras Kaoru contaba La Pelea que hubo por la Mañana de unos Niños de Primer Curso.

Son tan Idiotas...- Suspiro Ella.- El Futuro de Nuestro Barrio se pelea por una Simple Mirada malintencionada.  
- No esperes mas de Ellos.- Rio Soujiro.- Creen que pueden ser Como los Mayores, pero No saben las Reglas del Juego y tampoco... Jugar.  
- La verdad que Mucho sentido No tiene Pelearse a Muerte solo porque uno Miro mal al Otro.- Argumente Yo, mirando al Suelo como buscando algo.  
- No en la Gente Normal..., En cambio gente como Kaoru Si.- Bromeo Sou de Nuevo, doblandose de la Risa.  
- Te puedes ir un poquito a la Mierda, Si?.- Kaoru se cruzo de Brazos comicamente, mientras todos reiamos a la vez.  
- No me digas ahora que No es verdad, Si te Peleas con Tomoe por cosas mas Insignificantes.  
- Tomoe es otro Tema.- Ahora Kaoru si se puso seria, mientras parecian salirle Chispas de los Ojos.- Esa grandisima Zorra.  
- Ya, Ya!.- Le pellisque las Mejillas con una Sonrisa.- Coge aire que te puedes Ahogar.

Estubimos Alli las dos Ultimas Horas de Clase Bromeando y Cuchicheando hasta que Toco el Timbre de Salida. Normalmente Ellos se quedaban un Poco mas por fuera del Instituto para hablar con la Gente y Yo volvia a Casa para Estar con Mi Madre, La Pobre se pega todo el Dia sola y Ni Papa ni Yo queremos que lo Este. Pero ese Dia Kaoru acabo por combercerme para que esperara un Poquito y despues Sou me acompañaba a Casa. Un poco Resignada accedi a quedarme con Ellos otro Ratito. Nos apoyamos en el Muro que Rodea el Insti y Kao se puso a hablar con todo el que pasaba. Todabia me queda mucha gente por Conocer, pero mas o Menos ya me voy quedando con las Caras y los Nombres. La cara mas Conocida que Paso por Alli fue Sayo, la Hermanita de Kenshin, que por Lo visto habia pasado por Alli buscando a su Hermano. Se quedo un rato hablando con Nosotras, pero Kenshin No habia ido Hoy a Clase, supusimos que estaria con Su otro Hermano.

Bueno Chicas, tengo que ir a Prepararle la Comida a Mama.- Se despidio Sayo pesadamente.  
- Dale saludos de Mi parte y dile que ire a Visitarla Pronto.- Dijo Kao.  
- Ok, oye y Saluda a Meg, Por cierto donde esta?.- Sayo miro hacia todos lados buscandola.  
- No vino hoy porque el Pequeño Jutaro esta algo resfriado y Ella y la Abuela fueron a la Clinica.- Informo Kao, algo mas seria.  
- Oh, pobrecito... pues saludalos a Todos y espero que Jutaro se recupere, Chao Misao.- Se viro hacia Mi y despues salio caminando entre los Grupitos que quedaban en la Entrada.  
- Nos vamos Ya?.- Pregunte Yo, mirnado el Reloj.  
- Todabia No, no seas Impaciente.- Sonrio Kao.- Kenshin tiene que estar apunto de Venir, me mando un Sms.  
- Pero tengo que ir a Casa, Mi Madre estara preocupada.- Insisti Yo, mientras Kaoru me miro con Dulcura.  
- Esta bien, seguro que No quieres esperar y te acompañamos?.- Me pregunto con un tono dulce.  
- No, tranquila, Se el camino.- Sonrei Yo.- Nos vemos esta tarde?  
- Si, paso a recogerte.- Ella me giño un ojo y me despidio con la Mano.

Le devolvi el Gesto con mi Mano y empeze a Caminar por la Acera, en direccion a la Esquina que tenia que cruzar para Llegar hasta mi Calle. Ya quedaba menos gente por Fuera, solo algunos Grupos pequeños, La mayoria de Chicos y casi Ninguno estudiaba en el Centro, me habia dado cuenta que tenian por Costumbre pasar sus Horas muertas apoyados en el Muro del Insti, fumando, peleandose, hablando... Una vida dificil, Eh? De vez en cuando la Policia venia a Inspeccionarles por si Tenian Drogas encima, Algunos salian corriendo y los mas Experimentados salian airosos de la Inspeccion. Solo los mas Novatos eran cogidos la mayor parte de las Veces. Otros tenia Oido que tenian tratos con la Policia..., Y despues hay que creer en la Eficacia de la Justicia.  
A medio Camino una Moto aparco a Mi Lado, No le tome importancia y segui mi Ritmo, pero entonces toco la Bocina con fuerza, haciendome Pegar un brinquito del Susto, y en respuesta a Ello una Risa masculina que me era Conocida. Mire hacia mi Espalda, para encontrarme a la Persona que menos esperaba ver en ese Momento. Aoshi Shinomori permanecia encima de su Moto, una Moto muy costosa, una Honda Negra y Plateada ( N.a. Mi favorita jejeje me encanta ) Mostrando su sonrisa mas Sincera y divertido con la situacion. Me gire y puse mis Manos en mis caderas, mirandole algo Molesta. El solo pudo intencificar sus Risas.

Te he asustado?.- Pregunto recuperandose de las Carcajadas.  
- No! Que va! He saltado por que tengo un Tic.- Dije intentando aparentar Molestia, pero verle Sonreir apagaba todos mis Sentidos.  
- Mmm.. Un Tic? Que interesante...- Susurro El, con un extraño Tono algo asi Como... Sexy? Que solo consiguio Sonrojarme, Volvio a reirse al verme Roja como un tomate.- Te queda Muy Bien las Chapitas en las Mejillas, Vas a acabar convenciendome de que te Pongo Nerviosa.  
- No, no es eso...- Me quede completamente en Blanco al verlo bajar de la Moto y acercarse a Mi.  
- No? Que lastima..., Pense que seria Buena Señal que te Sonrojaras por Mi.- Contesto El, ya muy cerca de Mi y mirandome Fijamente, y Yo sentia como se me subia toda la Sangre a la Cara.  
- Buena Señal... Porque¿.- Pregunte Timidamente agachando la Mirada para que No notara lo colorada que estaba.  
El solto una Risita agradable y cambio de Tema.- A donde vas?  
- Tengo que ir a Casa, Mi Madre debe estar Preocupada Ya.- Me alivio mucho que cambiara el Rumbo de la conversacion, me sentia mas comoda con El.  
- Entiendo...- El seguia mirandome Fijamente.  
- Entonces... Adios...- No sabia que mas hablarle asi que me dispuse a girarme cuando Su Mano me cogio el brazo y me detubo.  
- Y No puedes escusarte con Tu Madre y venir Conmigo?.- Me pregunto El tranquilamente, como si fuera algo Normal.  
- Con.. Contigo?.- Roge porque alguien me pelliscara para saber si estaba pasando todo de verdad.- A donde?  
- No se..., Vamos a la Hamburgueseria y Comemos algo, tendras Hambre, Ne?.- Aoshi me Sonrio sinceramente.- Ademas me lo debes, Me lo dijiste en El EXIT.  
- Si, es verdad...,Pero... No tengo Dinero encima.- Estaba saltando de la Alegria, pero los Sueños tienen su Fin.  
- El Dinero nunca es Problema.- Rio El, cogio mi Bolso y camino hasta la Moto.- Vamos, anda.

Me impreciono Muchisimo la Seguridad en Si Mismo que emanaba en todo Momento, ese Caracter Dominante y Triunfal con el que se desembolvia... No podia ser mas Perfecto, ya me daba completamente Igual que estubiera cumpliendo Condena o los Negocios en los que estubiera Metido, Pasar solo unos Instante con El me habian verdaderamente Feliz. Camine hasta Su Moto y con algo de Dificultad me Monte en Ella. Era la Primera vez que me montaba en un Trasto tan pesado y Rapido, El seguro que lo Noto porque sujeto Mis Manos y las puso alrededor de su Cintura. Momentos despues ya estabamos en la Avenida y El aparco la Moto justo en la Entrada de la Hamburgueseria, junto con algunas Motos mas No tan grandes ni de tanta Cilindrada. Me dio un poco de Verguenza entrar con El, Aoshi conocia a Todo el Mundo alli, aunque a esas Horas no habia Mucha gente, y Todos se quedaban Mirandome curiosos. Decidi dejarlo hablando con uno de sus Conocidos y me sente en una Mesa algo escondida a esperar a que acabara. Cuando Llego se sento a Mi Lado y permanecio en Silencio, pense que estaria Molesto.

Perdona, No queria ser Antipatica con tus Amigos, pero... No me sentia Comoda.- Intente escuzarme, pero El volvio a Sonreir ampliamente.  
- No tienes nada que perdonar, Ni son Mis Amigos ni tampoco me siento comodo con Ellos.- Rio El.- Pero es Mi Obligacion Llevarme bien con Todo el Mundo.  
- Porque?.- Pregunte, realmente interesada, No entendia porque tenia que llevarse Bien con gente a la que No apreciaba.  
- El Porque...- Aoshi resoplo apartandose algunos Mechones del Fleco de su Vista.- Nunca me habian Preguntado eso... La vida simplemente es Asi.. Si te llevas Bien con la gente que te conviene todo marchara Sobre ruedas, Tu eres un Vivo Ejemplo... Te hiciste Amiga de la Novia de Kenshin y creo que eres la Novata que mejor parada a Salido en este Barrio, te han puesto Todo en Bandeja de Plata.  
- La verdad es que Si..., pero Estoy con Ellos porque los siento Mis amigos, Me ayudan, Me comprenden...- Sonrei Yo.- Les debo Mucho y No creo poder pagarles lo que han hecho por Mi.  
- Si, se Nota que son Buenos amigos.- Su sonrisa se volvio mas Dulce.- Eres afortunada Misao, Muchos querrian ser tan Afortunados como Tu.  
No supe que contestar, agache la Mirada y Sonrei. Me sentia tan Bien a su Lado, hablando con El tan sinceramente.  
- Bueno, Pedimos de Comer ya?.- Cambio de Tema Aoshi, parecia saber lo que hacer en el Momento Preciso.

El fue a Pedir el Almuerzo y Yo aproveche para Llamar a Mi Madre. La pobre si estaba Preocupada Por Mi, pero Le parecio Buena Idea que Comiera con un Amigo, Me dijo que estaba Muy Feliz de que todo me Estubiera iendo tan Bien.  
Durante mi Atipico Almuerzo Hablamos de Muchas cosas, Le conte sobre Mi Vida en Kyoto. Mis amigos, Mis Padres, Mi antigua Casa, La Academia... Note que me escuchaba con Mucho interes. El tambien me Hablo algo de su Familia, pero tampoco Gran Cosa... Me conto que Su Padre les habia abandonado antes de El nacer y su Madre se ocupo de El. Aparte menciono que tenia Dos hermanos Mayores, pero No quizo contarme mucho de Ellos, solo que uno estaba en la Carcel hacia ya Muchos años y que No recordaba casi Nada de El... Insistio mucho en que le acompañara a Hacer unas cosas, que tenia la Tarde libre y preferia Estar Conmigo. Siempre conseguia hacerme Sonrojar, pero cambiaba de Tema enseguida para No hacerme sentir Incomoda. Nos montamos en la Moto y acelero, pasando por el Instituto y Llevandome a la Barriada que habia en su Trasera. Una Barriada por la que Jamas me habia pasado, habian 5 Bloques de apartamentos de 8 o 9 pisos, de Color verde ya algo desgastado, que rodeaban una Especie de Plaza, con algunas Canchas y Parques para los Niños, aunque todo muy Mal cuidado. Aparco la Moto en la Entrada de la Plaza y enseguida un Grupo de Chicos que estaban sentados en un Banco cercano le Saludaron a Gritos. Aoshi les saludo con la Mano y con la otra cogio la Mia y me arrastro hacia el Centro de la Plaza, donde habia una Fuente sin Agua. Aunque no habia mucha distancia hasta la Fuente esos instantes en los que me tubo cogida de su Mano fueron eternos, estrechaba mi Mano contra la Suya con Dominio, pero dulcemente. Nos sentamos en el Borde de la Vieja Fuente y espere a que me Explicara que haciamos Alli. Como siempre parecia Leerme el pensamiento.

Quede Aqui con un Colega, No sera mucho tiempo, despues haremos Lo que quieras.- Dijo, Sonriendome unos instantes, pa volver a clavar su Mirada en los Alrededores, parecia inquieto.  
- Vives aqui?.- Pregunte tanteando el Terreno.  
- No, que va...- Me contesto sin dejar de Buscar a alguien con la vista.- Apenas paso Por Aqui..., Aqui donde lo ves es una Barriada por la que No me gustaria que te pasases Mucho, entendido, Hazme Caso.  
- Ok, pero... Por alguna Razon.  
- Es una de las Mas Peligrosas, No conoces a Nadie de Aqui y... Bueno, Tu mantente alejada.- Me giño un Ojo intentando darme confianza.- No te gustaria, Creeme.  
- Y Tu Amigo es de Aqui?.- Segui con Mi Interrogatorio, tenia curiosidad por el Nerviosismo que parecia tener Aoshi, siendo una persona tan Segura.  
- Tampoco..., Pero trabaja Cerca y tiene que Darme algunas Cosas.- Derepente me Miro y alzo una ceja.- Porque tanta Pregunta?  
- Simple Curiosidad.- Sonrei Yo inocentemente.- Te Noto un poco Tenso Aqui.  
- Tengo mis Razones, te lo aseguro...- Rio El, se levanto de Mi Lado y para mi Sorpresa se coloco frente a Mi, muy cerca.- Pero no estaremos Aqui mucho Tiempo..., No creas que me hace Gracia Haberte traido, es Muy Peligroso.  
- Pero... estas Tu Conmigo, Ne?.- Me sonroje Yo al darme cuenta de que habia Pensando en voz Alta, como un Impulso intente Llevarme las Manos a la Boca, pero Aoshi las detubo con unos Reflejos imprecionantes y las Apreto entre las Suyas, apoyandolas en mi Regazo y acercandose mas a Mi.  
- Si, estoy Contigo.- Sonrio El, llevando una de sus Manos a Mi Mejilla y acariciandola con Dulcura.- Por si pasara Algo quiero que Lo tengas en cuenta, Ok?  
- Algo como que...?.- Pregunte extrañada, al Mismo tiempo una Voz llamo a Aoshi a su Espalda y Rompio el Momento, Aoshi aparto su Mano de mi Mejilla y se viro para ver quien Era.

Desde una de las Canchas caminaba hacia Nosotros un Chico, de unos 24 o 25 años, De cabellos Castaños largos y Ojos Claros, Realmente guapo. Vestido con unos Jeans Anchos y sin Camisa, dejando al Descubierto un Torso practicamente Perfecto. Levanto un Brazo haciendo una Señal de Saludo que Aoshi respondio con Entusiasmo. Al encontrarse Chocaron sus Manos y se Abrazaron, debian de ser muy Buenos Amigos.

Ey Amigo, Que es de Tu Vida?.- Pregunto El otro Joven.  
- Pues intentando Saldar mis deudas con Paz.- Rio Aoshi.- Y tu que? Hace Tiempo que No te pasas por la Avenida.  
- Estoy ocupado con unos Negocios, y ahora con la Ayuda de mi Hermano mucho Mejor...- Mientras hablaba empezo a mirarme de Reojo, hasta que clavo la vista en mi Completamente y me Señalo.- Y esa Belleza? Tu Piba?  
- Que va, Pero ya me gustaria, es guapisima Ne?.- Dijo Aoshi virandose hacia Mi, entendi que Bromeaba, pero aun asi me Sonroje.  
- No seas Rancio, Presentamela.- Dijo Su Amigo acercandose a Mi.- Me llamo Shogo.  
- Misao, encantada.- Estrechamos Nuestras Manos.  
- Shogo es el Hermano de Kenshin.- Me Informo Aoshi, a lo que me quede Realmente Sorprendida.  
- Eres el Hermano de Kenshin?.- Le pregunte con los ojos como Platos.- Vaya, Todos hablan de Ti.  
- Para variar.- Suspiro El.  
- Faltaba menos, es toda una Leyenda.- Rio Aoshi, dandole una palmadita en el Hombro.  
- Eso fue hace Mucho Tiempo.- Shogo no parecia comodo con el Tema de conversacion.- Bueno, te Traje lo que querias.  
- Perfecto.- Sonrio Aoshi muy Triunfal como Siempre.

Estubieron unos Minutos mas Hablando de Cosas que no entendia del Todo y a las que despues de unos Minutos deje de Prestar atencion, Sobretodo despues de ver como Shogo le daba una Bolsa transparente a Aoshi con polvos Blancos dentro... Sabia que era pero quize hacerme la despistada y Olvidar el Tema, no debia extrañarme que de los Negocios de los que Hablaran estubieran relacionados Con Drogas. En Medio de la Conversacion Oimos un Grito Proveniente de las Canchas que nos Llamo la atencion a Todos, sobretodo a Shogo y Aoshi, que de estar Bromeando y sonrientes, pasaron a ponerse muy Serios y en Alerta. Un Chico al que no habia visto en Mi Vida empezo a caminar aceleradamente hacia Nosotros y no precisamente en Son de Paz. Cuando le quedaban algunos metros paro en Seco y miro a Aoshi y Shogo con mucho Odio y desprecio.

Que coño haces aqui Shinomori?.- Pregunto aquel Joven, mientras se cruzaba de Brazos.  
- Y eso a Ti que Coño te Importa?.- Aoshi tambien estaba muy Serio.  
- Me importa porque estas en Mi Barrio.- Detras de el Chico empezaron a venir algunos Mas, con las Mismas malas Caras.  
- Desde cuando es tu Puto Barrio?.- Shogo se metio en la conversacion de inmediato.- Tan Poderoso te Crees? No eres Nadie.  
- No soy Nadie?.- El Chico parecio entrar en Colera y empezo a acercarse.- Quieres comprobarlo Himura? Sacare Sus Putos Culos de Mi Barrio, No Chicos?  
Los Que estaban a su Espalda eran mas o menos 7 u 8 y contestaron con Entusiasmo, pero sobretodo con Ganas de Guerra. Todo aquello me puso los Pelos de Punta y salte del Borde de la Fuente, poniendome al Lado de Aoshi.  
- Aoshi...- Susurre Yo a su Espalda, el Grupo contrario se acercaba amenzante a Nosotros.  
- Tu quedate detras Mio y ante Todo no te metas.- Me dijo seriamente, despues tambien avanzo hacia Ellos, apretando con una Mano el Puño de la Otra.  
- Mejor dile a Tu Piba que se largue Shinomori, No respondo de lo que le Pase.- Sonrio malevolamente el Lider del Grupo.  
Aoshi parecio hervirle la Sangre y en un Movimiento rapido Cogio al Chico por el Cuello de la Camisa, levantandolo en el Aire.- Tu a la Piba No me la Tocas porque entonces el que No responde Sere Yo, y eso No te conviene, y te puedo asegurar que No me importa ir a La Carcel de Nuevo por Ello.  
- Mucho Hablar, pero habe que haces Hijo de Puta.- EL Chico se solto de un Tiron de Aoshi y se puso en Posicion de Ataque.- Venga Chicos, En este Barrio No entra Gente Indeseada.

En cuanto Vi como se avalanzaban todos Contra Aoshi senti el Impulso de meterme en Medio, pero Shogo me empujo Lejos de Ellos y se metio en Auxilio de Aoshi. Me quede impactada, como Jamas habia estado en Mi Vida. Me senti caer de la Angustia y Preocupacion al ver Como aquel Grupo de Chicos querian pegarle una Buena paliza a Aoshi y Ellos eran solo Dos. Fijandome Mas me di cuenta de que Aoshi y Shogo eran bastante Buenos en Peleando, debia haberlo supuesto. Aparte de sacarle un par de Años a aquellos Chicos seguramente les Ganaban en Experiencia..., aun asi Seguia Nerviosa, sin saber que Hacer. Era la Primera Pelea Seria que habia visto, y que ademas estubiera Involucrado alguien que me... Importaba. Cuando parecia que la Balanza estaba afavor de Aoshi y Shogo y los Otros No tenian mucho mas que hacer contra Ellos de Nuevo el Alma se me quedo en un Hilo al ver como uno de Ellos saco una Navaja. La tension entonces podria haberse cortado con Cuchillo. No se explicar como me senti en aquel Momento, simplemente me agarre a la Farola que habia a Mi Lado, mientras unas terribles ganas de Llorar me sobrecogieron al contemplar como El Chico de la Navaja intentaba clavarsela a Aoshi, mientras este la esquivaba como Podia. Shogo intentaba ayudarle, pero en ese momento todos se fueron Contra El. Ahogue un Grito al ver como El Chico habia conseguido rajar a Aoshi en uno de los Brazos y como si alguien tirara de Mi corri hacia Ellos y me interpuse entre Ambos, gritando algo que no creo poder recordar Jamas. La Navaja quedo a unos centimetros de mi Vientre, El Chico se habia quedado Blanco al verme entre El y Aoshi, pero seguramente No tanto como Yo, que pense que Perdia la Vida en esos Momentos. No se como paso, pero Instantes despues, cuando Reaccione, Aoshi le habia quitado la Navaja a aquel Muchacho y la apretaba contra su Cuello con firmeza.

Como vuelvas a hacer algo asi te la Entierro en la garganta Niñato de Mierda.- Amenazo con Furia Aoshi.- Mas vale que tu Y tus Amiguitos se larguen de una Puta vez si No quieren que cambie de Opinion, Entendiste?

No pasaran algunos Segundos cuando aquel Grupo de Chicos se alejaban algo adoloridos, pero Gritando que tendrian una Rebancha y que Las cosas No se quedarian Asi. No puedo definir mucho Mejor lo Mal que lo pase en esos Momentos, me habia quedado clavada en el Suelo, sin poder responder a Nada. Solo veia a Shogo amenazando a aquellos Chicos a gritos, y entonces Aoshi se puso delante Mio y me Miro severamente. Me cogio de los Hombros y me zarandeo un Poco, pero se Notaba rabia en sus Ojos.

Tu estas Loca o quieres que te Maten?.- Me grito, algo alterado.- No te dije que te quedaras Quieta!  
- Yo...- Me quede petrificada, entre lo que habia vivido y la Bronca de Aoshi, que sabia que me merecia.  
- Contestame!

No pude resistirlo Mucho mas. Estaba aterrorizada, por lo que habia visto, porque casi Nos matan a Ambos, por ese Mundo.. Por todo! Me senti devil unos instantes incapaz de aceptar del Todo un Barrio y una Forma de vida demasiado Duros para Mi. Me solte de las Manos de Aoshi en un Impulso y Corri fuera de la Plaza, oyendo tras de Mi a Aoshi llamandome, pero solo queria Huir, de aquel Sitio, de El... No me di cuenta de lo Rapido que habia Corrido hasta que Note unas Manos que me agarraron con Fuerza de la Cintura y me Acorralaron contra un Muro, El Muro de la Parte trasera del Instituto. Aoshi me tenia atrapada con su Cuerpo y me Sujetaba con Firmeza de los Hombros, mirandome Fijamente, con nuestras Respiraciones alteradas por la Carrera.

A Donde vas!.- Me grito de Nuevo, pero parecia Menos cabreado, aun asi no le preste Importacia, solo intentaba safarme de su Agarre.  
- Lejos! Lejos de esto!.- Grite Yo tambien, intentando apartarle.- Quiero Irme!  
- Quieres Huir de Mi! Es eso! Te doy Miedo!.- Me apreto aun Mas contra El.- Soy demasiado Peligroso para Ti!  
- No tengo Miedo de Ti!.- Le conteste con Impotencia, Lagrimas empezaron a caer de Mis ojos sin Remedio.- Casi Me Matan... Casi Te Matan!

Con Mis Palabras parecio aflojar su Ira. Relajo todo su Cuerpo y dejo de Apretarme con fuerza, para cambiar su Mirada a una compasiva, deslizo sus Manos por mi Espalda con ternura y me abrazo, ayudandome a Apoyar mi rostro en su Pecho. Al Principio me costo Mucho, pero acabo tranquilizandome y tambien le abraze, empeze a asimilar todo lo que habia pasado.

Ya..., Sshhh, Ya paso.- Me susurro El al Oido.- Te dije que No te pasaria Nada, Confias en Mi?  
- No se...- En esos momentos Tenia un Lio mental, Aoshi me Cogio de las Mejillas y acerco su Rostro al Mio.  
- Confias en Mi, Si o no?.- Mire sus Ojos azules, y no pude evitar adentrarme en Ellos..., Durante unos segundos se me olvido todo lo que habia pasado y solo me concentre en el Momento que estaba viviendo Con El.  
- Si...- Susurre, notando como El se acercaba mas y mas... y mas.

Y sucedio lo que menos esperaba que me Pasara ese Dia.  
Aoshi Shinomori me Beso. Al Principio No sabia como responderle, El Besaba con tanta Pasion..., Me sujeto de la Cintura con una Mano, acariciandola tiernamente, y con la Otra me mantubo pegada a El cogiendome por la Nuca. Despues de unos instantes cogi su Ritmo y me colge de sus Hombros mientras Profundizabamos el Beso, No queria que acabara Jamas. Entre sus Brazos, con Nuestras Lenguas entrelazandose cada vez con mas Ansias... Cuando acabamos el Beso no pudo evitar que se me escapara un Gemido, tanto de Placer como de decilucion... Abri los Ojos y me lo encontre con una de sus Hermosas Sonrisas.  
Sobraban las Palabras. No habia nada que decirse en ese Momento. Me seco las Lagrimas con una Mano y despues cogio la Mia y empezamos a Caminar hacia La Moto. No sabia si estaba haciendo lo Correcto, pero desde Luego... Aoshi ya habia entrado en Mi Vida y no tenia intenciones de Echarlo de Ella.

nOTAS DE aUTORA:

K Final mas Romanticon me ha salido jejeje, pero me apetecia, aunque quede un poco Subrealista, por lo menos en lo que ha mi Realidad se refiere jejeje, pero no esta mal que haya un poco de Ternura, Ne? jajaja

Milla-chan: Creo que en este Capitulo he contestado a Muchas de tus Preguntas, Ne? jajajaja Sobre el Otro Fic... todabia No tengo pensando que hacer, lo que esta claro es que lo continuare con Otro FIc..., pero antes querria subir algunos que tngo pensados jejeje, Pero no pretendo dejar con la Intriga jejeje Gracias x dejarme un Review Flor.

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.: Me alegra que tengas esa Opinion jejeje ese era mi Cometido al Subirlo acer algo mas Real y Distinto, y tan Real que puede llegar a ser, aunque algunos lo vivan menos que otros jejej..., Cuidate muxo y espero tner tus opiniones en Capitulos Futuros jejej Un beso!

Aska Ishida: jajajajaja No pasa nada jejej veo k Fernando alonso arrasa jajaja No eres la primera k me lo dice, aunque No compartamos Opinion, por increible k parezca soy española y prefiero a Schmaker ( cosas peores se han visto) jajajajaja eso si, nada como Aoshi jajaja me costo pero aki sta la continuacion, spero k t guste, besitossss!

Erin: Lo k izo Aoshi pues... Todabia es Muy Pronto pa saberlo jejeje y weno sobre su relacion con Misao... pos aki tienes jajaja aunk esto solo es el Principio, todabia nos queda camino x dlante jejejeje, y trankila k no habia dixo kien era el hermano d kenshin. Y aunque estas muy cerca no es Hijo de Sano y Megumi, pero te acercas mucho eh! es una Buena ieda, ya lo se pa otra jajaja Cuidate muxo amiga!

Misao Mayfair: jejeje Pos fijate k me encanta esa Peli, pero por dsgracia solo e podido verla una o dos veces y hace un par de wenos años..., casi Ni me acuerdo ya, habras notado que me e inspirado algo en ella jajaja aunk tmpoco muxo, e cogido cosas d mis xperiencias y de las d gente cercana a mi, d otra peli llamada dangerous minds y otras inventadas, aunk d estas mu pocas. Gracias x el Review y un besote!

Bizcochia U-u: Aki tienes un Beso entre Aoshi y Misao jajajaja Ya me diras k te parecio, y weno como veras mi ordnador ya ta sano d nuevo, weno "sano" jajajaja Si no entiendes alguna palabra mas ya sabes k puedes preguntarme, aunk me keda pendiente acerte una lista d palabras k utilizamos aki y tu una de alli, Ne? jajaja Ahora spero k podamos vernos mas amenudo x el Msn Amiga, Cuidate muxisimo y Disfruta dl Capi.

Gabyhyatt: Actualize tarde, pero mas vale tarde k nunca jajaja Espero k te guste.


	6. dUDAS

hOLA!  
K tal? Spero k Todo Bien.  
Se han acabado las Fiestas de Mi Pueblo..., pero Todabia Nos quedan Muchas mas jejeje y weno... No recuerdo Muy Bien cuando Subi el Capitulo 5, pero ya tengo el 6 k es lo k Importa jajaja, Como siempre Solo espero k les Guste Y k me manden sus Valiosos Reviews. Un Beso a Todos!  
(Acabo de agotar mi Inspiracion en este Capitulo y Mira que no e quedado satisfexa, asi que ...)

CAPITULO 6 DUDAS

Desde aquella Tarde en la que Aoshi Shinomori me Beso no podia Pensar en otra Cosa.  
Llegue a Casa como en una Nube, incapaz de sacarle de Mis Pensamientos. En esos momentos No habia espacio en Mi Mente para Nada mas. Mi Padre se quedo algo Extrañado, Lo note, pero no Me Pregunto Nada. Simplemente me encerre en Mi Habitacion a soñar hasta el Dia siguiente.

Por la Mañana caminaba completamente Entretenida pensando en Mis Cosas..., Bueno, Unicamente en El, sere Sincera. Todabia No era conciente de lo que Me habia pasado el Dia anterior, era Demasiado Bonito para ser Verdad. Aoshi Shinomori, No era el Mas Popular del Instituto, Ni tampoco el mas Llamativo..., pero Realmente era Dificil de Pensar que Alguien como El se fijara en una Chica como Yo, de otro Mundo, de otra Cultura,..., Tan Irreal me parecia que de vez en cuando No podia evitar tener Dudas sobre sus Verdaderas Intenciones. Es Verdad que cualquier Chica quedaria Rendida a sus Pies y que se Habia comportado divinamente Conmigo, pero... Aunque soy de Otro Sitio, Muy distinto a Este, No soy estupida. Cabia la Posibiliadad de que Solo estubiera Usandome..., Procure No pensar mucho en Ello... No queria estropear La Magia. Lo unico que queria era Volvermelo a Encontrar Pronto. Sin darme cuenta una Mano me cogio con Fuerza del Brazo y me Dio la vuelta Bruscamente, haciendo que del Susto todas Mis Cosas calleran al Suelo. Cuando me di Cuenta, era Kaoru.

- Pero Tu que? Llevo diez Minutos Llamandote a Gritos desde ahi atras!.- Me grito, algo Molesta.- Estas sorda?  
- Perdona, estaba Pensando en mis Cosas.- Me disculpe, recogiendo Mis cosas del Suelo con su Ayuda.  
- No pasa Nada Chica.- Sonrio Ella.- Queria darte un Susto.  
- Que Graciosa...- Ironize.- Nos vamos? Son las 8:00, Deberiamos entrar Ya.  
- Mmm... No.  
- Eh?.- Me fije mas Detenidamente, No Llevaba el Material Escolar.- Y tus Cosas?  
- Hoy No vamos a Clase.- Respondio Ella, muy tranquila.  
- Pero.  
- Vamos, tendras Hambre, Meg esta Preparando el Desayuno.- Me Interrumpio, Jalandome del Brazo y arrastrandome hasta su Edificio.

Subimos a Todo correr los Tramos de escaleras que habian entre La Entrada y el Cuarto Piso en el que Ellas vivian con sus Abuelos. Cuando Llegue estaba Jadeando del Ejercisio, No sabia que Kaoru estubiera tan en Forma. Al entrar en Su Apartamente cogio Mis Cosas y las dejo Junto a la Puerta de la Entrada, y de Nuevo volvio a arrastrarme hasta la Cocina. Megumi estaba Alli, con el Pijama puesto, Bueno, su Version de Pijama formada por unos Shorts y un Top bastante Corto, Metida de Lleno en su Labor de Cocinera. Todo La Habitacion tenia un Esquisito Olor a Cafe.

- Ya la Encontre!.- Informo Kao, sentandose en una de las Sillas.  
- Mas Bien me Secuestro.- Yo me queje, habia quedado eshausta despues de La carrera que Hicimos.  
- Si No lo hacia Fijo que irias a Clase.  
- Eso No lo dudes.- Rio Megumi, se viro hacia Mi y me puso una Taza de Cafe en las Manos.- Sopla, esta acabante de hacer y quema.  
- Yo No tomo Cafe...- Mire la Taza desconcertada.  
- No seas asi, que mal te puede hacer el Cafe?.- Megumi se acerco a Mi con un Bote de Leche y hecho un Poco en la Taza.- Esto lo Suavizara.  
- Gracias.  
- Misao donde estubiste Toda la Tarde Ayer, Te buscamos por Todos lados, Hasta a Tu Casa fui y Tu Madre me Dijo que No habia ido a Comer.- Comento Kaoru, mientras ayudaba a Meg con las tostadas.  
- Si, es que me Invitaron a Comer y Bueno... Se me paso el Tiempo.- Me sonroje al Pensar en todo lo que habia pasado el Dia anterior.  
- A si? Quien?.- Megumi dejo sus Tareas y se sento a Mi Lado, mirandome Muy Curiosa.- Alguien Conoci?  
- Supongo que Si...- Trage saliva, pense que lo Mejor seria contarselo a Ellas.- Aoshi Shinomori.  
- Shinomori?.- Kaoru tambien se Intereso en la Conversacion.- Y porque Haria eso? Te llevas con El?  
- Mas o menos..., He hablado con El un par de Veces y Hemos congeniado.  
- Y que hicieron Toda la Tarde... Solos?.- Meg solto una carcajada y Me giño un Ojo.  
- Comimos, estubimos hablando un Buen rato..., despues me Llevo a No se que Barrio y Conoci al Hermano de Kenshin.- Señale Yo.  
- A Shogo? A que esta Bueno?.- Solto Megumi, Llevandose un Codazo de Kao.  
- Es un Buen Pibe.- Comento Kaoru, sin dejar de lanzarle Miraditas a Su Hermana.- Te callo Bien?  
- Si, bastante, es Muy Simpatico, y Muy adulador...- Se me escapo una Risita.  
- Bueno, Bueno... Eso No es lo que Nos interesa.- Megumi Interrumpio.- Y que Mas Hicieron?  
- Tubieron un Gran Problema, Unos Pibes llegaron y Casi nos Rajan a todos!  
- Que Dices!.- Exclamo Kaoru, levantandose de su Silla de un Salto.- Seguro que Fuiste al Barrio detras del Instituto! Son unos Salvajes!  
- Si, Y se la tiene Jurada a Shinomori y Todos Ellos, es la Historia mas Antigua del Mundo.- Se quejo Megumi indiferente.  
- Menos mal que No paso Nada grave, Shogo y Aoshi se deshicieron de Ellos.- Con mis Palabras se tranquilizaron Mas.  
- Pobrecita.- Meg acaricio mi Cabello de Forma Maternal.- Buen Ejemplo te has Llevado de Ese Barrio, eh?  
- La verdad.- Suspiro Kao.- Y despues Que, Supongo que Aoshi te habra Sacado de esa Cloaca.  
- Si, Mas Bien me fui Corriendo Yo, pero acabo alcanzandome Y.  
- Y?.- Preguntaron las Dos Hermanas al Unisono.  
- Una cosa Llevo a la Otra... Y Bueno..., Pues.- De repente me quede Trabada, concentradome Solo en las Miradas de Ellas que me pedian a Gritos que acabara.- Me Beso.

Hubo un corto segundo de Silencio Emotivo antes de un Gran Grito Euforico de Ambas. Realmente No supe Interpretar aquello, pero algo me Decia que No era Por estar Felices por Mi.

- Sera Hijo de la Gran...- Le oi susurrar a Megumi entre Dientes.  
- Misao, Te dejaste Besar por un Pibe que No conoces de Nada! Y mas por Aoshi Shinomori!.- Grito Kao.  
- Yo, pues...- Me quede Paralizada, No esperaba aquello.  
- No es que Aoshi Shinomori sea Mala Persona...- Salio un Poco en su Defensa Meg.- Nos consta que es un Colega, pero... No deja de Ser Hombre.  
- Y tampoco queremos que Ese Zorro vaya por Ahi Jugando con Nuestras Amigas.- Añadio Kaoru, iendo hacia la Tostadora.- No te decimos que No te haya Besado por que Realmente le gustas, pero... Los Hombres son Todos Iguales, con tal De Mojar hacen cualquier Cosa.  
- No es por Nada Misao, pero Tu pareces la Presa perfecta.- Mire hacia Megumi.- Novata, Inocente, Refinada...,

Sus Palabras No me cogieron de Sorpresa. Sabia que Cabia esa Gran Posibilidad, Lo que mas Habia aprendido esa Semana alli era que El Mundo no es de Color de Rosa como lo habia Visto hasta Entonces, pero... Me dolieron. Tal vez a Aoshi No le gustara Yo, pero estaba convencida de que El si me gustaba, Y mucho. Hasta entonces No lo pense, pero al Oir la Verdad de Boca de Mis amigas... Me di cuenta de Todo. Todo en El me gustaba, Su Fisico, Su Forma de Tratarme, Su Seguridad, Su Madurez..., Su Todo, Ni siquiera me Importaba Lo que Hubiera hecho para Cumplir Condena, estaba Dispuesta a aceptar cualquier Cosa.

- Misao...- Kaoru se acerco a Mi.- Es que acaso... Te gusta?  
La mire, con Ojos Llorosos.- Puede que... Si.  
- Logico.- Solto Megumi, virandose de Nuevo hacia el Caldero que hervia Leche enfrente Suyo.- Era de esperarse.  
- Oh Misao...- Kaoru me abrazo consolandome.- Tampoco creas en Todo lo que Nosotras Decimos, a lo Mejor te Beso por que Le gustas de Verdad.  
- Lo unico que te Digo es que Lo hables con El, Ok?.- Me aconsejo Megumi.- Si le Gustas, Perfecto ese Pibe esta pa Comerselo, Si Te utilizo, Palizote que se Lleva.  
- No te Preocupes, Se de Buena Mano que Aoshi No es de Esos que van Por ahi Calentandole la Oreja a Cualquiera que Pase, pero Mas vale que Dejen las Cosas Claras desde Ya, No quiero verte Llorando Despues.- Kao me acaricio la Mejilla y me puso un Plato con tostadas Delante.- Come, despues vas a la Salida del Insti a ver si Le ves.  
- Ok.- Me resgine, Lo mejor seria aceptar sus Consejos, Despues de todo tenian Mucha razon.

Las Tres nos sentamos a Desayunar tranquilamente. Megumi No tardo en encontrar otro Tema del que hablar lo Suficiente entretenido para olvidar la Conversacion anterior. No tardamos mucho en distraernos y acabamos Riendonos a carcajadas como Siempre, hasta que una Voz dulce e Infantil Nos interrumpi a Todos. Me vire Sorprendida hacia la puerta de la Cocina y me encontre con un Niño, de Pelo castaño y Carita de Angelito, que nos miraba algo Vergonzoso. Megumi No tardo en Levantarse.

- Jutaro, Chiquitin, que haces despierto?.- Meg lo Cogio en Brazos con Cariño.- Mira, esta es Misao, dile Hola.  
- Hola.- Susurro el Niño, escondiendo el Rostro en el cuello de Megumi.  
- Es muy Timido.- Sonrio Meg.- Es muy raro, No suele despertarse hasta las 9:00 como Los Abuelos.  
- Recuerda que Anoche se acosto antes, despues de que Lo Llevamos al Parque.- Aclaro Kaoru, Levantandose y poniendola Leche en un Biberon.- Ahora le doy el Desayuno.  
- Oye Misao, Te importa Sujetarlo un Minuto, tengo que ir a ver como esta la Lavadora.- Sin avisarme me puso al Pequeño encima y salio de la Cocina.  
Me quede mirandolo unos instantes, El tambien me miraba Curioso.- Hola Enano, Te llamas Jutaro?  
- Si.- Volvio a Susurrar, No dejaba de mirarme profundamente.  
- Y cuantos Añitos tienes?  
- Etos.- Contesto, señalando con sus deditos Dos Años.  
- Eres un Niño Grande, Ne?.- Le sonrei, era Encantador, el Pequeño tambien me devolvio la Sonrisa.  
- Es un Niño muy Listo para Su edad, Todas nuestras esperanzas recaen en El.- Rio Kaoru, cogiendolo en Brazos para darle el Biberon.- Esperamos que sea el Primero de la Familia en ir a la Universidad.  
- Queda mucho Tiempo pa Eso...- Susurre Yo, ensimismada Contemplando al Niño.  
- No te creas, Parece que fue Ayer cuando Vino al Mundo...- Comento Kao, No pude Evitar mirarla Curioso, derepente Muchas Preguntas se juntaron en Mi Mente.  
- Y Tu Madre, Se que Les dejo hace Tiempo, pero... Tambien al Chiquitin?.- Pregunte, esperando No incomodarla con la Pregunta.  
- Mi Madre nos abandono hace 5 años.- Aclaro Kaoru.  
- Pero... entonces?.- Los ojos se me agradaron, No pude Comprender Nada.  
- Claro, perdona, Tu No sabes Nada, que Tonta soy.- Parecia avergonzada.- a Megumi No le gusta que lo Vayamos Pregonando..., Jutaro No es Nuestro Hermano, Es Mi Sobrino. - Megumi es La...- La Frase me parecia tan Increible que Ni pude acabar de Pronunciarla.  
- SI.

Tarde algunos Instantes en Procesar la Informacion.  
Megumi No tenia mas de 19 años, Yo creo que ni los habia Cumplido y ya Tenia un Niño de Dos..., Por supuesto No era del Todo alarmista. Habia Leido sobre Madres aun mas Jovenes, pero Jamas pense que Llegaria a Conocer a Ninguna.

- Pero como...? Bueno, Como ya Lo se, pero...- Las palabras seguian Enredandoseme.  
- Te entiendo.- Sonrio Kao.- Son Cosas que Pasan, al Principio Nos costo Mucho, sobre Todo a Ella, pero... Somos muy Felices de Tener a Jutaron con Nosotros.  
- Y El Padre?.- En el Momento que Formulaba la Pregunta aparecio Megumi en la Habitacion.  
- Ya se tomo la Leche?.- Le pregunto a Kao.  
- No, le queda un Poco.  
- Frega la Loza, Yo acabo de Darle la Leche a Jutaro.- Megumi cogio la Pequeño en Brazos.  
- Te ayudo.- Me ofreci y empeze a Secar algunos platos ya Fregados.

No hicimos nada mas Interesante durante el Resto de la Mañana. Ayude a tender la Ropa, a recoger un Poco las Cosas, Vimos un Rato la Tv con Okina y despues Llevamos a Jutaro al Parque despues de Darle un Merecido Baño. Me di cuenta de lo Muy Unida que estaba esa Familia a pesar de Tantos Problemas que habia tenido y de los Percanses de La Vida, al contrario que la Mia, que cada Dia parecia distanciarse Mas..., Se Notaba el Cariño y Apoyo que habia entre Ellos, Lo Felices que eran despues de Todo... Aunque La pregunta de Quien seria el Padre de Jutaro No podia sacarmela de la Cabeza.

Llegado el Mediodia decici irme a Casa a Comer con Mama, tenia Ganas de sentir que aun estaba Unida a Ella, despues de ver la Compenetracion de la Familia de Kaoru y Megumi. En cierto Modo senti Envidia de Ellos. Mi Familia tambien fue asi una Epoca hace Mucho... Mientras caminaba por la acera, Solitaria en esos Momentos, No podia dejar de darle Vueltas al Asunto. Mire hacia la Carretera para Cruzar hacia el Otro Lado donde se encontraba Mi Edificio y Vi una Moto muy Conocida Viniendo hacia Mi, haciendo que Mi Corazon latiera a Mil por Hora. Me quede quieta esperando a que Llegara.  
Sin duda era Aoshi, aparco a un Lado y se Bajo de la Moto, con su Tipica Sonrisa Triunfal.

- Hola, No has ido Hoy al Instituto.- Saludo, algo Directo.  
- Me buscaste acaso?.- Pregunte audazmente, Aoshi Sonrio al Oirme y se acerco Mas.  
- Por supuesto, Podria olvidar Lo de Ayer? O tal vez Tu si?.- Me pregunto en Susurros, muy cerca de Mi.  
- Al contrario, No he podido Pensar en Otra Cosa.- Susurre tambien, con Firmeza, intentando disimular los Nervios.

Debio Pensar que aquellas Palabras significaban Luz Verde para Besarme, porque automaticamente me Cogio de la Cintura y acerco Su rostro al Mio. Estube apunto de ceder, pero Recorde las Palabras de Kaoru y Megumi y las asocie con la Situacion. Tanta confianza en que Podia Besarme cuando quisiera No podia ser Buena Señal, y en el Ultimo Instante le di un Beso en la Mejilla. Dejandolo Claramente consternado.

- Tu has pensando en Mi?.- Le pregunte, intentando ser Fuerte.  
El pestañeo un Par de veces antes de contestar.- Bastantes Veces.  
- Si?  
- No me crees?  
- No se que Creer Aoshi.- Dije, apartando Sus Manos de Mi Cintura.- Preferiria Pensar que tal vez te Atraiga algo..., un Poquito aunque Sea, pero... Algo en Mi me hace mantener la Guardia, No quiero hacerme Iluciones para que me Hagan daño.  
- Te he dado Motivos para pensar que te Utilizare?.- Aoshi se Cruzo de Brazos.- Puedo ser Conocido por Muchas Cosas, pero entre Ellas no se encuentra el de Mujeriego, y Mucho menos el de Utilizar a toda la que me Encuentro.  
- Soy Conciente de Ello, pero... Todo ha sido tan... Rapido, tan Bonito... que No parece Real.- Baje la Mirada Yo, algo Entristecida.  
- Mirame.- Me ordeno Dulcemente, cogiendome el Menton.- Tienes razon, Todo ha sido Muy rapido... Y tambien Muy Bonito, y Tienes mucha Razon al Desconfiar, con Ello demuestras No ser Estupida, pero... Te aseguro que Mis Intenciones No son las de Lastimarte.  
- Pues Ayudame a Confiar en Ti.- Susurre, perdida en la Profundidad de sus Ojos azules, que Notaba Sinceros.  
- Eso hare.- Sonrio El, Muy Seguro, despues me Regalo un Fugaz beso en los Labios.- Que te Parece si Empezamos a Conocernos y pasamos La Tarde Juntos?  
- No se... He quedado con Las Chicas...- En esos Momentos maldije el Instante en que Acepte ir esa Tarde a La Hamburgueseria con Ellas.  
- Pues entonces Mañana por la Tarde, Hablamos y apartir de Ahi ya Decidiremos que Hacer.  
- Me parece Estupendo.  
- Misao, una Cosa.- Me interrumpio.- Te gusto?  
La pregunta me Cogio por Sorpresa.- Perdon?  
- Yo te gusto?.- Insistio, acercandose de Nuevo a Mi.  
- Bueno...- Mi Mente se habia quedado en Blanco de Repente.- Si, Mucho.  
- De verdad?.- Me cogio de Nuevo de la Cintura y me Apreto contra El.  
- Me gustas Mucho...- Susurre, sintiendo muy cerca Nuestros Rostros, tanto que su aliento me hacia Cosquillas en los Labios.  
- Tu tambien a Mi.- Me confeso, antes de Besarme, esta vez mas Profundamente.

No se cuanto Duro, pero Tampoco me Importaba. Solo Notaba la Dulzura con la que me Acariciaba y el Cariño con el que me Besaba... Por unos Momentos perdi mi Autocontrol y me deje Llevar por El, Siempre conseguia volverme Loca. Al acabar el Beso me dio uno en la Mejilla y Sonrio, ampliamente.

- Entonces Nos vemos mañana.- Me giño un Ojo y se subio a Su Moto, fue entonces cuando Reaccione.  
- Aoshi Shinomori, eres un Chantajista.- Bromee Yo, El solto una Carcajada.  
- Te echare Mucho de Menos hasta Mañana.- Me lanzo un Beso volado y arranco la Moto.- Y perdona, Pero No puedo Evitarlo, Me encanta Besarte.

Le dedique la Sonrisa mas Sincera que Jamas habia Regalado a Nadie, y El me la Devolvio sin Reparos. Despues desaparecio tras la Esquina de la Calle, dejandome completamente Ida de Nuevo..., No se como lo Hacia, pero Conseguia Volverme Loquita y de Nuevo No pude pensar en Otra Cosa mas que El, en Todo el Dia.  
Mañana hablariamos y esperaba que Todas Mis Dudas desaparecieran.

nOTAS DE aUTORA:

K les parecio? Todabia sigue la Incognita en el Aire de Kien es el Padre del Hijo de Megumi, (No es Sano) jajajaja, pero repito k Hubiera sido una Buena idea, K pena que No se me ocurrio antes, pero ya tengo una Buena historia para el Origen de ese Niño, No creo revelarlo asta mas adelante jejej, y Bueno, Este capi No ha avanzado Mucho, pero ... No se que decir, Ya me diran ustedes jajajaja

Bizcochia U-u: Weno, Ya sabras k Jutaro No es Hijo de Sano jejeje y Sobre lo del Ermano pues la verdad es k Shogo es la Figura del Buen hermano Mayor a mi Parecer jejej La verdad es k se me Ocurrio de Repente, No se xk y Amiga espero k Nos veamos x el Msn k ace ya tiempo k No hablamos, Muchos Besitos y Cuidate.

Aska Ishida: Ya me entere d k Perdio, Jooo... Weno, esperemos k Remonte en la Siguiente jejeje, Y mucha razon, Nada como Aoshi jajajaja Como el Ninguno, y trankila k ay arrankes peores jejeje, No creo aver adelantado Mucho, pero... Mi cerebro sta en Coma con los Examenes y demas jejej, Prometo recompensacion en el Proximo. Cuidate.

ShezaeiNeko: Muxas Gracias jejeje, Ya viste k la Duda estaba de k si Aoshi no tenia wenas intenciones, pero claro... esto es un AM jajaja pero habia k aclarar las cosas no se pa darle mas emocion, no todo de repente, y lo de Kaoru y Tomoe... weno, eso se ira desvelando y tngo pensadas cosas bastante serias, pero aun Nose jejej, Gracias x tu apoyo, cuidate.

Alexandra Shinomori: Spero ke te aya gustado ste tmb, aunk me salio cortito jejeje, Si menos mal k Misao se metio en Medio, pero ay k ser mu valiente pa interponerte entre una Navaja jajajaj y weno ya te digo, a mi tmb m gustaria k un par de ellos k yo se me besaran tambien asi jejejej Cuidate muxo amiga.

Erin: Muxas gracias jeje, la verdad es k no se me da mu bien dscribir peleas, pero me alegro d k te gustara. veo k muxos pensaron k jutaro era ijo de sano y meg, pero ya llegara el dia en k todo salga a la Luz ... , Keria preguntarte si eres Spañola jeje weno x lo de "killa" k lo dicen los andaluces jejeje, Un Besote!

Angel Nemesis: Me alegro de k te aya gustado tanto jeje creo k no tengo k decir k tmb me encanta Aoshi, y muxo mas siendo tan golfo (es mi devilidad) jejej espero k te haya gustado ste capitulo tambien, cuidate muxo.

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, y weno pasaran muxas cosas antes de k se desvele la identidad del Padre del hijo de Megumi. Muxos besos.

Cristy-girl: jeje me alegro d k te gustara el Final, pense que ya era hora d k empezara lo Romantico, aki tienes el capitulo 6, Un Besote amiga. 


	7. dESPEJANDO dUDAS

Hello!  
Como estan? Espero que Bien.  
Tengo un aviso para todos los que me preguntaron si era Aoshi el Padre del Hijo de Megumi: Tranquilos! NO es AOSHI! jajajaja Ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa.  
Espero k les guste este Capi, personalmente me encanta jeje, Un Beso para todos.  
P.D.: los Personajes de ste Fic No me pertenecen, esto es un A/M en un Universo Alterno etc... 

**CAPITULO 7: DESPEJANDO DUDAS**.

Hace ya tres Semanas que estoy en este Barrio y cada Dia me gusta aun Mas. Todabia hay muchas Cosas que debo aprender, pero poco a poco me voy integrando, y ya casi soy una Mas del Barrio, Ya lo siento mi Hogar.  
Es un sabado por La Noche, especificamente las 12:30 Pm, y camino tranquilamente por las Calles en direccion al "Exit" donde deben estar esperandome el Grupo y sobretodo Mi Aoshi. Bueno, Todabia no somos Pareja realmente Oficial, pero hacemos mas o menos todo lo que hace una Pareja, y No hay nadie en el Instituto ni el Barrio que No sepa que tenemos algo.  
Puede que al Principio tubiera mis Dudas sobre El, pero Parcialmente desaparecieron durante un Pequeño encuentro hace 2 Semanas, despues de que me Besara por primera Vez...

**((((( FLASHBACK )))))**

El Dia anterior nos habiamos encontrado al Mediodia, despues de que Yo saliera de Casa de Kaoru y Meg, donde habia pasado toda la Mañana. Habiamos quedado en que hablariamos esa Tarde, y esta Mañana en el Instituto me dijo que Nos veriamos en una pequeña Plaza cerca de mi Calle, donde van los mas Pequeños del Barrio a jugar a Balocesto, Football.  
Todabia quedaban unos Minutos para la Hora acordada, pero me sentia tan Nerviosa dentro de mi Casa esperando a que Llegara el Momento que decici adelantarme y esperarle alli. Me sente en uno de los Bancos Llenos de graffitis y abolladuras de la Plaza y me quede mirando hacia los Columpios donde algunos Niños jugaban alegremente. Recorde que Ayer habiamos llevado a Jutaro a jugar un Ratito aqui.  
Tan sumergida me quede en mis Propios pensamientos que No me di cuenta de que alguien se habia sentado a mi Lado. Ni siquiera mire a aquella Persona a la cara durante unos Minutos, hasta que esta hablo.

Ahi donde los ves... Esos enanos van a ser Peores que Nosotros.- Comento la Voz a mi Lado, Sobresaltada le Mire.  
- Aoshi!.- Exclame sorprendida, llevandome la Mano al pecho del Susto.- Cuanto tiempo Llevas ahi?  
- Unos minutos...- El me sonrio ampliamente.- Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta, pero... Ya me estaba tostando.  
- Perdona.- Me sonroje.- Estaba en las Nubes.  
- Llevas mucho tiempo esperandome.  
- No, Llegue un poco antes..., Estaba aburrida.- Menti, No podia decirle que estaba Nerviosa porque me iba a encontrar con El.  
- Yo tambien tenia Pensado venir antes...- Comento El, desviando la Mirada hacia los Niños.- Tenia ganas de verte.  
- Me viste esta Mañana.- Rei Yo.  
- Pero No es lo Mismo verte Dos segundos en el Instituto con un Fajo de gente, que... Nosotros dos Solos.- Me susurro, volviendo su mirada de Nuevo a Mi.

Le dedique una Mirada timida y despues me volvi a mirar a otro Lado, para que No notara lo Sonrojada que estaba.  
Note como El se levantaba del Banco y se ponia Frente a Mi, extendiendome su Mano. Levante la Mirada hacia El, extrañada por sus Acciones.

Vamos a otro Sitio, si? Donde no haya tanta Gente, asi hablamos Mejor.- Ofrecio El, con una Enorme sonrisa.  
- Ok.

Me cogio tiernamente la Mano y caminamos un Buen rato, pasando por Mi Calle y Llegando a un Descampado debajo de un Puente que No conocia hasta entonces. Era un sitio la verdad que muy poco Higienico, tenia algunos Coches destrozados, Neveras y otros Aparatos ya viejos y Rumbrentos, pero Llegado a un Punto Aoshi me condujo hacia una Vieja furgoneta abandonada y se sento en el Capo, desde ese angulo tenia una Vista espectacular al Rio que Atravieza Tokyo. Aoshi me miro, seguramente esperando una Reaccion Mia.

Que te parece? Conocias este Sitio.  
- No... La verdad es que es Imprecionante... No me habian hablado de El...- Susurre, sumergida en la Vista ante Mi.  
- De Noche resulta muy peligroso Venir, pero a estas Horas No y ademas estas Conmigo.- Me giño un Ojo.  
- Eres un Chulo, Lo sabes?.- Rei Yo.  
- Si, bueno... Pero No te digo mentiras.- Rio Conmigo.- Tampoco traeria a cualquiera Aqui.  
- Seguro que se lo has dicho a mas de Una.  
- Puede que Si.- Aoshi se puso Serio.- Pero siempre han sido Personas que me Importan Mucho.  
- Te importo Mucho?.- Pregunte Yo, mirandole Profundamente intentando ver si era sincero.  
Aoshi me miro durante unos Instantes a los Ojos.- Tu me gustas Mucho..., Si, me Importas Misao.  
- Apenas nos Conocemos.  
- Pero te conozco Lo suficiente para que Me gustes.- Sonrio El, despues se levanto del Capo y se puso Enfrente Mio.- Me gustas porque No eres como las Demas de por Aqui..., Me gusta tu Inocencia, No vas por ahi haciendote la Pava ni Presumiendo de lo que has Provado en la Vida, Ni buscando Pelea, Ni haciendote la Poderosa como Todas las Zorras de este Barrio..., Todas son Iguales, Tu No.- Apoyo sus Manos a Ambos Lados de Mi, acercandose Mas.- Por eso me gustas, Por tu Dulcura y Lamentaria mucho que dejaras que la Gente de este Barrio te Cambiera..., aparte de que eres Preciosa.

A todas sus Palabras No supe que Responder.  
Me encontre en una de esas Situaciones Incomodas en las que te quedas sin Palabras, con la Diferencia de que Yo estaba tan sumida en el Impacto de sus Palabaras hacia Mi que era incapaz de Reaccionar. Solo pude Sonreir mientras agachaba la Mirada y me Sonrojaba.

Y ahora No me vayas a decir que Piensas que te estoy calentando la Oreja para Llevarte a la Cama o algo asi...- Bromeo El, levantandome el Menton con una Mano.- Porque No es verdad en Absoluto, Para conseguir a alguien con quien Acostarme simplemente puedo ir a Cualquier Lado de este Barrio y pedirselo a la Primera Piba que me encuentre, Contigo es distinto.  
- Y que esperas de Mi, Si no es acostarte Conmigo...- Pregunte Yo con verguenza.  
- De momento me Conformo con que me Creas Lo que te estoy Diciendo.- Contesto acariciandome la Mejilla.- Si despues me das una Oportunidad me harias Muy feliz, y Lo que venga mas adelante... Eso ya se vera, No quiero presionarte a Nada si No estas segura.  
- Y si te digo que te Creo porque Tu tambien Me gustas Mucho, porque me das Seguridad y quiero Confiar en Ti?...- Cogi su Mano entre las Mias con Timidez.- Y que quiero darte esa Oportunidad aunque todabia No me fie Mucho?..., Que me dirias?  
Aoshi mostro la Sonrisa mas Brillante que le habia Visto, Me cogio de la Cintura y me acerco mas a El.- Te diria que si me das esa Oportunidad hare todo lo Posible porque dejes de Desconfiar.  
- Entonces te la Doy.

Me acerco aun mas El rodeandome con sus Brazos y nuestros Rostros se quedaron a un Par de Centimetro, durante unos escasos Minutos que me parecieron eternos nos quedamos Mirandonos en Silencio, hasta que Aoshi apoyo su Mano en mi Nuca y me Beso, esta vez tan Tiernamente que crei desmayarme. Alli estubimos hasta que Callo la Noche, hablando, besandonos, acariciandonos... Fue el dia mas Feliz de mi Vida con mucha diferencia.

**((((( FIN del FLASHBACK )))))**

Recordaba ese Precioso momento y los que le Precedieron las Dos semanas siguientes Mientras me dirigia a mi Cita. Solo quedaban un Par de metros, ya podia ver la Entrada del "Exit", que como normalmente a esas Horas, No habia mucha gente, si No un par de Grupitos y El portero, que siempre tenia con quien Hablar. Mientras cruzaba la Calle reconoci a la Persona que hablaba entonces con el Portero. Era Shogo, el Hermano de Kenshin, acompañado de Sayo. Me acerque a Ellos sonriente.

Hola Misao, Que tal?.- Me saludo Shogo, dandome dos Besos en las Mejillas.- Aoshi llego hace unos Minutos.  
- Si, quede con El y los Chicos aqui.- Confime Yo.- Kaoru ya Llego tambien.  
- No, tenia que Pasar a buscar a Omasu y Soujiro, pero No deben de tardar.- Me Informo Sayo.- Entramos Juntas, Shogo se pegara Horas aqui hablando.  
- Que poca paciencia Tienes hermanita.- Rieron Shogo y el Portero.  
- Vamos Sayo, te entiendo Perfectamente.- Bromee Yo, cogiendo a Sayo del brazo.  
- Nos vemos dentro.- Se despidio Ella de su Hermano, mientras entrabamos en el Local.

Para ser Sabado habia muy Poca gente, pero teniendo en Cuenta que eran solo las 12:30 y que encima esa Noche era la Final de la Liga y todo el Mundo estaba en el Estadio de Football... La verdad es que esperaba que Hubiera menos gente esa Noche. Aunque Aoshi me Dijo que lo mas Probable era que Hubiera enfrentamientos en el Barrio, relacionado con los Equipos que Jugaban en la Final, y que mejor era permanecer dentro del "Exit.  
Fuimos directamente a Nuestra Mesa de siempre, Donde solo estaba Kenshin hablando con Sanosuke. Me extraño que Sanosuke estubiera en Nuestra Mesa, pero por lo visto El y Megumi habian arreglado sus Diferencias, por decimo-quinta vez en lo que Llevamos de Mes, el Dia anterior.

Hola hermano!.- Sayo se tiro a los Brazos de su hermano en un Efusivo abrazo, se Notaba que eran una Familia muy unida.  
- Enana, Pense que estabas con Shogo.- Le correspondio el Abrazo Kenshin.- Donde esta?  
- Palicando con el Portero, Como siempre...- Suspiro Sayo, sentandose al Lado de Sanosuke.- Hola Sano.  
- Hola Chicas... Y Megumi?.- Pregunto bastante Interesado.  
- Si No lo sabes Tu...- Penso en voz Alta Sayo, a lo que todos Reimos y Sano se Molesto.  
- Que lista ha salido la Enana.- Ironizo Sagara.- No, en serio, la han visto?  
- Fue con Kao ha buscar a Omasu y Sou, Ne?.- Dijo Kenshin, mirando a su Hermana para confirmar la Informacion.  
- Si, eso Mismo.  
- Chicos, Voy a buscar a Aoshi, ahora Vengo.- Me dispuse a Salir en Busca de El, tenia muchas ganas de verle por que Llevaba dos Dias sin estar con El.

No me costo Mucho encontrarle. Estaba sentando en la Barra hablando con el Bar-man que es Primo lejano Suyo.  
Quize darle un Susto y me acerque a El por detras, pero en el Ultimo Momento su Primo me señalo y El se dio la Vuelta, aguandome el Plan. Aoshi debio de darse cuenta porque nada mas verme empezo a Reirse.

Queria darte un Susto.- Me empurre Yo, mientras Aoshi se levantaba de su Asiento y me Abrazaba.  
- No hubiera sido un Susto, si No una Agradable sorpresa.- Me susurro antes de darme el Beso de Bienvenida, algo que le caracteriza es la Gran Labia que tiene.  
- De donde sacas esas Frases?.- Le pregunte entre Risas.  
- No se, Tu me inspiras bastante.- Rio tambien El.- Quieres algo¿ - Mmm... No estaria mal una Lata de Sake.  
- Sake?.- Aoshi levanto una ceja.- Mi chica se esta Volviendo Peligrosa, esta bien, Dos Latas de Sake.

Mientras Aoshi pedia las Bebidas me fije en que Kaoru entraba hablando muy animada con Omasu, me disculpe con Aoshi un Momento y fue a Saludarlas rapidamente. Ellas al verme vinieron hacia Mi tambien y nos dimos un Fuerte Abrazo.

Que guapa!.- Me grito Kao, mientras daba vueltas alrededor Mio para ver el traje que me habia Comprado, uno Blanco de palabra de Honor.  
- Tu tampoco estas Mal.- Devolvi el alago, mirando su Minifalda Vaquera y una Blusa con la espalda al aire.  
- Con quien viniste?.- Me pregunto Omasu.  
- Entre con Sayo, pero Ella se quedo arriba con Kenshin y Sano y Baje a ver a Aoshi.- Señale a la Barra donde Aoshi me esperaba con las Bebidas.  
- Pues No te entretenemos mas, nos vemos despues.- Me giño un Ojo Kao, arrastrando a Omasu con Ella hacia la Planta de arriba.

La Noche transcurrio tranquila, de vez en cuando No venia Mal.  
Pase un Buen rato con Aoshi bailando y tomandonos algunas Copas y al rato aparecio Sanosuke y decidi que era Hora de estar un ratito con Mis amigos, y asi dejaba a Aoshi hacer sus Asuntos, fuera los que fuesen. Subi donde las Mesas y me sente Junto a Sou, que habia llegado hacia un Momento porque tenia que pillar Grifa, cosa que le agradecieron cuando Llego. En la mesa solo estabn Kaoru, Sou y Sayo, los demas se habian repartido por todo el "Exit" y de vez en cuando se unian unos Instantes.

Creo que nos hacia falta una Noche como esta.- Suspiro con una sonrisa Sayo.- A veces hay tanto Jaleo que acabo mareada.  
- Si, es verdad.- Kaoru asintio.- Deberia haber mas Finales de Football, Ne?  
- Alguien quiere darle una Calada?.- Pregunto Sou, que ya iba por su tercer Porro de la Noche.  
- Pasamelo.- Pidio Sayo, cogiendolo con cuidado y dandole una Profunda Calada.- No esta Mal, a donde fuiste a Pillar?  
- Al descampado, Mi camello esta en el Estadio viendo la Final.- Reimos Todos con el Comentario.  
- Oye Misao, Porque No le das una Caladita y Lo pruebas.- Me ofrecio Sayo amablemente.- Siempre hay una Primera vez para Todo, y es Mejor que lo pruebes con Nosotros que con otro cualquiera.  
- Pero...- Mire el Porro con Verguenza.- Yo no se.  
- Nadie sabe la Primera vez.- Comento Sou, despues se viro hacia Mi.- No es complicado, imaginate que el Humo fuera agua, le das una Calada y despues lo tragas.  
- Chiquita ocurrencia.- Empezo a reirse Kaoru.  
- Pues a mi me parece un Buen ejemplo.- Añadio Sayo, se acerco a Mi y me dio el Porro.- Venga Intentalo.

Lo mire con Desconfianza unos Instantes, pero despues pense que Ellos tenian razon, algun dia tendria que Probarlo y porque No ese Dia, El primer intento fue un fracaso Total, No trage el Humo y encima se apago. Soujiro me lo encendio de Nuevo y lo intente otra vez, esta vez consegui tragarme el Humo y Note como se me quemaba Toda la garganta. No pude evitar toser.

Soujiro, mira que eres Bruto.- Se quejo Kaoru.- Tambien podrias haberle dado un Porro recien hecho para que No se quemara.  
- Lo mismo es.- El no le dio Importancia.- Ya veras que te acostumbraras.  
- Como te sientes?.- Me pregunto muy interesada Sayo.  
- Pues... Normal, deberia sentirme mal?.- Realmente aparte del sabor que se me quedo en la Boca no notaba nada distinto.  
- Mira la otra, Misao no se va a grifar con una sola calada.- Le reprocho esta vez Kao a Sayo.  
- Yo que se, Yo si me Grife a la Primera.- Se defendio Ella.  
- No me extraña, seguro que hasta vomitaste.- Rio una voz a Nuestras espaldas.

Los tres Nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos cara a cara con Tomoe y su Grupo de Zorras, que reian aun por el Comentario de esta.  
No hizo falta nada mas para que Kaoru se levantara rapidamente de su asiento y se pusiera a su Frente, con las manos en las caderas y una Mirada capas de Matar.

Que coño vienes a buscar aqui Yukishiro?.- Pregunto con dureza Kao.  
- A ti cacho de Zorra!.- Grito Tomoe, acallando las Risas de Todos y llamando la atencion de las demas Mesas.- Que coño andas diciendo de Mi por el Instituto, Eh? Dime!  
- Piensas que malgasto mi tiempo Hablando de Ti?.- Ironizo Kaoru, mientras Sou y Sayo reian.- Vete a buscar alguien a quien le Importes.  
- No te hagas la Loca Kamiya, se perfectamente que Fuiste Tu!.- Entonces Tomoe empujo fuertemente a Kaoru, haciendo que Todos nos levantaramos y la vena de la Frente de Kao se hinchara peligrosamente.  
- Tu No me vuelves a tocar Puta!.- La empujo esta vez Kaoru, se olia Pelea en el Aire.

Efectivamente, solo basto que Kaoru empujara a Tomoe para que esta estrellara su Puño en toda la cara de Kamiya, sentandola en una de las Sillas. Todo paso tan deprisa que no se ni como Reaccione, Solo vi como Sayo corrio a ayudar a Kaory y como Tomoe iba a aprovechar su Caida para lanzarcele encima. No se si fue por los Efectos del Alcohol o que me Dio la venada Valiente, pero me entro terror al pensar que Tomoe podia darle mas fuerte a Kaoru y me meti en su Camino, impidiendole que se acercara a Kaoru.

Quitate Pija de Mierda o te pego un Cueradote a ti Tambien!.- Me amenazo Tomoe, con los Ojos llenos de Ira.  
- No vuelves a tocar a Mi Amiga o...- La mente se me quedo en Blanco y todos se quedaron Mirandome.  
- O que..? Me vas a pegar?.- Empezo a Reirse Tomoe, junto con sus Amigas.

Nunca habia peleado, y en esos momentos se me olvido por completo, porque en el momento en el que vi como todas aquellas se reian de Mi me subio una calentura por el Cuerpo que me impulso a hacer algo que Jamas habia hecho y de lo que sabia que me arrepentiria mas Tarde. Estrelle mi Puño contra la Nariz de Tomoe Yukishiro, dejando a Ella en el Suelo y a todos los Presentes con la Boca abierta, incluida Yo.  
Todo paso en unos Segundos.  
Tomoe se levanto de Nuevo de un salto y se abalanzo sobre Mi, dispuesta a pegarme, pero Yo habia cogido algo de Valor con el Puñetazo que habia hecho que su Nariz sangrase y a Yukishiro le costo bastante darme Golpes Fuerte. No se cuanto Tiempo estubimos Alli, jalandonos de los Pelos, dandonos patadas..., mientras sus amigas intentaban darme tambien y Soujiro, Kaoru, Sayo y la recien Llegada Megumi intentaban protegerme de Ellas.  
Lo siguiente que Note fue como alguien me Cogio de la Cintura con fuerza y me separaba de Tomoe, ni siquiera habia Oido los gritos de Kenshin durante Diez minutos para que pararamos. Vi como Enishi Yukishiro habia Llegado tambien y cogia a su hermana intentando Tranquilizarla y sus amigas se arremolinaban en torno a El diciendole que me Pegara, que era Culpa Mia. La persona que me habia separado de la Pelea me sento en una de las Sillas y entonces pude comprovar que era Aoshi. Se puso de Cuclillas frente a Mi y me registro con la Mirada.

Solo tienes algunos arañazos..., Te duele algo?.- Me pregunto, observandome los Nudillos.  
- No, no me duele Nada.- Consegui Pronunciar Yo, todabia No me hacia a la Idea de lo que habia pasado.  
- Que coño paso apra que se pusiera asi?.- Me pregunto de Nuevo, ahora menos Calmado.  
- Le pego a Kaoru.  
- Y Kaoru no se podia defender?.- Aoshi parecia bastante cabreado.  
- La habia tirado al Suelo, Yo... No se, No se!.- Me lleve las Manos a la frente, derepente me habian entrado muchos Nervios.  
- Ya, tranquila.- Me abrazo con cuidado y apoyo mi Rostro en su Pecho.- Ahora te llevo a Casa, Vale?  
- No, sera mejor que la Lleve Yo.- Dijo Kao, que se habia arrodillado a Mi Lado.- No seria conveniente que te viera Su Padre.  
- Pero...- Aoshi parecia muy Preocupado.  
- Kaoru tiene razon, Nosotros la Llevamos.- Kenshin tambien se unio.- Mañana podras verla, pero es Mejor que no le busques mas Problemas con su Padre.  
- Ok.- Aoshi se separo de Mi, No sin antes darme un Beso en la Frente.

Poco puedo recordar del Camino hasta Mi Casa.  
Cuando Llegue solo oi las Insesantes preguntas de Mi Padre a Kaoru, esta le dijo que Nos habian atacado cuando ibamos a Llevar a Jutaro a Urgencias por un Catarro, la verdad es que Kaoru tiene muchas Imaginacion, pero lo Importante es que Mi Padre se lo Creyo. Mi madre estaba muy preocupaba y me miraba todos los arañazos, casi con Lagrimas en los Ojos.  
Despues de que Kaoru se fuera me eche en Mi Cama, Mi Padre se sento a mi Lado y me acaricio el Cabello hasta que me quede Dormida.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

Que les parecio? Bueno, eso espero k me lo digan mandandome Reviews jejeje, No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo solo que No sera la ultima vez que tengan roces con Tomoe jeje

**Akatsuki:** Me alegro de que te guste tanto jejeje y espero que te guste tambien este nuevo capitulo y contar con tu opinion sobre El. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** La verdad es k No tenia pensando poner a Kanryuu, pero es Original. De todas Formas ya tengo pensado quien es El Padre y la unica pista que puedo dar es que ha salido en el Fic ya, pocas veces, pero ha salido. Cuidate Muxo.

**Erin:** jajajaj k Bien! Yo soy de tenerife jejeje. Sobre la identidad del Padre del Jutaro... Logicamnt no lo voy a decir jajaja, pero supongo k abras leido k No es Aoshi, para tranquilidad de muxos jajaja, La verdad es k ya m gustaria a mi tmb tener un Aoshi como ese jajaja, a cualquiera No..., Si quieres hablamos por el Msn y tal mi cuenta es Dangerous(barrabaja)minds17hotmail... perdona por escribirlo asi jajaja pero no se me suben las barrabaja. Chao Flor, un beso.

**Cristy-girl:** Espero k te guste este Capi le e puesto bastantes escenas de la Pareja jajaja, y de Nuevo digo k no Es Aoshi jajaja tranquilas, k no haria tal cosa. Un beso y cuidate.

**Herema:** Aqui tienes un Nuevo capitulo, te agradezco tu apoyo y tus Opiniones de verdad, la verdad No quize k pensaran que era Sano el padre del Hijo de Meg, pero parece que me salio asi jaja bueno, eso le da mas intriga, ne, Un besote amiga.

**ali-chan6:** En eso estamos de acuerdo, Mis novios tambien an sido asi, o muy sosos o muy empalagosos jejeje, Y la verdad es k no staria mal tener un como ste Aoshi jajajaja y en referente a un grupo de ayuda para adictos a Fics, por lo menos a mi me haria muxa falta xk soy una viciada jajajaja, Un Beso wapa.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Weno ya staras tranquila amiga Ne? ajajaja conseguiste sacarme la Identidad del Padre jajajaj asi k espero k tu vida deje de correr peligro ejjeje, En este capitulo he sacado bastante a Aoshi, me apetecia poner algo de Romance y ya ves... Espero k te guste mucho amiga, Un besote y Nos vemos por el Msn.

**Tsuki-Ra:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi Fic y Gracias por tu Review y por tu Opinion, Por mi parte si quieres hablamos por el Msn para mas comodidad mi cuenta de hotmail es Dangerous(barrabaja)minds17, pido perdon por escribirla asi pero algunos signos no se me suben con el Fic, Un beso amiga y cuidate Muxo.

**HADA:** perdona amiga, contesto tu Review del capitulo 5 que no me dio tiempo a contestar xk me lo dejaste despues de subir el capitulo 6..., Gracias de todas formas y espero seguir recbiendo tus Opiniones. Besos.


	8. cELEBRACION I

HELLOOOO!  
Aqui esta el Capitulo 8, que sinceramente me encanta, Weno ya me daran sus Opiniones jejeje que es lo que Importa.  
Me costo mas de lo Normal escribirlo, al Principio, porque despues las Palabras me Llegaron por arte de Magia y la Musa volvio con muchas Ideas! jajajaja Un saludito a todos los que leen mi Fic y espero que disfruten Mucho. 

P.D.: RK no me pertenece, Este Fic es un A/M en un Universo Alterno y sus Contenidos son algo Fuertes, para avisar.

**CAPITULO 8: Celebracion I, La Confesion.**

Sabia que habia tenido bastante Suerte para ser mi Primera pelea, pero eso No cambio el hecho de que tubiera unos Dolores horrosos por todo el Cuerpo durante la Semana. Por suerte no me dejaron ninguna marca en el Rostro y solo tenia algunos Morados por el Cuerpo de las Patadas que alcanze por parte de las Amigas de Tomoe. Mi padre se habia acabado tragando la Historia de que nos habian asaltado aquella Noche y nos habian dado una Paliza, el Morado que le habia dejado Tomoe a Kaoru en una de sus Mejillas ayudo bastante, pero la Gran consecuencia de ello fue que Mi padre empezo a desconfiar y apenas me dejaba salir como antes. Ya no me quedaba hasta Tarde en la Hamburgueseria con los Demas y volvia tempranito a Casa, los Fines de semana lo vi bastante Dificil para Salir al "Exit", Mi padre hablo personalmente con Okina para que No nos dejara salir a dar Paseos por la Noche..., aunque Okina, ese viejo Zorro, le Juraba y juraba que no saldriamos de Casa siempre acababa dejandonos ir sin Problemas. En cuanto a mi Relacion con Aoshi..., despues de la Pelea no nos pudimos ver Mucho mas amenudo, pero Nada habia cambiado entre Nosotros, excepto que ya era Completamente Oficial lo Nuestro. El unico problema de esto fue que me gane el Odio de mas de una Piba del Barrio, por No decir de muchas, que siempre han deseado tener algo con El..., No es que me importara mucho, pero despues de la Pelea con Tomoe se desencadeno una Pequeña Guerra que me puso los Pelos de punta.  
No solo fue el hecho de haberle ganado a Tomoe una Pelea..., sumandole el Odio que se tienen Ella y Kaoru mutuamente, por motivos que me son desconocidos, mas que algunas de sus Amigas son de ese Grupo de Envidiosas que me Odian por ser Novia de Aoshi y encontronazos que Tubimos despues de aquella Fatidica Noche de Sabado... La tension se apodero completamente del Barrio y del Instituto.

Esa tarde habia quedado con Aoshi, es Jueves y desde el Fin de semana no habia tenido la Oportunidad de estar a Solas con El. Por lo visto ha tenido algunas Reuniones con sus Agentes de la Condicional y, El y su abogado, Negocian el Fin de su Condena y de la Libertad Condicional, claro esta, bajo unas Circunstancias. Me comento algo de que le Dejarian en Completa Libertad con la Condicion de que dejara las Cosas ilegales a un Lado, solo una Pillada de la Policia y volveria a los Juzgados. Ayer habia tenido la Ultima reunion con los Agentes y estaba Nerviosa por saber las Nuevas Noticias. Llegue al Punto de encuentro justo a la Hora. Habiamos quedado en una Cafeteria cerca de la Calle de Kaoru, un sitio Frecuentado unicamente por los mas Veteranos del Barrio, que pasaban sus Horas muertas alli, Jugando a las Cartas y Bebiendo Wisky. Habiamos decidido ese Lugar porque Normalmente no esta Lleno y no es Comun encontrarte con Conocidos, el Lugar ideal para tomarnos algo sin Interrupciones. Me sente en una de las Mesas del Fondo, cerca de la Television donde a esas Horas transmitian un Adelanto de las Noticias de la Noche. No habia mucha gente, las Mesas se encontraban casi vacias, exceptuando la Mia y una en que dos Ancianitos hablaban animadamente mientras tomaban una Copa, y en la Barra solo habia un Hombre de mediana Edad viendo la Television con una Lata de Sake en la Mano, La dueña de la Cafeteria, se Llama Tae y es Prima de Omasu y Sou, es una Mujer muy Simpatica y agradable, y por Ultimo otro Hombre vestido con el Uniforme de la Fabrica Textil cerca del Barrio jugando muy Concentrado en una de las Maquinas de Juego.  
Tae, al verme alli sentada, me Sonrio desde la Barra y se dispuso a venir a Saludarme.

Hola Misao, Como estas?.- Me pregunto mientras cruzaba el Local hasta mi Mesa.- Hacia tiempo que No te veia.  
- Muy Bien, gracias y Tu?.- Me levante de la Mesa y nos saludamos con dos Besos en las Mejillas.  
- Ya ves, como Siempre al frente del Negocio...- Suspiro Ella, mirando de Reojo el Local.- Cuando veas a Omasu dile que se pase por aqui, que hace Tiempo que tampoco la veo, desde que trabaja se ha vuelto Invisible.  
- Tienes razon, apenas la veo los Fines de Semana, pero descuida, se lo Dire.  
- Gracias, te Pongo algo.  
- Un Cafe con Leche esta bien.- Dije sin pensarmelo, en ese Momento Aoshi cruzaba la Entrada.  
- Hola chicas, he tardado Mucho?.- Sonrio El, acercandose a Nosotras.- Como estas Tae.  
- Muy Bien, Currando como Siempre..., Como te va a Ti?.- Pregunto Curiosa Tae, Ella y Aoshi se llevan muy Bien, por lo visto Coincidieron muchos Años en el Colegio de Primaria.  
- Mejor que Nunca.- Aoshi se acerco a Mi dandome un Tierno beso en los Labios y despues sentandose en una de las Sillas.- Me traes una Cerveza?  
- Faltaba Menos.- Rio Ella, dirigiendose a la Barra.

Estubimos en Silencio el Tiempo en que Tae fue hasta la Barra y Nos trajo nuestros Pedidos. Le dimos las Gracias amablemente y despues Probamos un primer sorbo de Nuestras bebidas antes de comenzar a hablar.

Que tal el Dia?.- Le pregunte Timidamente, buscando la Forma mas rapida de Preguntarle por su Reunion.  
- Lo de siempre, No pude ir a Clase, tenia que hacerme unos Analisis para el Juez.- Comento El desinteresadamente, mirando un Momento la lata de cerveza.  
- Y que tal te salieron.  
- Completamente Limpio.- Sentencio El, mirandome a los Ojos directamente.  
- Entonces...- Aquella respuesta me dio una Idea de la Sentencia del Juez y Una inmensa Alegria empezo a Nacer dentro de Mi.  
- Estoy Libre.- Acabo confirmando Aoshi, Dedicandome una de sus Mayores Sonrisas.

Ahogue un gritito de Alegria entre mis Manos, para despues levantarme de la Silla y tirarme a sus Brazos completamente Emocionada. El tambien me abrazo, se Notaba que estaba realmente Feliz, me estrecho entre sus Brazos y me alzo en el Aire, besandome sin Previo aviso con Pasion, un Beso Increible y Breve.

Es estupendo Aoshi!.- Grite Yo, aun alzada entre sus Brazos, Note como todos nos miraban.  
- Tenemos que Celebrarlo, de acuerdo? Llevo esperando este Momento demasiado Tiempo.- El me dejo de Nuevo en el Suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazarme.  
- Y que quieres hacer?.- Pregunte Inocentemente.  
- Te invito a Cenar esta Noche, que te Parece?.- Propuso Aoshi, con un Tono de voz bastante Romantico.  
- Me encantaria, pero es Jueves, Mi Padre no me dejara Aoshi.- La emocion se evaporo en el Aire, me senti desilucionada, de verdad queria Cenar con El.  
- Bueno, eso No es Problema..., Dile que te quedas en Casa de Kaoru a Estudiar.- Sugirio.  
- Puedo intentarlo.- Sonrei Yo, viendo una Luz de esperanza.

Seguimos en la Cafeteria una Media hora mas, hablando unicamente de los Planes para Esa Noche. Aoshi insistia en Llevarme a un Restaurante, No muy Lujoso, pero muy Intimo y acogedor que se encontraba en el Barrio de al Lado. Queria especialmente una Cena Intima para Nosotros, Me dijo que No veia mejor forma de celebrar el Fin de su Condena. Despues me Llevo a Casa, donde rapidamente me precipite hacia el Telefono para Llamar a Kaoru y pedirle ayuda con Mi Plan para poder salir esa Noche con Aoshi.

Kaoru! Necesito Tu ayuda!.- Le grite a todo Correr, nada mas Descolgar el Telefono.  
- Que paso.  
- Aoshi ha acabado su Condena.  
- Es estupendo, dale la Enhorabuena de mi Parte.  
- Si, si, pero... Quiere Llevarme a Cenar esta Noche para celebrarlo...- Empezo a contarle, para que se hiciera una Idea de a donde queria Llegar.  
- Y No te deja Tu Padre, Ne.  
- Exacto, Necesito que me eches una Mano, que le digas a Mi Padre que voy a quedarme a Domir en tu Casa.  
- Con que pretexto.  
- Que tenemos que estudiar?  
- No esta mal..., de acuerdo... Ahora me paso por Ahi y vamos a mi Casa, Llama a Aoshi y dile que te Recoja alli.  
- Gracias, Gracias!.- Grite emocionada, con la Ilucion de que Mi Padre se creyera el Cuento.

Colge el Telefono y Corri a la Sala donde supuse que estaria viendo la Television o leyendo algun Libro. Efectivamente alli estaba, sentado en el Sofa viendo las Noticias de la Noche mientras se Fumaba un Cigarrilo con tranquilidad. Disimuladamente me sente a su Lado y estube unos Minutos en silencio junto a El, esperando a ver si me decia algo. Despues de un buen rato me miro con una ceja levantada.

Que haces?.- Me pregunto, apagando el Cigarro en el Cenicero que tenia en la Mano.  
- Que haces Tu.  
- Viendo las Noticias...- Me contesto con un Tono de voz Bajo.- ¿que es lo que quieres.  
- Eres un Mal pensando!.- Rei Yo, mientras le daba un Golpecito en el Brazo.- Kaoru viene ahora, me quedo en Su Casa a estudiar, mañana tenemos un Examen.  
- Ok.- Dijo secamente, volviendo a mirar hacia el Televisor.

Pestañee varias Veces, mirandole incredula, era la Primera vez que Seijuro no ponia objesiones a Mis Planes.

No me vas a decir Nada?.- Le pregunte, aun Soprendida.  
- Y que quieres que te diga? Suerte con el Examen.- Su actitud indiferente me tenia consternada.  
- Entonces... puedo quedarme con Kaoru.  
- Te he dicho lo contrario, acaso.  
- De acuerdo...- Susurre, algo desconfiada.- Voy a preparar las Cosas..., Y Mama.  
- En la Habitacion, supongo.  
- Le dire adios, No la he visto en Todo el Dia.- Dije, mientras me levantaba.  
- Por lo visto esta cansada, si esta durmiendo No la despiertes.- Me ordeno El, volviendo a encender otro Cigarro.

Me quede mirandole desde la Puerta un buen rato, estaba muy extraño. Lo que mas me dio desconfianza, aparte de su Actitud indiferente, fue que encendiera otro Cigarrillo tan deprisa. Mi Padre acostumbraba a Fumar hacia un Año atras, siempre habia sido un Hombre sano, dejando a un Lado su amor por el Sake, pero entendi que habia empezado a Fumar por el Estress que padecia... Aunque jamas habia llevado su aficion al Cigarro mas Alla de un par de Ellos al Dia. No me habia fijado hasta ese Momento que era capaz de Fumarse una caja o mas al Dia. Empeze a preocuparme, mas con Mi Madre. Cuando Llegue del Instituto no la Vi, solo estaba la Comida puesta en la Mesa, supuse que estaria descansado, padece Anemia, y despues me meti en Mi cuarto ha hacer un trabajo... No la oi en toda la Tarde. Ni siquiera cuando le Grite que iba a salir, antes de Mi cita con Aoshi. Me di cuenta en ese Momento que No me habia contestado.  
Fui a mi habitacion a Preparar una Maleta, donde puse el Vestido que me habia comprado ese Fin de semana para ponermelo esa Noche en la Cena. Cuando casi habia acabado oi el timbre y la Voz de Kaoru. No dude en recogerlo Todo y salir a su encuentro preparada.

Hola Sr. Makimachi!.- Saludo Kaoru ya en la Sala.- Como se encuentra¿.  
- Bien, como Siempre.- Contesto secamente Mi Padre.  
- Misao se puede quedar en Mi Casa, tenemos que Estudiar.- Kaoru tambien se extraño, pero siguio hablando.  
- Ya le he dicho que si.  
- Si quiere puede Llamar a mi Abuelo mas tarde, para su Tranquilidad.- Ofrecio sonriente Kao.  
- No hara falta, Gracias.- Dijo Seijuro dandole una Profunda calada a su Cigarro.  
- Nos vamos Kao?.- Le pregunte, iendo hacia la Puerta.  
- Si, Adios Sr, Dele saludos a la Sra. Makimachi de mi Parte.- Se despidio Ella, siguiendome hacia el Pasillo.

Salimos de Mi Casa a la Calle y mientras caminabamos estubimos un Buen rato en Silencio, hasta cruzar a la Calle continua en Direccion al Apartamento de los Kamiya. Kaoru parecia algo Nerviosa por el Silencio, pero No me habia dado cuenta ya que estaba bastante concentrada en Mis pensamientos.

Tu Padre se ha portado muy Bien, que raro que No te haya echo un interrogatorio, Ne?.- Bromeo Ella, riendo Nerviosamente.  
- Si, es extraño.- Le conteste, devolviendole la Sonrisa.- Casi ni tube que darle Explicaciones.  
- No sabia que Seijuro Fumara.- Comento.  
- Si, de vez en cuando, Hoy debio de tener un Mal Dia, solo Fuma cuando se siente Estresado.  
- Debe ser eso, Mi abuelo tambien Fumaba mucho antes, hasta que Mi Abuela empezo a Pegarle cada vez que encendia uno porque el Medico le Dijo que No era bueno para sus Arterias.- Rio Kao.- Deberias ver las Palizas que le daba, Meg y Yo nos retorciamos de la Risa.  
- Me imagino, Tu abuela tiene mucho caracter.- Rei Yo tambien, imaginandome ese espectaculo.  
- Tiene que tenerlo, Ya vez como es Okina, es un Viejo zorro, No puedo imaginarmelo de Joven, tenia que ser Todo un Golfo.- Comento entre Risas Kaoru, despues me miro.- Ya tienes todo Preparado pa esta Noche.  
- Si, Cogi el vestido que me Compre el Viernes, Crees que le guste?.- Le pregunte, mientras Cruzabamos otra Calle.  
- Shinomori esta tan Loquito por Ti que le dara igual lo que te Pongas.- Bromeo.- No estas Nerviosa, Esta Noche estaran los Dos solitos.- Dijo dandome un Codazo en el Costado, mientras me giñaba un Ojo.  
- Un Poco, Sera Nuestra primera Cita asi... Romantica.  
- Yo me referia mas Bien a lo que pase... despues de la Cena.- Dijo Kao, parandose para Mirarme con una de esas Miradas suyas pervertidas.  
- Kaoru! Eres una Mal pensada!.- Le grite sonrojada.  
- De mal pensada Nada, Llevan saliendo cuanto, Casi un Mes, Ne? Yo a los tres Dias ya me habia acostado con Kenshin.- Rio Ella.  
- Es que tu eres una Hentai, No me extraña que lo hicieran tan Pronto, Estas que No piensas en otra cosa en Todo el Dia si no en Kenshin.  
- Ken es el amor de Mi vida, eso Lo tengo mas que Claro.- Confeso Ella.- No crees que esta Noche pasara algo Especial entre Tu y Aoshi? Yo creo que Si.  
- Bueno... pasara lo que tenga que Pasar.- Dije aun mas Sonrojada, reanudando el Paso hacia Su Apartamento.  
- Lo has hecho antes?.- Me pregunto Curiosa, ya se podia ver la Barriada donde Ella viva.  
- Porque quieres saber eso Entrometida?.- Rei Yo.- Si, Lo he hecho.  
- De verdad! Algo me decia que No.- Volvio a reirse a carcajadas.- Y con quien fue que te lo tenias tan Calladito.  
- Con mi Ex, Estubimos saliendo Dos años mas o menos.  
- Dos años! Y que paso.  
- No es Momento para hablar de eso, No crees, vamos, ya estamos Llegando.

Entramos en su Bloque de Apartamentos.  
Aoshi pasaria a Recogerme en una Hora mas o menos y todabia tenia que Prepararme, Nada podia Fallar esa Noche y tenia que estar mas Preciosa que Nunca para El. Al entrar en Casa de Kaoru me sorprendio que No hubiera mucho Jaleo, siempre habia Bullicio en Su Casa. Ella dejo su Abrigo y su Bolso en la Entrada y Cogio mi Mochila para dejarla en Su cuarto. Cuando pasabamos por la Cocina Megumi salio de Ella con Jutaro en Brazos.

Ya has Llegado, Kenshin Llamo antes.- Informo Meg, despues se viro hacia Mi.- Que sorpresa, que haces aqui.  
- Esta Noche tiene una Cita Romantica con Aoshi.- Grito Kaoru desde su Cuarto, Yo me habia quedado al Lado de Meg.  
- A si?.- En los ojos de Megumi aparecio ese Brillo propio de Ella que le habia una Mirada malefica y Hentai.  
- Vamos a celebrar que Aoshi ha terminado su Condena.- Le informe intentando apaciguar esa Mirada de Zorra, sin resultados.  
- Supongo que Aoshi querra Celebrarlo al Maximo, Ne?.- Empezo a Reir Meg.- Pasa a la Cocina y me cuentas.

Las dos Nos sentamos en la Mesa de la Cocina y Meg dejo a Jutaro jugando en el Suelo con sus Cochecitos de Juguete. Kaoru no tardo en aparecer con Mi Vestido, mirandolo de arriba a abajo. En cuanto Megumi lo vio se levanto de la Silla y lo cogio entre sus Manos.

No pensaras ponerte esto?.- Me pregunto Sorprendida.  
- Es que tiene algo de Malo.  
- No, es Bonito, pero es poco Sexy, esta Noche tienes que ponerte algo que le haga caersele la Baba a Aoshi.- Dijo Ella, tirando el Vestido encima de la Mesa.- Tranquila, te prestare uno de los Mios.  
- Que peligro, Si Meg te deja uno de los Suyos Aoshi pasara de la Cena e ira directamente a la Accion.- Bromeo Kao, sentandose con Nosotras a la Mesa.  
- Eres una Mojigata Kaoru.- Se quejo Meg, despues cambio su Tono de voz.- Iras a lo de esta Noche.  
- Que pasa esta Noche?.- Pregunte, curiosa por el Comentario de Megumi.  
- No, nada Importante.- Me interrumpio Kaoru desesperadamente.- Quede con Omasu y Sayo para... ir a la Hamburgueseria, pero No me apetece Mucho.  
- Ah, si vas dile a Omasu que su Prima Tae quiere verla.- Dije Yo, notando como Megumi se habia quedado seria, mirando a Kaoru de una forma extraña.  
- De acuerdo, lo mas seguro es que vaya.- Susurro Kao, mirando distraidamente a Jutaro jugar.

Durante unos Minutos el Ambiente quedo en un Silencio bastante Incomodo. Kaoru empezo a hablar de Temas de poca importancia mientras Megumi se habia quedado bastante Seria para como es Ella. Despues de un rato de mucha tension decidi empezar a Vestirme, Aoshi no tardaria en Llegar. Megumi me ayudo a Arreglarme, cosa que al Principio me dio algo de Miedo, pero los Resultados fueron Fascinantes. Me presto uno de sus Vestidos como habia Dicho, un Precioso Vestido Negro con un Escote de vertigo y la Espalda al Aire que me quedo como un Guante, con unos Zapatos del Mismo color bastante Altos, tarde mucho en acostumbrarme a Mantener el equilibrio con Ellos. Kaoru me maquillo bastante sencilla, con un poco de colorete y sombra de Ojos blanca, mientras Meg me peinaba el Cabello, dejandomelo en una Coleta alta. Ellas se entusiasmaron con mi aspecto, incluso querian Sacarme fotos, pero en ese Momento Aoshi toco el Timbre y me despedi de Ellas. Baje a la Calle, donde el me esperaba apoyado en su Moto, vestido con unos vaqueros Negros anchos y su tipica Cazadora, que siempre Lleva cuando monta en su Moto. Aun asi estaba realmente Guapo y jamas podre olvidar la Cara que se le quedo al verme Salir del Portal del Edificio. Se acerco a Mi y no Reparo en darme uno de sus Apasionados Besos. Desde arriba oimos unos Silvidos y aplausos, Miramos y las dos hermanas estaban asomadas al Balcon mirandonos con amplias Sonrisas.

Suerte esta Noche!.- Grito Megumi, tirando algo desde el Balcon y entrando ambas al Apartamento.

Lo que habia tirado callo cerca de mis Pies, me agache a recogerlo y cuando vi que se trataba de un Condon todo el Calor de mi Cuerpo subio en estanpida a Mi cara, mientras Aoshi empezaba a Reirse a carcajadas al ver de que se trataba. Me lo quito de las Manos y lo metio dentro del Bolsillo de su Cazadora.

Tus amigas son unas Hentais, Lo sabias?.- Me dijo, pasandome uno de los Cascos.  
- No hace falta que lo Digas.- Dije, aceptando el Casco mientras el Subia a la Moto.

Tardamos cerca de Diez minutos en Llegar al Restaurante al que queria ir Aoshi. Se encontraba fuera del Barrio, en un Sitio al que todabia No habia ido. Era un Restaurante pequeño y No muy Lujoso, pero aun asi Acogedor. Note que era de Comida tipica Japonesa, una de las Camareras nos recibio amablemente en la Entrada y nos Condujo hacia el Interior. Era una Sala espaciosa, con Mesas bajas separadas las unas de las Otras por Shojis para mas Intimidad de sus Clientes. Nos dio una cerca de la Entrada y empezamos a pedir las Bebidas. Mientras las traia me dedique a Observar con mas Atencion el Lugar. No habia mucha gente, algunas Familias y dos o tres parejas mas. La camarera Nos trajo las Bebidas y pedimos la Cena.

Te gusta el Sitio?.- Me pregunto Aoshi, despues de que se fuera la Camarera.  
- Es muy acogedor..., De que lo conoces?.- Pregunte, para empezar una Conversacion.  
- Mi Padre trabajaba aqui hace algunos Años, despues monto su Propio restaurante.- Me informo El, con lo que Sonrei.  
- Nunca me habia hablado de Tu Familia..., Todabia tiene tu Padre ese Restaurante.  
- No, quedo en quiebra hace Tiempo y empezo a Trabajar en la Fabrica Textil.- Dijo, secamente.- Tu Padre es Abogado, Ne.  
- Si, acaba de empezar a trabajar en un Nuevo Buffete, esperamos que las Cosas le salgan Bien, era uno de los Mejores abogados de Kyoto.- Empeze a contarle con una Sonrisa.  
- Y como es que acabaron viviendo en este Barrio?.- Me pregunto, instantaneamente mi Sonrisa desaparecio y El parecio sentirse Avergonzado.- Perdona, si No quieres contarmelo No pasa Nada.  
- No importa.- Le dedique una Tierna Sonrisa.- Empezamos a tener algunos Problemas, por Mi Madre, Ella..., Despues de que perdio a mi Hermanito No es la Misma.  
- Lo siento Mucho, Siento lo de tu Hermano.- Me senti culpable de haber dramatizado tanto la Cena.  
- No te preocupes, No llego a Nacer, Mi Madre tubo un Aborto.- Me quede algunos Segundos en silencio pensando en la Forma de darle la vuelta a la Conversacion.- Tienes hermanos.  
- Uno, Yahiko, tiene 14 años.  
- De verdad? Va a Nuestro Instituto.  
- Ya me gustaria...- Resoplo Aoshi con una Sonrisa.- Ese enano es aun Peor que Yo, deberia ir a Clase, pero se pega Todo el Dia por la Calle con sus Amigos... A veces me dan ganas de darle una Sacudida para que entre en Razon, pero supongo que No tengo derecho, Siempre ha querido ser como Yo.  
- Entonces como Tu algun Dia se dara cuenta de que Hace mal, Ne?.- Dije giñandole un Ojo.  
- Si No lo hace El mismo tendre que Ponerle en Cintura Yo..., Mi Padre se canso tanto de Mi y Mis rollos que Pasa olimpicamente de lo que haga Yahiko.  
- Un Padre Nunca deberia darse por Vencido.- Susurre Yo, para Mi Misma, pero Aoshi me escucho.  
- En este Barrio sabes cuando No hay vuelta atras, Llegado a un Punto el Camino del Bien es aun mas Dificil que las Consecuencias del Mal Camino.- Contesto sabiamente Aoshi, dandole un Trago al Sake.- Dejemos esta Conversacion, Si, Tenemos Cosas que Celebrar y es Mejor No estropear el Ambiente.  
- Tienes Razon, perdona.- Sonrei Yo, Aoshi me Dio un dulce Beso en los Labios.  
- No es Culpa Tuya..., Sabes que Hoy estas Preciosa?.- Me pregunto, con una Sensual Sonrisa.  
- Solo en el Camino hasta aqui me lo dijiste 4 veces.- Reimos.  
- Las tienes Contadas?.- Sonrio Aoshi, despues alzo su Taza de Sake.- Brindemos por el Fin de mi Condena.  
- Nunca me Contaste por que estubiste en la Carcel...- Susurre Vergonzosamente, mientras Brindabamos.  
- De verdad quieres saberlo? Puede que despues No quieras Verme.- Sonrio El, dandole un trago apurado a la Taza.  
- Me da igual lo que hayas hecho en el Pasado, Yo quiero al Aoshi del Presente.- Con mi Comentario quedamos en Silencio unos Instantes, El me Sonrio tiernamente y carraspeo un Poco.  
- Por comentarios como el que acabas de hacer a veces pienso que No deberia decirtelo... y que No te merezco.- Susurro EL.  
- Aoshi..., No dejare de sentir lo que siento por Ti al saber que Hiciste, Vale?.- Dije acariciando su Mejilla.- Confias en Mi.  
Shinomori Sonrio con Mi pregunta y me beso una vez mas.- Claro que si.  
- Entonces dimelo, Por favor.  
- Fue hace bastantes Años...- Empezo a Contar.- Yo tenia una Banda, eramos un Grupo muy Unido y tambien muy Territoriales, Ya sabes... Nos gustaba mantener el Respeto en Nuestro Barrio y que los demas Barrio supieran que eramos los mas Poderosos, las tipicas Luchas adolescentes. Shogo y Kenshin estaban tambien..., y Mi mejor Amigo, Hanya. - Hanya, le Conozco?.- Pregunte Curiosa, No recordaba ese Nombre.  
- Que va, Murio.- Esa palabra me Dejo helada, pero Aoshi continuo con su Relato.- Por esa Epoca manteniamos una Lucha eterna con este Barrio en el que estamos, teniamos Peleas practicamente Todos los dias y Llegados a Cierto Punto se volvio una Guerra en todo Regla. Muchos fueron a la Carcel y Otros tantos Murieron..., Una Noche, creo que era Sabado, Me habia quedado en Casa de Shogo a fumar algunos Porros y beber Sake, la Mayor parte de Nuestra Banda pasaba las Noches en la Avenida sin hacer Nada en especial. Para variar esa Noche pasaron los del Barrio contrario en Coches por la Avenida, era Algo Normal y casi Siempre acababa en Insultos y Peleas, pero No sabiamos que esa Noche nos tenian Preparada una Emboscada de las Peores, si lo Hubiera sabido No me hubiera quedado en Casa de Shogo drogandome como un Idiota.  
Aoshi quedo en Silencio de Nuevo, pensativo, decidi preguntarle para que Continuara.- Que paso.  
- Los de este Barrio atacaron a mi Banda a Punta de Pistola, por lo que me Contaron fue algo Rapido. Sacaron las Pistolas y empezaron a Disparar a cualquier Cosa que se Moviera..., Hubiera sido una Masacre, pero Solo le dieron a dos, Uno de los mas Jovenes del Grupo y... a Hanya. El otro Chico estubo en el Hospital agonizando toda la Noche antes de Morir..., pero Hanya murio en el Acto, le dieron un Tiro en la Cabeza. Yo me entere media Hora despues de lo Sucedido. Shogo y Yo corrimos a la Avenida, pero No pudimos hacer Nada. Las ambulancias ya estaban atendiendo a los Heridos y... Vi como metian el Cuerpo de Hanya en una de esas Bolsas Negras para los Muertos. Sin duda ha sido la Peor Noche de mi Vida. - Aoshi...- Susurre Yo, poniendo Mi mano en su Hombro.  
- Dejame acabar.., En menos de Una hora tenia Movilizado a Todo el Barrio. La ira me habia poseido completamente, Solo deseaba vengar la Muerte de mi mejor Amigo, necesitaba la Sangre de eso Cabrones que le Mataron. Nos montamos en los Coches y No dudamos en ir a Buscarlos a su Barrio. Los encontramos sentados en una de las Plazas, bebiendo Cerveza y Celebrando su Gran golpe. Sin pensarmelo dos veces me baje del Coche con los demas y empezamos a Disparar a Diestra y Siniestra. No se lo que me paso en ese Momento, Clave mi Mirada en uno de los Pibes mas respetables del ese Barrio y empeze a Dispararle a matar... No se cuento Tiempo estube disparandole aun despues de Haberlo matado. Los de mi Grupo intentaron hacerme reaccionar, pero No podia. La policia No tardo en Llegar y ... Bueno, nos cogieron a algunos, de ambos Barrios. Como era Menor estube algunos años en la Carcel, No me llevaron a un Centro de Menores por la Intensidad de mi delito, pero me soltaron en Libertad condicional rapido por mi Buen comportamiento..., Y Bueno, aqui estamos Celebrando mi Libertad, me di cuenta tarde de que Matar a ese Pibe no me sirvio de Nada, ni a Mi, ni a Hanya.

Nos quedamos en Silencio un Buen rato mas. Me habia quedado atonita despues del Relato de Aoshi, sus Palabras me habian llegado al Alma. Y aunque No me esperaba que hubiera cometido un Delito tan Grave como Asesinato..., Los motivos por lo que lo habia cometido me hicieron Comprenderle. En otros tiempos aquella Confesion me hubiera dejado Helada y no hubiera dudado en No volver a Hablarle en Mi Vida, pero entonces, con su Historia, No pude evitar quererle aun mas de lo que Ya lo hacia. Aoshi no me inspiraba Terror, si no Amor, y sin poder evitarlo le abraze con todas mis Fuerzas. El me devolvio el abrazo desesperadamente, haciendo Notar su arrepentimiento por lo que habia hecho y el Dolor en su Alma por la perdida de ese Amigo.  
En ese momento Nos trajeron la Cena.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

Yuju! acabado jajajaja, He cortado la Cita para hacerlo mas Interesante jeje en el Proximo capitulo veran como acaba esta Celebracion, que en un Principio era bastante Romantica y miren como ha acabado..., Por lo menos ya he dicipado la duda de porque Aoshi habia estado en la Carcel, espero k hayan quedado satisfechos jeje, aparte he dejado algunas dudas en el Aire como cual era el Plan que tenia Kaoru esa Noche y porque Megumi se habia quedado mirandola de esa Forma jejej o el extraño Comportamiento de Seijuro...

**Agradecimientos:**

**Aska Ishida:** Aki tienes el Nuevo capi ejeje, Bueno lo de la Pelea estan Simple como k NO se caen en Gracia y les gusta darse de Puñetazos jajaja, pero los Motivos mas Principales se diran mas adelante jeje Gracias por tu Review y muxos besos.

**Tsuki-Ra:** Hola wapa! spero k tes Bien, me ha encantado Conocerte x el Msn, y buen en contestacion a tu Review Aoshi ha vivido lo Suficiente como pa querer que Misao No se meta en los Mismos problemas que el Ne? jeje, es bueno k tenga alguien k la apoye, sobre todo si se trata de Aoshi jajaja, y en Cuanto a Tomoe para tu Propia satisfaccion todabia quedan muchos encontronazos con Ella jajaja, Sobre lo de K/K, bueno lo intentare jeje, haber si puedo Colarlos un pokito mas, y eso, gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes k no me jodes con tus Reviews, cuantos mas largos mejor jajaja, Muchos besos.

**Bizcochia u-U**: Espero k no haya tardado demasiado en actualizar jejej ya sabes que siempre intento hacerlo lo antes posible, aunque tampoco tienes muchas dudas del Fic jajajaja practicamente sabes el desarrollo de la istoria jajaja, d todas formas siempre aprecio tu apoyo amiga y spero k nos veamos pronto x el Msn para hablar un rato, Cuidate mucho amiga.

**Erin:** Tienes razon, la verdad es que es muy dificil vivir en ese ambiente y No probar los Porros, pero no te asustes que Misao no tendra Problemas de Drogoadiccion jajajaja, los tiros no van por ahi, y weno respecto a Tomoe el que busca pelea la consigue, Ne? jajaja, Ya te he aceptado en el Msn, espero k nos veamos pronto y mucha suerte con los Examenes, yo tambien estoy en epoca jajaja, En gran canaria e stado apenas dos veces, bueno, sabras k los de tenerife y gran canaria no nos tenemos mucho afecto k digamos, pero la verdad es k a mi me la suda eso jajaja, Espero k te guste ste nuevo capi y tambien gracias por tu apoyo.

**Silence-messiah**: Muchas gracias por el Review y weno, espero no aber tardado mucho en actualizar jejej normalmete No tardo mas de una semana. Spero tener tu apoyo en este Capi, Besos.

**Akatsuki**: Pos va a ser k no jejej se ha hecho toda una polemica la identidad del Padre de Jutaro, pues tampoco es Shogo jajaja, Gracias por dejar un Review y espero k te guste este capitulo. Cuidate.

**Angel Nemesis:** No importa k no ayas djado reviews jeje, con saber k sigo contando con tu apoyo. Supongo k Aoshi es el Tipico Chulito que tiene Labia para triunfar en todo jejej, Y bueno ya sabras el Motivo por el que estubo en la Carcel, me parecio k Hanya seria el Personaje Ideal para el Papel del Amigo muerto jeje, y la verdad es k No se me habia ocurrido k sou fuera el Padre, aunk para kienes no saben la identidad puede valer cualkiera, pero tienes razon, Sou es amigo de Meg y no le haria eso, y weno, tampoco es Kanryuu, ya me habian dicho esa Posibilidad, pero no es el tampoco jejeje. La duda continurara jajaja. Quiero aclarar k a mi Tomoe no me cae mal, es mas, me gusta mas la pareja de Tomoe/Kenshin k el K/K, pero no se... Tomoe no la puse en ese papel por nada en especial. Muchos besos k ya me e alargado bastante jajaja.

**Gabyhyatt:** Me encanta k te encante jjeje, Gracias x tu apoyo, disfruta de este nuevo capitulo.

**Ali-chan6**: Si hiciera Aoshis en serie como ste no dudes k Yo no solo compraria uno, si no una para cada dia de la semana jajajaja, y espero k sigas sin Probar esas cosas, realmente no llevan a nada, te lo digo Yo k soy consumidora habitual, sin avergonzarme de ello, y trankila k Misao no se enganchara ni nada de eso ajaja, Gracias por tu Apoyo y spero k te guste este capi, Muchos besos amiga.

**HADA**: El año pasado habia en mi Instituto un grupo de chicas que se dedicaban a buscar pelea con todo el Mundo, todos le tenian miedo, yo no las Conocia bien y me atrevi a Insultarlas a la Cara, jejeje, de todas formas despues de eso No se metieron conmigo mas, El personaje de Tomoe lo Inspire en Ellas, las tipicas k buscan pelea para hacerse las Duras, pero que realmente son "Perro ladrador, poco mordedor", jajaja, sobre Aoshi pues la verdad es k simplemente es el Chico ideal, kitando eso de los delitos y tal jajajaj, Un beso amiga!.


	9. cELEBRACION II

Hola a todos!  
Ya estoy de vacaciones jejejej, aun me kedan algunas pruebas para recuperar alguna k otra asignatura k me va a kedar, pero weno... se hace lo k se puede. Como siempre me parece k me kedo corto el Capi, pero no se preocupen... aora k me an empezado las vacaciones intentare acer los capis mas largos y actualizarlos mas seguidamente. Un beso a todos y spero k disfruten d este nuevo capi.  
P.D. Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen y tengo k avisar que en este capitulo habra lemon, por si acaso ay alguien al k no le guste. 

**CAPITULO 9: Celebracion II**

Aoshi pago la Cuenta y salimos del Local, con algo de Tension en el Ambiente que Nos rodeaba, pero Ninguno quisimos Mencionar nada por un Buen rato mas.  
El me invito a Montarme en la Moto, parecia tener mucha Prisa despues de Salir del Restaurante. Estubo conduciendo un Buen rato, hasta que reconoci Perfectamente que entrabamos en la Avenida, por unos Instantes pense que me Llevaria a la Hamburgueseria, que estaba de Bote en bote para variar, pero pasamos de Largo por su entrada y me Llevo por un callejon cercano a la Avenida, donde aparco la Moto y se bajo de inmediato, ayudandome a quitarme el Casco.

Donde estamos?.- Pregunte, mirando para ambos Lados, algo desconcertada.  
- Te llevare a un Sitio al que seguramente Tus amigos No te han traido.- Me dijo, un Poco serio, empezando a caminar.  
- Y donde es ese Sitio.  
- Al final del Callejon, es un Pequeño Pub, Intimo, con buena Musica y acogedor, Bueno... Ya lo veras.- Aoshi me cogio de la Mano y me arrastro tras El hasta una Puerta de metal.

Sin reparar en Nada entramos, haciendo que las Personas que estaban sentadas en las Primeras mesas Nos miraran.  
El Pub era tal como lo decia Aoshi. Era pequeño, pero muy bien decorado, con algunas Mesitas y comodos Sillones a sus alrededores, Musica de Lauryn Hill sonando de Fondo y Todo iluminado con Bombillas Rojas que le daban un Toque increible. Aoshi me llevo hasta una de las Mesas del Fondo, algo mas apartadas y mejor para Hablar. Nos sentamos y pedimos unas Copas.

Y este sitio? Como es que No habia oido hablar de El?.- Le pregunte con una Sonrisa, intentando romper el duro silencio.  
- No tiene buena Fama.- Me dijo, dandole un Sorbo a su Copa.- Antes aqui se montaban muchas Peleas y era centro de Malos Negocios..., pero con el Tiempo cambio, de todas formas la Gente sigue sin Confiarse.  
- Entiendo...- Oi la puerta abriendose y un Grupo de chicas vestidas muy ligeras de Ropa entrando.  
- Bueno, tambien es porque en la Calle de al lado esta el Puti-club del Barrio.- Rio Aoshi por primera vez en mucho Rato, señalando a las Chicas.- Pero no te asustes, No pasan mucho por aqui, solo para pedir cambio cada dos mil Años.  
- Quitandole este pequeño detalle.- Dije, algo incomoda, viendo como las Prostitutas salian del Local.- No esta nada Mal.  
- Es el unico sitio en este Barrio al que te puedo traer en una Romantica cita sin encontrarnos con Todo el Mundo.- Bromeo Aoshi.  
- La verdad es que si.- Rei Yo tambien, el ambiente empezaba a relajarse.  
- Misao...- Susurro El.  
- Si.  
- Todabia No me has dicho que piensas de... Bueno, del Motivo por el que me Encerraron.- Dijo con inseguridad en su Voz por primera vez desde que lo Conocia.  
- Ya te dije que me daba igual Lo que hicieras en el Pasado, que Yo quiero al Aoshi de ahora.- Le tranquilize Yo, acariciandole la Mejilla.- Lo que me dijiste es bastante fuerte, pero... Te comprendo, y ademas... Aprendiste la Leccion.  
- De verdad No te importa? No has dejado de Confiar en Mi?.- Me miro, tiernamente, preocupado.  
- Claro que No, No has oido eso de que el Amor es Ciego?.- Bromee Yo, esperando que Aoshi se despreocupara.  
- A si?.- Aoshi me dedico su mas amplia Sonrisa.- Entonces... Estas tan enamorada de Mi que me perdonas.  
- No se como acabas dandole la vuelta a todo!.- Me queje Yo entre risas, dandole un Golpe suave en el Brazo.  
- Contesta.  
Le mire de Reojo y le di un trago a mi Copa.- Puede ser.  
- Puede ser?.- Aoshi me quito la Copa de la Mano y cogio mi Menton dulcemente.- Esa respuesta No me vale.  
- Y que respuesta te vale.  
- Dejame pensar...- El empezo a poner caras Comicas.- Que tal un... Estoy enamoradisima de Ti y No pienso dejarte Nunca.  
No pude evitar soltar una Carcajada, luego me Sonroje y le mire timidamente.- Bueno pues... Aoshi, estoy Enamorada de Ti y No te dejare Jamas.  
- Eso era lo que queria Oir.- Sonrio El, despues me acerco hacia El dandome un tierno beso en los Labios.- Yo tambien te quiero y No te dejare escapar, eres Unicamente Mia.  
- Eso suena un tanto Egoista No?.- Le susurre Yo, entre risas, completamente Sonrojada.  
- Puede ser..., pero No me arrepiento de Ello.- Contesto El, estrechandome entre sus brazos.- No te sientes Orgullosa de que Yo te quiera para Mi solo.  
- No sera que tienes el Ego demasiado Alto?.- Le dije, dandole un golpecito en los Pectorales, mientras los Dos reiamos a carcajadas.

Nos besamos largo Rato, sin darnos cuenta del Tiempo, de donde estabamos ni de la Gente a nuestro alrededor, unicamente concentradonos en el Otro, en el Momento que estabamos viviendo, en lo Perfecta que podia acabar esa Noche. Pasado el Tiempo los Besos eran incapaces de reflejar lo que sentiamos y las Manos empezaron a Moverse. Yo me abraze a Aoshi fuertemente, mientras El acariciaba primero mi Espalda y Rostro, dulcemente, para despues subir de Tono las caricias. Yo empeze a hacer lo Mismo inconcientemente, recorriendo aquel cuerpo Perfecto, aprendiendome de Memoria cada uno de sus Musculos... Una enorme felicidad embargaba todo mi Ser y empezaba a sentir la Necesidad de algo mas, algo mas que Besos y timidas caricias... y Notaba que Aoshi tambien, porque sentia su respiracion, la forma en la que se reprimia algunas Cosas... Como si pensaramos lo Mismo paramos en Seco, mirandonos Profundamente. Ambos sabiamos lo que pasaria mas adelante, pero todabia teniamos que Confirmarlo. Como si se tratara de mi Primera vez empeze a sentirme nerviosa. Bueno, era normal, Seria mi primera vez con Aoshi, y tenia que ser Perfecto, Magico..., Nada podia hacer desaparecer lo Romantico del Momento o todo se echaria a Perder, por eso Aoshi empezo a mostrarse Inseguro, algo avergonzado, seguramente No sabia como responderia Yo.

Es muy tarde, No?.- Dijo, mirando el Reloj.- Kaoru te Espera?  
- No.- Dije con desicion, pero pronto me volvio la timidez.- Tienes algun Compromiso que hacer.  
- No.- Me contesto El, ya mas Seguro.- Esta Noche soy Tuyo completamente.  
- Lo mismo digo.  
- Entonces..., Bueno...- Aoshi carraspeo un Poco.- No quiero cagarla contigo Misao, me tienes Loco y ..., No quiero que se acabe lo Nuestro nunca, por eso No quiero meter la Pata esta Noche proponiendote... Ya sabes, No es que No quiera, al contrario, me muero de Ganas de estar Contigo asi, pero... Pasara lo que tenga que pasar cuando Tu quieras. Si te parece muy Pronto, Lo entiendo.  
- No, esta Bien.- Conteste Sonriendo, era encantador cuando estaba Nervioso.- Quiero Aoshi.  
- Segura.  
- Si, completamente.- Le acaricie la mejilla con dulcura.

Me cogio del menton y me dio el Beso mas tierno que me habia dado Nunca, un Beso que me estremecio de la Cabeza a los Pies, despejando mis Dudas y dejandome Claro que hacia lo Correcto. Amaba a Aoshi y aquella Prometia ser la Mejor Noche de mi Vida, la Noche en la que aparte de Su Novia, Amiga y Confidente... me convertiria en su Amante. Nos levantamos de la Mesa, Yo por lo Menos sonrojada, El con una Gran sonrisa en el Rostro. Nos cogimos de la Mano y salimos de Local como en una Nube. Al montarme en su Moto No sabia a donde me Llevaria, supuse que seria a su Casa..., Pero aun asi Aoshi siempre resultaba ser una Saco lleno de Sorpresas. Me pegue el Trayecto pensando en lo que Podria pasar, sonrojandome, pero tambien me entraron muchas Dudas. No era mi Primera vez, pero tampoco lo habia hecho muchas y habia pasado mucho Tiempo desde aquello, tal vez... No seria suficiente buena para El. Seguramente Aoshi estaba acostumbrado a Mujeres apasionadas, expertas, que sabian lo que a El le gustaba... Y si hacia el Ridiculo con El? No podria soportarlo, o que tal si a Aoshi No le gustaba Mi Cuerpo, despues de Todo Aoshi era mucho mas corpulento y alto que Yo, a lo mejor era demasiado Delgada y Pequeña para El, o Le parecia poca Cosa... No poseo pechos Resultones, Ni largas Piernas,... No pude evitar empezar a tener Miedo, miedo a lo que El pensara de Mi. En un arrebato desesperado por mantenerme optimista le abraze con Todas mis ganas, Y El me acaricio una de las Manos mientras conducia. De repente Fije mi vista en una Sombra corriendo por la Acera. En ese momento pasabamos por la Plaza cerca del Pabellon deportivo en la Barriada de Kaoru, debia ser mucho mas Tarde de la MediaNoche y observe que algunos Chicos conocidos y No conocidos corrian hacia un Punto en Concreto. Entre Ellos distingui a Soujiro, que parecia bastante apurado.

Ese No es Soujiro?.- Pense en Voz alta.- A donde va tan apurado con esa Gente.  
- No lo se..., Habra algo esta Noche en el Pabellon que No nos hayamos enterado, un Partido o algo asi.- Dijo despreocupadamene Aoshi sin apartar la Mirada de la Carretera, mientras pasabamos de largo la Barriada.  
- Puede ser, pero esa Gente no tenia pinta de ir a un Partido, menos con esas Carreras.  
- Si paso algo Nos enteraremos Mañana, tal vez si habia partido y los Hinchas se esten matando a Golpes.- Rio Aoshi.- No te preocupes.  
- De acuerdo.- Accedi rapidamente, volviendo a apoyar mi Rostro en su Espalda.

Proseguimos el Camino en Silencio. Empeze a fijarme mas en Mi alrededor, habia Llegado a la Calle donde se encontraba la Cafeteria de Tae, la atravezamos y llegamos a una Nueva Calle en el Centro del Barrio, que pocas Veces frecuentabamos porque era Donde habia mas delincuencia. Segun me habian contado era la Calle mas antigua y aun conservaba Viejos Edificios. Aoshi aparco su Moto frente a un Edificio alto y Blanco, mas bien Gris por la Contaminacion y la Suciedad, de Pocos Pisos y con un Taller mecanico en la Parte Baja. Nos bajamos de la Moto y me cogio de la Mano tiernamente, abriendo la Valla de la Entrada del Edificio y saludando a dos Ancianos que a esas Horas permanecian sentados en la Acera mirando hacia la Calle. Resulto ser que me llevaba a un Apartamento que habia Pertenecido a su Abuelo en Vida y que hara unos años atras se lo Habia dejado en Herencia. Estaba en la Primera Planta y No era muy amplio, tenia dos Habitaciones, un Baño y un Salon/Cocina, pero Suficiente espacio para El. Me conto que pasaba algunas Temporadas viviendo en El, pero Normalmente preferia quedarse en Su propia casa, Con su Padre y su Hermano, de todas Formas cuando Necesitaba Intimidad siempre tenia este Piso. Ese comentario hizo que me Ruborizara.  
Me quede contemplando el Piso unos Momentos, o mas bien haciendo que lo Contemplaba, mientras Notaba la mirada de Aoshi sobre Mi, pero realmente estaba tan Nerviosa por No ser lo que El esperaba de Mi...

Es Bonito... El apartamento.- Dije despistadamente, quedandome durante unos Largos Segundos mirando a la Nada.  
Aoshi me abrazo por la Espalda con cariño, seguramente habia Notado mi Nerviosismo.- Tranquila, Tenemos Tiempo... No hay que apurarse.  
- Aoshi...- Susurre Yo, despues me vire con desicion hacia El.- Quiero advertire antes de Nada, Yo... No he hecho esto muchas Veces asi que..., No se si te agradare, Seguro que has estado con Chicas mas Atractivas y Mejores que Yo..., Ni siquiera tengo Pechos Bonitos, Miralos.- Dije en un Impulso desesperado por Defenderme.- Parecen de Niña.  
- Me gustan tus Pechos.- Sonrio El tiernamente.- No tienes que Preocuparte por eso Misao, para Mi eres Perfecta asi como Eres y No importa que No tengas experiencia en el Sexo, Ya te dije que si quisiera una Zorra a la que Follarme podria llamar a cualquiera de este Barrio, pero Yo te quero a Ti... y No quiero Follarte Ni mucho Menos, Contigo sera distinto.

Seguramente fue la Dulcura con la que me hablo mas que las Propias palabras Lo que hizo que todas esas Dudas y Miedos desaparecieran de Mi Mente. Le rodee el Cuello con mis Brazos y le Di un Timido Beso, en agradecimiento a Sus Palabras, queria demostrarle que No tenia Miedo y que me entregaba a El enteramente. Me abrazo fuertemente, alzandome un par de Centimetros del Suelo, mientras me correspondia el Beso. Empezo a caminar hacia la Habitacion lentamente y me dejo en el Suelo delante de una Cama de matrimonio que debia de ser de la Habitacion Principal. Le hize caso omiso a cualquier otro detalle de la Habitacion que No fuera el Propio Aoshi, que en esos Instantes me miro Profundamente, esperando la Autorizacion para empezar. Solo tube que dar un paso hacia El, pegando aun mas nuestros cuerpos, para que sus manos fueran directamente a las asillas de mi vestido, apartandolas un poco de los hombros, mientras El empezaba a besarlos con dulcura y Yo iba pasando mis manos dentro de su Camisa, acariciando esos Musculos, que ahora me daba cuenta de lo perfectos que eran. Aquellos besos tiernos con los que empezo se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en apasionados, iendo de mis hombros a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mi boca, y asi susecivamente. Cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron despues de un buen rato fue cuando nuestras manos empezaron a explorar desesperadamente, el calor corporal de cada uno subio en pocos segundos y nos era imposible dejar de tener contacto un solo segundo. Aoshi empezo a bajar las asillas de mi vestido aun mas, y despues deslizando sus manos hacia la cremallera, mientras empezaba a bajarla con lentitud. Cuando la habia bajado del todo y empezaba a quitarme el vestido, lentamente, dejo de besarme, para mirarme tiernamente a los ojos y hacer que desapareciera cualquier sentimiento de verguenza. Deslizo mi vestido por mi cuerpo hasta que callo al suelo y me quede unicamente en Ropa interior. Mi respiracion se habia acelerado en ese corto Tiempo mas de lo que pensaba, y note que la de Aoshi tambien, que despues de observarme como hpnotizado unos segundos me cogio posesivamente de la Nuca y me beso con Pasion... y a la vez con Cariño. Empeze a subir su Camisa lentamente, dejandole claro que queria que se la quitara, y No tardo demasiado en hacerlo. Nuestro labios no se separaron en Ningun momentos, lleve mis manos timidamente hacia sus pantalones, intentando desabrocharselos con paciencia, No queria ir rapido y meter la pata. Aoshi me ayudo, seguramente se imaginaba que me costaria un poco, quitandoselos y tirandolos lejos. Cuando ambos estubimos en ropa interior me elevo del suelo con fuerza, con mis piernas le abraze por la cintura y el me sujeto cogiendome de las nalgas, mientras las masajeaba. Cuando quize darme cuenta ya estaba echada encima de la Cama, y Aoshi a mi lado besandome dulcemente, mientras metia una de sus manos dentro de mi Sujetador, acariciando mis senos, primero con paciencia, luego llevo las manos a mi espalda y desabrocho el sujetador, tirandolo por la misma direccion que habia seguido su pantalon, y comenzando a disfrutar de mis pechos mas libremente. Jamas conoci tal placer cuando El los beso y mordisqueo, sin hacerme demasiado daño, ni hacerlo con Lujuria, simplemente disfrutandolos. Senti como esa sensacion tan Placentera empezaba a poseerme, sin poder evitar que de mi garganta escaparan algunos gemidos y mis piernas se abrieran instintivamente, buscando algo que aliviara las ansias que nacian de entre ellas. Aoshi paro por unos instantes, mirandome profundamente, sonriendome. Acaricio Mi mejilla y se acerco para besarme, mientras se colocaba entre Mis mulos. Nos besamos y acariciamos, a esas alturas con mas pasion y ansias, y El comenzo a quitarme lo unico que Impedia que me hiciera completamente Suya, y Yo sin siquiera pensarlo, hacia lo mismo con El. Paramos de nuevo, con la Respiracion alterada, nuestros cuerpos humedos y calientes, nos miramos unos Instantes, en silencio, las Palabras sobraban en esos Momentos..., Me aferre a su Espalda con fuerza, mientras hundia mi Rostro en su pecho y El me sujetaba la Nuca con una de sus Manos, Me dio un tierno beso en el Cabello y entonces fue cuando me Penetro. Fue un instante fugaz y magico, era verdad que No era virgen, pero senti un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que se disperso rapidamente cuando un torrente de Placer me embargo, sacandome un Gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores, y tambien a Aoshi, que ahogo uno entre mi Cabello, mientras me apretaba con mas fuerza hacia El. Una embestida fue el Comienzo de aquel Acto de Amor y Placer que acabo en un Orgasmo de ambos al mismo Tiempo, quedandonos extaciados por algunos Minutos, intentando recuperar el pulso y respiracion Normal. Aoshi se acosto a Mi lado, atrayendome con uno de sus brazos y haciendo que me apoyara en su Pecho, mientras intentabamos recuperarnos de las experiencia vivida Segundos antes. Me abrazo con aun mas Fuerza, cogiendome con la otra Mano del menton y dedicandome un Beso suave en los Labios. Fue entonces cuando comprobe una enorme Sonrisa que iluminaba su Rostro, que se me traspaso a Mi rapidamente, haciendo que le abrazara tambien posesivamente y ocultara mi Rostro en ese espacio entre su Hombro y su Cuello.

Por si no te ha quedado claro...- Empezo a susurrar El a mi Oido.- Te amo.  
- Me lo has dejado bastante claro.- Sonrei Yo, dandole un beso en el Cuello.- Espero que Yo tambien te lo haya demostrado.  
- No sabes cuanto.- Contesto riendo, al sentir mis besos sobre su Cuello.- Parece que te he encontrado la Vena Lujuriosa.  
- Hay cosas que No sabes de Mi.- Bromee Yo, ahora mordiendole y dejandole una marca en el Cuello.  
El empezo a reirse a carcajadas.- Tranquila, tenemos toda la Noche para descubrirlas, Ne.  
- Aja.- Apoye de nuevo mi Rostro sobre su Pecho y nos miramos algunos segundos en silencio, tiernamente.  
- Ves que no tenias nada de que Preocuparte?.- Dijo comenzando a acariciarme la Espalda y sonriendome.- Has estado Perfecta.  
- Al principio tenia un poco de verguenza.- Me sincere Yo, sonrojandome.- Pense que No te iba a gustar.  
- Al contrario, Me encantas!.- Contesto Emotivo, besandome.- Es Normal que tubieras verguenza, Es la primera vez que estamos Juntos.  
- Pero ya No tendre mas..., sabes porque.  
- Porque.  
- Porque Te amo.- Le dije, mientras todo el Calor subia en estanpida a mis Mejillas.

Aoshi No dijo nada mas. Unicamente Sonrio y me beso de Nuevo, profundamente.  
Aquel fue el Principio de una Larga Noche, donde Nos amamos incontables veces. Aoshi me estaba dando a Conocer un mundo Nuevo para Mi, jamas me habia sentido tan querida... Jamas habia sentido tanto Amor hacia una sola Persona, ni en una Sola persona. Esa Noche aprendi muchas Cosas del Amor y todas me las enseño Aoshi, el Hombre al que, definitivamente, Amo.  
Acabamos rendidos, durmiendo abrazados el Uno al otro como si No quisieramos separarnos Nunca. Siempre pense que No me gustaba dormir en Compañia, pero ciertamente nunca habia dormido tan pacificamente como Esa Noche en sus Brazos.

Un estraño Pitido empezo a despertarme poco a poco. Un ruido insistente y trillante que No parecia querer parar. A los pocos Minutos supe que era el Movil de Aoshi, pero lo unico que hize fue acurrucarme mas entre las Mantas y El y gruñir de fastidio. No abri mucho los Ojos, pero se Notaba que aun era de Noche por la Oscuridad, tal vez no tardaria en hacerse de Dia. Aoshi tambien parecio darse cuenta de que su Movil sonaba con insistencia, porque tambien me abrazo con mas fuerza y Hundio su rostro aun mas entre mis Cabellos. El telefono seguia Sonando, y Nosotros no parabamos de Movernos inquietamente, acabaria por despertarnos del Todo. Desde luego el que Llamaba si no era por algo sumamente importante le esperaba un Destino muy oscuro, porque Aoshi se levanto de un salto de la Cama, echando pestes y Gruñidos, y dandole de paso una patada a la Silla que habia al lado de la puerta y que No habia visto por la Oscuridad que reinaba en la Habitacion. Abri los Ojos con pesadez y vi como Aoshi se metia en el Baño con el Movil, encendiendo la Luz, y contestando a Gritos al que llamaba a esas Horas. Me incorpore un poco en la Cama, sentandome y restregandome los Ojos, oia hablar a Aoshi todabia, pero algo mas calmado, aunque todabia con Tono molesto. Me tape un poco con las Mantes y le Mire, curiosa por saber que pasaba. El estaba apoyado en la Puerta, mirando a la Nada mientras hablaba por el Movil y se fumaba el Cigarrillo que acababa de encender. Su Rostro enfurecido habia pasado a uno de entera Confusion, y despues de Preocupacion. Algo asustada empeze a enrrollarme en una Sabana para ir a su Lado cuando El colgo el telefono.

No, quedate en la Cama.- Me ordeno, poniendose los Pantalones.  
- Que pasa? Quien era, Ni siquiera se que Hora es...- Me queje, aun adormilada, dejandome caer encima de la Cama otra vez.  
- Tranquila, son las 5 de la Mañana, sigue Durmiendo.- Me susurro con ternura, inclinandose hacia Mi Besandome.  
Me tapo con las mantas y empezo a recoger su Ropa del suelo, alertada me incorpore de Nuevo.- Te vas.  
- Era Shogo, ha surgido un Problema, No ha querido contarme mas, Debe estar en la Entrada del Edificio Ya.- Me fue informando a medida que se vestia.- No tardare nada, Si, Sigue durmiendo.  
- Aoshi...- Resople Yo, No me apetecia nada que se fuera.  
- En serio, solo seran unos Minutos.- Me dedico su Sonrisa mas tierna y volviendo a echarme en la Cama me dio un Beso y salio de la habitacion.

Oi como cerraba la puerta de la Entrada y todo se quedo en Silencio.  
A esas alturas me seria bastante dificil recuperar el Sueño de nuevo, asi que decidi levantarme y aprovechar para beber un poco de agua, estaba sedienta.  
Me vesti con una de las Camisas de Aoshi, fui hasta la cocina y cogi un vaso de agua, caminando por la Sala mientras lo bebia. Sin querer escuche unas voces Conocidas provenientes de la Calle, cai en la cuenta de que estabamos en el Primer piso y seguramente veria a Aoshi desde alli. Aparte un poco la cortina de la ventana y Observe el Coche de Shogo aparcado en la entrada del Edificio, Sanosuke estaba apoyado en El con la mirada perdida y oi mas claramente las Voces de Aoshi y Shogo desde un angulo que No podia alcanzar, justo debajo de la Ventana. Note que hablaban apresuradamente y en un Tono bastante Alto. Me regañe por Cotilla y fui a dejar el vaso de agua en el fregadero, para despues intentar reconciliar el Sueño de nuevo. Aoshi ya me contaria que pasaba si era realmente necesario. Me acurruque entre las Mantas y cerre los Ojos, pero a los pocos Minutos oi la puerta de la entrada y Aoshi entre en la habitacion a todo Correr.

Que ocurre Koii, Que queria Shogo?.- Pregunto desinteresadamente, quedandome escandilada al Aoshi encender de improviso la luz de la habitacion.  
- Lo que ha pasado ha sido muy Serio.- Empezo a contar Aoshi, cogiendo las llaves de su Moto y otros objetos del Suelo.- Al final si pasaba algo grave en el Pabellon.  
- Que!.- Algo me decia que No habia buenas Noticias, me incorpore impulsivamente.- Que ha pasado.  
- Un enfrentamiento, de los Grandes.- Empezo a explicarme El, sentandose a los pies de la Cama para atarse los Zapatos.- Dos de las Bandas del Barrio quedaron para encontrarse alli esta Noche... Como No me entere.  
- Que dices, Quienes fueron.  
- Como? Tu amiga No te lo dijo?.- Aoshi se viro hacia Mi extrañado.  
- Mi amiga?.- Le pregunto aun mas extrañada que El.  
- Si, Kaoru, estaba metida en el Rollo, Shogo me ha dicho que le han dado una Buena paliza, ahora va para su Casa a verla.  
- Que!.- Grite, No entendia absolutamente Nada.  
- Vamos, te llevo.- Dijo Aoshi, cogiendo mi Ropa y dejandola encima de la Cama.

Empeze a vestirme lo mas rapido que Podia, no podia creerme que Kaoru no me dijera nada de ese encuentro de Bandas. Aunque entonces cai aquella pregunta que le habia hecho Meg y que Ella habia respondido nerviosamente..., pero a esas alturas no le di Importancia. Lo importante era saber si Mi amiga se encontraba Bien y como habia pasado Todo. Aoshi me esperaba en la Puerta del apartamento, con los dos cascos en las Manos. Me acerque a El y cogi uno sin rapidamente, mirando si se me habia olvidado algo que ponerme. Note que El me miraba fijamente y le devolvi la mirada.

Siento que la Noche haya acabado asi.- Me susurro, dandome un tierno beso.  
- No es culpa tuya.- Le sonrei Yo, despues sali del apartamento.- Vamos, tengo que saber que ha pasado.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

K tal? espero k les haya gustado, m costo bastante escribirlo, No se crean y m ubiera gustado acerlo mas largo, pero queria dejar la intriga de lo que le ha pasado a la Pobre Kaoru, asi que ese era el secreto k se tenia guardado, Una pelea eh... jajajajaja Bueno, spero sus Reviews, muchos besos a todos los k leen ste Fic.

**aGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Tsuki-Ra:** Hola amiga! No tienes k agradecerme nada, jeje, sabes que toy aki para ayudarte en lo k pueda, Sobre lo del padre de Jutaro con paciencia k ya lo dire algun dia jejeje, No se si sera dentro de mucho, aunk me temo k ste Fic va pa largo y weno, a medias ya te abras nterado d lo k tenia planeado hacer kao esa noxe jejeje, y spero k se te kite tanto stress d las clases, supongo k no te kedara muxo pa las vacaciones asi k animo! la verdad es k Shogo me kedo bien si, es uno d mis personajs favoritos, no se xk... jajaja cuidate muxo amiga, un besote.

**Arashi Shinomori**: da igual k no sea largo, muxas gracias x aber dejado review y por tu apoyo, muxos besos.

**Cristy-girl:** Me alegro de k te aya gustado el capi y spero no haber tardado muxo en actualizar, gracias x el review. Besos.

**Erin:** Yo a aoshi le perdonaria cualquier cosa jajajaj en eso tienes razon, x lo Mono sobre todo jejeje, Y sobre la opinion de Kao y Meg sobre el pues tienes tamb la razon, al principio cmo no se llvaban muxo con el pos desconfiaban como aria cualquiera, dspues d k se junto con misao ya mpiezan a tner mas contacto y se han dao cuenta d lo wena gente k es jajajaja, ya ablamos x el msn, y lo de Jutaro... todabia No jajajaja, Mil Kisses.

**Aska Ishida**: Lo de tomoe y Kaoru es como la identidad de Jutaro, se sabra todo a su devido tiempo jejeje, me alegro de k te aya gustado el capitulo y la istoria de aoshi, y espero k ste tambien te guste, muxos besos y cuidate.

**Bizcochia U-u:** decidi adelantar un poco las cosas xk si no se me haria eterno el Fic jejeje, intentare empezar a acelerarlo todo un poco. Se que tarde en actualizar jejej pero aora k toy d holidays ya tngo mas tiempo y puede k no consiga tus deseos de actualizar cada dia, pero... puedo acercarme algo jejeje, y aver si nos vemos x el msn y m dices tu opinion sobre el borrador dl otro dia k tngo ganas d saberla jajaja, besos amiga.

**Gabyhyatt:** Bueno, el ex-novio de Misao pues no sera importante en el Fic asi k tampoco se me a ocurrido buscarle personaje jjejee, y weno tampoco es ken el padre de jutaro jajaja, en ste capi se te habra dspejado un poco la duda d k pasaba con kaoru y meg, aunk en el proximo se sabra k paso con mas detalle. Muxos besos y gracias x tu apoyo.

**Silence-Messiah: **Ya has comprobado que tenias razon y se han metido en algo fuerte Kao y Meg jajajaj, pero no quize desvelarlo en este capitulo, y si... todabia dejare con la Intriga de meg, sano y el pekeño jutaro, lo sientooo jajaja pero todabia no es Momento de decirlo. Gracias x el Review y cuidate muxo.

**HADA:** Yo creo k mas d uno hubiera exo lo mismo, Aoshi staba en su derexo d buscar venganza, aunk se ubiera pasado un poko. Bueno, habras leido k el Niño no es de sano y todabia no tngo intenciones de rebelarlo jajaja y la xtraña relacion ntre meg y sano pues no se debe a nada en particular, si no sano es bastante xulo y mujeriego y claro... cualkiera lo awanta, Ne? jajaja la pobre Meg es una santa pa darle oportunidades. Gracias x tu apoyo amiga, un besote y cuidate muxo, spero tu Review.


	10. El principio de la Guerra

Hello! Como stan? spero k bien, como comprovaran no e tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo eeeeeh jejeje, como e dixo aora tngo mas tiempo libre, aunk la semana k viene me sera dificil xk tengo las recuperacion de las asignaturas k suspendi -.-U, spero k les guste y k me dejn sus opiniones. Besos!  
P.D. RK no me pertenece, para mi dsgracia, y esta istoria es un A/M, AU. 

**CAPITULO 10: El principio de la Guerra.**

La moto Honda y el viejo Chevrolet atravezaban las Calles del Barrio a toda velocidad, quebrantando bastantes Normas de Trafico. Al pasar por fuera del Pabellon comprovamos que estaba rodeado de Coches patrulla de la Policia, que habian detenido a unos pocos Jovenes, y alguna que otra Ambulancia, que afortunadamente parecia vacia de Pacientes. Al pasar por alli aminoramos la marcha, para No llamar la atencion de los Policias, despues seguimos de largo hasta el Bloque de apartamentos donde vivian Kaoru y Megumi. Los primeros en aparcar fuimos Aoshi y Yo, no dudamos en bajar rapidamente de la Moto, dejando los cascos colgando del Manillar. Yo estaba apunto de salir corriendo hacia la Puerta, pero Aoshi me cogio de la Mano.

Espera a que lleguen Shogo y Sano.- Me ordeno tranquilamente, pero lo menos que estaba Yo era tranquila.  
- Pero tengo que subir, y si esta grave?.- Pregunte a gritos, pensando lo peor, y Aoshi me miro sorprendido.  
- Si estubiera grave estaria en el Hospital.- Me consolo, abrazandome tiernamente.- Tranquila, si, No pasa nada.

En ese momento Shogo aparco su Coche a nuestro lado, haciendo caso omiso del cartel de Prohibido Aparcar. Sano y El practicamente saltaron del Coche y corrieron a Nuestro encuentro, con la respiracion exaltada por la Carrera. A la luz de las amarillentas Farolas de la Calle comprove que Sanosuke tenia el Labio reventado y los Nudillos de la mano derecha sangrando, y Shogo solo tenia los puños algo rojos e hinchados, seguramente por la Pelea. Les mire con tanta sorpresa que No tubieron mas remedio que dar explicaciones.

Esto No es nada.- Rio Sanosuke, pavoneandose de sus Heridas.- Alguien tenia que Proteger a mi Zorrita, ne.  
- Megumi tambien fue?.- Pregunte escandalizada, No me habian comentado nada de aquello.  
- Si, faltaba menos!.- Ironizo Sano.- Esa no se pierde una Pelea.  
- Ya hablaremos mas tarde, Kenshin no para de llamarme al Movil desde hace una Hora.- Interrumpio Shogo, caminando hacia la Entrada.  
- Si, vamos.- Animo Aoshi.

Los cuatro subimos las escaleras poco menos que Corriendo, sin siquiera recaer en el Cansansio al Llegar a la puerta de Kaoru.  
Tocamos en timbre y enseguida nos abrio la Puerta el viejo Okina, mas preocupado de lo que le habia visto nunca. Parecia tener la cara desencajada y rapidamente nos dio paso dentro del Piso, donde habia mas movimiento que de Costumbre. Soujiro aparecio corriendo por el Pasillo, tambien tenia algunos Golpes en la Cara.

Un poco mas y No llegan!.- Grito, al acercarse a Nosotros.- Kenshin esta que se sube por las paredes.  
- Sou, y Kao, como esta?.- Le pregunte rapidamente.  
- Bien, vamos, acompañenme, la acostamos en su Cama.- Dijo El, conduciendonos hasta la Habitacion de las Chicas.

Al entrar en la habitacion casi no pude ver Nada. Dentro estaban la Abuela, Meg, Soujiro, Omasu y Kenshin, y la habitacion no era demasiado grande que digamos. Intente hacerme hueco entre Ellos, que nos miraron nada mas entrar. Megumi se acerco a mi Rapidamente, tenia algunos arañazos, pero nada Grave.

Misao, que Bueno que viniste.- Me abrazo Meg, parecia muy Nerviosa.  
- Pero que ha pasado, porque No me dijeron que iban a una Pelea?.- La cogi de los Hombros para que me mirara a la Cara.  
- No queriamos estropearte la Cita con Aoshi.- Me contesto Ella, muy sincera.- No pensamos que iria tanta Gente..., fue demasiado rapido.  
- Misao!.- Oi entre el Bullicio, reconoci esa voz al Momento y me hize paso entre la Gente hasta la cama de Kao.

Me arrodille al lado de su Cama, fijandome en el estado en el que habian dejado a mi Amiga.  
La cara tan amoratada que casi era irreconocible, le habian puesto algodon en la Nariz para que dejara de sangrar y parecia que habia resivido un Golpe en la cabeza. No entendi como habia podido recibir una paliza tan dura, si los demas estaban heridos, pero No tanto como Ella. La mire con horror, necesitaba explicaciones inmediatamente, pero Kao solo me miraba con una triste Sonrisa.

Hola..., perdona que te haya estropeado la Cita.- Me susurro Kaoru.  
- Nada de eso, Kao. Que te ha pasado?.- Le pregunte, cogiendola de la Mano.  
- Ya sabes..., Esa pequeña guerra que tenemos con el Grupo de Tomoe...- Sonrio Ella con dificultad.- Quedamos en el Pabellon para dejar las Cosas claras, y aparecieron con Enishi y todo su Grupo..., una emboscada en toda regla.  
- No se podia esperar otra cosa.- Susurre Yo, empezando a sentir impotencia.- Como te hicieron esto.  
- Afortunadamente la voz se corrio rapido y aparecio mucha Gente de nuestro Grupo, pero en un despiste Tomoe, Yumi y las demas putas se me tiraron encima,... No recuerdo mucho la verdad.- Se quejo, poniendose la Mano en la frente.  
- Descansa Koii.- Le dijo Kenshin, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la Cama.- Tienes que dormir un poco, el Doctor Gensai llegara dentro de Nada.  
- Si, Kao, descansa.- Le sonrei Yo, y me levante de mi sitio para que Kenshin pudiera cuidar a su Novia.

Su abuela ocupo mi Lugar, traia en la mano algunos paños humedos y otros medicamentos. Me quede de pie en medio de la habitacion algunos instantes, sumergida en mis Pensamientos. De repente comprendi mejor a Aoshi cuando me conto el porque de sus Delitos, en esos momentos sentia las mismas ganas de matar a Tomoe y a sus amigas. Senti una mano en mi Brazo, era Aoshi. Me susurro algo al Oido y me condujo fuera de la Habitacion, que cerraron al salir Nosotros. En la Sala estaban sentados Soujiro, Omasu, Sanosuke y Meg abrazados en un Sillon, y Shogo hablando por el Movil para variar. Aoshi me condujo hasta uno de los Sillones, sentadose El y despues sentandome a Mi en sus Rodillas, mientras el Resto del grupo discutia.

Esas hijas de Puta!.- Grito Meg, bastante cabreada.- Porque no las vi, porque si llego a verlas atacando a mi hermana Yo..., Donde demonios estaba Yo.  
- Ya tranquila.- La mimaba Sano.- Tendras tu Oportunidad, esto No se va a quedar asi, Ya han declarado la guerra.  
- Y tanto que ha empezado una Guerra.- Dijo Soujiro, lleno de Ira, mientras se fumaba un Porro aceleradamente.- Nos buscaron y Nos han encontrado, esto No queda asi.  
- Esta Noche No, la Policia esta en Alerta, nos pillarian rapido.- Informo Omasu.- Tendremos que esperar un Poco.  
- Un Poco, para que!.- Grito Sou.- Para que recuperen fuerzas, esta Noche esta Bien.  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sou.- Afirmo Sano.- Ahora mismo iria a Buscar al resto del Grupo y perseguiria a Enishi y sus Colegas hasta que los pillara.  
- Y Tu Aoshi, Que piensas?.- Se dirigio hacia El Sou, le mire rapidamente, esperando una respuesta Negativa, lo ultimo que queria era que Aoshi fuera a buscar pelea a esas Horas de la mañana.  
- Por mi cuando quieran.- Fue lo unico que dijo.  
- Pero...!.- Intente hablar, pero Shogo colgo el Movil y me interrumpio.  
- Los chicos estan preparados, se escondieron hasta que la Policia dejara de perseguirles, dicen que el Pabellon esta completamente Limpio y que Enishi y los demas se han refugiado en Local de Shishio.  
- Mucho mejor, si estan ese Local apestoso podemos darles una Buena sorpresa.- Dijo euforico Soujiro, levantandose del Sillon de un salto.  
- Tienen algun Plan en mente?.- Pregunto Aoshi tranquilamente, parecia el Menos apurado, pero esa seriedad que tenia daba algo de Miedo.  
- Los chicos quieren ir y darles una Sopresa, deberiamos ir a dar con Ellos y planificar bien las Cosas.- Aconsejo Shogo.  
- A que estamos esperando entonces?.- Sano se levanto tambien del Sillon.  
- Chicos, en serio, No creo que sea buena idea.- Omasu intento advertirles, pero Ellos estaban demasiado seguros.- Esperen un poco mas.  
- No hay tiempo para eso, Vamonos de una vez.- Ordeno Soujiro, caminando hacia la Salida, seguido de Sanosuke.  
- Nena, no me esperes despierta, intenta descansar.- Le giño un ojo a Megumi, Sanosuke.  
- A veces eres mas bobo de lo que pensaba.- Resoplo Ella.- Ten cuidado, No pienso pagarte fianzas de Carcel ni irte a ver a Hospitales, Me oyes.  
- Entonces decidido, vamos.- Shogo empezo a marcar un Numero de telefono en su Movil.  
- Espera.- Aoshi me cogio de la cintura suavemente para poder levantarse, y me dejo de nuevo en el Sillon, acercandose a Shogo.- Se lo dices a Kenshin.  
Shogo miro hacia la Puerta del cuarto de Kaoru.- Si, creo que El es el que mas Motivos tiene para venir.  
- Ok.- Respondio Aoshi.- Yo ire adelantandome, te esperamos abajo.

Shogo se metio dentro del cuarto de Kaoru, seguro que a darle las nuevas noticias a Kenshin, y Aoshi ya empezaba a caminar por el Pasillo, cuando me levante impulsivamente y corri a su Lado, cogiendolo de un Brazo para que parara de Caminar y me mirara. No queria que fuera a esa Pelea, No queria que le pasara nada malo, ni que se metiera en mas Lios, ahora que era Completamente Libre.

Ten cuidado Aoshi.- Le dije abrazandolo.- No dejes que te atrapen, recuerda que te acaban de quitar la Condicional.  
- Lo se, No soy de los que se dejan atrapar facilmente.- Sonrio El, abranzandome con fuerza.  
- No quiero que vayas...- Susurre, Aoshi me cogio el Rostro con sus manos y me miro Fijamente.  
- Es algo que debemos hacer, tenemos que defender al Grupo, Lo entiendes?.- Yo asenti.- Bien..., No te preocupes, te llamare dentro de un Rato para que estes mas Tranquila.  
- Vale, pero de todas formas Cuidate.- Le pedi haciendo pucheros, a lo que El solto una carcajada y despues me Beso.  
- Te quiero, si, Tranquilita.- Se despidio, saliendo por la Puerta de la entrada.

Me quede en medio del Pasillo mirando por donde se habia ido, algo arrepentida de haberlo dejado ir. Solo desperte de mis pensamientos cuando Shogo y Kenshin pasaron a mi Lado y se despidieron para ir a dar con el Resto de los Chicos. Cerraron la Puerta de un portazo y me encontre practicamente perdida, sin saber que hacer. Una voz vino en mi Ayuda.

Misao, tienes hambre?.- Me pregunto Megumi a mi espalda, entrando en la Cocina.- Haremos algo de comer, Necesitamos Energias.  
- Si, es una buena idea.- Sonrei tristemente, seria lo mejor distraerme para que el tiempo pasara mas deprisa.

Omasu, Megumi y Yo nos metimos dentro de la Cocina y empezamos a preparar un Buen desayuno. Era cerca de las 6 de la Mañana y a esas alturas Dificilmente podriamos conciliar el Sueño. Okina se apunto a ayudarnos, el pobre anciano tambien necesitaba un poco de distraccion despues del Enorme susto que le habia causado su Nieta.  
El doctor no tardo en Llegar y se encerro en la Habitacion de Kaoru, junto a Ella y la Abuela, que no se habia separado de Kao en toda la Noche, y no tenia intensiones de hacerlo hasta que su Nieta estubiera bien. Megumi fue a buscar al pequeño Jutaro y todos nos sentamos a desayunar de mala gana, esperando a que el Doctor saliera de la Habitacion y nos contara. Todos revolviamos la Cuchara en nuestras tazas de Leche caliente, concentrando nuestras Miradas dentro de ese Liquido blanco y pensando cada uno en sus Cosas, el ambiente estaba bastate tenso. Para hablar de algo se me ocurrio preguntarle a Megumi que era exactamente lo que le habian hecho a Kaoru.

No se muy Bien, Yo estaba peleando con otras Zorras por ahi...- Dijo Ella, arrepentida.- Pero por lo que me contaron cinco de Ellas se avalanzaron contra Kao, dejandola en el Suelo y aprovechando para darle patadas.  
- Lo unico que pude ver Yo fue que Yumi, la Novia de Shishio, cogia un trozo de madera... o algo asi.- Empezo a relatar Omasu.- Y le dio en la cabeza a Kaoru cuando intentaba levantarse para defenderse.  
- Que salvajes...- Susurre, entendiendo ahora su herida en la Cabeza.  
- Ella quedo inconciente y despues di la voz de alarma y algunos me ayudaron a quitarle de encima a esas Zorras.- Acabo Omasu, con ira en sus Ojos.- Lo que daria por haber llegado antes.  
- Ya no se puede volver atras.- Dijo el Viejo Okina por primera vez en toda la Noche.- Solo que Kaoru se ponga mejor y aprenda de esta Leccion.  
- Kaoru es demasiado ostinada.- Rio Megumi.- En cuanto se recupere ira a por Tomoe, de eso estoy segura.  
- Mi Nieta siempre ha sido demasiado Impulsiva y orgullosa.- Susurro Okina, disimulando una Sonrisa.- Bueno..., voy a ver como le va al Doctor.

Okina se levanto, dejando su taza de Leche completamente llena y saliendo de la Cocina como un espectro. El silencio duro poco, ya que Megumi, impulsivamente, se levanto de su Silla, saltando a la de su Abuelo y poniendose a mi lado, dejandonos a todos, incluido a Jutaro, algo mas que sorprendidos y asustados, ya que tenia esa tipica mirada suya Hentai.

Cambiemos a temas menos dramaticos.- Dijo, mientras Sonreia ampliamente.- Que tal con Aoshito.  
Debia haberme imaginado que me preguntaria tarde o temprano.- Megumi..., Bien gracias.  
- No seas asi!.- Omasu se unio con Megumi.- Cuentanos, estaban tan acaramelados antes.  
- No paso nada del otro Mundo, me llevo a cenar, despues a tomar unas Copas... Hablamos, reimos... Cosas normales.  
- Dejate de estupideces y pasa al Momento interesante.- Me ordeno Meg con mirada maliciosa.- Y despues, A donde te llevo.  
- Fuimos a su Apartamento y...- Note como mis mejillas enrojecian.- Paso lo que tenia que pasar.  
- Siiiiiiiiiii?.- Gritaron al unisono, muy emocionadas.  
- Si.- Me tape la boca con la mano intentando ocultar la carcajada que estaba apunto de soltar al verlas asi.  
- Y que tal estubo? seguro que Aoshi es muy bueno en la Cama.- Comento Meg, con esa risita burlona de Ella, haciendo que me Sonrojara hasta las Orejas.  
- Megumi, Eso son cosas que No se preguntan!.- Le reproche.  
- No, en serio, dinos, como es El?.- Insistio, apoyada por Omasu, que asentia a todo lo que Ella decia.  
- No tienes remedio, lo sabes?.- Me cruze de brazos, algo incomoda por la situacion.- Es... Perfecto.  
- Perfecto?.- Pregunto Omasu, mas interesada.- Y fue en Plan Pasion y lujuria, o mas bien... Dulce y cariñoso.  
- Digamos que ... apasionado y romantico.- Aclare Yo, y Ellas respondieron con un suspiro.  
- Que suerte que tienes...- Resoplo Megumi.- Ojala Sano fuera asi,..., El es mas como un Potro salvaje que cuesta mucho domesticar.  
Todas reimos durante un buen rato.  
- Por lo menos tienes a Sano, a mi me saldran telarañas como No encuentre a alguien Pronto.- Se quejo Omasu, haciendo pucheros.  
- Y que paso con Shiro?.- Pregunto Megumi.- No pensabas intentarlo con El.  
- No se...- Susurro indesisa.  
- Animate, Si se nota que Shiro esta Loquito por Ti.- Intente alentarla.  
- Bueno, ya me lo pensare.- Rio, Ahora era Ella quien estaba sonrojada.

Estubimos un rato mas hablando un Poco, hasta que el Medico se fue y la Abuela salio de la Habitacion de Kaoru para darnos nuevas noticias.  
Kaoru no tenia heridas extremadamente graves, pero le habian roto la Nariz, sus Moratones la tendrian molida durante los Proximos dias y el resto de heridas solo necesitaban cuidados y como mucho le dejarian alguna que otra cicatriz. La peor era la herida de la Cabeza, afortunadamente no necesito de Puntos, y solo le estaria doliendo la cabeza un par de dias, y puede que algo mareada. Solo necesitaba reposo durante una semana, mucho mejor mas tiempo si era posible. Nos tranquilizamos al saber que No era nada grave y su Abuela nos confirmo que en esos momentos estaba dormida, asi que seria mejor que Nosotras hicieramos lo Mismo. Omasu se despidio con pocas ganas de Nosotras, estaba cansada, pero No queria dejarnos. Okina acabo por convencerla de que se fuera a casa y volviera mas tarde. Megumi se fue a acostar al cuarto de Jutaro y Yo, como no podia volver a casa a esas horas, me eche a descansar un poco en el Sofa del salon. Los abuelos insistieron en que me acostara en su Cama, pero No queria ser una Molestia. Me costo mucho consiliar el Sueño, mas con Jutaro viendo los Dibujos animados en la TV, pero al final cai rendida.

Mis ojos se abrieron pesadamente al Notar una mano en mi Hombro y una voz llamandome.  
Me encontre de frente con Okina, que me señalaba el telefono en su Mano. Yo tarde algo en Reaccionar y le pregunte que pasaba.

Tu novio esta al Telefono.- Me informo, Yo se lo quite de las manos rapidamente.  
- Aoshi?.- Pregunte, algo insegura.  
- Hola Koii, te desperte?.- Me pregunto dulcemente.  
- No, No importa, donde estas? Estas Bien?.- Me acorde que habia ido a por los Chicos de Enishi.  
- Estamos Bien, todos, No te preocupes, fuimos a buscar a Enishi, pero ya habian volado del Local de Shishio, seguramente se enteraron de que ibamos a por Ellos.- Me informo, con mucho fastidio en su voz.  
- Y que haran ahora.  
- Ahora te recogo, son las 2:30 de la tarde, querras ir a tu Casa, Ne?.- Mire el reloj sorprendida, tenia razon.  
- Si, si..., Gracias.  
- No tardo nada, preparate.- Colgo.

Me levante del Sillon con algo de cansancio, me fije en que todabia tenia puesto el vestido que me presto Megumi para mi cita con Aoshi, No podia aparecer por casa con esas Pintas. Comprove que los Abuelos de Kaoru y Meg no estaban, a esas horas solian llevar a Jutaro al parque despues de Almorzar. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido fui hasta la habitacion donde descansaba Kaoru, mi mochila con la Ropa normal estaba dentro y tenia que cambiarme. Abrio lentamente la puerta y me meti dentro del cuarto que estaba mas o menos a oscuras, Kaoru dormia placidamente, era lo mejor, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas. Cogi mi maleta y sali de nuevo, Megumi estaba ya levantada en la Sala, recogiendo los Juguetes de Jutaro y me miro impulsivamente.

Esta durmiendo?.- Me pregunto hablando bajito.  
- Si, como un angelito.- Cerre la puerta y fui hasta el Salon.- Fui a coger mis Cosas, Aoshi me viene a recoger.  
- Sabes algo de como les fue a los Chicos?.- Me pregunto, bastante preocupada.  
- Mas o menos, Aoshi me menciono que no les habian encontrado, pero tampoco me quizo dar muchos detalles.  
- Entiendo.- Ella suspiro.- Menos mal..., Lo mejor es que pasara eso, estaban demasiado alterados.  
- Si..., te dejo el vestido en el Baño y me cambio rapidito.- Le dije, entrando en el Cuarto de baño.  
- Ok, no te preocupes.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba preparada y le habia dejado a Megumi el vestido bien colocado. No tarde en oir el Timbre, que supuse que seria Aoshi que ya habia llegado a recogerme. Le di las gracias a Megumi por todo y le dije que esa Noche pasaria un momentito a visitar a Kaoru, tambien que le diera las gracias a sus Abuelos por dejar que me quedara. Cogi mi mochila y baje las escaleras del Bloque de apartamentos de dos en dos. Tenia ganas de ver a Aoshi y de llegar a Casa y descansar despues de un Dia como aquel.  
Aoshi tenia la Moto aparcada justo delante de la Puerta y permanecia apoyado en ella mientras se fumaba un Cigarro. Me fije en que tenia las gafas de Sol puestas, seguramente para que No se le notaran las Ojeras despues de una Noche tan "movidita" en todos los sentidos, afortunadamente Yo para disimularlas habia pedido prestado el Maquillaje de Meg, lo ultimo que queria era que mi Padre me viera la cara de desvelada.  
Al verle le dedique mi sonrisa mas Amplia y corri a abrazarle fuertemente, cosa que parecio dejarle sorprendido.

Que pasa?.- Me pregunto, dandole la ultima calada a su Cigarro y tirandolo lejos.  
- Que me alegro de que No les encontraran.- Fui sincera, El solto un suspiro y me beso dulcemente.  
- Perdona si te preocupe mucho, pero son cosas de las que No puedes huir en un Barrio.- Me dio uno de los cascos y se monto en la Moto.- Vamos, te llevo a Casa, tienes que descansar.

Me subi detras de El y me aferre a su Espalda fuertemente, mientras Aoshi arrancaba y saliamos a la Carretera.  
Fuera de mi Casa no parecia que quisieramos separarnos, Nos sentamos en un banco de la Calle y estubimos hablando un rato mas, antes de despedirnos, aunque habiamos quedado para vernos esa Noche, para ir a casa de Kao a verla y despues tomar algo. Eran las 3 de la tarde y deberia entrar en mi Casa, antes de que Mi Madre empezara a preocuparse porque No llegaba.

Bueno, me voy ya.- Le anuncie de mala gana.  
- Eso lo dijiste hace diez minutos y sigues aqui.- Aoshi tenia bastante razon.  
- Es que... No tengo ganas de entrar.- Hize pucheros.- pero Mama debe estar preocupada, ayer No la vi.  
- No?.- Me pregunto extrañado.- Encontro trabajo.  
- No, por lo visto Estubo durmiendo todo el Dia..., debe ser la Anemia.- Le informe.- Dormire un poquito y despues la acompaño a dar una vuelta, para que No se aburra tan sola siempre en Casa.  
- Es una buena idea, descansa, y te voy a buscar a las 10.- Aoshi se levanto del Banco y Yo le segui.  
- Que vas a hacer ahora?.- Le pregunte desinteresadamente.  
- Pensaba ir a comer a Casa, Mi Padre tiene Jornada de tarde Hoy y Yahiko no tiene quien le haga de Comer.- Dijo mientras se subia en la Moto.- Bye Koii.  
- Chao.- Le sonrei desde la entrada de mi Edificio.

Espere a ver como desaparecia tras la esquina para abrir la Puerta de la entrada.  
Me parecio una eternidad subir las escaleras, y mas teniendo en cuenta que Nuestro Apartamento no estaba a muchas plantas, me senti bastante cansada, con ganas de echarme en la cama y No saber nada mas durante una buena horas. Entre en el apartamento y tire mi maleta al lado de la puerta, con pesadez, entrando primero a la Cocina esperando que Mi Madre estubiera sentada a la Mesa, mirando la TV, mientras esperaba con mi plato al lado a que Yo lleguara para servirme el Almuerzo. Mi sorpresa al ver la Cocina en completa oscuridad, todo recogido y limpio, como si Nadie hubiera pasado por ahi en Horas. Fui hasta el Salon y solo quedaban como signos de vida el cenicero de mi Padre, a revosar de colillas y cigarros a medio fumar, y su Periodico de ayer, doblado por la Seccion de deportes. No me parecio nada extraño.

Mama?.- Grite, pero nadie me contestaba.

Pensando que podria estar tomando la Siesta fui hasta su habitacion. Toque un par de veces, pero seguia sin tener respuesta. Me decidi y entre, la Cama estaba perfectamente hecha, la Ropa recogida, todo en su Sitio... Mi madre era muy dedicada a la Casa, pero tanto silencio se me hizo raro. De todas formas No le di importancia, pero pense que lo mejor seria llamar a Papa y preguntarle a El si sabia algo.  
Fui tranquila hacia el telefono y empeze a marcar el Numero de su Movil, a esas Horas tenia que estar en alguna Cafeteria aprovechando su Tiempo de descanso antes de empezar a trabajar de Nuevo.

Si?.- Pregunto secamente.  
- Hola Papi, ya llegue a casa.- Salude animadamente.- Como estas.  
- Bien, bien... algo cansado, que tal te salio el Examen.  
- El examen, Muy bien, Kaoru y Yo pasamos mucho tiempo estudiando anoche...- Menti, con ganas de reirme.- Por cierto, Papa.  
- Que? Ya me parecia raro que me llamaras a estas horas.  
- Era solo para preguntarte si sabes a donde ha ido Mama, No esta en Casa, Solo queria preguntar por si ha ido al Supermercado...o algo.  
- No esta en Casa?.- Pregunto, con un tono de voz que jamas le habia oido, algo entre sorprendido y asustado.  
- No..., esta Todo muy tranquilo.- Ese tono de voz me preocupo mucho.- Pasa algo Papa.  
- No te muevas de ahi, voy enseguida.- Y me colgo rapidamente.

De repente el panico empezo a apoderarse de Mi.  
Tenia que pasar algo muy grave para que Seijuro Makimachi dejara su trabajo..., y mas para que pareciese Preocupado, Asustado.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

Acabado, espero k me aya salido un poco mas largo que los ultimos k e escrito..., Ya despeje las dudas sobre lo k le habia pasado a Kaoru, mas o menos jejje, y ahora añado nuevas dudas mas jijiji que habra pasado con Okon Makimachi, se sabra en el Proximo capitulo.

**aGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**Alexandra Shinomori**:_ Muchas gracias por tu opinion amiga, m alegra k te aya gustado el lemon y spero k te guste igualmente este nuevo capitulo, y k se te despejen las dudas de k le paso a Kao jeje, un beso.

**Tsuki-Ra**: Si, la verdad es k no se les paso x la cabeza utilizar proteccion, y eso k se lo abia facilitado kao y meg jajajaja, pero trankila k de momento no tndra repercuciones jeje, me alegra k aya gustado el lemon, tenia algunas dudas de si me abia kedado bien o no. K suerte k pasan la serie otra vez -.- aki no..., y eso de la forma de luxar de aoshi... No se me abia ocurrido jajaja, gracias x el review y un besazo.

**Arashi Shinomori**: Spero k tu tmb ste bien jejeje, espero k haya kedado claro lo k les paso a Meg y kao, weno, y al resto jeje, aunk me kdan algunas dudas d si lo xplik bien..., de todas formas gracias, toy contenta xk a gustado el lemon jeje algo k no es mi fuerte en los fics realmente jjee, gracias x tu review amiga y x tu tiempo pa leer mi fic jeje, besos!.

**Erin:** Spero k te hayan salido bien todos los examnes jeje, y mira, no e tardado muxo en actualizar, spero jeje, m costo muxo acer el lemon xk no keria algo ni muy empalagoso k fuera irreal, ni tampoco muy porno jajajaja, creo k me kedo algo intermedio, y weno aora si vuelvo a tner examns la semana k viene -.- las notas stubieron mu mal..., spero verte x el msn pa ablar, kisses.

**Bizcochia u-U**: Ya se que a ti te gusta el romance ejeje, siento k en ste capi no aya mucho..., pero algo es algo ne, spero k las dudas se vayan con ste capitulo aunk si tienes mas basta con que me preguntes jeje, y que mas decirte k e actualizado bastante rapido jeje, spero ablar x el Msn contigo pronto. Muchos besos amiga.

**Aska Ishida:** Spero k te guste este capitulo jeje, muchas gracias x dejarme un review y x tu apoyo, muchos besos amiga.

**Cristy-girl:** No e tardado mucho en actualizar ne? jeje weno, spero aber aclarado la intriga de lo de Kaoru y te dejo otra intriga en este capitulo jajaja, Un besote y cuidate muxo.

**Gabyhyatt**: Gracias x tu opinion amiga, y mas o menos escapo bien de la pelea Kaoru, ne? jejeje, Spero tu opinion sobre este nuevo capitulo, Un beso.

**HADA:** jajajajaja si, el A/M es mi pareja favorita y la k me da mas inspiracion, y aora empiezan a ponerse feas las Cosas entre las bandas, y Tomoe weno... no es la maxima responsable, pero tiene muxo k ver jejeje, si la verdad es k kao y tomoe son las perfectas enemigas jajajaja, y todabia kedan muxas cosas por pasar en este Fic, peores k una simple pelea jajajaja, Nos vemos, un besazo amiga.


	11. Familia Rota

hOLAAAA k tal? Spero k bien jeje, Yo aprovexando el tiempo para actualizar este Fic, k toy algo malita de la garganta y no tengo nada k acer jejeje, Solo spero k les guste el Capitulo 11 y k me manden sus opiniones, k las aprecio mucho. Un beso a todos!. 

P.D.: RK no es mio, este Fic es un AM, AU, y contiene Lemon y otras cosas basante Fuertes.

**CAPITULO 11: Mas Problemas, Familia Rota.**

Me sente en el Sofa y encendi la TV.  
Realmente no miraba hacia la Pantalla, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que Papa me habia dicho, pero sobretodo estaba preocupada.  
Donde estaria Mama, pensando detenidamente era sospechoso que no estubiera en Casa. Ella normalmente preferia no salir mucho por el Barrio, y cuando llegaba del Instituto siempre me esperaba con el almuerzo, y no hacia nada mas hasta que No acabara de comer. Yo creo que era su forma de sentirse util, despues de haber cogido la baja en el trabajo. Algo me decia que esa Noche tal vez no podria ir a ver a Kaoru, asi que dedici llamar a Megumi, sin siquiera pensarmelo. Fui hasta el Telefono y marque los numeros inconcientemente, por alguna razon sentia mi mente perdida y sin control, no sabia porque.

Si?.- Contesto Okina al otro lado de la Linea.  
- Hola Okina, soy Misao, Esta Meg?.- Le pregunte amablemente, aunque hacia menos de media hora que nos habiamos visto.  
- Claro, espera un momento.

Espere cerca de un minuto. Un largo minuto a mi parecer, parecian muy ocupados en la Casa, se oia mucho movimiento.

Perdona Misao, estaba bañando a Jutaro, se lleno de tierra en el Parque.- Contesto Megumi al rato, con la respiracion acelerada.  
- No pasa nada, era pa saber como esta Kaoru.  
- Sigue durmiendo, no hace ni una hora que estabas aqui.- Rio Ella.- Porque has llamado tan temprano.  
- Perdona, es que... Creo que no voy a poder ir esta Noche a verla, solo queria saber como estaba, despues llamo otra vez.- Me escuze, algo nerviosa.  
- Misao, Pasa algo?.- Megumi parecio preocupada.  
- No, nada... Es solo que Mi Padre viene a buscarme y... ya te dire despues, si.  
- Ok, cuidate, llama cuando quieras.- Se despidio Ella.  
- Gracias, Bye.- Colge.

Me volvi a sentar en el Sofa mientras resoplaba. Me sentia inquieta y no veia la Hora de que mi Padre llegara. Sin saber que hacer me levante de nuevo y camine por la Casa, mirandolo todo con desinteres. Fui hasta el cuarto de mis Padres, recuerde en ese momento cuando era pequeña, cada vez que me sentia sola o triste, y Papa o Mama no estaban, siempre me tiraba en su Cama y me quedaba dormida al instante. Inconcientemente sonrei pensando en ello, aquellos tiempos en los que eramos una Familia. Directamente me eche bocabajo en la cama de matrimonio, aspirando aquel aroma de la colonia favorita de Mama, esa que echaba en todas partes y que tenia un olor fresco a lavanda. Me di la vuelta, acomodandome entre los cojines, y me quede echada de lado, mirando hacia el armario. Cerre los ojos por unos escazos momentos, el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de Mi, como cuando era Niña. Abri los ojos unos escasos segundos y lo que vi hizo que el cansancio desapareciera de golpe, dejandome con una sensacion fria en el cuerpo.  
El armario estaba abierto y dentro... No habia nada. No estaban los vestidos de mi Madre, ni sus cajitas donde guardaba las joyas, ni sus montones de Zapatos... No habia nada de Ella. Me levante de un salto y abri la puerta del armario del Todo. Las cosas de Papa seguian alli, como siempre, todo colocado perfectamente, como le gustaba a Mama. Pero las cosas de Ella..., Donde estaban? Donde estaba Ella, que pasaba alli.  
Fui corriendo hacia su Mesa de noche, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa suya. Cuando habia entrado en el cuarto no me habia dado cuenta que en su mesa de noche no quedaba nada, si no la pequeña Lampara. No estaban la foto de los tres el dia de mi 6º cumpleaños, ni la foto que nos hizo Papa a Ella y a Mi el dia en que Naci, ni tampoco la que me hizo Mama el Dia que acabe la Educacion primaria y todos los niños del curso hicimos una Obra de teatro el Ultimo dia. Abri las gavetas de un tiron. Seguia sin haber Nada.  
Ella solia guardar alli sus tarjetas, recuerdos, albums de fotos..., Mi preferido de pequeña era uno Azul y algo viejo en el que habia fotos de Ella y Papa cuando se conocieron, cuando asistian al Ultimo curso del Instituto, pero ese tampoco estaba.  
Mire desesperada a mi alrededor, pensando en otro sitio donde guardara sus Cosas. Mi vista se clavo en el Espejo del tocador.  
En el tocador tampoco habia nada, su maquillaje habia desaparecido, su peine, sus cremas y todos aquellos botes que tenia para todo..., Solo quedaba una Cosa. En el espejo habia trabada una Foto del dia de su Boda, que siempre llevaba en la Cartera. No sabia porque la habia puesto ahi, si era incapaz de separarse de Ella desde que tengo memoria, pero alli estaba, trabada en una de las esquinas del espejo. Con mi mano temblorosa me decidi a cogerla y la destrabe del espejo, dandome cuenta de que tenia algo escrito por detras cuando se reflejo en el espejo.  
Le di la vuelta lentamente, que yo recordara no tenia nada escrito.  
Note que mis ojos se abrian como platos al leer lo que tenia escrito, pero mi Mente estaba tan concentrada en darle sentido a todo que era incapaz de reaccionar ante otras cosas.  
En la Foto ponia:

_"Despues de todo... Nunca olvidare esto.  
Atte. Okon"_

Unas pocas palabras escritas en una Vieja foto que me eran completamente imposibles de entender.  
Reconi la letra, era la de mi Madre, de eso estaba segura, pero... que queria decir con eso? y porque razon las escribio en esa foto especificamente?. Deje la foto encima del tocador de un golpe. Empeze a sentirme frustrada, No entendia nada, necesitaba respuestas rapidamente porque el Miedo me estaba naciendo junto con muchas ideas disparatadas de lo que podria haber pasado con Ella.  
Oi un carraspeo desde la Puerta de la habitacion y mire hacia alli impulsivamente, deseando en el fondo que fuera Mama, que acababa de llegar de la Compra y venia a diculparse por todo, con alguna escuza logica para que sus Cosas no estubieran en su Sitio,..., pero Seijuro se encontraba apoyado en la Puerta, con esa mirada perdida que tenia hacia algunos dias, que me miraban desconsoladamente, pero intentando ser fuertes.  
Me acerque a El lentamente, haciendo de tripas corazon, y tragando saliva.

Donde estan las cosas de Mama, No estan por ninguna parte..., solo esta la Foto de su Boda con algo muy raro escrito.- Dije balbuceando, pero mirandole directamente a los ojos.- Y donde esta Ella.  
- Seguramente tendras Hambre, vamos a Comer por ahi, si?.- Propuso, dandome la Espalda y saliendo de la habitacion.  
- No me ignores!.- Le grite, fuera de mis casillas.- Donde esta Mama!  
- Te lo explicare mientras Comemos.- Contesto secamente.

No quise insistir mas en el Tema, se notaba en el aire que Seijuro no estaba de buen humor, ya me lo explicaria en su devido momento.  
Cogi un abrigo y ambos salimos del apartamento en silencio.  
Mas bien estubimos en silencio todo el Camino hasta la Cafeteria de Tae, el primer sitio que parecio ocurrirsele a mi Padre. No era el sitio mas intimo, pero su comida era esquisita y la verdad es que me moria del Hambre. Al entrar Tae vino corriendo a saludarme enseguida, y se quedo algo extrañada al verme en compañia de Mi Padre, que Ella no conocia.

Hola Misao, Como estas!.- Me saludo dandome dos besos en las Mejillas.- Y este Hombrezote que te acompaña.  
- Tae te presento a Mi Padre, Papa Ella es Tae la dueña del Bar y Prima de Sou.- Les presente, pero se respiraba en el ambiente mucha tension.  
- Encantada Sr. Makimachi.  
- Igualmente.- Mi Padre normalmente era cortes, pero estaba muy frio ese dia.  
- Oye Misao me he enterado de lo de Kao...- Susurro Tae preocupada, y alarmandome a Mi, mi Padre no podia enterarse de Nada.  
- Eh... Papa, porque no vas a la Mesa, si, Yo pido por Ti.- Le empuje hacia la Mesa del Fondo, nerviosamente, por lo menos habia salvado la situacion.  
- Algo me dice que tu Padre no se ha enterado de la Pelea.- Se cruzo de brazos Tae, cuando comprobo que mi Padre ya se habia sentado a la Mesa.  
- Lo que no sabe es que pase la Noche fuera de Casa de Kaoru, Le dije que me quedaba con Ella, pero...- Me sonroje al pensar lo que habia pasado el dia anterior.  
- Haber si lo adivino..., Te quedaste con Aoshi?.- Tae empezo a mirarme de la misma forma que Megumi.  
- Ssshhh.- La hize callar, mientras caminaba hacia la Mesa con Seijuro.- Traenos una lata de Sake y un vaso de Agua, ahora pedimos.  
- No me dejes asi!.- Se quejo Ella haciendo pucheros, pero resignada fue hacia la barra.

Me sente frente a Papa, que me miraba de una forma muy seria.  
Intente sonreirle amablemente, pero sabia que algo iba mal, aquella alegria caracteristica de El habia desaparecido, lo notaba. Baje la mirada y en ese momento Tae nos dejo las bebidas y pedimos algo de comer. Cuando se alejo de Nuestra mesa Seijuro abrio la lata de Sake y le dio un trago, para despues encender un Cigarrillo.

Papa... ultimamente fumas mucho.- Le reproche cariñosamente, pero El no parecio hacerme caso.  
- Se que no entiendes Nada hija, y tienes mi Palabra que he intentado mucho Tiempo aplazar esto, pero... No he podido detenerlo mas.- Dijo El, como cogiendo desicion y valor en sus palabras.  
- De que hablas?.- Me ergi en la Silla y le mire curiosa.  
- De tu Madre.- Cuando oi sus palabras y escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.  
- Que pasa con Ella.  
- Sabes que Ella no ha estado bien desde hace varios años, cuando perdimos a tu hermanito...- Susurro El, dolido pero firme.- Desde entonces no es la Misma.  
- Lo se Papa.- Agache la mirada.- Pero veras que todo el esfuerzo dara resultado, Ella volvera a ser la Misma.  
- No, Misao, no volvera a ser la Misma, por lo menos No con nosotros.  
- Que quieres decir?.- Senti las lagrimas asomandose por mis Ojos.- Como que No con nosotros.  
- Hace algo mas de un año... te acuerdas? Cuando tubo su ultimo ataque de Angustia.- Yo asenti.- Cuando salio del Hospital y estubo en una Terapia intensiva varias semanas con su Psicologo... una tarde llego a Casa y me dijo que lo mejor para recuperarse era... Dejarme.  
- No pudo decir eso.- Nege con la cabeza.  
- Lo hizo, me dijo que lo mejor era que lo dejaramos, que Ella tenia que empezar de Nuevo...- Seijuro le dio un fuerte trago al Sake.- Yo acabe convenciendola de que con Nuestra ayuda todo volveria a ser como antes, volveriamos a ser una Familia y cuando estubieramos bien de Nuevo, si queria, podriamos adoptar un Niño..., Era un bonito sueño.  
- No es un sueño papa, hemos estado varios años luchando por Ello, no puedes rendirte ahora!.- Alze un poco la voz, pero la fui bajando al darme cuenta de que estabamos en un sitio Publico.- Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo.  
- No nos engañemos Misao, En todo este Tiempo no hemos avanzado nada, Tu Madre cada vez esta peor..., esta mas perdida, mas triste..., No soy Yo el que me he rendido, hubiera seguido luchando hasta la Muerte..., a sido Ella quien a acabado con todo y ha decidido empezar de 0... sin Nosotros.  
- Sin Nosotros...? Donde esta Mama?.- Una lagrima callo por mi Mejilla, No podia apartar la mirada del Rostro de mi Padre, ya sabia lo que habia pasado.  
- Anoche, cuando desperto..., Tu Madre hizo sus maletas y me dijo que ya no podia seguir asi, que nos dejaba.- Dijo con voz temblorosa, dandole un calada a su Cigarro.- Dijo que no podria seguir viviendo de esta manera mucho mas tiempo, y que lo mejor era separarse de Nosotros por un tiempo, de Mi y... de Ti.  
- No...- Empeze a negar, mientras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin descanso.  
- Lo siento Mi princesa.- Mi Padre sentia mi dolor, queria llorar conmigo, pero tenia el deber de ser el fuerte y el apoyo.- Se fue a Casa de la Abuela en Nagasaki, dice que cuando este mejor vendra a verte, pero... que no le tengas rencor por Ello, que necesita que la entiendas.  
- Como no le voy a tener rencor! Me ha abandonado!.- Girte, ya sin darle importancia que estubieramos en un Bar.  
- Misao se razonable, a Mi tambien me ha costado entenderlo, pero al fin y al cabo es lo mejor, Tu Madre debio haberlo hecho hace tiempo, Ella no se sentia bien entre Nosotros, mucho menos Conmigo..., Se que duele, mi Princesita, Yo luche contra este Dia solo por No hacerte daño..., pero Ya no se podia mas.- Mi Padre se levanto y se sento a mi Lado, abrazandome, mientras Yo sentia que el mundo entero se venia abajo, Mi madre me habia abandonado.- Tenemos que ser fuertes, ahora solo Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y saldremos adelante mi Pequeña, te lo prometo... Trabajare duro para que volvamos a ser Felices, aunque me deje la vida en Ello.

Con sus palabras y su Fuerte abrazo mi tristeza paso a convertirse en Rabia, Ira, rencor... No hacia mi Padre, si no hacia Mi Madre.  
Era una desgradecida con Nosotros, que habiamos pasados años luchando para que Ella se recuperara de su Trauma, para conseguir que volvieramos a ser aquella feliz familia de antes. Habiamos aceptado desde la dimicion de Papa, cambiar de Casa, Ciudad, Amigos... e ir a este barrio para comenzar de Nuevo y volver a tener un vida. Y Ella... como agradecia todo nuestro esfuerzo? Marchandose con la Abuela, huyendo de Todo, de Nosotros, de Mi.  
Mas rabia me daba que lo hubiera hecho despues de todo lo que Papa habia sacrificado por Nosotras, lo mucho que habia trabajado y sufrido, habia perdido el trabajo de su vida en Kyoto y estaba trabajando en una Empresa de mala muerte que No le llega ni al talon..., Mas que nada me llene de Impotencia.  
Lo primero que desee fue no volver a verla mas... Me habia abandonado, Mi propia Madre, y eso significaba que Yo no le importaba en absoluto.  
Me levante de mi Silla, apartandome del abrazo de mi Padre, que se asusto mucho al verme asi.  
Empeze a recoger mi Abrigo y mi Bolso, mientras Seijuro se levantaba tambien de su asiento, alarmado.

A donde vas.  
- Ya se me quito el Hambre...- Me escuze mientras intentaba disimular las lagrimas.- Volvere a casa temprano.  
- Espera Misao!.- Intento detenerme cogiendome del Brazo, pero lo aparte y segui caminando hacia la Salida.

Tae se quedo extrañada, ya que en ese momento nos traia la Comida preparada, pero pase de largo a su lado y continue mi Camino.  
Necesitaba pensar con claridad todo lo que me habian pasado en ese poco Tiempo. Si seguia cerca de mi Padre me sumiria en mi tristeza y solo podria llorar... El debia de estar pasandolo Peor que Yo, pero tenia que reaccionar a la Tragica Noticia, tenia que asumir que mi Madre nos habia dejado. Mientras corria por la acera me iba poniendo el abrigo, Ni siquiera sabia exactamente hacia donde iba, simplemente Corria. Cruze la calle en direccion al centro del Barrio, fui a derecha hacia la Plaza del Pabellon, el lugar donde habia ocurrido la Pelea la Noche pasada. Sin siquiera reparar en que habian algunas personas alli segui corriendo, cruzando la Plaza, y oia que me llamaban a mis Espaldas. Ni siquiera sabia de quien se trataba hasta que alguien se topo frente a Mi, cortandome el Paso. Mi sorpresa al levantar la Mirada y encontrarme a Enishi Yukishiro, mirandome con una sonrisa malevola.

Que hace una Niña tan guapa corriendo como una Loca?.- Me miro de arriba abajo descaradamente.- Te ha pasado algo preciosa.  
- Disculpa, tengo prisa.- Intente esquivarlo, pero me cogio de un brazo y me puse a su frente de nuevo.  
- No, espera, a lo mejor podemos ayudarte, No Shishio?.- Enishi miro hacia alguien a mi Espalda.  
- Sueltame!.- Le pege un empujon y me vire, encontrandome con el Famoso Makoto Shishio, el narcotraficante mas Rico del Barrio.  
- Que miras?.- Me pregunto seriamente, tambien me miro de arriba abajo.- Enishi quien es esta piba, Recordaria a una Chica tan... Esquisita.  
Ambos se acercaron a Mi peligrosamente.- Soy la Novia de Aoshi Shinomori, como me hagan algo...- Me protegi con lo primero que se me ocurrio, y parecio dar resultado, ambos retrocedieron y sonrieron amistosamente.  
- Con que la piba de Shinomori...- Susurro Shishio, aun analizandome con la Mirada.  
- Ya decia que de algo me sonabas zorrita... Deberiamos darte una leccion por la Pelea que organizo tu Grupo anoche.- Enishi se cruzo de brazos.- Pero no quiero problemas con Shinomori.  
- Largate.- Me ordeno Shishio, volviendo a sentarse en un banco y encendiendo un Cigarro.- Antes de que cambiemos de Idea.

Yo no dude dos segundos en hacerle Caso y segui corriendo sin rumbo.  
Lo unico que me faltaba para acabar el Dia era toparme con Yukishiro y encima tambien con Shishio. Afortunadamente nuestro encuentro No llego a mas y pude seguir con mis Problemas sin añadirles nada mas. Estube corriendo algunos minutos mas, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, mi vista estaba empañada por las lagrimas y mi cuerpo empezaba a dolerme del cansancio. De repente fue como si viera la Luz. Enfoque un edificio que se me hacia bastante conocido, el Edificio de Aoshi. Corri con mas fuerza hacia El, era eso lo que necesitaba, necesitaba contarselo todo a Aoshi, que me consolara, Necesitaba sentirme querida y el calor de sus Brazos. Toque el timbre varias veces, pero No contestaba nadie. No era de extrañar, Debian de ser un poco mas de las 4 de la tarde, y Aoshi normalmente solo estaba en su apartamento algunas Noches. Siempre estaba en la Calle.  
No tenia forma de localizarle, y tampoco tenia ganas de ir a ningun otro Sitio, asi que me sente en el rellano de la Puerta y decidi esperar a que El llegara alli, con un poco de suerte No tardaria mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a esperarle lo que hiciera falta. La espera No se me hizo largo y mucho menos pesada. Estaba tan concentrada en mis Propios pensamientos que era incapaz de reaccionar al tiempo, al espacio... a cualquier cosa que me rodeara. Senti mis Ojos pesados, cansados y doloridos, por todas las lagrimas derramadas, y me entro un sueño horrible.  
Estaba a punto de dejarme dormir cuando uno de los Ancianos vecinos de Aoshi abrio la puerta para salir a dar un Paseo y aproveche para entrar y esperarle en la puerta de su Apartamento, alli estaria mas comoda y No tendria tanto frio. Subi con dificultad la escalera y llegue hasta la Puerta. Me sente en el suelo, apoyandome en ella y me hize un Obillo, ocultando mi rostro entre mis Rodillas y dejandome poseer poco a poco por el Sueño, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Abri los ojos al Notar unos brazos alzandome del Suelo, y despues un ruido, lo mas parecido a un Portazo, para despues sentir que me dejaban sobre una superficie blanda, calentita y suave, y una presencia a mi Lado, que me hablaba en susurros, muy tiernamente.  
Enfoque mi vista y vi un techo conocido, a pesar de la oscuridad... Oscuridad? Me levante de golpe, se Notaba que era de Noche, cuanto tiempo habia estado durmiendo, A mi lado Aoshi me observaba extrañado, seguro que se preguntaba muchas cosas, como porque estaba durmiendo en la Puerta de su Casa, pero cuando le mire puso un rostro muy preocupado, debia de tener muy mala Cara por todo el tiempo que habia pasado Llorando.  
Se acerco mas a Mi y me cogio el rostro con las manos.

Que te ha pasado!.- Alzo un poco la voz, alarmado.  
- Que hora es?.- Pregunte, intentando ser fuerte y no echarme a llorar otra vez.  
- Son casi las 9 de la Noche, desde cuando llevas esperandome?.- Me hablo tiernamente.  
- No se... tal vez las 4 o 5 de la tarde.- Conteste en un Hilo de voz, al ver su Rostro, ahora de culpabilidad.  
Aoshi me abrazo fuertemente y me beso en el cabello.- Perdoname Mi amor, si lo hubiera sabido... Que te ha pasado? Porque tienes esa cara.  
- Es que... ha pasado algo, con Mi Madre.- Mi fortaleza duro muy poco, ya empezaba a Notar las lagrimas de nuevo.  
- Tu Madre? Esta bien.  
- Supongo que Si.- Conteste Yo, con una Risa ironica, seguida de una nueva lagrima.- Nos ha abandonado, Me ha abandonado.  
- Misao...- Aoshi me abrazo con mas fuerza y Yo hundi mi Rostro en su Pecho, llorando atacadamente, mientras El me acariciaba y consolaba.- Lo siento Mucho Koii, Lo siento.  
- La odio!.- Grite, aun escondida en su Pecho.- Porque nos ha hecho esto, Con todo lo que hemos luchado por Ella.  
- Que te dijo tu Padre?.- Pregunto El.  
- Mi padre... esta destrozado.- Me aparte de Aoshi e intente secarme las lagrimas.- El ha sacrificado mucho por las Dos y asi... asi se lo paga Ella, No quiero volver a verla en Toda mi vida.  
- Pero... es Tu Madre Misao.  
- Una Madre no abandona a sus Hijos!.- Le grite enfurecida, arrepintiendome al momento, no debia desquitarme con El.- Perdoname Koii, perdoname.  
- Sssh, tienes que desahogarte, ha sido un golpe duro.- Me volvio a abrazar.- Ya veras como todo sale bien, Para eso esta Tu Padre... para eso estoy Yo, no te dejare sola Misao.  
- Te quiero mucho.- Me aferre a El de nuevo, intentando tranquilizar mis Llantos.  
- Yo tambien a Ti, intenta descansar, si?.- Aoshi empezo a echarme hacia atras en la Cama.  
- Pero no tengo sueño.- Rechiste haciendo Pucheros.- Solo quiero estar Contigo.  
- De acuerdo, pero quiero que llames a Tu Padre, debe estar preocupado por Ti, entendido?.- Me ordeno Aoshi tiernamente.- Dile que te quedas en Casa de alguna amiga, solo para que no este toda la Noche preocupado por si te haya pasado algo.  
- Como quieras.- Me resigne y levante de la Cama.  
- Mientras me voy dando una ducha.- El se metio en el baño con una Toalla, mientras Yo caminaba hacia el telefono de la Sala.

Lo mejor seria quedarme en Casa de Aoshi.  
No podia volver a ese apartamento de nuevo, lleno de tristeza, de soledad... con mi Padre en alguna esquina fumando como una chimenea y con la mirada perdida, y el recuerdo de la presencia de mi Madre por todas partes. No podia volver, No de momento. Marque el Numero y Mi padre lo cogio al Primer tono, debia de estar muy preocupado y me senti culpable.

Papa...- Susurre, algo insegura.  
- Misao, donde estas? Llevo toda la tarde preocupado por Ti, estas Bien?.- Su voz sonaba cansada y triste.  
- Estoy bien, me voy a quedar en Casa de Omasu, No... No quiero volver todabia a Casa, Entiendeme Papa.- Dije Yo tristemente, mientras me salia una lagrima de Nuevo.  
- Lo entiendo Hija..., Solo quiero saber si estas Bien.  
- Lo estoy, No te preocupes, Tu cuidate.- Ahora la preocupada era Yo.  
- Si mi Princesa, que pases buena Noche.  
- Adios.- Colge el telefono lentamente.

Al colgar se me ocurrio llamar un Momento a Megumi para saber como se encontraba Kaoru. Recorde que le habia dicho que volveria a llamarla por la Noche para saber de su Hermana. Despues de todo tube razon y No podria ir a visitarlas ese Dia. El telefono estubo sonando varias veces, seguramente habia bastante alboroto en la Casa, sobretodo que Kao estaba enferma, probablemente habrian visitas. Al final me contestaron.

Si?.- Reconoci la voz al otro lado, era Kenshin.  
- Kenshin, soy Misao.  
- Hola Misao, como estas?.- Pregunto, algo mas alegre que la Noche pasada.  
- Mas o menos, Como esta Kaoru.  
- Bien, ya desperto hace unas horitas y Comio algo, aunque sigue molida por los Golpes.- Me informo.- Quieres hablar con alguien.  
- Esta Megumi por ahi cerca.  
- Si, espera.- Espere cerca de 20 segundos, hasta que oi su voz animada.  
- Hola Misao, Que tal.  
- Hola Meg, ya me dijo Kenshin que Kao desperto.  
- Si, esta bastante animada, y con muchas ganas de encontrar a Tomoe y vengarze.- Ella rio.  
- Me alegro.  
- Te Noto la voz triste, estas Bien?.- Me pregunto, dejando de reir.  
- Meg..., mejor... Nos vemos mañana y te cuento, ahora me voy a quedar en Casa de Aoshi a dormir.  
- En casa de Aoshi?.- Note al momento ese Tono desvergonzado y la Interrumpi.  
- Porfavor, No sigas.  
- Perdona...- Megumi entendio que No estaba para bromas.- Mañana me cuentas, Sii, Bye.  
- Bye.

Colge el telefono y me quede con la mirada Perdida unos Instantes, hasta que Note unas manos rodeandome la Cintura y un Cuerpo acoplandose al Mio por detras, notando como la Humedad del Cuerpo de Aoshi despues de la Ducha traspasaba mi Ropa y mojaba mi Piel. El me beso tiernamente en el Cuello y acerco su boca a mi Oido.

Que te dijo tu Padre.  
- Estaba preocupado, pero le dije que me quedaba en Casa de Omasu.- Le informe, dandome la vuelta y abrazandolo, aunque me mojara.  
- Mejor, No es cuestion de ponerle las cosas a Tu Padre mas dificiles.- El me correspondio el abrazo.  
- Tambien llame a Megumi.  
- Y como esta Kaoru.  
- Mejor, ya desperto y tiene ganas de Guerra.- Sonrei inconcientemente, El se dio cuenta.  
- Bien, pues ahora voy a preparar Nuestra cena mientras te das un Buen baño caliente y te relajas un Poquito, si?.- Me dedico un fugaz beso en los Labios.  
- No tengo hambre Aoshi...- Me queje con un tono bastante caprichoso.  
- Me da igual, tienes que Comer, ahora vete a darte ese baño, hay toallas en el Mueble del baño.- Me empujo hacia el Cuarto de baño y me encerro en El, sin opcion a Nada mas.

Abri la llave de la Bañera y la llene hasta arriba de agua caliente.  
Esa mediahora aproximada que estube en la Bañera fueron un alivio inmenso para Mi. Me senti relajada, un poco mas tranquila, incluso puede que me echara alguna cabezadita..., pero Aoshi entro un buen rato despues y me dejo una Camisa Suya para que me la pusiera cuando saliera, advirtiendome que habia hecho spaguettis y que si tardaba mas en salir se iban a enfriar. Con un poco de fastidio acabe saliendo, me seque y me puse aquella Camisa, que mas bien me quedaba como un traje de lo grande que era. Ni siquiera me moleste en secarme el Pelo y fui a la Cocina a comer. Aoshi ya estaba sentado a la Mesa viendo las Noticias de la Noche, con los dos platos de spaguettis servidos y dandole un mordisco a un trozo de Pan. Me miro al entrar y se quedo unos Minutos embobado mirandome, supongo que fue por las pintas que llevaba, la camisa pegada al cuerpo humedo y el pelo mojado suelto sobre los Hombros. Me hubiera sentido avergonzada en otro sitio, pero en su Presencia ya No tenia verguenza. Me sente y mire el Plato de comida con algo de recelo, lo menos que tenia era hambre, pero por educacion empeze a comer junto a El.

Te gustan?.- Pregunto al Rato.  
- Si, te han quedado Bien... sabes cocinar?.- Le pregunte, por distraerme un poco.  
Aoshi rio a carcajadas.- Solo spaguettis y Bocadillos, y puede que alguna ensalada.  
- Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres, se me da bastante bien Cocinar, me enseño... Mi Madre.- En ese momento supe que No habia sido un buen tema de conversacion, y agache la Mirada entristecida.  
El estiro su Mano y cogio la Mia tiernamente.- Tranquila, Si, Me gustaria que me enseñaras a cocinar... que sabes hacer.  
- De todo un poco... Que clase de Comida te gusta?.- Le pregunte, agarrando tambien su Mano.  
- Yo soy muy Patriota, no hay nada que me guste mas que un buen Plato tipico Japones.- Sonrio.  
- Entonces recuerdame hacerte una Cena tipica Japonesa algun dia.- Sonrei tambien.  
- Tenemos muchas Noches para hacer ese tipo de Cenas, no?.- Dijo picaramente, inclinandose hacia Mi y dandome un beso en los Labios.- Ahora come que se te enfrian los spaguettis.  
- A sus ordenes.- Bromee Yo, recuperando mi apetito de Nuevo, realmente Aoshi podia levantar el animo de cualquiera.

Despues de comer, recoger y fregar la Losa decidimos que lo mejor seria irnos a dormir, aunque Yo no tenia demasiado Sueño, pero me apetecia echarme y descansar. Me eche en la Cama, mientras Aoshi se ponia sus Pantalones para dormir y se quitaba la Camisa, apago la luz y se echo a Mi lado, dandome un lindo beso en la frente y acurrucandonos mutuamente. No tarde mucho en empezar a pensar en todo lo que me habia pasado hoy y las lagrimas volvieron de nuevo, comenzando a llorar mientras Aoshi me abrazaba con mas fuerza y me susurraba cosas bonitas al Oido, intentando calmarme. Sabia que seria una Noche dificil, si no me dormia empezaria a pensar y no podria parar de Llorar, necesitaba consuelo, amor... y despues de una hora llorando en brazos de Aoshi, cuando empeze a calmarme, en un arrebato desesperado busque sus labios con los mios, y al encontrarlos quize entregarme a ellos con sumision, que no dudaron es responderme al beso, pero No con lujuria, si no con ternura. Poco a poco sus Besos no eran suficientes para consolar mi ansia de amor y mis manos, y el resto de mi cuerpo se descontrolaron... queria mas de El, queria saber que me amaba, queria sentirme suya..., El me respondio con cariño a todas mis caricias y besos, sin querer parecer muy brusco, ni que Yo pensara que se aprovechaba de la Situacion. Le fui bajando el Pantalon inconcientemente y abriendo mis piernas para recibirle, mientras El se colocaba encima Mio y me despojaba de la enorme Camiseta que me habia prestado. Nos acariciamos y disfrutamos del Cuerpo del otro unos largos minutos mas antes de que El me penetrara y me hiciera Suya de nuevo. Algo tenia muy claro, y es que le Amaba, le amaba mas de lo que habia sentido por nadie en mi vida, y esa Noche no fue simplemente Sexo por el puro placer, era mucho mas, era un acto de Amor, donde nos demostrabamos nuestros sentimientos, que eramos el uno para el Otro y que fueras cuales fueran las Circunstancias... Estariamos Juntos.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

K les parecio? Pense que un pokito de romance al final aliviaria tanta tragedia k sufren stos personajes -.- la verdad, mira k soy tragica, pero weno, si no el Fic no tndria mucha gracia, ne? jejeje, weno, ahora contsto a los Reviews k me enviaron dl capi anterior.

**Tsuki-Ra**: Hola amiga, Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo 10, y mira, tenias razon, la mama de Misao se largo de la Casa, as acertado jejej, y no te preocupes k este No sera el ultimo problema de Missy, todabia m kedan muchos capis jejeje, Ya nos veremos x el Msn, Mil besos.

**Boricua 2005**: Me alegro d k m enviaras tu opinion y de k t guste mi Fic, y trankila k no tngo intensiones de matar a la pobre Mujer jajaja, aunk tenias razon y sufre una depre, aunk lo leeras en ste nuevo capi. La verdad no se m abia ocurrido ponerle novia a Shogo jejej, si se m ocurre una wena la pondre jajaja Un beso y gracias otra vez.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Aki tienes tu dosis de romance amiga jajajaj, aunk n este capi ni rastro de Sano jajaja, Spero aber sido lo suficiente rapida actualizando, ya saes k como muxo tardo una semanita jejeje, Spero k te guste este nuevo capi y weno, No creo k falte muxo para todas esas cosas k te dije k pasaran en el Fic jajaja, No kiero acer un Fic de 20 capitulos jajajaja Muxos besos Amiga, nos vmos x el Msn.

**Erin:** Hola wapa, Si, ste capi ha sido asi como de relleno, pero no deja d ser importante x ello jeje, sin el no nos nterariamos d muxas cosas, weno y sobre Misao, desde un principio no pensaba corromperla, si no que se abituara a su nueva vida sin llgar a xtremos, m ntiendes? jejeje, aki tienes el Capi 11 y spero k haya sido rapidito jajaja, spero k ablemos pronto x el Msn, Besitos.

**HADA:** jajajajaj Weno... lo admito! a mi tambien me gustan los enredos jajajaja Se nota muxo, Me alegro de k a ti tambien te gusten amiga jeje, y spero k te gusten xk esto es lo el principio jajaajaj todabia kdan algunas sorpresas mas ants del Fin jajaja, Gracias por tu apoyo y spero k te guste este new capi tambien, Muxos besos! y cuidate.

**Silence-Messiah**: Noooo! tampoco soy tan tragica ajajaja trankila k no soy de las k van matando a los personajes asi como asi... weno, no en este Fic jajajaj, Disfruta de este nuevo capitulo y gracias x tu review. Un beso.

**Gabyhyatt**: O.O tampoco se m ubiera ocurrido k seijuro la matara jajajaja, como veras la mama sigue viva jajaja aunk se haya marxado, en ese si acertaste, spero k te guste el cApi 11 y k sigas dejandome tu opinion amiga. Muxos besos.


	12. Tiempo de Superaciones

Hellooooooo!  
Aki con otra actualizacion de mi Fic, como siempre solo espero k les guste este nuevo capi xk puede k tarde mas d lo normal en actualizar de nuevo ya k me voy unos dias de vacaciones jejeje, d todas formas creo k este capi me salio bastante bien y spero k lo disfruten.

P.D.: RK no me pertenece, esto es un A/M, y AU y contiene escenas algo fuertes... ya saben lo d siempre.

**CAPITULO 12: Tiempo de Superaciones.**

Ha pasado algo de tiempo.  
Pero No por eso las Cosas han empeorado, al Contrario, lo que pense que seria el Comienzo de una epoca dificil se convirtio en un Tiempo en el que senti que Nacia de nuevo. No he vuelto a ver a mi Madre desde aquel Fatidico dia, pero con el Apoyo de mis amigas, de mi Padre y de Aoshi he podido superar este obstaculo en mi Vida, levantando la cabeza bien alta, con orgullo, y siguiendo mi Camino. No por ello el que mi Madre nos dejara no me ha afectado, todos los dias pienso en Ella, en la mucha falta que me hace,..., pero se que nada va a cambiar y que tengo que aprender a recordarla en sus mejores tiempos, cuando eramos una Familia feliz. Despues de todo, aunque nos abandonara, eso no borrara todos los buenos tiempos que pasamos junto a Ella, y no debemos olvidarlos jamas.  
Intento ayudar a mi Padre en todo lo que puedo, no quiero darle mas problemas ni preocupaciones. Su principal meta es poder ascender en su Puesto de abogado, trabajar duro para recuperar la gloria perdida, y parece que No le ha costado mucho. Desde que Mama se fue se concentra solo en el trabajo y trabaja dia y Noche, se esfuerza al maximo y da lo mejor de si mismo. Se que llegara a lograr sus propocitos, con un poco de tiempo. El me ha dicho que lo unico que desea es darme una vida mejor, sacarme de ese barrio y que volvamos a vivir bien, darme todas las comodidades que perdimos y un futuro con provecho. Mientras El trabaja y trabaja sin descanso Yo procuro ocuparme de todas las tareas de la Casa. Le hago la Comida, lavo la ropa, Limpio el apartamento... todo lo que hacia mi Madre antes de irse, y resulto ser una tarea agotadora. Casi no sacaba tiempo para Nada mas, pero no me sentia decepcionado por ello, en cambio, me sentia util, sabia que ayudaba a Papa con ello. Asi el podia volver a Casa tranquilo, con una cena calentita esperandole, y poder relajarse un poco de todo su estress. Ver como se sentaba cada Noche a ver las Noticias mientras se fumaba su Cigarro y bebia con tranquilidad su habitual lata de Sake me hacia sentir feliz, porque sabia que El estaba bien.

En cuanto a nuestras diferencias con Enishi, Tomoe y todo su Grupo... pues las cosas No habian cambiado mucho.  
Pasado este largo Mes y medio desde aquella Noche en la que Tomoe organizo una emboscada contra Kaoru y los demas las Cosas estaban algo mas calmadas, pero No significaba que aquella Guerra invisible se hubiera dispersado. Todas las Noches de fines de semana ocurria alguna tragica pelea, fuera donde fuese siempre acababa alguien conocido herido. Algunas veces Nosotros les dabamos una paliza, otras nos la daban ellos a nosotros... el caso es que parecia que seria algo eterno, nunca habia Fin, nunca acababa la venganza. Afortundamente Aoshi se encargaba de que a Mi no me pasara nada malo, si es que me veia involucrada en alguna de esas peleas, Normalmente no queria, si Aoshi se enteraba de que me metia en una me regañaba, No queria que me metiera en una pelea en la que No tenia nada que ver. Pero realmente mis amigos pelean en Ellas, lo que me involucraba directamente, y cada vez que veia que le pegaban a Kao o a Meg o cualquier otro... No podia contenerme y me lanzaba sin pensarlo. Al final siempre era Soujiro o alguno de los otros chicos los que Nos apartaban a las chicas y seguian ellos. Ya se habia vuelto una costumbre y aun asi... todabia no entendia del todo aquella extraña rivalidad.  
Llego a un punto en que Aoshi no me permitia caminar sola por la Calle, El me iba a recoger para ir al Instituto, me llevaba a Casa y siempre le decia a las Chicas que no nos quedaramos ninguna Sola. Kenshin tambien le prohibio a Kaoru y a Megumi ir solas por la Calle. No lo entendi hasta que un dia en el que Omasu y Yo veniamos de ver a Tae nos encontramos a medio camino de Casa con unos amigos de Shishio. Francamente fue uno de los Momentos mas terrorificos de mi Vida.

**(( FLASH BACK ))**

Omasu y Yo veniamos caminando por la Calle, riendonos de un Tipo que nos habia invitado a unas cervezas en el Bar de Tae y que por la Pinta que tenia debia de tener mas de una Copa encima. Resulto ser un Hombre bastante gracioso y acabo callendose de la Silla y la pobre Tae intentando reanimarlo. La ayudamos y el Hombre al final se fue caminando costasamente a su Casa. Estubimos riendonos de Ello un buen rato.

- Pobre Hombre...- Susurro Tae, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de Reir.- Crees que habra llegado a su Casa.  
- Espero que si, No estaba para dar paseitos.- Segui riendo Yo, despues de un rato paramos y Omasu comenzo otro Tema.  
- Sou y Yo pensabamos ir esta Noche a la Hamburgueseria, emiten el Allstar de la Nba y sabes como es El para esas Cosas.  
- La verdad... No me apetece estar viendo Baloncesto con un monton de Pibes a mi alrededor gritando como Locos.- Bromee.  
- Por lo menos Tu puedes librarte, Yo tengo que ir, Shiro tambien insiste en Ello.- Omasu solto un resoplido, apartandose el Flequillo de los Ojos.  
- Como te va con Shiro.  
- Bien..., Decidimos que No pasaba nada por probar a mantener una Relacion seria, y de momento nos va bien.- Ella sonrio, con brillo en los Ojos.  
- Me alegro, Yo sabia que acabarian Juntos.- Tambien sonrei, Shiro y Omasu hacian buena pareja.- Se notaba que Shiro estaba Loquito por Ti, y tu por El.  
- Ya, ya... Megumi me recuerda cada Dia el que no estubiera con El antes, que Ella tenia razon.  
- No hagas caso a Meg, Ella es asi aunque a veces moleste.- Las dos empezamos a reirnos.

Entramos por un Callejon que nos acortaba el Camino hasta Nuestra Calle, sin saber que habia sido una muy mala Idea.  
Nuestras risas se acallaron al Momento cuando vimos a un Conocidos a mitad del Callejon, apollados en las Paredes fumando porros. Ellos tambien se callaron al Nosotras entrar, y se quedaron mirandonos fijamente. Los reconocia, de haberlos visto en Peleas con Tomoe, amigos de Shishio y Enishi. Eran 3, y uno de ellos lo recordaba perfectamente, mantubo algunas semanas antes una pelea bastante fuerte con Sanosuke. Era un chico alto, con un peinado bastante peculiar, rubio y tambien muy Chulo. Crei oir una vez que lo llamaban Chou.  
Nosotras seguimos caminando, pero lentamente, mientras pensabamos en que hacer. En otros tiempos hubieramos seguido adelante, pero despues de tantas peleas... No sabiamos si seria conveniente.

- Que hacemos, Nos estan mirando.- Le susurre, sin apartar la mirada del frente.  
- Sigue, No dudes, Estamos en pleno dia.- Omasu queria aparentar firmeza, pero se notaba que tampoco estaba segura.

Nos quedmaos en silencio y seguimos caminando, sin apartar la vista del frente.  
Al pasar junto a Ellos paso lo que mas temia. Senti como una mano me agarraba del Brazo fuertemente y me separaba de Omasu, a la que despues me fije que tambien habian detenido el paso. Chou me estaba agarrando con fuerza del brazo y me miraba de arriba a abajo, con su enorme sonrisa sarcastica. No sabia que hacer, al principio me quede en shock, pero despues le empuje y me solte de su agarre, con algo mas de valor. Omasu tambien se habia deshecho del otro.

- No me vuelvas a tocar idiota.- Amenazo Omasu, cogiendome del brazo y acercandome a Ella.- A ninguna de las Dos.  
- Y que me vas a hacer, eh?.- Ironizo Chou, y los 3 empezaron a reirse.- No son amiguitas de Himura y todos esos.  
- Algun problema?.- Se me escapo, Chou se volvio a acercar a Mi.  
- Pues bastantes Preciosa, No saben que es peligroso andar solitas por la Calle.  
- Y Tu no sabes que no te conviene meterte con Nosotras?.- Omasu podia tener mucho valor cuando queria.- Dejanos en paz.

Omasu me agarro fuertemente y reanudo el Camino, solo estabamos a unos pocos metros del final de Callejon, fuera de El estabamos a salvo.  
Cuando ya nos quedaba muy poco volvi a sentir como alguien me agarraba y me tiraba hacia atras, esta vez me habian cogido de la Cintura. Solte un grito y despues oi otro de Omasu, habiamos tenido muy mala suerte. Chou me agarraba fuertemente de la Cintura, mientras Yo pataleaba. Entonces senti algo que me dio valor para todo, habia comenzado a besarme en el cuello y a manosearme por donde queria. Un panico Horrible se apodero de Mi, no podia permitir que abusaran de Mi. Sacando fuerzas de donde pude le di un Codazo en la cara y aproveche el Momento para escaparme de El. Omasu tambien aprovecho aquello, el que la agarraba a Ella se habia dado la vuelta para mirar a Chou y Ella le dio un rodillazo en todas sus partes.  
Lo unico que se es que corrimos como Nunca y afortundamente nos encontramos a Kenshin que iba de camino a casa de Kaoru.  
Le contamos todo y El no dudo en movilizar a todo el Grupo. Poco despues Aoshi aparecio, echo una Furia, como nunca lo habia visto.  
Esa Noche hubo otra pelea. De las fuertes.

**(( FIN DEL FLASH BACK ))**

Despues de ese Dia entendi perfectamente el porque Aoshi no queria que estubiera Sola por la Calle.  
Y bueno... No solo fueron Peleas y malos momentos los que vivi durante ese Mes y medio.  
Aoshi y Yo ya llevabamos casi 4 meses juntos, los 4 meses mas maravillosos de toda mi Vida. El fue mi gran apoyo, me consolo las veces que me sentia triste por lo de mi Madre, Me ayudo a seguir adelante y me hacia reir cada vez que podia. Pasabamos todo el Tiempo posible juntos. Tambien insistio en que le presentara a mi Padre, al principio me parecio una mala Idea. Mi Padre no es que fuera muy Sociable, mucho menos si le presentaba a un Novio, El siempre habia sido muy posesivo conmigo y seguramente ningun chico le pareceria perfecto para Mi, mucho menos alguien de aquel Barrio.  
Para mi Sorpresa todo fue al Reves.  
Mi Padre parecio sorprendido cuando le anuncie que habia invitado a un "amigo" a cenar con Nosotros. Aparte de resultarle esa invitacion algo extraña, mas extrañada fue su Cara al ver como me esmeraba en preparar una buena Comida Japonesa, tal y como le gustaba a Aoshi, creo que supuso en ese momento que el Chico que iba a cenar con Nosotros era algo mas que un amigo para Mi. Se sento en la Mesa de la Cocina mientras Yo ponia los platos en completo silencio y asi se paso el Tiempo hasta que llego Aoshi.

**(( FLASH BACK ))**

El Timbre sono y Yo corri a la puerta ordenandole a Mi Padre que vigilara el Caldero que aun tenia al Fuego, mientras recibia al invitado de Honor.  
Me mire unos instantes en el Espejo de la entrada, colandome el Pelo para No parecer una Bruja, y despues de Coger aire decidi abrir la Puerta. Aoshi estaba detras de Ella, sonriente y bastante bien vestido. Con una Camisa blanca y unos pantalones de Pana negros, ninguna de las Prendas se las habia visto antes.  
El entro y fue a darme un Beso, pero le detube, Mi Padre podria vernos y ese No seria un buen Comienzo.

- Ya dejaremos los besos para mas tarde, Mi Padre ha estado sospechosamente callado toda tarde por esta Cena.- Le dije, arreglandole inconcientemente el cuello de la Camisa.  
- Hola Koii, Yo tambien estoy bien y he tenido un Buen dia, que tal Tu?.- Dijo Aoshi, levantando una ceja ironicamente.  
- Perdona, estoy nerviosa, seguro que todo esto sale mal.- Hize pucheros y El me regalo un beso en la frente.  
- No te preocupes, Seguro que no sera tan malo como crees, a lo mejor Nos llevamos bien y todo.- El intento convencerme con una de sus Sonrisas.  
- Como se nota que No le conoces.- Resople Yo.- Si me dejas despues de esta Noche lo entendere, Mi Padre puede ser muchas cosas... y entre ellas figura la sinceridad, No dudara en decir todo lo que se le pase por la cabeza.  
- No seas tonta.- Sin darme tiempo a Nada me cogio del Menton y me beso tiernamente, despues camino hasta la Cocina.- Buenas Noches Sr. Makimachi!.

Quize que la Tierra me tragara en ese Momento, pero cogi aire y me prepare para la Cena mas incomoda de mi Vida.  
Mi Padre se levanto de su Silla y se acerco a Aoshi, ambos estrecharon sus Manos y se sentaron a la Mesa. Ahi decidi entrar en accion antes de que el Silencio se volviera demasiado incomodo.

- Papa, este es Aoshi Shinomori.- Les presente.- Aoshi, este es mi Padre, Seijuro Makimachi.  
- Puedes llamarme Seijuro.- Solto Mi Padre, mientras encendia un Cigarro, despues le ofrecio a Aoshi.  
- Gracias.- El sonrio en agradecimiento.  
- Desde cuando fumas?.- Pregunto Papa, Yo decidi empezar a servir las Bebidas.  
- A los 16 creo..., Hace mucho.- Bromeo Aoshi, Mi Padre esbozo algo parecido a un Sonrisa.  
- Mas o menos a esa edad probe mis primeros cigarros.- Comento Papa, algo que Yo no sabia y le mire extrañada mientras les servia dos latas de Sake a ambos.  
- Es lo normal, Hoy en dia la gente empieza demasiado pronto he visto niños de 9 años fumando, es Horrible.- Parecia que Ya habia comenzado una conversacion.  
- Ya lo creo, pero No solo tabaco, si no marihuana tambien, no se a donde llegaremos.- Afirmo Papa, Aoshi asintio a su Comentario.  
- Si algun dia tengo Hijos los criare con mano de hierro, aunque piensen que soy un antipatico... No piendo dejar que salgan como estas generaciones.  
- Asi pense Yo con Misao, No verdad hija, Le he quitado muchas libertades, pero ha salido una Mujer responsable e inteligente.  
- Gracias Papa.- Sonrei Yo, mi Padre nunca habia hablado de mi de esa Forma.  
- Claro que Si, Misao No es como las demas.- Aoshi me miro sonriente.- Se nota que la ha criado Bien Seijuro.  
Mi Padre se hecho a reir a carcajadas, lo que mas le gusta es que le alagen.- Por supuesto que Si, ademas Ella no me dio mucho trabajo.  
- Eso tambien ayuda, Yo le di mucho trabajo a mi Padre.- Rio Aoshi, Yo ya habia servido la Cena y me sente con Ellos.  
- Y en que trabaja tu Padre?.- Seijuro estaba realmente simpatico, No podia creer lo bien que iba la Velada, parecieron compenetrarse al Instante.  
- En la fabrica Textil, pero antes regentaba un Restaurante, Lo tubo que dejar por motivos economicos.- Conto Aoshi, dandole el primer Bocado a la Comida.- Misao, esto esta delicioso, No bromeabas cuando me decias que sabias cocinar Bien.  
- Si, Mi Hija es una autentica Cocinera, Lo heredo de su Madre.- El comentario hubiera sido incomodo semanas antes, pero ahora hablabamos de Ello con normalidad.

La cena fue un total Exito.  
Mi Padre y Aoshi No paraban de hablar, de cualquier cosa. Aoshi le hablo de que estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo Tiempo, que queria tener un Futuro estable y vivir en Paz, aunque No sabia que hacer despues de acabar el Instituto. Afortunadamente opto por No contarle a Seijuro su temporada entre rejas, hubiera sido el Fin de aquella perfecta Velada. Papa le conto cosas mias de pequeña, algunas algo vergonzantes, pero con Aoshi ya no tenia ningun secreto. Despues de Cenar fuimos un rato al Salon donde Ellos estubieron hablando por mas de una Hora. Yo ni siquiera intente unirme a la conversacion, Me sentia realmente feliz de ver como se habian llevado tambien, bromeaban, reian... habian congeniado, cuando Yo pensaba que aquella Noche no podia acabar nada Bien. Les costo lo suyo separarse, pero Aoshi creyo conveniente retirarse temprano, prometiendo que volveria a Cenar con nosotros otra Noche. Mi Padre se quedo en la Sala, encendio la TV y Yo acompañe a Aoshi a la Salida. Salimos al pasillo y cerre la Puerta para tener mas intimidad.

- Que te ha parecido?.- Le pregunto, con una amplia sonrisa.  
- No lo ha visto, Tu Padre es un gran Hombre y No parece de su Edad.- Rio El, despues me miro fijamente.- Y tu eres una Malpensada, No se que miedo tenias de Tu Padre..., si nos hemos llevado estupendamente.  
- Lo se, lo se.- Admiti.- No me esperaba algo asi, Mi Padre siempre ha sido muy reservado con mis amigos, pero contigo ha sido al reves, No me lo esperaba.  
- Pues ya ves, debe ser porque Nos parecemos mucho.- Aoshi me arrincono contra la Pared y acerco su Rostro al Mio.- Un beso de Buenas Noches?.

No dije nada, simplemente le Bese.  
Estubimos algunos Minutos Besandonos, hasta que El creyo que era suficiente, alegando que Mi Padre sospecharia. Cai en eso despues, cuando Aoshi me besa siempre me olvido de Todo. Nos despedimos y entre de nuevo en Casa, sintiendome como si estubiera en una Nube. Entre en el Salon y Papa apago la TV, caminando hacia su habitacion con una sonrisa.

- Me ha caido bien Aoshi.- Argumento, mientras encendi un cigarro.  
- Note que se llevaron muy bien.- Sonrei, todabia No me lo creia.  
- Pense que era imposible en un barrio como este, pero... te has buscado un buen Novio.- Me giño un ojo y camino hacia su Cuarto.  
- Pero Papa Aoshi no.  
- Misao, Yo no soy estupido, Buenas Noches.- Termino con una Carcajada, cerrando la Puerta.

**(( FIN DEL FLASH BACK ))**

No podia pedir mas a mi Vida.  
Notaba que estaba viviendo una especie de Calma, despues de una Tormenta y me sentia inmensamente Feliz.  
Aoshi ceno con Nosotros algunas veces mas y Papa estaba encantado con El, no tardaron en hacerse buenos amigos, incluso una vez quedaron para tomarse una Cerveza sin Mi, me sentia muy feliz por Ello, pero siempre le decia Aoshi que me iba a poner celosa, solo para ver su Cara.  
No hay mucho mas que comentar de estas semanas, excepto mis asuntos mas Intimos.  
Desde la Noche que perdi la virginidad con Aoshi no han sido pocas las veces que lo hemos hecho. Normalmente me quedo un par de veces a la Semana a dormir en su Casa, diciendole a mi Padre que me quedo en Casa de Kaoru o de Omasu, y cada Noche Aoshi me abre las Puertas del cielo y me hace sentir cosas distintas, siempre con Amor y con Pasion a la vez. Despues de todo lo que hemos compartido Juntos... seria incapaz de vivir sin El.

Ahora me encuentro echada en su Cama, pensando en todo esto, mientras oigo el Sonido de la Ducha.  
Sonrio al recordar todo lo que hicimos esa Noche, una de las Noches mas maravillosas que he pasado con El, aunque todas son distintas, siempre me sorprende con algo Nuevo. Ha parado el Sonido de la Ducha y oigo como Aoshi entra en la Habitacion, abriendo la Puerta y dejando que se cuele una Brisa fresquita del exterior, que ha erizado toda mi espalda que se encuentra desnuda y sin la Proteccion de las sabanas. Me encojo un poco cuando un escalofrio me recorre de arriba a abajo y despues Noto un Beso en mi frente y una mano tapandome la Espalda con la sabana. Me encuentro algo adormilada todabia y me doy la vuelta, para encontrarme un Sonriente Aoshi con una toalla atada a la cadera, y aun Mojado.  
Se sienta a mi lado y se inclina para darme un Beso de buenos dias, profundo y cariñoso.

- Como has dormido?.- Me pregunto entre susurros.  
- Bueno..., el poco tiempo que hemos dormido... he dormido Bien.- Bromee Yo, El amplio su Sonrisa.  
- Todabia es temprano, puedes dormir un poco mas antes de que empiezen las Clases.- Me informo El, levantandose de la Cama y iendo hacia el armario.  
- Porque te has despertado tan temprano, No son ni las 6...- Pregunte, mire el Reloj de la Mesa de Noche mientras me frotaba un Ojo.  
- He recibido una Llamada.  
- Es que te vas?.- Le interrumpi, sentandome en la Cama, odiaba esas pocas veces en las que Aoshi me dejaba por alguna de sus "llamadas.  
- No, tranquila.- Me sonrio.- Va a venir alguien, sera un momento, despues me echo de Nuevo contigo.  
- De acuerdo...- Volvi a echarme en la Cama.- Y quien es.  
- Alguien con quien hago Negocios.- Me respondio, Aoshi habia dejado muy claro que No queria que me inmiscullera en sus "negocios.  
- Ok, tengo que ir al Baño.

Me incorpore rapidamente y enrolle la sabana al rededor de mi Cuerpo.  
Cuando me levante de la Cama senti un leve mareo y volvi a caer sentada en Ella, Aoshi se quedo mirandome extrañado y no se acerco hasta Mi hasta que me aguante la frente con una Mano, intentando enfocar mi vista de Nuevo. El se sento a Mi lado y me cogio del mentom suavemente.

- Estas bien?.- Me pregunto preocupado.- Que te pasa.  
- No nada... Me he mareado, pero es Normal.- Le dije con una sonrisa, volviendo a levantarme.  
- Normal?.- El se levanto conmigo.- Como que Normal.  
- Si, sabes que No he comido bien estos dias... Puede que tenga el Hierro bajo o anemia, mi Madre la padecia mucho.- Le dije, la verdad llevaba algunas semanas comiendo bastante mal, estaba en epocas de examenes y entre otros problemas no me daba apetito.  
- No me gusta eso, de ahora en adelante supervisare tus Comidas.- Me dijo, mirandome de reojo.- No estaras haciendo alguna de esa dietas estupidas.  
- Claro que No!.- Le grite riendome y sali de la Habitacion hacia el Baño.  
- Eso espero, Porque eres perfecta tal y como estas!.- Me grito desde la Sala, mientras Yo cerraba la Puerta del Baño riendome.

Fui hasta el lavabo y me mire, tenia unas pocas ojeras, pero tambien las tenia desde hacia unos dias, No podia dormir muy bien.  
Me lave la cara, y mientras me sacaba oi el Timbre, debia de ser ese "Alguien" con el que Aoshi hace Negocios, bueno... uno de esos "Alguien", porque parecen ser muchos, siempre veo a gente distinta. No se lo que hace Aoshi para ganar dinero, pero El me dijo que No debia preocuparme, que solo lo hacia porque estaba ahorrando para montar un Negocio algun dia, para tener sus ahorros y poder salir adelante despues de acabar los estudios. Yo prefiero creerle y hacerme a un Lado, siempre me ha dicho tambien que No quiere que me entrometa en esas Cosas, dice que No quiere que salga perjudicada. Pero en ese momento me dio la curiosidad, oi sus voces al otro lado de la Puerta, No muy lejos. La puerta del baño daba perfectamente hacia la Sala y podria verle si abria un poquito solamente. Y asi lo hize.  
Por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared pude comprobar que Aoshi hablaba con otro Hombre, una voz que me resultaba bastante familiar, pero que no reconocia de momento. abri un poco mas la puerta y vi de espaldas a ese "Alguien". Hablaban bajito y la situacion parecia tensa, Aoshi tenia un Rostro muy serio, como si aquella persona no fuera de su agrado, y parecia tener bastante prisa en acabar con Todo. La otra persona no se daba la vuelta asi que decidi que lo mejor seria salir del Baño y verla cara a cara, aunque Yo estubiera envuelta en una Sabana. Sali y desde el Salon Aoshi me miro palido, sorprendido, seguramente No queria que observara sus Negocios.  
Ambos se quedaron callados y entonces la Otra persona se viro para mirarme. Mi sorpresa al encontrarme cara a cara con Enishi Yukishiro. Este me sonrio por unos instantes y volvio a mirar a Aoshi.

- Esta es tu Piba?.- Le pregunto, como si No lo supiese.  
- Eso no es asunto Tuyo.- Aoshi le contesto friamente, despues me miro a Mi.- Misao, vete al Cuarto.

Yo solo asenti, supe en la frialdad de los Ojos de Aoshi que no era un buen momento.  
Cerre la puerta fuertemente tras de Mi y me meti dentro de la Cama de Nuevo. No entendia absolutamente nada, que hacia Enishi alli? Y porque Aoshi hacia negocios con El? No se suponia que todos somos enemigos?. Millones de preguntas me abordaron y durante unos minutos me revolvi nerviosa entre las sabanas. Aoshi tendria que explicarme muchas Cosas. Despues de un rato Aoshi volvio a entrar en la Habitacion y se echo a mi lado en la Cama, abrazandome por la espalda con suavidad, pero aun permanecia algo serio, mas bien con un rostro preocupado. Me di la vuelta y le acaricie el Rostro, tenia la mirada perdida y nada mas sentir mi Mano en su mejilla me miro a los Ojos, y me dedico una timida sonrisa.

- Te preguntaras muchas cosas No¿.- Me dijo, tras un suspiro.  
- Bastantes... que hacia Enishi Yukishiro aqui.  
- Ante todo esto No significa que este aliado con el Enemigo, ni nada por el Estilo, eso tenlo Claro Misao.- Me dijo seriamente.- En la Calle somos enemigos, pero los Negocios son los Negocios, con eso hacemos una tregua.  
- Pero... porque?.- Seguia sin entender Nada.  
- Estamos devididos dentro de Nuestro Propio barrio, pero tambien tenemos enemigos Comunes fuera.- Me informo, poniendose bocaarriba y mirando al techo.- Y si tenemos exito con los Negocios ganamos poder... Bueno, eso son cosas que No vienen a cuento, es incluso mas antiguo que esta guerrilla que tenemos en el Barrio.  
- No tendras peleas tambien con gente de fuera!.- Le pregunte alarmada, pensando en lo peor.  
El me miro con una tierna sonrisa y volvio a abrazarme.- No es una guerra de Peleas infantiles, simplemente competimos por Clientela... Ya sabes, en Los negocios.  
- No lo entiendo del Todo, pero... Puedes salir herido de esos Negocios Tuyos?.- Me acurruque entre sus brazos.  
- Si lo hago todo Bien No.- Me sonrio El.- Pero siempre lo hago Bien.  
- Eso espero Shinomori.- Le di un tierno Beso en los Labios.- No quiero mas motivos para preocuparme por Ti.  
- No los tendras.- El me respondio con otro Beso.- Descansa, tienes menos de Dos horas para levantarte e ir a Clase.  
- No tengo ganas!.- Dije mientras hacia pucheros y me escondia en su Pecho.  
- Misao, tienes un examen recuerdas?.- Rio El.- Iras aunque te lleve a rastras, tienes que aprovar.  
- Lo se..., Hasta dentro de Dos horas.- Le dije, dandome la Vuelta y acurrucandome entre las Sabanas.

El me abrazo por detras e intentamos dormir algo antes de tener que levantarnos de Nuevo.  
Su explicacion me habia dejado algo mas tranquila, pero aun asi la Presencia de Enishi Yukishiro me habia puesto muy Nerviosa. Nada bueno podia salir de El o su Hermana, y la forma en la que me sonrio al verme... me dio un muy mal Presentimiento.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

acabado! jeje ya se k deben star haciendo mil conjeturas d xk enishi staba en Ksa de Aoshi, pero espero k todo aya kedado claro jeje, No es k aoshi se haya aliado con los enemigos ni nada x el stilo, simplemente son... Negocios. Despues de varias tragedias parece k Misao a recuperado un poco de calma en su vida, aunk sea un pokito, pero me temo k no le va a durar muxo... weno no digo mas, solo darle las gracias a:

**Milla-chan**: Hola! No te preocupes lo importante es k m ayas dejado aunk sea ste review y saber k cuento con tu apoyo y k te gusta mi Fic k es lo importante jeje, la verdad es k a la pobre no la saco d un drama pa otro, pero en ste capi a tenido algo de paz jajajaj algo x lo mnos jeje, Muxas gracias x tu review y spero k te guste ste capi, besos.

**Ady:** Gracias x tu opinion, m alegra k te guste mi Fic, y si, ya abras leido k Misao intenta ayudar a su Papa aora mas k nunca necesitan apoyarse el uno al otro, y en cuestion de su Mama... cualkier venganza seria buena jajaja se merece eso y muxo, asi no acen las cosas.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Ya habras notado k kada vez se acerka mas lo k ablamos ne? jejeje, y spero k disfrutes d este capi, puede k tarde algo mas d lo normal en actualizar (no m mates! jajaja) si aprovexe el capi anterior pa k conocieran mas a Seijuro k es uno d los personajs k mas m gustan, en personalidad m refiero, del Fic. En ste capi tmb tienes un poco de Enishi ejeje poco, pero weno. Muxos besos y ya nos vmos x el Msn amiga.

**Tsuki-Ra**: jajajajaja trankila amiga, tendre en cuenta la 1º a Miyuki no te preocupes, aunk no voy a profundizar en ese tema d ahora en adelante, pero eso podemos hablarlo x el Msn con mas calma jajajaja, Me alegra k te haya gustado el capi, y no se... con tanta tragedia la verdad k misao se merecia ese momento romantico jejej no, ya nos vmos x el msn, Besitos!.

**HADA**: Si, yo creo k el dolor mas fuerte k puede sufrir una mujer es la perdida de un Hijo..., pero weno yo k se, la mujer no awantaba mas necesitaba un cambio, pero irse d esa manera... jajaja a mi es k m encanta el drama jajaja, weno a lo k iba el papa si se merece k todo le salga bien, Los he dejado dscansar en este Fic a medias, pero no se van a librar en el Proximo, digamos k empieza la cumbre del Fic jajajaja, Muxos besos amiga!.

**Erin**: Pues la verda es k se fue de mala manera la madre, pero asi kdo mas tragico jajaja, y no pretendo que el pobre seijuro se kde mal, me cae bien asi k sera el unico k sufra mas en ste Fic... weno mjor m callo k al final si va a tner k sufrir indirectamnt... jajaja no digo mas, Spero k te guste este Capitulo, en este he puesto mas amor y trankilidad jajajaja me cuesta muxo eeeh, pero lo hize!. Ya nos vemos x el Msn loka, Xaitoo.

**Gabyhyatt**: K ariamos sin nuestras madres ne? trankila k eso pasa con 22, 30 y asta 40 jajajaja, Spero k ste Fic te guste y muxas gracias x tu review, Muxos besos!.

**Kerube-chan**: Afortunadamente Misao tiene un Novio (k ya kerriamos todas jajaja) k la apoya y ayuda, y con respecto al problema entre Tomoe y Kaoru, no tardare mucho mas en sacarlo a luz, ya keda pokito jejej, Me alegra tener tu apoyo y opinion y spero k te guste tmb ste capi y k me dejes un review pa saber k te parecio jeje, Muxos besos.

**Miara Makisan**: No creo k la mama vuelva, pero tmpoco la voy a djar d mala al final xk ella tenia sus motivos tmb, aunk lo ubiera exo mal. En cuestion a lo del padre de Yutaro pues... tampoco kda muxo pa saber d kien se trata, y sobre las otras parejas, no e contado muxo d ellas xk bastante tngo con no liarme con Aoshi y misao jejej ste Fic es muy dificil de scribir t lo aseguro jajaja, Muxos besos y disfruta d ste nuevo capitulo.


	13. Fin de un Sueño I

hOLA A TODOSSSS! 

Siento el retraso, lo se, a sido bastante tiempo... pero tngo mis razones eeeeh, y tmb me habia kedado un poco atascada con los Fics, pero intento recuperar el ritmo poco a poco..., Solo queda decir que me perdonen por esos fallos en el argumento que ya me han mncionado algunas personas jeje... me abia dado cuenta d ellos, pero spere a ver si alguien los notaba tambien jajajaja, an sido pekeños tropiezos, pero intentare k no vuelva a pasar.

**P.D.:** Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen T.T si no a Watsuki-sama, esto es un A/M en un universo alterno, y contiene escenas esplicitas.

--- Añado tambien que apartir de este capitulo alternare los narradores, para tener varios puntos de vista y k puedan entender mjor el Fic.

**CAPITULO 13: Final de un Sueño (I).**

_**((MISAO))**_

Esa visita de Enishi me habia dejado algo extrañada, todabia No podia entenderlo del Todo por mucho que Aoshi me dijera que solo era cuestion de Negocios.  
Llevaba un dia de Clases aburridisimo. La semana pasada Megumi habia decidido dejar los Estudios y habia encontrado trabajo en un Supermercado cerca del Barrio. Segun Ella necesitaba dinero para cuidar de Jutaro, ya que los Abuelos No podian encargarse de todo a su edad, y que lo mejor seria que Ella empezara a ayudar en algo. Todos la apoyamos en su desicion.  
Cada vez tenia menos amigos en el Instituto, los unicos que permanecian eran Kaoru y Soujiro, y estos venian irregularmente, para variar. Yo tenia que ponerme las pilas con los estudios, habian empezado el curso algo floja y ya ha mediados de este tenia que sacar energias para poder acabar el curso con buenas Notas, despues tendria mi graduado.  
Era la hora del recreo y me encontraba sentada en las Gradas, estudiando un poco para un examen que tendria al dia siguiente y que No habia tenido tiempo de repasar. En un momento de descanso me fije en mi alrededor y me encontre con que Kaoru atravezaba el Patio del Instituto en direccion hacia Mi. No tenia cara de buenos amigos, pero Nadie en el Barrio estaba de buen humor despues de los encontronazos entre Bandas. Y mucho menos Kao.  
De un par de zancadas se sento a mi Lado y solto un enorme suspiro.

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui, Aoshi me dijo que estas trabajando mucho para sacar adelante los examenes.- Dijo Ella, con la voz pesada.  
- Hago lo que puedo..., Que te pasa, Te noto... Rara.- Me preocupe Yo, cerrando el Libro.  
- Anoche volvi a tener un encuentro con Yumi, acabamos jalandonos de las Greñas como salvajes.- Solto una risa sarcastica y despues saco un cigarro.  
- Que dices, Y Yo sin enterarme, Donde.  
- En la Hamburgueseria, estabamos todos agusto, comiendo, fumando, hablando...- Ella le dio la primera calada con brusquedad.- Ellos estaban tambien, pero nos ignorabamos mutuamente... hasta que Yumi empezo a llamar a Soujiro maricon por ir siempre con Nosotras.  
- Me imagino que Sou se le habra tirado al Cuello.- Rei Yo, imaginandome la cara de Soujiro al oir esas palabras.- Yumi es una estupida, solo busca Pelea.  
- No te puedes imaginar, fue bastante gracioso.- Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Kaoru.- Sou se levanto traquilamente, con su paquete de papas fritas en la Mano, Yumi tambien se levanto y siguio insultadole mientras todos les rodeaban, Soujiro le dijo "Espera un momento", cogio la ultima papa, se la comio, se relamio los dedos y sin pensarselo dos veces le pego un puñetazo a Yumi en toda la nariz.  
- Increible.- Las dos reiamos a carcajadas.- No me lo puedo creer, Hizo eso.  
- Deberias haber visto como todos se reian, y la Cara de Yumi, lo peor fue despues... La hamburgueseria parecia un campo de Batalla.  
- Me imagino...- Susurre Yo.  
- La han cerrado por unos Dias y le han prohibido la entrada a Yumi y Sou... Es una pena, a Sou le encanta ir.- Dijo Ella, con un tono triste.- Tendremos que buscarnos otro sitio donde pasar el Tiempo, para que Sou no se siente desplazado.  
- Claro, claro.- Asenti.- El pobre, con lo buena persona que es.  
- y Tu que hiciste anoche?.- Me pregunto, cambiando radicalmente de tema.- Aoshi aparecio en la Hamburgueseria, me extraño No verte con El.  
- Estube un ratito con El por la tarde y despues me fui a Casa a estudiar.- Le informe.- No siempre voy a estar con El jajaja.  
- Pues eso parecia, Ya casi ni duermes en tu Casa.- Bromeo Ella, ganandose un codazo Mio.  
- Eso no es verdad.- Me queje caprichosamente.- Solo los fines de semana.  
- Y alguna que otra vez entre semana Ne?.- Me giño un ojo.- Me alegro por Ti, ya llevan bastante tiempo Juntos.  
- Si, es verdad.- Por unos instantes me perdi en un mar de pensamientos, todos relacionados con Aoshi.  
- Kenshin y Yo planeamos hacer una fiesta el mes que viene, para celebrar nuestro 3º aniversario.  
- 3 años, No sabia que estubieran hace tanto tiempo.- Estaba bastante sorprendida, No me lo esperaba.  
- Pues si... 3 años, parece que fue ayer cuando lo conoci.- Kaoru se sonrojo.  
- Y como lo conociste.  
- Es una laaaarga historia.- Sonrio dulcemente Ella.- En resumen..., me lo presento Megumi ya que Ella coincidio en Clase con Shogo, Ken acababa de dejar una relacion de la que salio engañado, fue como amor a primera vista, salimos pocas veces juntos y ya eramos Novios, tubimos algunos problemas al principio, pero eso quedo atras.  
- Que clase de problemas?.- Pregunte curiosa.  
- No me apetece recordar eso ahora.- Suspiro, tirando la Colilla al suelo.- Aunque siempre perseguiran a mi Familia.  
- Eh?.- Aquella frase me dejo extrañada.  
- Bueno, cuentame... El otro dia me llamaste para preguntarme algo y No me dijiste al Final, que era?.- Cambio de tema Kao, recorde que hacia unos dias la habia llamado, el dia despues de que Enishi apareciera en el Apartamento de Aoshi.  
- Ah si, es verdad..., Tu sabias que... Aoshi y Enishi tienen "Negocios" en comun?.- Pregunto con recelo, esperando su reaccion.  
- Si, claro... El Negocio que tienen montado Aoshi y Shogo muchas veces ha tenido que ver con Enishi, El es un "camello".- Me informo, completamente tranquila.  
- En serio, No lo sabia.- No podia dejar de sorprenderme.- Pero aun asi despues de todos los problemas que hemos tenido.  
- Kenshin me lo ha explicado mil veces, aunque El ya no esta metido en esas Cosas, Fuera del barrio tienen que competir por los Negocios, asi que en esos terminos dentro del Barrio tienen que estar unidos, aunque tengan diferencias.  
- Si, algo asi me explico Aoshi.- Me cruze de brazos, todo aquello se me hacia demasiado complejo.- Lo que sea, Como es que has entrado en el Instituto hoy.  
- Mejor aqui dentro, que ahi fuera mientras Tomoe o Yumi me buscan pelea... Necesito descansar un poco de tanto estress.- Se llevo las manos a la frente.- Tengo ganas de que esto acabe de una vez por todas.  
- Esperemos que asi sea.- Resople Yo.  
- No, a veces creo que No hay remedio posible.

Estubimos hasta que toco el timbre hablando de cosas sin aparente Importancia y despues entramos en las Clases.  
Kaoru se pego el resto de la Jordana escolar garabateando en una de mis Libretas en silencio, se veia bastante cansada, seguramente por las Peleas, que cada vez se habian mas seguidas y frecuentes, aparte que hacia pocos dias que habia vuelto a tener una fuerte pelea, aunque No habia salido tan lastimada como en la anterior de ese calibre.  
Al tocar el timbre de salida Kenshin estaba en la puerta, esperandola para invitarla a almorzar. Aquel detalle le habia alegrado el Dia a Kao, que parecia una sombra sin ganas de Nada, pero Ken siempre sabia como animarla. Se despedieron sonrientes, dejandome Sola por fuera del Instituto. No tube valor para pedirles que me acompañaran a Casa, despues de todo necesitaban una velada romantica a solas y Yo no queria estropearles el ambiente pidiendoles que me acompañaran porque tenia miedo de encontrarme con alguien del otro Bando.  
Cogio aire de mis mas profundo adentros. No podia tener tan mala suerte como para tropezarme con Tomoe o alguna de Ellas el unico dia que iria sola a Casa desde el Instituto, ya que normalmente Aoshi me iba a buscar, pero ese dia estaba bastante ocupado y le dije que iria con Soujiro a Casa. Lo que Yo no sabia era que Soujiro se habia peleado la Noche anterior.  
Los primeros metros no dudaba en mirar hacia todos lados, buscando signos del Enemigo.  
Despues de algunos minutos y varias calles mas lejos del Instituto empeze a sentirme mas segura y camine con total tranquilidad, apenas tenia que cruzar otra calle y estaria en la Mia, entraria en mi Casa y todo arreglado, No saldria hasta que Omasu fuera a recogerme esa tarde, habiamos quedado para tomar un cafe en el Bar de Tae. Vi un callejon por el que llegaria antes a mi Calle, pero teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que estube en uno de esos Callejones a Omasu y a Mi casi nos violan decidi ir por el camino mas Largo con resignacion. Aunque tardara unos minutos mas habia mas gente y no tendria que preocuparme de ataques sorpresa, si es que padecia alguno.  
Ya veia la esquina de mi Calle, adornada por una vieja farola que cuando la encendia por la Noche se la pegaba parpadeando molestamente, pero aun asi verla supuso un alivio. Acelere el Paso disimuladamente, intentando parecer calmada, aunque dentro de Mi no lo estubiera. Pero mis peores temores se cumplieron.  
Senti como unas fuertes manos me cogian de la Cintura sin el mas minimo cuidado, jalandome con fuerza y cuando un grito se iba a escapar de mi garganta de la Sorpresa, note como una de las manos le cerraba el paso, tapandome la Boca tambien con fuerza. No vi a mi atracante esos largos segundos en los que vi como me metia en lo que era la parte trasera de una de las Casas del Barrio, del miedo no pude fijarme mas en lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Para mi sorpresa esas manos que me aprezaban me soltaron rapidamente, y entonces pude darme la vuelta.  
Enishi Yukishiro me miraba con una ironica sonrisa y maldad reflejada en sus ardientes Ojos. Me quede sin respiracion por unos instantes, intentando buscarle sentido a aquella situacion que No tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Porque Enishi habia hecho eso? Que le cruzaba por la mente para observarme con esos Ojos... lujuriosos?.

- Que demonios crees que estan haciendo?.- Me salio sin Yo haberlo pensado.  
- Traerte a un sitio donde podamos estar Solos.- Amplio El su sonrisa, acercandose mas a Mi.  
- Yo no quiero estar a solas contigo, sabes de quien Soy Novia Yukishiro.- Hize un intento de amenaza, que parecio No funcionar cuando El empezo a reirse.  
- Tranquila, No soy celoso.- Rio con mas intesidad.- Aoshi No tiene porque enterarse.  
- No te acerques a Mi.- Dia algunos pasos atras cuando El intento acercarse mas aun.- Te lo advierto, cuando Aoshi se entere de.  
- Se entere de que?.- Enishi cambio a una actitud amenazante, cogiendome de los hombros.- De momento no te he hecho Nada... De Momento.  
- Sueltame!.- Grite, Ya sin saber que otra hacer para quitarmelo de encima.- Me pondre a gritar y Todos me oiran.  
Yukishiro volvio a soltar una Carcajada.- Crees que alguien vendra si te Oye, Que ingenua eres... Una ingenua Hermosa.  
- Que demonios quieres?.- Dije casi sollozando, al Notar como su mano recorria mi Rostro hasta pararse en mis labios.  
- Pues veras... desde que te vi por primera vez has llamado mucho mi atencion.- Empezo a explicarme, mientras su Mano acariciaba mi Mejilla.- Y Yo soy de los que consiguen lo que quieren..., Siempre, y Quiero que seas Mia.  
Sus palabras me alarmaron e intente soltarme de El, pero me cogio con mas brusquedad.- No, Dejame.  
- Shh, quieta Preciosa.- Me aprisiono contra una Pared y empezo a explorar mi cuerpo con su Mano, primero por la cintura.- Sera rapido, si cooperas hasta disfrutaras, eres como todas las Zorras, al final acabaras abriendoteme de piernas.  
- No, Eres un Hijo de puta, Sueltame! No me toques...- Las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas al Notar que tocaba con esmero uno de mis Pechos.

Ninguno de mis gritos ni suplicas sirvieron para frenarle.  
Seguramente cansado de hablar no dudo en comenzar a besarme, primero por todo el rostro, despues forzosamente en los Labios, y viendo que no me rendia decidio acabar besando mi Cuello. Por mucho que patalee, grite, llore... me vi perdida, Nadie venia en auxilio a mis gritos y Enishi era demasiado fuerte como para siquiera inmutarse por mis Golpes. Acabe sin fuerzas, dejada a mi destino, pero sin que las lagrimas acabaran de salir de mis Ojos, mientras sentia como El me toqueteaba por todos lados. Estubo asi unos largos minutos, hasta que paro y me miro, con una enorme sonrisa perversa en su Rostro, parecia que disfrutaba con mi Sufrimiento.

- Tranquila, Preciosa.- Me dijo mientras intentaba secarme las lagrimas y Yo le viraba la Cara.- Todabia No te toca, Todabia No.  
- Porque haces esto?.- Pregunte entre sollozos, sin comprender porque habia desistido.  
- No pienses que te has librado..., este No es el momento propicio, te tengo reservada.- Solto una carcajada perversa.- Pero ya te tocara, cuando menos te lo esperes y No creas que podras huir, No seras la primera es librarte de Mi.  
- Te odio.- Susurre, con Rabia, Y El me solto, sin apartar su Sonrisa.  
- Ya nos veremos.- Estaba apunto de irse, pero se viro de nuevo hacia Mi.- Se me olvidaba, atrevete a decirle algo a Tu querido Aoshi de esto y te arrepentiras gravemente de Ello, creeme, puedo hacerlo de muchas formas.

Finalmente desaparecio por el Mismo sitio por el que me habia arrastrado, dejandome pegada a la pared donde estubo apunto de violarme.  
Derepente me senti muy desgraciada, sucia... y las lagrimas cayeron a raudales de mis Ojos, mientras perdia las fuerzas y me deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el Suelo, abraze mis Rodilla y llore... Llore por largo rato.  
Me sentia perdida.

_**((AOSHI))**_

Me encuentro en mi apartamento, son las 7 de la tarde y Shogo acaba de irse, llevaba aqui desde casi el mediodia, poniendonos al Dia con la Nueva mercancia que habia llegado. Realmente estoy aburrido, sin saber que hacer. Por unos instantes pense en Misao, pero Ella habia quedado con Omasu esta tarde y despues tendria que estudiar para su Examen. Era mejor asi, tiene que concentrarse en sacar adelante sus estudios, se que Ella es capas es muy inteligente y aunque sea desmadrado un poco desde que empezo el Curso puede sacarlo con muy buenas Notas. Hace unos dias le propuse que estudiara entre semana y que nos encontraramos un ratito por las tardes, pero que los Fines de semana podriamos estar mas tiempo Juntos, despues lo agradeceriamos, sobretodo Ella. Tampoco puede salir de mi apartamento todabia, Enishi me ha llamado hace menos de media hora, preguntando por la Nueva mercancia. No lo soporto, pero es un Buen camello y despues de todo nuestra relaciones "Profecionales" nos vienen bien a los dos, por mucho Odio que nos tengamos mutuamente.  
La ultima vez que hablamos me dijo algo que me sorprendio.  
Me pidio unirse a la Asociacion que tenemos montada Shogo y Yo. Se que lo hace porque asi ganaria mas dinero, pero ni Shogo ni Yo estamos dispuestos a aceptarle como uno mas de Nosotros, siempre Negociamos lo justo, pero su propuesta conllevaba confiar nuestros Negocios a El. Jamas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar nada mio en sus Manos, mucho menos confiar en una persona tan perversa como El.  
Deberia estar apunto de llegar, quiero que todo sea rapido para poder ir a cualquier lado y tomarme un cerveza. Como si leyera mis pensamientos en ese momento alguien toco la Puerta.  
Me levante del Sofa de la Sala y abri la Puerta, efectivamente Enishi estaba al otro lado, con esa Sonrisa Suya que tanto detesto.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras, pasa.- Ofreci friamente, caminando hacia la mesa de la Cocina y sentandome.  
- Acaso tienes prisa?.- Rio El, haciendo lo mismo que Yo.- He venido lo antes que he podido, pero estaba tratando con Shishio ese asunto del que te hable.  
- De que asunto me hablas?.- Intente hacerme el despistado, pero El volvio a reir.  
- No te hagas el Loco Aoshi, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, te lo has pensado?.- Me pregunto, poniendose serio por unos instantes.  
- No he tenido tiempo de hablarlo bien con Shogo, aunque ya se lo comente.- Me fui un poco por las ramas, Enishi no es el tipo de personas al que le puedes Negar algo asi como asi.  
- Ya, ya, al grano.- Dijo, tan frio como Yo.- Aceptas la propuesta o No, a Shishio le ha gustado bastante unir nuestras fuerzas con ustedes.  
- Pues no se que decirte..., La verdad es que No estamos por la labor de aceptar asi como asi... estamos Bien con la relacion que tenemos ahora.- Sentencie, esperando una reaccion que no tarde en obtener.  
- Entiendo...- Susurro, mientras su Sonrisa volvia a aparecer lentamente.- Todabia no has entendido la importancia del asunto.  
- Si que la he entendido.- Le aclare severamente.- Puede que unidos ganemos mas terreno al resto de los Barrios, pero..., No es algo primordial, de momento No nos van mal las cosas para hacer esta union.  
- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero.- Enishi encendio un cigarro.- Puedo fumar aqui.  
- Siempre preguntas lo mismo... Si.  
- Veras... No es algo que Tu tengas el Privilegio de decidir, simplemente aceptalo.- Contesto bastante decidido.  
- Piensas que con todos los problemas que tenemos entre Nosotros es lo mejor unirnos¿.- Le pregunte ironicamente, riendo.- Lo que Yo opino es que lo mejor es mantenernos como hasta ahora y punto, No se hable mas.  
- Aoshi... Desde cuando te has vuelto tan... Idiota¿.- Rio El, dandole una calada a su Cigarro.- No lo has entendido todabia, Esa union se realizara, piensen lo que piensen, Tu o Shogo.  
- Y me quieres explicar porque estas tan seguro de Ello?.- Algo me olia mal en esa Seguridad en si mismo que tenia.  
- Muy facil, chantaje.- Enishi sonrio mas ampliamente.  
- Debia suponerlo, tipico de Ti.- Rei Yo.- Y con que demonios piensas chantajearme.  
- Sabias que Tu queridisima Novia tiene unos Labios esquisitios, Supongo que si...- Me miro de reojo, mientras una llama de perversion brillaba en Ellos.  
Todas mis alarmas saltaron en el Momento en que la Nombro, me levante y le di un golpe a la Mesa.- Como la hayas tocado te juro que.  
- De momento No, pero todo depende de Ti.- El se inclino sobre la Mesa, mirandome divertido.- Y Tu sabes que soy capas, Ne.  
- No puedes estar hablando en serio...- Negue con la cabeza, si sabia de lo que Enishi era capas y vi peligrar a Misao.- Como la toques te mato.  
- Supongo que demasiado tarde.- Rio a carcajada limpia Yukishiro.- Ya la he tocado, y la tocare cuantas veces quiera..., pero eso solo depende de Ti Aoshi, acepta y tu Preciosa Misao seguira tal y como esta, si No... Ya sabes lo que hare, No seria la primera vez.  
- Eres un... No hay palabras para Ti.- Del Odio que sentia dentro de Mi No pude evitar darle otro golpe a la Mesa que casi la parte.  
- Bien... Que dices ahora, Aceptas?.- Insistio Enishi.

Lleno de impotencia me di la vuelta y me lleve las manos a la frente.  
No era capas de pensar con claridad. Ese cerdo habia tocado a Misao y solo imaginarmelo me hervia la sangre de la Rabia, tenia unas ganas de enormes de cogerlo por el Cuello y darle la paliza de su Vida, incluso en un momento de Locura casi me doy la vuelta para hacerlo, pero reaccione deprisa. Enishi no se andaba con rodeos, era capas de hacer lo que me decia, Ya lo habia hecho una vez y eso marco la vida de mucha gente. No queria que marcara la Vida de Misao de esa forma. No me quedaba otro remedio..., me di la vuelta respirando profundamente y le mire a los ojos. El seguia tan tranqulo, fumandose su Cigarro y sonriendo de triunfo.

- Y bien.  
- Acepto.- Acabe diciendo, con la voz ronca.- Pero tendremos que hablarlo con Shogo y ultimar algunas Cosas.  
- Asi me gusta.- El se levanto de la mesa y apago el cigarro en un cenicero.- Me encanta hacer negocios contigo, porque eres un Hombre Listo Aoshi.  
- Vete de aqui antes de que me arrepienta.- Gruñi Yo, lleno de ira.  
- Pasare ese comentario por ahora.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la Salida.- Pero recuerda que No estas en posicion de amenazarme, Ya nos veremos.

Espere a que cerrara la Puerta y en ese momento toda mi rabia salio a la Luz.  
Cogi lo primero que tenia a mano, un Jarron decorativo que estaba en una mesa a mi Lado, y lo tiro junto con un grito de impotencia contra la Puerta por la que habia salido Enishi. Las cosas no habian podido salir peor, debia de haberlo supuesto, tratar con aquel Cerdo no me llevaria a nada Bueno, pero No me quedaba otra. Me sente en el Sofa y apoye mi frente en mis manos. Tenia que pensar, y claramente. Misao... La habia tocado, se habia atrevido a tocarla, Como se sentiria Ella, Todabia no me habia llamado para decirmelo, seguramente porque Enishi la habia amenazado, como habia hecho conmigo. Eso era lo que le esperaba, Una vida a su lado, temerosa por que en cualquier paso en falso que Yo diera Enishi no duraria en saltar como una bestia sobre Ella... No queria eso para Ella, y mucho menos para Mi. No podria soportar su Dolor... La amo, la amo con toda mi alma.  
Sin pensarmelo dos veces agarre mi telefono movil y marque un numero que Ya me sabia de memoria.

- Si?.- Contesto Shogo al otro lado.  
- Soy Yo.- Mi voz debia de ser desoladora.  
- Que paso, Ya viste a Enishi?.- Me pregunto rapidamente.- Le dijiste que No, verdad.  
- Shogo... estamos en un Problema, Lo siento mucho.  
- Que sientes? Que ha pasado Aoshi?.- Parecia muy nervioso al otro lado de la Linea.  
- No he tenido otra opcion de aceptar...- Informe, desolado, sabia lo que debia de estar sintiendo Shogo en ese Momento.  
- Aceptaste...- Lo bueno de Shogo es que es una persona muy tranquila y comprensiva.- Dime que paso, en realidad.  
- No tube otra que aceptar, Enishi me tiene atrapado Shogo, No puedo hacer nada...- Senti desmoronarme, al pensar en el destino que podia esperarle a Ella.  
- Que te dijo ese Cabron! Dimelo.  
- Me amenazo con hacerle daño a Misao... Como aquella vez, recuerdas, Es capas, No quiero que le pase Nada.  
- Hijo de la gran puta!.- Oi por el telefono junto con un golpe.- Tranquilo, hiciste bien..., Nadie quiere que le pase eso a Misao, Tranquilo.  
- Perdoname.- Volvi a disculparme.  
- Ya Aoshi, ya..., Lo solucionaremos, si No aceptaremos, No pasa nada.- Resoplo El.- Misao esta Bien.  
- No lo se... Insinuo que ya la habia tocado.  
- Mierda..., No se como ayudarte.- Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio.- Que piensas hacer.  
- La voy a dejar.- Sentencie, despues de mucho pensarlo.  
- Que me estas diciendo? Como que piensas dejarla!.- Parecia escandalizado.- Pero si la amas, y Ella a Ti.  
- Pero es lo Mjor para los dos Shogo, Nosotros no estaremos atados por este Capullo y Ella no estara en Peligro.- Me dolian mis palabras, pero sabia que era lo Mejor.  
- Aoshi... No puedo hacer algo para que cambies de Idea.  
- No, ya esta decidido, sabes tanto como Yo que es lo mejor, se que harias Lo mismo.  
- Si, y tienes mi apoyo... se que va a ser duro.- Me consolo.  
- Ya te llamare despues, Necesito estar Solo...- Colge sin siquiera oir como se despedia.

Nada mas hacerlo las lagrimas caieron por mis Mejillas.  
Solo habia llorado dos veces en Mi vida... Cuando murio Hannya... Y ahora, cuando estaba apunto de renunciar a lo mas preciado de Mi vida, a la Mujer a la que mas habia amado..., La iba a perder, por su bien y por el Mio, pero era mejor perderla de esa Forma, que de otra aun mas tragica. Estaba decidido.

_**((MISAO))**_

Despues de aquel encuentro con Enishi tarde muchos Minutos en reaccionar.  
Cuando me di cuenta llevaba mas de media hora tirada en aquel Patio trasero, Llorando sin consuelo. Con dificultad acabe poniendome en pie y sin limpiarme las lagrimas ni nada corri en direccion a Mi Casa. Afortundamente mi Padre no habia llegado, fui directamente al Baño y me lave bien la cara y me puse algo de maquillaje, para que No se me notara que habia estado llorando. Me encerre en mi habitacion y decidi estudiar un poco, para distraerme. Pero fue mision Imposible. No podia sacarme de la cabeza esos instantes en los que Enishi tube a su disposicion todo mi cuerpo y supo aprovechar el Momento. No podia creerme que me habia pasado eso y que tendria que afrontarlo Yo sola, Tenia unas ganas locas de contarselo a Aoshi, pero la amenaza de Enishi me retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. A lo mejor si me mantenia callada no volveria a pasar..., realmente me sentia completamente perdida, No sabia que hacer ni a quien pedir consejo. Estaba sola en ese Tema.  
Despues de llorar algunas Horas mas cai profundamente dormida, un alivio para mi Mente atormentada y volvi a despertar cuando el Sonido del telefono no paraba un solo instante. A duras penas llegue hasta el telefono y lo descolgue con desgana. La voz que me contesto fue como un soplo de alivio.

- Misao.- Era Aoshi.  
- Koii... Tenia ganas de hablar contigo...- Susurre, mientras disimulaba mi voz temblorosa por el llanto.- Como estas.  
- Bien, bien... Necesito que hablemos, te recogo Ya.- Notaba su voz fria y distante.  
- Si, claro, ya mismo me preparo.- Le dije dulcemente y me Colgo.

Volvi a lavarme el rostro y maquillarme, si El notaba que habia estado llorando seguramente preguntaria y era mejor que No.  
Me deje la misma ropa puesta y solo cogi una chaqueta abrigada, afuera hacia mucho frio, sobretodo por la Noche. Aoshi tardo menos de lo que habia pensado y Baje corriendo a dar con El. Ni siquiera se bajo de la moto para saludarme, me tiro el casco y nada mas montarme detras Suyo arranco a toda prisa. Empeze a preocuparme, estaba extrañamente raro... distante... jamas se habia comportado conmigo de esa forma.  
Me llevo hasta el parque donde de vez en cuando sacabamos a Jutaro a jugar en los Columpios. Se bajo de la moto y fue directamente a sentarse a un Banco, aquel banco donde ya le habia esperado un dia que teniamos una cita antes de ser Novios. Estubimos en silencio unos instantes, El permanecia con la mirada perdida en algun sitio. Cansada y muy preocupada le cogi las manos con las mias, estaban muy frias.

- Que te pasa Koii? Te noto muy raro.- Le pregunte con cariño, pero El aparto sus manos de las mias bruscamente, aun sin mirarme.  
- No me pasa nada, No te preocupes.- Solto, duramente.  
- Si te pasa algo... porque No me lo cuentas?.- Intente ser comprensiva, pero cada vez que intentaba tocarle El se apartaba mas de Mi.  
- Lo siento Misao, pero tengo que decirte algo, se que te dolera, pero... Es lo mejor.- No podia entender porque Aoshi no era capas de mirarme a los Ojos.  
- Dimelo entonces.- Note como las lagrimas volvian a asomarse por mis Ojos, algo malo pasaba.  
- Lo nuestro... se ha acabado.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

UUUuuuyyyyyy, kreo k mas de una me va a matar cuando lean este capitulo.  
Tengan piedad conmigo, la verda es k no m la merezco, ncima k tarde en actualizar les salgo con sto, pero please intente tener un pokito T.T jejejeje, kiero agradecerles a todos los k leen mi Fic y spero sus reviews, aunk sea pa insultarme jajajaja.

**Lucia: **No te preocupes jeje No me lo tomo a mal, es mas lo agradzco, y tambien agradezco k m ayas dejado el rev. y k te hayan gustado mis Fics jeje, Ya sabia lo de los fallos, el de los hermanos cuando escribi k solo tenia a Yahiko me sonaba aver puesto antes k tenia mas, pero como m ago un lio tremndo con los Fics k tngo en linea y los k toy scribiendo k pase de ello jajaja y lo d la virginidad m lo abia dixo una amiga, la verdad es k cuando mpiezo a scribir no se ni lo k scribo jajaja, muxas gracias d todas formas. Besos!

**Tsuki-Ra:** Hola amiga, Pues si ya ves a Missy le duro muy poco..., y la verdad es k ya se venia venir k Enishi no es de confianza, solo ay k leer este capitulo para darse cuenta aunk se descubriran cosas peores de El mas adelante. Tube k pasar el tiempo rapido xk si No este Fic seria eterno jajaja, y lo d la virginidad d misao ya m di cuenta jajaj pekeño error de autora jajaja, weno intente djarte un rev pero no m djo mas adlante lo intento d nuevo, Xau flor!.

**Minue:** Pues va a ser k si se vio afectada x los negocios jajajaja, pero weno ya veras mas adelante, no te digo muxo jajaja espero k pases una feliz stancia en el campamento jajaja aunk ya me contaras como te fue cuando vuelvas, muxos besos, espero k disfrutes de este capitulo loka, Bye!.

**Kerube-chan:** Hola amiga, gracias x preguntar mis vacaciones stupendas jajaj spero k a ti te vaya bien con las clases de la universidad, sobre el Fic pues logico no puedo adelantarte muxo xk perderia la gracia, pero puedo asegurarte k pasaran muxas cosas malas antes del final, pero k de una forma u otra sera un final feliz. Pues si los negocios son drogas, un negocio facil y con el k se gana mucho dinero, pero es el unico k pegaria con la trama de este Fic, no crees, de todos modos te digo k si Aoshi esta metido en ello es para poder ahorrar para un buen futuro, no se si ya lo abre escrito..., pues eso, muxas gracias x tu review y spero no aber tardado muxo en actualizar, muxos besos!.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Amiga! ajaja me vas a matar (ten piedad T.T) se k te encanta Enishi pero no me keda otra k acerlo asi de malo jajajaja, intento recompenzarte con el otro Fic k el es weno jajajaja, Spero no aber tardado dmasiado en actualizar jajja y eso... espero verte pronto x el Msn amiga, un abrazote!.

**Ady:** Pues la verdad no se m abia ocurrido lo de seijuro y tae jajaja no es mala idea, ya vere lo k se puede acer..., spero no aver tardado dmasiado en actualizar, pero ants actualize otro Fic k acia mas tiempo k no actualizaba, muxas gracias x tu opinion y weno... no te puedo prometer nada con lo d k aoshi no sufra, todabia kdan muxos malos momentos en ste Fic. Un beso y gracias!.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Spero k tus dudas ya se hayan despejado amiga, No creo que la madre aparezca mas, pero tampoco pienso dejar su relacion con Misao tan desoladora..., y weno, mas no te puedo decir jajajaja spero k te guste este capitulo, besos!.

**Miara Makisan**: Hola, spero k te aya gustado ste capitulo y muxas gracias x tu review, sobre lo del estado de salud d misao no puedo decir otra cosa k... se sabra en los capitulos siguientes jajaja, Muxas gracias d nuevo y un abrazo.

**Gabyhyatt:** Habras visto que suponias bien jajaja, los negocios han acabado mal parados como abras leido... pero weno, asi tenia k ser. Muxas gracias x tu apoyo y muxos besos, spero tu review.

**HADA:** a mi tambien me jode cuando los padres se ponen ha hablar d esas cosas vergonzosas de cuando eras pekeña a todo el mundo jajajaja no lo soporto. La verdad k nadie spera k enemigos se alien pa esas cosas, pero si les viene bien pues mjor... aunk ya ves, Enishi no resulta muy buen Socio de negocios..., y lo de misao... ya se vera! jajaja Yo no digo nada jajajaja, Gracias x tu apoyo incondicional amiga, muxos besos y spero k te guste este capitulo.

(Si me ha quedado algun Review x contestar, k lo dudo muxo, perdonen pero la Pag. No se me abrio bien.)

**R.S.**


	14. Fin de un Sueño II

Hellooooo!  
Aki con otro capitulo de Dangerous Love jeje, se k e tardado, pero he tenido problemas con mi ordnador y para colmo de males se me ha borrado este capitulo 2 veces, por lo k e tenido k reescribirlo y muxos me comprenderan en lo pesado que puede resultar esto. De todas formas creo que al final No me ha quedado tan mala y aparte ... he pasado los 110 revieeews . dios mio no me lo creo todabia jajaja de verdad muxas gracias a todos los k me an dejado review, x acer realidad esto, los kiero a todos muxisimo, jamas m imagine k una istoria mia tndria tanta acogida. Gracias a todos.  
**P.D.:** RK es del Sr. Watsuki ya saben, sto es un AM en Au. 

**CAPITULO 14: El fin de un Sueño (II)**

_**(( MISAO ))**_

- Lo nuestro... ha acabado.

Sus palabras me golpearon fuertemente, pense que mi corazon pararia en cualquier momento y lo unico que pude hacer fue mirarle impulsivamente, mientras que El aun permanecia con la mirada al frente, muy serio. Decidi tomarlo con calma y pensar que era una broma de mal gusto.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Rei nerviosamente, esperando que asi fuera.  
- Muy en serio.- Dijo El, friamente.

Conocia a la perfeccion ese tono de voz, y entonces fue cuando me alarme. No estaba mintiendo, Ni aquello era una broma.  
No podia apartar mi mirada de El, y una lagrima acabo cayendo por mi Mejilla, hasta llegar a mi mano, que se encontraba apoyada en mi vientre, agarrando la otra con fuerza.

- Por...que?.- Se me escapo en susurro.  
- Porque crees?.- Contesto con un resoplido.- Ya me canse.

Impulsivamente me levante del Banco, mirandole con los ojos como platos, mientras El seguia con la mirada al frente. Hacia rato que no me miraba a los ojos y eso me hacia desconfiar.

- Eso no es verdad!.- Le grite.  
- Claro que lo es.- Respondio El, igual de serio.  
- Dame una razon para creerte.- Le pedi con la voz temblorosa.

Aoshi suspiro profundamente y se levanto con tranquilidad del banco. Nunca olvidare sus ojos cuando me miro por primera vez directamente en toda la Noche. Unos ojos frios, casi sin vida, que me miraban de una forma que senti la obligacion de agachar la mirada y esperar a su respuesta.

- Ya estoy harto.- Dijo, sin piedad.- Estoy cansado de esto.  
- No, tu me amabas.- Empeze a susurrar, inconcientemente.- Yo te amo... Eramos felices... que paso.  
- Que paso? Que me canse Misao, crees que eres suficiente para Mi?.- Argumento Aoshi desviando la mirada.- Eres demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente.  
- Me dijiste que eso te gustaba de Mi.- Luche porque mis lagrimas no se convirtieran en llanto, No delante de El.  
- No te confundas, al Principio me daba morbo, pero ya me canse de todo esto.- Hubo un silencio.- No tienes lo que quiero.

Yo empeze a negar con la cabeza, mientras lagrimas atravesaban mi rostro, todabia sin creerme lo que me estaba pasando. Aoshi dio media vuelta y cogio el casco que habia en el banco, dispuesto a marcharse. A marcharse de verdad.

- Adios.- Se despidio secamente, empezando a caminar hacia la Moto.

Fui incapaz de responder. Mi mente me habia abandonado por completo.  
Observe como se iba de mi vista, dejandome completamente sola en aquel parque. Entonces, cuando ya no le veia a mi lado, fue cuando reaccione a todo lo que me habia pasado. Mis lagrimas se convierton en llanto, toda la fuerza se me fue del cuerpo, mi respiracion se volvio incontrolable... No tube mas remedio que sentarme en el banco antes de que perdiera las fuerzas del todo. Mi vida no podia ser peor.  
Enishi habia intentando violarme, y lo hubiera conseguido si hubiera querido... y Aoshi me deja de una forma humillante... Desee estar muerta en esos momentos.  
Entonces tambien comprendi que ese Barrio nunca seria mi Hogar. Cuando pensaba que mi vida habia tomado sentido... resulta que Aoshi solo me estaba utilizando, como a otra cualquiera. No era nadie para El. Solo queria acostarse conmigo y Yo, como una idiota, habia caido en la trampa, creyendome todos sus cuentos de amor y todas sus promesas.  
Apoye mi frente en mis rodillas y llore... llore durante un tiempo que No controle, olvidandome de todo a mi alrededor.

_**(( AOSHI ))**_

Mientras caminaba hacia mi Moto notaba como me temblaban las piernas.  
Habian sido los instantes mas duros de mi vida, Ni siquiera se de donde saque el valor para poder hacer lo que hize.  
No podia mirarla a los ojos y ver ese dolor que sabia que transparentaban, y cuando tube el valor de hacerlo, quize abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que no tomara en serio mis palabras, que la amaba. Pero era algo que tenia que hacer, tenia que ser duro con Ella, si no no me creeria, me conoce demasiado Bien. Por eso le costo creerme en un principio y tube que decir cosas que se que especialmente a Ella le duelen. Siempre me arrepentire de Ello.  
Me puse el casco y nada mas montarme en la moto acelere todo lo que pude.  
Tenia que alejarme de Misao lo antes posible, tenia que poner tierra de por medio. Estube tentado en muchas ocaciones de dar media vuelta y disculparme, que todo volviera a ser como antes..., pero me mantube firme, era lo que debia hacer, aunque despues me reprochara el no tener valor para volver con Ella.  
Ni siquiera se hacia donde me dirigia, simplemente conducia a toda velocidad, sin importarme nada, queria desaparecer.  
Fue cuando pare la moto y me di cuenta que habia aparcado justo en frente del edificio donde vive Shogo.  
Sonrei tristemente, siempre que tenia problemas acababa en ese lugar. Desde la perdida de Hannya, Shogo se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo, No habia nadie en el mundo que me conociera mejor que El.  
Sin dudarlo dos instantes camine hasta la puerta y toco el timbre con insistencia, hasta que minutos despues Sayo me abrio la puerta, algo sorprendida.

- Hola Aoshi, como estas?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- Bien... Y tu hermano.  
- Shogo, Esta en el Salon viendo la Tv.- Sayo se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.- Entra.

Sayo se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y accedi a la invitacion sin rodeos.  
Hasta el Salon habia un gran pasillo que daba a las diferentes habitaciones del pequeño Piso, Note que Sayo se habia quedado en la cocina, mientras Yo caminaba con decision. Al llegar Shogo estaba comodamente sentado en el Sillon observando la Tv, a esas horas pasaban el gran premio de F1, uno de los mas grandes vicios de Shogo. Nada mas darse cuenta de mi presencia apago la Tv y se levanto del Sofa, seguramente sabia a que habia ido. Siempre sabia lo que pensaba.

- Aoshi... Ya hablaste con Ella?.- Me pregunto, algo preocupado.  
- Ahora mismo.- Mi voz perdio toda la firmeza que tenia, sonando temblorosa.

Shogo camino hacia mi, dandome un abrazo acompañado con algunas palmaditas en la Espalda. Me ayudo a sentarme en el Sofa donde note como lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis Mejillas con completa libertad, como hacia mucho tiempo que No hacian. Estube algunos minutos asi, desahogandome, mientras Shogo permanecia a mi lado, en silencio. Sabia que despues de que deshagora podria hablarme todo lo que quisiera, y despues de un rato se decidio a hablarme.

- Tranquilo... sabes que hiciste lo correcto.- Intento alentarme.  
- Shogo no sabes... fue horrible.- Me lleve las manos a la frente.- Todo lo que le dije... No se como pude hacerlo, si vieras su mirada.  
- Me lo imagino.- El suspiro.  
- La amo.  
- Lo se.- Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Nunca te habia visto mas feliz que con Misao.  
- Me arrepiento de no haber sido capas de dar media vuelta y rectificar, de abrazarla y decirle ... tantas cosas!.- Impulsivamente estrelle mi pie contra el Suelo.  
Shogo se levanto de mi lado y se sento en la mesita de cafe frente a mi, haciendo que le mirara.- Aoshi, se que ha sido uno de tus sacrificios mas duros, pero mirame bien.  
Levante la mirada hacia El.  
- Piensa en el sueño de tu vida, en el porque estas metido en estos Negocios, piensa en tu Taller.  
- Mi taller...- Susurre con pesar.  
- Si, ese taller por el que has trabajado tantos años, y recuerdas que siginifica?.- Shogo me dedico una sonrisa.- Tener una vida normal, Legal.  
- Cuando consiga el dinero suficiente vor a montar mi propio negocio y vivire lejos de toda esta mierda.- Tambien intente animarme.  
- Exacto, y entonces... puedes recuperar a Misao.  
- No volvera conmigo.- Negue con la cabeza.- No despues de lo que le dije.  
- Siempre queda la esperanza.  
- La Necesito... la necesito en mi vida.- De nuevo una lagrima cruzo mi rostro.

Estubimos algunos minutos mas en silencio, hasta que Shogo se levanto dando un suspiro. Yo me quede mirandolo extrañado. El se puso a dar vueltas por el Salon, como pensando en algo, hasta que paro en seco, con una sonrisa en el rostro y me miro animado.

- Tengo que sacarte de aqui para que te desahogues, antes de que te cogas una deprecion, ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser fuerte.  
- Shogo... No tengo ganas de nada.- Dije cruzandome de brazos, la verdad es que no estaba bien de animos.- Deberia irme al apartamento.  
- De eso nada, solo pensaras en Ella.- Me ofrecio su mano para levantarme.- Se que te haria bien..., Unas cervezas.  
- Unas?.- Dio un resoplido.- Varios litros mejor.  
- Bien, las borracheras sientan bien a los corazones Rotos.- Cogio una de sus chaquetas que estaba tirada en un Sillon.- Nos vamos a un sitio tranquilo donde te puedas coger una borrachera agusto.  
- No me puedo hacer nada para que cambies de idea, ne?.- Le mire levantando una ceja.  
- Me conoces lo suficiente... sabes lo que te voy a responder.- Sonrio ampliamente Shogo.- Venga, levantate, nos vamos.

Suspire profundamente, estaba claro que le conocia bastate bien y Shogo cuando se le cruzaba una idea en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirla. Me levante con algo de pereza del Sofa, Shogo ya se despedia de su Hermanita en la puerta de la cocina. Salimos de su casa y se ofrecio a que fueramos en su Coche. No seria recomendable con mi depresion beber demasiado y encima coger la Moto. Era lo mejor. Solo necesitaba unas buenas copas para olvidar, necesitaba olvidar urgentemente y que forma mas rapida que el alcohol.  
Nos montamos en su viejo Chevrolet y decidio por su propia cuenta que salieramos fuera del Barrio, si me emborrachaba aqui las malas lenguas estaria cuchicheando al dia siguiente y era lo peor de todo. A mi sinceramente... ya me daba todo igual.

_**(( MISAO ))**_

No queria volver a Casa, No queria ver a mi Padre y que este notara mis horribles ojeras y mis Ojos rojos de todas las Horas que habia llorado en ese parque. A esas alturas ya estaria preocupado por Mi, debia de ser mas de media Noche y ni siquiera le habia llamado. Despues de relajarme un poco me levante del banco y camine hasta la cabina que habia a unos metros de Mi. Afortundamente en los bolsillos de mis Jeans habia algunas monedas, ya que no habia salido con el Bolso ni nada..., Marque el numero y espere, mi Padre no tardo en contestar, muy preocupado.

- Misao? Eres tu?.- Me grito por el otro lado de la Linea.  
- Si papa, soy Yo, perdona no haberte llamado antes.- Dije, intentado calmar mi voz nerviosa.- No habia podido.  
- Donde estas, Como es que No me has dicho que ibas a salir.  
- Perdoname, Kaoru me llamo en el ultimo momento para que... la ayudara con un trabajo que tenemos que entregar y... Estoy en su casa.- Me escuze, mi mente estaba bastante agil para el momento que estaba viviendo.  
- De acuerdo..., Te quedas a dormir en Casa de Kaoru.  
- Si, ya es muy tarde para volver a Casa y no quiero exponerme a peligros.- Menti.  
- Bien... Misao, seguro que estas Bien?.- Su tono de voz parecia realmente preocupado.- No pareces la misma.  
- Si papa, estoy bien, en serio, No me pasa nada.  
- Confio en Ti hija, Cuidate.- Despues de eso colgo, seguramente sabia que le mentia en algo, tenia un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Con pesar colge.  
Por muchas ganas que tenia de salir corriendo a sus brazos y refugiarme en Ellos, como si aun fuera una niña... sabia que No debia. Bastante problemas tenia Papa ya con su trabajo y con mama, para tambien tener que darle Yo mas problemas, por lo estupida que habia sido. Solo de pensarlo las lagrimas escapaban de mis Ojos, cuando pensaba que ya no podia llorar mas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habia empezado a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Barrio, mas que nunca a esas horas eran muy peligrosas.  
Pero ya nada me importaba, es mas, me hubiera dado exactamente lo mismo que llegara algun atracador o violador a por mi... Mi vida No podia ser peor a esas alturas. Mientras caminaba por las calles escuche a un grupo de Chicos que estaban sentados en la puerta de un edificio llamandome, diciendome cosas... obsenas, pero segui como un fantasma, caminando entre sollozos, hasta que llegue a la Avenida. El ultimo sitio en el que queria estar, alli estaria todo el mundo, y No queria dar explicaciones a Nadie de mis llantos. Quize dar media vuelta, pero en ese momento paso un Coche conocido. Mi vista se quedo clavada en la del Conductor que no dudo en parar dando un frenazo.  
Yo hize el intento de seguir como si No le hubiera visto, pero los dos ocupantes del auto se bajaron a todo correr y empezaron a llamarme a gritos, hasta que uno de ellos me dio alcanze y me cogio del brazo.

- Misao, que demonios te pasa?.- Me dijo Sanosuke, que bajo su tono de voz al ver mi Rostro cubierto de lagrimas.  
Kenshin que iba con el llego a nuestra altura y tambien se quedo mirandome sorprendido, y preocupado.- Que te ha pasado.  
- No me ha pasado Nada...- Intente deshacerme de Ellos, pero al notar sus atenciones en Mi las lagrimas volvieron a escapar.  
Sanosuke me cogio de los Hombros.- Dime, alguno del grupo Yukishiro se ha metido contigo.  
- Te han hecho daño!.- Grito preocupado Himura.  
- No es eso...- Negue con la cabeza.- Solo quiero estar sola.  
- No pensaras que te vamos a dejar sola por la Calle a estas horas y en estas condiciones!.- Se escandalizo Sano.- Dinos que te pasa.  
- Es Aoshi...- Empeze a ceder ante sus preocupaciones, ante todo necesitaba apoyo.  
- Le paso algo?.- Pregunto Kenshin extrañado.  
- No... Me ha dejado.- Acabe a llantos, mientras Sano me abrazaba, mirando a Kenshin preocupado.  
- Misao...- Suspiro Kenshin.- Lo siento..., Porque.  
- No quiero hablar de eso, soy una estupida.- Dije, mientras mi respiracion era entrecortada.  
- Kenshin lo mejor es llevarla con las chicas, Ellas entienden mas de estas cosas que Nosotros.- Propuso Sanosuke, llevandome hasta el Coche.  
- Si, Yo conduzco.- Kenshin corrio para sentarse en el asiento del Conductor, mientras Sano se sentaba conmigo atras para darme consuelo.

Kenshin arranco el Coche y no dudo en acelarar lo mas que pudo hacia el Barrio de su Novia.  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado cuando Sano se bajo del Coche y me arrastro con El. Todabia no me habia dado cuenta de que me habian llevado frente al edificio de Kaoru, solo vi de refilon como Kenshin tocaba el portero y hablaba por El con insistencia. Pocos minutos despues la luz de la entrada del edificio se encendia y la puerta se abrio, saliendo de Ella Kaoru en pijama. Le dio un beso fugas a Kenshin y este me señalo a Mi, que ya mas calmada seguia en brazos de Sano. Cuando Kao me vio no dudo dos instantes en salir corriendo hacia Mi, preocupada, y Yo hize lo mismo. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, mientras Ella intentaba relajarme en vano, ya que mis llantos volvieron a intensificarse. Aquella noche se lo conte todo a Kaoru, me quede en su Casa y entre Ella y Meg intentaron alentarme como pudieron, sabiendo que habia sido un duro golpe e ignorando como hacerme sentir Mejor. Gracias a Ellas pude sobrevivir las semanas siguientes despues de que Aoshi me dejara.

**_(( AOSHI ))_**

Ha pasado ya casi un mes.  
Deberia haberme olvidado de Ella ya... Ne, Kami sabe que lo he intentado con todo mi alma, pero me es imposible sacarla de mi Mente, de mi corazon. Intento no tropezarme con Ella en ningun momento, no coincidir en ningun lugar, ni si quiera verla de lejos... No puedo, no soy capas de verla de nuevo, sabiendo que ya no es Mia, y que nunca volver a serlo. Se de Ella de mano de Kenshin mas que nadie. Despues de que cortamos estubimos algunas semanas tensos todos. Shogo me apoyaba enteramente, pero claro, Kaoru debio de contarle a Kenshin y Sano el motivo que le di a Misao de porque la dejaba y eso los puso algo recelosos conmigo, Seguro que creen que es verdad y que les he decepcionado, aunque algo me dice que Kenshin no se lo creyo del todo, ya que cada vez que estamos a solas me comenta cosas de Ella. Por la peleas con Yukishiro, su hermana y los de su Grupo tubimos que dejar las molestias a un lado y ser una piña de nuevo, dejando los motivos por los que deje a "supuestamente" a Misao a un lado. Por lo menos de lo que he estado seguro es que a Ella no la han vuelto a tocar, ni Enishi ni Nadie, y eso me da animos para seguir adelante, de saber que hize bien, por mucho que me haya dolido dejarla, apartarla de mi Vida.  
En los Negocios hemos estado hasta ahora intentando soportar las ofertas de Shishio y Enishi, hasta ahora hemos podido posponer sus planes de unir nuestros Negocios y hacerles Socios, pero dentro de poco les daremos un portazo en la Cara, ya sin nada que perder no tienen con que chantajearnos. Ante todo ya que tube que mentir a Misao no piendo dejar que ese Idiota se haga socio mio, No despues de amenazarme y tocarla a Ella. Tenemos planeado decirselo en la proxima reunion, que sera este fin de semana, coincidiendo con un campeonato de Break dance que se realiza cada año en el Barrio y en el que participan grupos de todo Tokyo. Ahora me encuentro en mi Casa, haciendo algo de comer para mi hermano pequeño, ya que mi Padre tenia turno de Noche.  
Desde que deje a Misao no he podido volver a dormir en mi apartamento, no dude en mudarme a Casa de mi padre un solo instante. Cada rincon de aquel apartamento me recordaba a Ella.  
Oigo la puerta de la entrada y miro el Reloj. Casi las once de la Noche, debe ser Yahiko.  
Entra en la cocina dejando su Skate tirado en el suelo, se quita los auriculares de su Mp3 y se sienta a la mesa, mientras saca una caja de cigarrillos de su Riñonera y enciende uno con total tranquilidad. Le miro de reojo y sonrio.

- A Tu edad Tu padre no me dejaba hacer eso, Enano.- Rio, mientras El se encoje de hombros.  
- No sabias controlarlo.- Dice, con mucho orgullo.  
- Y tu si?.- Le pregunto, algo sarcastico.  
- Por supuesto, come de mi Mano.- Contesto Yahiko con chuleria.  
Yo no dudo en reirme a carcajadas.- La libertad que tienes ahora me la debes a Mi enano.  
- No me llames enano!.- Grita enojado, le saca de quisio que le llamen Niño.- Que haces de cenar.  
- Tu que crees? Lo unico que se hacer.  
- Spaguettis...- Suspira mi hermanito.- No quiero vivir a base de pasta..., Cuando te vas a tu apartamento.  
- Gracias!.- Rio con ironia.- Yo tambien te quiero enano.  
- No es eso... me extraña que sigas aqui.- Le dio una profunda calada al cigarro.- Porque no has vuelto.  
- Eso no te interesa.- Dije, ya mas serio, recordando porque No queria volver al apartamento.  
- Vale, vale...- Resoplo Yahiko.

Nos quedamos algunos minutos en silencio, mientras empezaba a servir la cena recien hecha.  
Mientras servia los dos platos a la mesa tocaron el timbre y Yahiko apago su cigarro, corriendo hacia la puerta. Los dos supusimos que seria alguno de sus amigos. Me sorprendio ver que Yahiko volvia a la cocina y se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla, seguido de Shogo, que entro en la cocina con su tipica sonrisa triunfal.

- Y tu por aqui? Vienes a cenar?.- Pregunte mientras le servia la cena a Yahiko.  
- Me encantaria, pero ya sabes que No me gustan tus spaguettis.- Rio Shogo.- Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.  
- Ya...- Deje mi plato al lado del caldero y ambos nos quedamos mirando a Yahiko que comia tranquilamente.  
Carraspee un poco y levanto la mirada del plato, contemplandonos alternativamente a los dos.- Que pasa.  
- Que te largues mocoso.- Ordeno Shogo, dandole un golpe en la cabeza amistoso.  
- No me llames mocoso!.- Se defendio Yahiko, molesto.  
- Yahiko...- Dije en un tono que el comprendio rapidamente, cogio su plato y se levanto de la Mesa.  
- Ya me voy, estare en mi cuarto.- Gruño, saliendo de la Cocina, mientras Shogo reia.

Esperamos a que Yahiko saliera de la habitacion para empezar a hablar. Shogo se sento en la Mesa dispuesto a contarme el porque de su inesperada visita.

- Hace nada estube hablando con Enishi, sobre lo del sabado.- Me comento.  
- Y? Que dice.  
- El y Shishio estan convencidos que esa reunion sera para definir completamente nuestra asociacion con ellos.  
No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ironica.- De eso Nada, les dejaremos claros que las cosas No son como ellos quieren.  
- Entonces..., estas dispuesto a seguir... con el Plan?.- Me pregunto, algo dudoso.  
- Por supuesto, No es lo que habiamos acordado, que ahora que No tienen nada con lo que chantajearnos hariamos las cosas a nuestra manera?.- Intente sonar inocente, pero sabia a lo que Shogo se referia.  
- Quiero decir... No crees que aun puedan ir tras... Misao si No cumplimos con ellos.  
El solo oir su Nombre hizo que me recorriera un escalofrio.- Todos saben que Misao y Yo ya no tenemos Nada, No tiene porque ir a por Ella.  
- Si tienes razon, No me hagas caso.- Se retracto El, viendo lo tenso que me habia puesto.

Por supuesto iba a seguir con el Plan acordado.  
En cuanto hubiera pasado un tiempo razonable de la separacion de Misao le dejariamos las cosas claras a Enishi, no queriamos una sociedad con El y mucho menos si era por amenazas. No por nada la habia dejado, habia dejado a la mujer a la que mas habia querido en mi vida. Todo tenia que salir como lo planeado.  
Enishi ya no tenia por donde chantajearme, todos sabian que entre Misao y Yo que no habia nada desde hacia casi un mes y ya de nada le valdria amenazarme con Ella. Shogo me propuso ir un rato a la hamburgueseria, pero despues de pensarmelo varias veces decidi que No era apropiado. Era miercoles y seguramente Misao estaria alli con sus amigos, desde que la habia dejado siempre intente no encontrarmela, No queria verla... seria demasiado duro. Ver su mirada de desprecio, de rencor, de odio... seria algo que No podria soportar, o aun peor... su indiferencia.  
Me escuze con Shogo diciendo que No estaba de humor y que me quedaria a vigilar a Yahiko hasta que llegara mi Padre.

_**(( MISAO ))**_

Una semana atras mi Vida a empezado a caer en picado poco a poco.  
Kaoru me llama constantemente para que quedemos y salgamos, esta muy preocupada por mi actitud, cree que es por Aoshi. Hace casi un mes si era por El, No queria salir, temia el encontrarme en alguna parte, con otras... Seria el golpe mas duro de mi Vida. No me sentia con animos de nada, me sentia la ultima mierda del mundo y todos estaban muy pendientes de Mi. La primera semana despues de que Aoshi me dejara fue horrible. Mi estado animico estaba por los suelos, era incapaz de salir de mi Casa y no hacia mas que menos preciarme por las palabras de Aoshi. Entre las chicas, Sou y Kenshin consiguieron empezar a animarme poco a poco, consiguiendo que saliera de vez en cuando con ellos para entretenerme. A la segundo semana pense que mi Vida volveria a la normalidad, aunque a pasos lentos, empezaba a hacer progresos. Mi Padre se sintio mas aliviado al verme algo mas animada despues de enterarse que mi depresion habia sido por culpa de Aoshi, El se habia sentido muy decepcionado, realmente Aoshi le habia caido muy bien y era algo bastante dificil en Seijuro Makimachi. Cuando mi Vida empezaba a salir a la luz, la oscuridad la poseio completamente de Nuevo, mientras han pasado los dias de esta ultima semana. Kaoru piensa que estoy asi de nuevo por Aoshi, que he recaido, y aunque en parte No se equivoca, no es la razon de mas importancia, aunque tiene mucho que ver en Ella.  
Hace escasos minutos me telefoneo, insistiendo en que vendria a verme, porque desde el viernes pasado que fue a clase No me ha vuelto a ver, y estamos a miercoles. Oigo el timbre y desde el Salon la voz de mi Padre anunciando que el abrira. Se oyen algunos saludos amistosos y despues alguien tocando mi puerta, Ni siquiera le digo que pase. Kaoru entra con una enorme sonrisa, Yo estoy sentada al borde de mi Cama, mirando a la nada desde que me llamo hacia unos minutos. Ella se sienta al lado mio y me mira unos instantes.

- Misao... que te pasa?.- Me pregunta dulcemente.- Me tienes preocupada, No pensaras pegarte toda tu Vida aqui metida.  
- No tengo cabeza para salir Kao, en serio.- Digo, Ella nota mi tono triste.  
- Es por Aoshi, verdad?.- Se levanta de mi lado y frunce el ceño.- Es que lo has visto y te ha dicho algo.  
- No, no lo he visto.- Niego con la cabeza.  
- Pero tiene que ver con El, seguro, Grandisimo Hijo de...- A regañadientes se traga sus insultos y se agacha frente a mi.- Tienes que olvidarle Misao.  
- No es tan facil, Yo...- Intento explicarme, pero Kaoru salta entusiasmada.  
- Ya lo tengo, El campeonato de Break dance, seguro que alli conoces a algun chico que le de mil vueltas a Aoshi.  
- No insistas!.- Grito derepente, algo desesperada, asustando a Kao.- Dejalo, por favor.  
- Misao...- Ella vuelve a acercarse y me coge de los hombros.- Esto es mas serio de lo que creia, que pasa, Porque No me cuentas que ronda por tu cabecita.  
Me llevo las manos a la frente, mientras empiezo a llorar.- Mi vida es una mierda Kao, una mierda.  
- No digas eso, ya lo hemos hablado, No lo necesitas.- Kao se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.- La vida sigue adelante.  
- Pense que No, pero... si lo Necesito.- Digo entre sollozos.- Ahora si lo Necesito, porque me tubo que hacer esto, porque me ha dejado sola.  
- Sola, Como que sola? Explicate.  
- Tengo miedo Kaoru, mucho.- Entonces no puedo mas y la abrazo desesperadamente.  
- Me estas preocupando Misao...- Ella se pone seria.- Que ocurre.  
- Yo... Yo no se de estas cosas...- Intento tranquilizarme para explicarle.- Pero he leido lo suficiente para saber que lo mas probable es que sea verdad.  
- No te entiendo.  
- Tengo un retraso, de mas de una semana.- Le digo, mientras sus ojos empiezan a abrirse de par en par.  
- Que me estas diciendo?.- Balbucea Kaoru.  
- Que crees Tu!.- Grito desesperada, levantandome de la Cama.- Me ha dejado embarazada, Aoshi me ha dejado embarazada.  
- Estas segura de Ello?.- Kaoru se levanta y me coge de los hombros.- Estamos hablando de algo muy serio Misao, de un Niño.  
- No me he hecho la prueba, pero lo se, se que lo estoy.- Las lagrimas cruzan mi rostro sin descanso, mientras a Kaoru tambien empieza a rallarsele la vista.  
- Misao...- Ella me abraza y Yo me desahogo en su Hombro.  
- Que voy a hacer?.- Le pregunto entre sollozos.- Dime que hago... Me quiero morir.  
- No digas tonterias!.- Kaoru se pone firme mientras se limpia las lagrimas.- Lo primero es... decircelo a Aoshi, Si. El es el Padre y tiene que hacerse cargo.  
- No!.- Grito Yo.- No piendo decirselo, Nunca.  
- Pero Misao, es Su Padre, tiene que encargarse del Niño que esperas.- Insiste Ella.  
- Kaoru... Tu No lo entiendes... No puede nacer, este Bebe no puede nacer.- Caigo agotada en la Cama.- No puede.  
- Descansa Misao.- Ella me ayuda a echarme en la Cama, mientras me susurra dulcemente.- Mañana pensaremos en esto con Calma, No puedes tomarte a la ligera esta decision, la Criatura es tu Bebe... y de Aoshi, Creado en un acto de amor de ambos.  
- No... Creado a partir de una Mentira.- Susurro, cayendo poco a poco rendida del cansancio.- Una sucia mentira.  
- No Misao, porque tu Lo amaste... Y Tu hijo es la prueba de Ello.

Con sus palabras quedo dormida en un momento. En mi mente se quedan reflejados los momentos en los que Aoshi y Yo compartimos ese amor... por ello ahora tengo un Hijo suyo en mi vientre. Un Ser que cambiara mi Vida completamente. Lo que debiera causarme felicidad y orgullo, un Bebe, solo me da terror en estos momentos... A penas tengo 18 años, ni siquiera he acabado mis estudios, vivo sola con mi Padre y acabante de ser abandonada por mi Madre, El hombre al que mas he amado en mi vida me ha engañado, haciendome creer que me amaba cuando solo queria jugar conmigo... y para rematar estoy esperando un Hijo suyo.  
Que vida le puedo ofrecer a este Niño?.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Se que muxos ya se lo imaginaban jajaja pero aki tienen la prueba de ello, Misao espera un pekeño cubito y weno... las cosas se enredan aun mas. Ya saen como m gusta a mi esto de ponerles las cosas dificiles jajaja. Se k No se puede agradecer los Reviews, pero No se ustedes, a mi me parece de mal gusto No hacerlo asi k por lo menos pondre sus nombres, Gracias a: **Ady, Bizcochia U-u, Alexandra Shinomori, Cristy-girl, Kerube-chan, Miara Makisan, Gabyhyatt, HADA**... y si me kedo alguien perdonen. Muxas gracias a todos!.


	15. Venganzas y temores cumplidos

Helloooo!  
Se que he tardado muchooo en actualizar, pero se que ha valido la pena. Sin duda alguna pienso que este es el mejor capitulo de todos, aunque algunos me maten por lo que he hecho U.U ..., pero weno, me ha gustado como a kedado y espero k a los demas tambien, me e esforzado mucho en el. Gracias a todos mis lectores y disfruten de ste capitulo tan dramatico.  
P.D.: RK pertenece a Watsuki-sama, eso sta claro, este fic es un AM en Au. 

**Capitulo 15: Venganzas y Temores cumplidos**.

**_((( AOSHI )))_**

Es fin de Semana, pero No uno cualquiera.  
Es un fin de semana esperado por muchos durante todo el año. Mañana se celebrara la Competicion Anual de Break dance entre Barrios de Tokyo, una de las fiestas mas acogidas por los Jovenes. Durante toda nuestra vida ha sido una tradicion, es parte de Nosotros y cada año cuando llega el gran Dia se celebra la mayor fiesta, cada una memorable. Muchos de nosotros nos preparamos, sobre todo los que compiten, entre Ellos mi amigo Sanosuke. Lo que resulta curioso es que no a todos Nos puede gustar el break dance o los bailes de hip hop, mas bien creo que es solo un Motivo mas para beber hasta perder el sentido y meternos con otros Barrios. Siempre se celebra en nuestro Pabellon deportivo, como manda la tradicion y los aparcamientos y el parque exterior se convierten en una Batalla campal, llena de jovenes, sus coches con musica, sus bebidas y bueno... Lo tipico.  
Pocas veces acaba bien la cosa..., El año pasado unos del Barrio de Shibaura mataron a uno de nuestro barrio, clavandole una navaja en el estomago. Recuerdo que cerraron los Pubs y discotecas casi un mes y hubo una gran Manifestacion por parte de todos los del barrio, jovenes y mayores. Todos se unieron para manifestar su dolor por la muerte de ese joven de 17 años y la mala actuacion de las fuerzas policiales y los servicios de emergencia. La manifestacion no ayudo para Nada, pero por lo menos nos hicimos escuchar. Pensandolo de alguna forma... es una lastima que tengan que pasar tragedias como estas para que todos nos sintamos unidos. Asi es la vida.  
Tambien es un fin de semana decisivo, ya que esa Misma noche, antes de la Competicion de break dance tenemos una Reunion con Enishi y Shishio. Una reunion en la que dejaremos claro que no queremos ningun tipo de alianza con Ellos. No si empezamos a base de amenazas. Deberia estar nervioso, plantarle cara a este tipo de gente nunca ha traido buenas consecuencias. Pero No tengo miedo, No tengo mieda de ninguna consecuencia, confio plenamente en todo que todo saldra bien, en que valio la pena dejar a Misao por librarnos de Yukishiro y sus problemas.  
Misao... Hace ya un mes que no la veo, aunque hace unos dias me parecio verla de refilon en la Avenida. No pude voltear a verla, si lo hiciera... me sentiria aun peor de lo que ya me siento. Tal vez dejarla ha sido buena idea... Ella es maravillosa, lista... tiene mucho futuro... que le esperaria al lado de alguien como Yo, No creo que su futuro ideal sea quedarse en este barrio para siempre... Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que eso, y lo conseguira. Saldra de esta mierda y triunfara, como es su destino. Si se hubiera quedado conmigo que clase de vida le esperaria.  
Se que me la encontrare mañana en la Competicion, es algo irremediable. Y sere fuerte, no la mirare, hare como si No esta... Es lo mejor. Por mucho que me duela. Aunque todabia me estoy pensando si ir o No. Sera mejor retirarme despues de la Reunion con Enishi en el Parque. Si, eso hare.  
Le doy una calada al porro que tengo en mi Mano, profunda.  
Si, lo habia dejado hace tiempo, pero... Desde que la deje empeze a fumar de eso otra vez. Nadie le toma asunto asi que he seguido. Ya de nada me sirve dejarlo, ademas... Me relaja.

- Deja un poco para los demas.- Bromea Shogo entrando por la Puerta junto a Kenshin, estoy en su casa.  
- Que hay, Aoshi?.- Me saluda Kenshin, desde que deje a Misao esta algo seco conmigo, No se lo reprocho.  
- Aqui, ya ves.- Me siento derecho en el sillon, dejando el Porro en el cenicero y le doy la mano.- Como estas?  
- Bien, preparado para mañana?.- Se sienta a mi lado y coge el porro.  
- Lo dices por la reunion con Enishi o por la Competicion?.- Pregunto entre risas Shogo.  
- Estamos preparados, no Shogo?.- Digo yo, sonriendo forzosamente.  
- Por supuesto.  
- Como creen que se lo tomara.- Pregunta Kenshin.- Ellos no son famosos por su Caracter aplomado.  
- Y que nos pueden hacer?.- Ironiza Shogo, sentandose en otro de los sillones.- Como mucho se pondran como fieras e intentaran armar Pelea.  
- Entonces mañana tenemos que prepararnos para Pelea...- Susurra Kenshin, sonriente.  
- Que te hace pensar que vendras hermanito?  
- Porque No puedo ir?.- Levanta una Ceja el pelirrojo.  
- Son cosas del Negocio.- Mirando a Shogo entiendo lo que piensa.- Esto es cosa nuestra.  
- Pues opino que deberia ir, como apoyo.- Kenshin se cruza de brazos.  
- Desde cuando te pido ayuda para peleas?.- Empezo a reir Shogo.- Tu tranquilo, Llevo en esto desde los 14 años, todo esta controlado.  
- Como quieras.- Refunfuño Ken.- Y sobre la competicion... Ya tienen preparado todo?  
- Musica, Bebidas, drogas...- Comenze a enumerar con los dedos.- Si, creo que esta todo.  
- Sera inolvidable, como siempre.- Sonrio Shogo, mientras Kenshin le paso el porro.  
- Me estoy pensando ir...- Susurre sin darme cuenta, mientras los dos hermanos me miraban sorprendidos.  
- Como que te lo estas pensando?.- Shogo se levanto y me cogio de los hombros.- Vas a ir.  
- En serio, No tengo ganas de ir... Tu sabes porque.- Le mire a los ojos, esperando que me entiendiera.  
- Tienes que superarlo ya Aoshi, no vas a conseguir nada quedandote en cada como un imbecil.  
- Pero.  
- No admito peror, Iras.- Dijo decidido, volviendo a sentarse en su sillon.- Y no quiero volver a oir hablar del Tema.  
- Tu hermano si que es un general.- Le susurro a Kenshin, en broma.  
- Tantos años como amigos y todabia no lo habias notado?.- Rio el pelirrojo.  
- Bueno, voy a buscar a Miyuki y nos vamos todos a cenar o que?.- Comento Shogo, cogiendo las llaves de su coche y levantandose.  
- Yo quede con Kaoru, lo siento.  
- A mi no me mires, paso de ir de aguantavelas.- Resoplo.  
- Ok, ok.- Rio shogo.- Entonces nos vemos, Kenshin cierra con llave cuando te largues.  
- Si, si... dale saludos a mi Cuñada.

Quedamos en silencio hasta que Shogo desaparecio por la puerta del Salon y oimos como cerraba de la entrada con un Portazo, como siempre. Quedarnos solos Kenshin y Yo era bastante incomodo, ya habia mencionado que desde lo de Misao no es que tubieramos la misma confianza, aunque ninguno tocabamos el Tema. Recordando a Misao otra vez pense en una idea para terminar de disipar mis temores sobre la Cita con Yukishiro y Shishio mañana.

- Con quien vas a ir mañana a la Competicion?.- Le pregunto directamente a Kenshin.  
- Bueno, vamos a ir a animar a Sanosuke Yo, Kaoru, Meg, Sou, Omasu y... Misao.- Dijo, con algo de recelo, esperando mi reaccion.- Porque?  
- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor Kenshin.- Pedi, sin mirarle tan siguiera a la cara.  
- Tu diras.  
- No pierdas de vista a Misao, No la dejes ir sola a ningun lado...- Suspire profundamente.- Cuidala, si?  
- Aoshi, no comprendo porque...?.- Intento preguntarme, para ya sabia que era y le calle.  
- No tienes que comprender Nada, asi es mejor, Tu solo hazlo.  
- De acuerdo, te prometo que la cuidare.- Sonrio Kenshin, extrañamente.

Acto seguido me levante del sillon, despidiendome con la mano y sali de la habitacion.  
Iria a casa a cenar y despues a descansar por hoy. No se me ocurria mejor cosa que hacer, aunque tampoco tenia ganas para nada mas.

**_((( MISAO )))_**

Otro horrible fin de semana.  
En toda aquella semana no habia querido salir de Casa, ni siquiera para ir a Clase. Mi padre salia antes de casa que Yo y volvia por la Noche por lo tanto no se daba cuenta si no iba al instituto o No, aunque durante esos dias me preguntaba a cada rato que me ocurria. Estaba completamente destrosada, incluso Kaoru que se pasaba el dia a mi lado desde que le di la Noticia era capas de animarme, de darme fuerzas.  
Al dia siguiente de decirle que estaba embarazada me animo a hacerme una prueba de esas que venden en las farmacias y solo consiguio confirmarme lo que ya sabia. Esperaba un niño, un niño de Aoshi.  
Que debia hacer ahora?  
Reir de alegria por esperar un Bebe, o en cambio llorar, Ser fuerte y convertirme en un madre Joven dispuesta a comerse el mundo por mi Hijo y años despues arrepentirme de haber perdido mi juventud, o ir a abortar lo antes posible y seguir mi vida como si Nada, mientras estoy el resto de esta arrepintiendome por haber matado a un ser que forma parte de mi, tal vez... buscar a Aoshi y darle la noticia? Y que pasaria entonces, El me cogeria entre sus brazos y besaria, prometiendome que nos cuidaria a los dos y formariamos una feliz familia para siempre? o me miraria de reojo, diciendome que me pagaria el aborto? o simplemente pasaria de mi y le daria igual si abortaba o no?  
Lo que tenia claro era que lo de la Familia feliz no pasaria nunca. De resto todo eran dudas.  
Me encontraba en mi cuarto... para variar. Sentada en la cama mirandome al espejo frente a esta. No parecia Yo, ojeras, pelo revuelto, palida... triste. En que me habia convertido? Solo de verme empezaba a llorar de nuevo, no se si seria algun efecto del embarazo, pero estaba mas delicada que nunca. Estube algunos minutos llorando, hasta que consegui calmarme y me levante, poniendo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Me levante la camisa hasta por debajo de los pechos y mire mi vientre. Con la otra mano lo acaricie, intentando convencerme de que alli dentro habia un Niño. Todabia no podia comprender como era posible que tubiera un chiquitin ahi dentro, debajo de la palma de mi Mano. Entonces me di cuenta de la pregunta que mas me atormentaba.  
Queria a ese bebe?... Lo queria?  
Otra lagrima escapo de mis ojos... No era capas de saber si lo queria o No. Era conciente de que era parte de Mi, parte importante, pero en esos momentos habia una gran lucha en mi interior, entre mi corazon y mi razon. La puerta se abrio, no necesite mirar para saber quien era. Kaoru se quedo mirandome, con una sonrisa dulce. Se acerco a la cama y dejo su Bolso, quedandose en silencio, observandome.

- No se si lo quiero Kao.- Le susurre, mientras volvia a bajar mi Camisa y me viraba hacia mi amiga.  
- Todabia tienes tiempo para pensar en eso.- Me sonrio Ella, sentandose en la cama.- Que piensas?  
- No se lo que pensar, ese el problema.- Me lleve una mano a la frente.- Se que si tengo este Bebe perdere muchos años de mi vida, No podre acabar mis estudios, muchos de mis sueños se romperan.  
- Pero...- Dijo Kao, leyendome la mente.  
- Pero es mi Hijo, es un niño que No tiene culpa de Nada.- Me sente junto a Kao.- Aunque su Padre no nos quiera.  
- Tienes que meditar mucho Misao, esto es un gran paso en tu Vida.- Me abrazo Kaoru.- Ser madre soltera y Joven... No es facil, ahi ves a Megumi.  
- Ella es muy fuerte.- Sonrei.  
- Si, pero ha tenido que sacrificar sus estudios, tiene que trabajar para mantener a Jutaro y se niega muchas cosas... Aunque su hijo sea su recompenza... No todo el mundo puede soportar esas condiciones.- Reflexiono Kaoru.- Yo por lo menos no Podria.  
- Tu tienes a Kenshin.  
- Es verdad, pero aun asi... Es algo de lo que No me creo capas.  
- Yo tampoco.- Dije, haciendo caso de mi razon.- Pero... estoy muy confundida.

Ella se levanto de un golpe y me miro con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

- Bueno, Lo que Yo creo es que necesitas distraerte un poco, te vas a morir aqui dentro.  
- Que es lo que estas pensando?.- Le pregunte, imaginandome que ya estaba planeando algo.- Sea lo que sea No estoy de humor.  
- No digas tonterias!.- Me callo.- Te voy a sacar de aqui, iremos al Campeonato de Break dance mañana.  
- Kao... No quiero.- Hize pucheros.  
- No me lo vas a negar, necesitas salir, despejar tu mente, a lo mejor te ayuda a decidir sobre lo que haras.- Se arrodillo frente a mi.- Por favor, Misao.  
- No me hagas esto!.- Grite, viendo que ponia ojos de corderito.- Porque eres asi conmigo?  
- Porque estoy preocupada por ti, y quiero que salgas y cojas aire.- Se puso comprensiva.- Se que estas pasando por momentos duros... pero al mal tiempo buena cara..., Te prometo que si quieres irte despues de la competicion te acompañare a Casa, entendido?  
- Seguro que me lo prometes?  
- Seguro!.- Grito euforica, levantandose del suelo de un salto.- No te arrepentiras, los chicos te hechan de menos ya.  
- Eres una manipuladora.- Me cruze de brazos, mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas encima de la cama.  
- Voy a buscarte algo bonito que ponerte.- Kaoru corrio hacia el armario y empezo a fisgonear dentro de El.  
- Eso si que No, No quiero ir bonita ni nada!.- Refunfuñe.- Unos jeans y punto.  
- No seas pesada, consienteme.- Dijo Ella, sacando unos pesqueros vaqueros.- Que te parece esto con una botas y una chaqueta vaquera? Si, y la camisa blanca escotada que me compre el otro dia, te sentaria estupenda, y si la convinamos con ese cinto tan bonito que tienes mejor aun!  
- Lo que tu quieras...- Me rendi, tapandome la cara con una almohada.

Kaoru estubo mas de media hora pensando lo que me iba a poner, siempre veia algun fallo en el conjunto, mientras Yo la oia y dejaba que ella decidiera lo que queria, No tenia fuerzas para llevarle la contraria. Total... que serian dos horas de Campeonato y despues a casa? Bueno, puede que fueran mas horas, pero prometio que podria volver cuando quisiera. Personalmente no tenia ganas de acompañarlos a la fiesta de despues en los apacarmientos... Y mucho menos queria encontrarme con El... seguramente ya se habria olvidado de Mi y lo ultimo que queria ver era a El con otra, besandose o algo asi... preferia ahorrarme esa vision, mucho mas cuando estoy deprimida pensando en el Niño, en su Niño. Kaoru se quedo a dormir en mi Casa esa noche y al dia siguiente a media tarde fuimos a la suya para que Ella se cambiara y nos reunieramos con el resto en el parque para ir a ver la Competicion. Jamas habia visto tanta gente en el Barrio, habian Centenares de Jovenes, con sus coches y sus grupos de gente, esperando por fuera del Pabellon de deportes a que empezara la Competicion.  
Yo me quede fascinada viendo el movimiento de gente que habia, de todos lados de la ciudad, era increible. Entramos en el pabellon, Megumi queria ponerse en primera fila para ver a Sano, por lo visto hacia break dance desde que era Niño y era el orgullo de nuestro Barrio. Me sorprendio, jamas me habian comentado nada, pero ahora entendia que a veces dijera que se iba a entrenar. Los grupos de break constaban de 4 miembros cada uno, habia competicion de equipos, despues de parejas y tambien individuales. Por lo visto el equipo de nuestro barrio pocas veces habia quedado en buen puesto, pero Sanosuke se habia ganado el premio al mejor individual algunas veces y tambien por parejas.  
Nos sentamos en una fila cerca a la tarima donde expondrian sus bailes los equipos, ya habian mucho movimiento entre el Jurado del campeonato y los equipos, que entrenaban e iban de un lado a otro. En las gradas tambien habia bastante gente, con pancartas y bandetiras.

- Mira, ahi esta Sano.- Dijo Meg, levantandose de su asiento y alzando los brazos.- Sano!

El que caminaba hacia la mesa del Dj se paro para saludarnos a todos y siguio con lo suyo. Jamas habia visto a Megumi tan contenta y orgullosa... en lo que se referia a Sanosuke. Le miraba con admiracion y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- A que esta guapo?.- Le pregunto a Kaoru, dandole un codazo.- Esta muy sexy cuando baila break.  
- Lo que tu digas.- Kaoru no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas.  
- La devilidad de Megumi en cuanto a Sanosuke es cuando lo ve en las Competiciones.- Me susurro Soujiro, que estaba sentado a mi lado.- Eh! Zorra! Manten cerradas las piernas hasta que acabe la competicion!  
- Callate idiota!.- Grito Megumi enseñandole el puño, mientras todos reiamos.- Ni siquiera tu me estropearas este dia!  
- Eso sono a reto...- Susurro Sou con una demoniaca sonrisa.  
- Ya Sou, deja a la pobre, por una vez que no le riñe a Sano.- Rio Omasu.- Deberiamos grabarlo.  
- Y cuando empieza esto?.- Pregunte impulsivamente, cuando vi las llamas de los ojos de Megumi con respecto a los hermanos Seta.  
- Siempre tarda algo mas de lo normal.- Me comunico Kenshin, que tenia a Kao sobre sus rodillas y la abrazaba.- En lo que se preparan los equipos, el Dj y eso.  
- Entonces tendremos que esperar un buen rato mas, Ne?.- Dije, con algo de pesadez, Kaoru me miro preocupada.  
- Venga, Misao, te gustara, ya lo veras.- Me giño un ojo Ella.

Soujiro empezo a comentarme algunos detalles sobre las competiciones de Break, mientras los demas le interrumpian de vez en cuando para recordar alguna anecdota de otros años. Poco a poco empeze a sentirme mejor e incluso a olvidarme de mis problemas.  
Kaoru tenia razon, necesitaba un poco de distraccion para aclarar mi mente, aunque todabia no se me ocurria una sentencia para mi problema. Decidi relajarme y disfrutar del espectaculo, mis amigos me prometian un sin fin de buenos bailarines, buena musica, muchos insultos entre las peñas de los barrios y puede que alguna otra pelea memorable, como siempre, aunque añadieron que normalmente esperaban a la fiesta de los aparcamientos para darse golpes hasta el amanecer... o mientras les duraran los efectos del alcohol.  
Suspire tranquilamente, el Presentador, o conocido por todos como Shiro, empezo a hablar para disculpar la tardanza. Omasu me conto que Shiro ayudaba todos los años a la promocion y organizacion de eventos como ese, ya que era el coordinador de un grupo para la Juventud de los barrios pobres de Tokyo, que se dedicaban exactamente a esas cosas, organizar conciertos, fiestas beneficas, talleres de cualquier cosa en general..., un gran trabajo para gente con esperanzas de que el Barrio no se estanque.  
A veces me pregunto, viendo lo que he visto, como todabia quedan personas con ese tipo de esperanzas.

_**((( AOSHI )))**_

Miro el reloj por tercera vez en cinco minutos.  
No es que este nervioso... pero Enishi se retrasa y lo que mas odio en la vida son las Personas impuntuales.  
Shogo esta sentado a mi lado en un banco del parque exterior del Polideportivo del Barrio. Me mira de soslayo y le da una profunda calada a su Cigarro. A estas horas el Campeonato de break dance debe haber empezado, se oye mucho jaleo desde el Pabellon y no hay practicamente nadie en la Calle, bueno, de vez en cuando algun resagado que llega tarde y corre lo mas que puede para No perderse la presentacion de los Equipos.

- Puedes distinguir que Equipos se estan presentando en estos momentos...- Comenta Shogo, haciendo silencio para oir las aclamaciones del Pabellon.  
- Eso es lo que estas pensando?  
- Ssshhh!.- Me calla, mientras se oye una gran multitud desde el interior del Edificio.- Ese es nuestro equipo.  
- Crees que ganaremos algo este año?.- Le pregunto con desinteres, lo menos que me importa en esos momentos es el dichoso Campeonato.  
- Sanosuke lleva todo el año preparandose para este dia, No creo que se conforme con el segundo puesto en los individuales.- Rio Shogo, tirando la colilla al suelo.- En equipos no se... Dicen que este año hay mucha competencia.  
- Siempre dicen lo mismo.

Shogo se levanto de un salto del banco, sin Yo entender porque.  
Pero despues mire hacia un camino del parque para encontrarme con que Shishio y Enishi venian hacia Nosotros, muy Sonrientes.  
Aoshi se levanto tambien, suspirando profundamente y esperando a que llegaran a su altura. Ninguno de los dos bandos se acerco a saludar al otro. Shishio solo saco un cigarro de la cajetilla de su bolsillo y lo encendio, tranquilamente.

- No creo que hagan falta saluditos de cortesia...- Susurro, mientras metia el mechero en uno de sus bolsillos.  
- Vaya Shishio... hacia tiempo que No se te veia el pelo.- Sonrio Shogo, El y Shishio siempre han tenido roces.- Desde aquella fatidica Noche en la que fuimos a buscarte a tu antro.  
- No remuevas los viejos trapos sucios Himura.- Miro de reojo Makoto, tranquilamene.- Vinimos a lo que vinimos, no a recordar antiguas batallitas.  
- Es verdad.- Asintio Enishi.- Bueno, hemos quedado aqui para una cosa, muy importante.  
- Ahora que seremos socios en este mundo de Negocios... tenemos que ponernos al dia con los detalles.- Shishio sonrio malevolamente.- Esta asociacion dara muchos frutos amigos, tenganlo por seguro.  
- Ya veo...- Asenti, siguiendole el juego.- Y... que te hace pensar que accederemos a esta... Asociasion?

Despues de mi pregunta las caras de Enishi y Shishio fueron para haberlas grabado en video. Se quedaron blancos, mirandose entre ellos, para despues mirarnos a Nosotros buscando una explicacion a todo aquello, ahora venia la parte dificil de la Reunion.

- Hemos venido aqui para dejar claro que hemos cambiado de idea, y No queremos ningun tipo de... Negocio con ustedes.- Sentencie, aparentando estar lo mas tranquilo posible.  
- Pero... pense que habiamos hecho un trato Shinomori.- Enishi se acerco unos pocos pasos a Mi.- Quieres que te recuerde cual era?  
- No hace falta que recuerdes Nada.- Shogo se interpuso entre Yukishiro y Yo, sabia por donde iban los tiros.- Ese trato era valido hasta hace un mes... Ya... No sirve de nada.  
- Tu crees?.- Shishio tambien participo en la discucion.- Entonces podemos hacer un trato nuevo.  
- Intentalo, venga.- Me puse al lado de Shogo.- Ya no tienen por donde pillarnos, matones de mierda, No caeremos en este truco dos veces.  
- Lo hemos decidido, No queremos ningun tipo de Asociacion, estamos muy bien como siempre y asi seguiran las cosas.- Finalizo Shogo y esperamos las reacciones.  
- No puedes estar hablando en serio Shinomori.- Rio Nervioso Enishi, sus planes habia fracasado.- Sabes lo que esta en juego.  
- Eso ya no es asunto Mio.- Respondi, con toda la seriedad que pude.- Algo mas que objetar?  
- Esta me las pagan, los dos!.- Enishi perdio los estribos y se avalanzo contra nosotros, intentando pegarnos, pero Shishio lo sujeto.  
- Calma!.- Le grito, empujandolo lejos de Nosotros.- Tu y Yo hablaremos mas tarde.- Despues se dirigio a Nosotros.- Y ustedes... Pagaran las consecuencias.

Despues de estas palabras empezo a caminar fuera del parque, seguido de Enishi Yukishiro, que miraba hacia atras a cada momento, echandonos las miradas mas amenazantes que sus ojos podian crear. Esperamos a perderlos de vista para respirar tranquilos, todo habia resultado aparentemente bien, aunque todabia quedaba esa amenaza de Shishio.  
Shogo volvio a sentarse en el banco, con una gran sonrisa. Le mire extrañado.

- Que facil ha sido, Ne?.- Me pregunto contento.  
- No lo creas... ya oiste a Shishio, algo planearan para hacernos pagar.- Refunfuñe.  
- Vamos Aoshi! que pueden hacernos?.- El se levanto y me dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.- No tienen nada por donde cogernos, lo peor que pueden hacer es reunir a todos los de su banda y armar pelea esta Noche, Y si eso pasa que, Como si fuera la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esos desgraciados.  
- Yo no estaria tan seguro.- Un suspiro me salio sin darme cuenta.- Yumi, Tomoe y los demas puede que sean del tipo que piensa que una venganza es montar una pelea salvaje... pero Shishio y Enishi... son unos cabrones retorcidos, No se contentaran con un par de golpes.  
- Puede que tengas razon.- Admitio Shogo, mientras comenzabamos a caminar hacia el Polideportivo.- Pero mientras planean esa gran venganza... Relajemonos, vamos a ver como va la Competicion. Ya nos hemos perdido las presentaciones, pero deben estar mas o menos por las Semi-finales de equipos.  
- De acuerdo..., pero despues me largo.  
- Aburrido.

No estaba tranquilo.  
De lo que estaba seguro era de que Shishio buscaria la forma mas horrible de hacernos pagar su perdida de tiempo, siempre habia sido asi. No es que tubiera miedo de lo que ese Cabron pudiera hacer... siempre nos hemos enfrentado a El sin miedos, lo conocemos demasiado para temerle..., pero... lo que si admito que le temo es que cambie de opinion con lo de Misao, y si decida hacerle daño a Ella. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente.  
No sera capas, deje muy claro que Misao ya no era asunto Mio y con mi Negacion a hacernos Socios tambien despeje las dudas sobre mis sentimientos con Ella, para Enishi y Shishio ya no me importa Misao, aunque realmente me muera de angustia por pensar que puedan hacerle daño.  
Entramos en el recinto, pagamos la entrada y buscamos un sitio Libre. Lo ultimo que me apetecia hacer era ponerme a ver Break dance.

**_((( NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE )))_**

Una sola patada no le bastaba Estubo mas de media hora dandole patadas a todo lo que se pusiera delante de El. Papeleras, coches, bancos, farolas... Todo.  
Tenia una gran rabia dentro de su interior, era algo que siempre habia tenido desde Niño, mucha ira y No dudaba en demostrarla en ningun momento. Estaba a punto de darle una patada a una moto aparcada al lado de la acera cuando una voz le detubo.

- Quieres estarte quieto de una puta vez Yukishiro?.- Grito Shishio, que seguia sus pasos un poco mas atras.- Me estas mareando.  
- No puedo evitarlo!.- Apreto los dientes.- Ese estupido de Shinomori... No pense que seria capas de hacernos esta putada en el ultimo momento!  
- Calmate, No saldra impune de esto, Nadie me la juega asi.- Dijo, mientras encendia un Cigarrillo.- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, por las buenas o por las malas.  
- No se lo que estaras pensando, pero por lo menos esta Noche le armare la guerra a esos estupidos!  
- Te he dicho que te calmes!.- Alzo aun mas la voz Shishio.

Enishi opto por hacerle caso y sentarse en un banco cercano, mientras sacaba un cigarro el tambien, eso calmaria sus ansias de pelea por unos instantes.  
Shishio se sento a su lado y estubieron algunos instantes en silencio, hasta que de nuevo Makoto empezo a hablar.

- Cual era la condicion que le habias puesto para hacernos socios?.- Pregunto Makoto, mirando a su compañero.  
- Beneficiarme a su Novia.- Ambos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.- Y bien buena que esta la Niña.  
- Y porque se ha arriesgado a que violaras a su Novia antes de pactar con Nosotros?.- Shishio se acaricio la barbilla pensativo.- No creo que piense que no eres capas de Ello.  
- Claro que No!.- Nego Yukishiro.- Lo que pasa es que cortaron hara un mes... por lo que he oido Aoshi solo la queria para un polvo rapido.  
- Entiendo.  
- Mierda, Y ahora que demonios hacemos para conseguir esa asociacion?.- Gruño Enishi, dandole una patada al banco.- Amenazamos a la hermanita de Shogo?... No colara, No ha estas alturas.  
- Y que tal la Novia de Shogo?.- Propuso Makoto.- Aunque ya No funcionaran ese tipo de amenazas..., Tenemos que buscarles otro punto devil.  
- Tiene que haber algo.

Otra vez quedaron en silencio, pensando pacientemente en la forma de tener a sus enimigos en la palma de la Mano. Yukishiro empezaba a desesperarse, tenia que desahogar toda esa rabia que tenia dentro, y pensar solo le hacia ponerse mas furioso. Se levanto de un salto del banco y le pego una patada a una papelera que quedaba justo enfrente, haciendola volar hasta el centro de la carretera, desparramando todo su contenido por la calle.

- No lo sorporto!.- Grito.  
- Ve a por Ella.- Ordeno Shishio, mirando maliciosamente a su Amigo.  
- A por la papelera? Estas loco? No pienso recoger toda esa mierda.- Alzo una ceja Enishi, confundido.  
- No idiota!.- Grito Makoto, levantandose del banco.- A la ex de Aoshi, buscala y haz lo que tienes que hacer.  
- Y de que demonios me servira eso? Aparte de lo obvio.- Rio Enishi.  
- Puede que no le importe una mierda a Aoshi lo que le pase a esa Fulana, pero despues sabran de lo que somos capaces y entonces amenazaremos con desahogar nuestra ira con sus familiares.- Sonrio Shishio.- Asi te desahogas con la putita esa, Ne? Le tienes ganas.  
- No sabes cuanto.- Un extraño brillo aparecio en los ojos de Yukishiro.  
- Bien, hazlo.- Ordeno, alejandose por la acera.- Nos vemos donde ya sabes, dentro de dos horas.  
- Confia en Mi.

**_((( MISAO )))_**

Cuando Sanosuke levanto entre sus manos el Trofeo todos en nuestra grada girtaron de emocion, silvaron y aplaudieron.  
Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, la verdad es que tengo que admitir que me invadio una gran alegria. El entusiasmo del publico parecia contagioso.  
Me anime mucho y aplaudi con todas mis ganas.  
En la entrega de premios nuestro Barrio no consiguio el primer puesto por equipos, pero fuimos los segundos, eso hizo que aumentara la alegria cuando nos consedieron el primer premio de individuales por la actuacion de Sanosuke, que sin duda alguna, aunque No entiendo de break dance, fue escalofriante, emocionante y de las mejores que se vieron en el Campeonato.  
La anecdota del Dia fue cuando Megumi, entusiasmada al maximo, No dudo en saltar por la valla de seguridad y correr a tirarse a los brazos de Sanosuke, que quedo imprecionado por ese acto efusivo de amor por parte de su Novia.  
Las risas no cesaron durante minutos, en los que Megumi besaba con locura a Sano y este casi deba caer el Trofeo, si no es que Shiro lo coge antes de que llegara al suelo.  
Aquella imagen me conmovio, nunca habia visto tan juntos a Megumi y Sanosuke. Abrazados en medio del gentio, puede que su relacion fuera algo extraña y dificil de entender, pero con ese gesto demostraron que apesar de las peleas, de Jutaro y de todo... se querian.  
Mire hacia mis lados, parecia que No era la unica a la que la imagen le habia emocionado.  
Kaoru abrazaba fuertemente a Kenshin y le decia cosas al oido, muy romantico. Incluso Soujiro miraba con una sonrisa la escena, y no con esa sonrisa suya sarcastica, mas bien... tierna. Omasu le lanzaba miraditas a Shiro desde su posicion, mientras El de vez en cuando se las devolvia. De repente me senti fuera de lugar.  
Aprete mis manos nerviosamente y busque la forma de convencer a Kaoru de irme mas temprano, no tenia muchas mas ganas de estar alli. Se me ocurrio algo para perderme un poco antes de irme.

- Sou, me dio hambre, voy a buscar algo de comer.- Le anuncie, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras de las gradas.  
- No quieres que te acompañe?.- Me pregunto preocupado.- Aqui dentro hay mucha gente.  
- No hace falta, gracias, No tardo nada.

Me hize paso entre las multitudes casi a codazos.  
Sin darme cuenta habia llegado a un pequeño puesto donde vendian algunos refrescos y bocadillos. No tenia hambre ni sed, pero compre una botella de agua de todas formas y me quede mirando a todo el mundo a mi alrededor.  
Despues de la entrega de Premios habia entrado muchisima mas gente a animar a los equipos ganadores o... a abuchearlos. La vision era casi Nula, solo veia gente y mas gente y empeze a sentirme algo agoviada alli dentro. Un sudor frio empezo a caer por mi frente, y mis fuerzas eran minimas. Sin darme cuenta deje caer mi Botella de agua y apoye una mano en el mostrador, mientras una chica se acercaba a preguntarme como estaba.

- Oye, estas bien? No tienes buena cara.- Me decia la Joven, trabajaba vendiendo los aperitivos.  
- Solo necesito coger un poco de aire, estoy agoviada.- Dije en un hilo de voz, no me sentia nada bien.  
- Te acompaño a fuera a ver si te pones mejor.

La chica me ayudo a llegar hasta los aparcamientos del Recinto, donde ya empezaba la gente a montar sus propias fiestas. Me apoye en una barandilla de las escaleras de entrada al Polideportivo y me sujete la cabeza con las manos, me dolia horrores. La chica me acompaño unos instantes, pero se movia nerviosamente a mi alrededor, preguntandome cada dos por tres si me encontraba mejor.

- Lo siento, tengo que volver al trabajo, seguro que estas mejor?.- Me pregunto una vez mas.  
- Si, gracias, estoy mejor.- Asenti, ya por lo menos mis vista no era borrosa.  
- Seguro que puedo dejarte aqui sola? Quieres que avise a algun amigo por megafonia.  
- No, estoy bien, me voy a casa ahora mismo, gracias otra vez.- Me aleje de la barandilla y empeze a caminar entre los coches aparcados.

Recuerdo muy poco de esos instantes.  
Caminaba casi como un muerto por la Calle. Se que sali del aparcamiento y me meti dentro del parque, por la zona arbolada lejos de los columpios, era un camino mas directo hacia mi Casa. Solo queria llegar lo antes posible y echarme a dormir.  
Me apoye en un arbol unos segundos, mientras recobraba un poco mas la vista. La habia tenido nublosa e incluso llegue a no ver nada por unos instantes, pero ya me recuperaba poco a poco. Sabia que eran sintomas de una bajada de tension o de azucar, era normal, No habia comido en dos dias. No despues de haber vomitado todo el almuerzo hacia poco. Estube algunos dias aborreciendo la comida.  
Cogi fuerzas para seguir mi camino y comenze a caminar de nuevo, ya me sentia algo mejor, pero muy cansada. Entonces vi algo que No me gusto.  
Al ver a Enishi y Chou caminando en direccion hacia mi por el Camino me pare algunos instantes, estaba sola y no tenia ganas de pasar un mal rato por culpa de Ellos, aunque hacia bastante tiempo que No teniamos enfrentamientos.  
Con valor segui caminando como si no les hubiera visto. Si me mantenia confiada y fuerte pasarian de Mi, y rezaba por ello.  
Que tonta fui.  
Al llegar a mi altura senti como alguien me agarraba fuertemente del brazo, mire y Enishi me sonreia maliciosamente.

- Hola preciosa, que casualidad habernos encontrado en este sitio tan... apartado.- Sonrio, mientras Chou reia a carcajadas detras de El.  
- Sueltame imbecil!.- De un jalon me libre de El, y le mire con desicion.- Vete a molestar a otra que le apetesca.

Lo siguiente que senti fui una mano estrellandose con fuerza contra mi mejilla, haciendome virar la cara.  
Me quede completamente en Shock, sin duda no me esperaba una reaccion de ese tipo, y mucho menos que despues me cogiera del menton con fuerza y acercara mi rostro al suyo, ahora con una mirada que jamas le habia visto, sin ironia, solo con ansias, y muy seria.

- Te voy a dejar las cosas claras desde ya pequeña.- Me dijo, sentia su aliento en mi rostro y estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.- Una vez te hize una promesa, recuerdas? En un patio abandonado, lo pase muy bien esa tarde, pues ahora te la voy a cumplir.  
- No te atreveras.- Susurre, mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla, sabia a lo que se referia.  
- Claro que si, y te dare un par de consejos, de momento me has puesto las cosas faciles viniendo por este camino apartado asi que por tu propio bien me pondras las cosas faciles apartir de ahora tambien, Si no quieres que lo haga por las malas.  
- Nunca! Estas loco!

Intente salir corriendo en ese momento, pero Chou me corto el paso, dandome un empujon con muy poca sutilidad, haciendo que callera al suelo pesadamente.  
No se como pude reaccionar rapido y levantarme de nuevo, intentando buscar otra salida, pero Enishi esta vez me cogio por la espalda. Agarrandome con fuerza para no dejarme escapar.  
Mis pataleos, gritos e insultos no sirvieron de mucho, Enishi era notablemente mas fuerte que Yo y Chou nos vigilaba de cerca para echar una mano si hacia falta. Estube algunos minutos luchando contra Yukishiro y su agarre, en vano, ya que el me arrastro dentro de la zona arbolada, tras unos arbustos y me tiro en el suelo de otro empujon.  
En el momento en el que se echo encima de Mi y empezo a tocarme, la desesperacion hizo que una de mis manos le diera una cachetada impulsiva, arañandole con mis uñas y dejandole una marca en la mejilla. El se levanto de encima mio dejando escapar un grito, que mas de dolor, era de rabia.  
Pense en aprovechar ese momento para escapar, pero de nuevo mis planes fracasaron y esta vez... dolorosamente.  
De un momento a otro senti un agudo dolor en mi vientre, que me hizo quedar en el suelo inmovilizada y engojida. Enishi al ver que intentaba escapar de nuevo me dio una patada en el estomago, con todas sus fuerzas.  
No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, las lagrimas cruzaban mis mejillas sin descanso y Yo intentaba ahogar mis gemidos de dolor lo mas que podia. Yukishiro volvio a echarse sobre Mi, cogiendome el menton con fuerza y mirandome con Odio.

- Te dije que me pusieras las cosas faciles o vas a sufrir mucho preciosa.- Amenazo, arrancandome la chaqueta salvajemente.

Mi instinto, cuando Note como me despojaba de mi Camisa mientras mordia y besaba mi cuello con ansias, fue moverme lo mas que pude, dandole un rodillazo no recuerdo si quiera donde, estaba demasiado asustada para pensar en lo que hacia, recibiendo de parte de El otro buen golpe en mi rostro, esta vez... con el puño cerrado. Despues de ese golpe no pude moverme mas... sentia sangre correr por mi rostro y mucho dolor.  
Lo unico que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y rezar por volverme insensible... a la manera en como me desnudo desgarrandome las ropas literalmente, a la manera en como me besaba y mordia por todos lados de mi cuerpo, a como llevaba sus manos por todos mis rincones sin detenimientos, a sus golpes cada vez que un poco del valor que me quedaba hacia que me moviera en un intento vergonzoso de huida, ... y a como despues, cuando no podia sentirme mas sucia, avergonzada y adolorida, me hizo suya de la forma mas salvaje y poco cuidadosa.  
No se cuanto tiempo estubo, ni cuantas veces lo hizo .  
Para mi fueron siglos de sufrimiento.  
Senti morirme a cada embestida, y lo deseaba, deseaba a morir.  
Y cuando senti un liquido caliente y abundante rodar por mis muslos, y un olor metalico en el ambiente... Supe que ya no me quedaba Nada.  
Lo unico puro de Mi ya no estaba.

**_((( AOSHI )))_**

La competicion habia acabado bastante bien para nuestro barrio y todos nos sentiamos realmente Euforicos.  
La gente empezaba a retirarse de dentro del pequeño Estadio para comenzar con la fiestas que esperaba en los Aparcamientos, ya podia oir la musica de los Coches aun sin haber llegado a la puerta del Recinto.  
Yo no tenia pensado quedarme hasta mas tiempo alli, Ya habia visto la Competicion, felicitado a Sanosuke y aunque Shogo y los demas tenian planeada ya una buena fiesta con bebidas, musica y de todo... No me sentia con animos de mucha fiesta.  
Iria caminando tranquilamente a Casa.  
Al pasar por la Entrada Shogo se paro a hablar con algun conocido, mientras Yo observaba mi alrededor con poco interes.  
Vi a Kenshin en el puesto de Aperitivos hablando con una de las Empleadas, no parecia muy contento, pero tampoco le tome importancia. Me dirigi a Shogo de nuevo.

- Oye, Yo me largo.- Le dije, empezando a caminar hacia la Salida.  
El me agarro del brazo, deteniendo mi marcha.- Eh! De eso nada, Tu te quedas y te coges una buena borrachera con Nosotros.  
- Ya te dije que No estoy de humor.- Rechiste, algo molesto.  
- Si esperamos a que estes de humor, con el que tienes ultimamente, moriras encerrado en tu Casa.- Rio El.  
- Aoshi, Shogo!.- Kenshin se acerco a Ellos, con muy mala cara.  
- Hermanito, que tal? Me ayudas a convencer a este idiota de que tiene que quedarse a la fiesta?  
- Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora.- El pelirrojo estaba muy serio, algo raro en El.- Aoshi, tengo algo que decirte y puede que te alteres un poco.  
- Sueltalo de una vez.- Ni por asomo pense que me diria lo siguiente.  
- Es sobre Misao.- Mi corazon paro en el instante que Kenshin dijo su nombre.- Lleva desaparecida algo mas de una hora.  
- Como que esta desaparecida?.- Pregunto Shogo preocupado, leyendome la mente.  
- No lo sabemos, le dijo hace mas de una hora a Soujiro que iba a comprar algo de comer y no regreso.- Empezo a informar Kenshin.- Hable con las chicas que trabajan en el puesto de aperitivos y una dijo que habia ayudado a una chica con la descripcion de Misao, que se encontraba mal y la acompaño fuera a que cogiera aire, despues le dijo que se iba para su casa.  
- Como pudieron dejarla ir sola! No te dije que la vigilaras!.- La preocupacion me cego completamente, ya me temia lo peor.  
- Ya calmate Aoshi!.- Shogo hizo de intermediario.- Han llamado a su casa a ver si llego?  
- Kaoru lo esta haciendo en este momento.- Mis gritos hicieron sentir culpable a Kenshin.- No quiero alarmar, lo mas seguro es que este ya en su casa, No se encontraba bien desde hace algunas semanas.  
- Espero que asi sea.- Gruñi, llevandome las manos a la frente.  
- Tranquilo Aoshi, seguro que No le ha pasado nada.- Shogo me dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.  
- Como le haya pasado algo Yo me muero.- Susurre, apoyandome en la pared.  
- Si tan preocupado estas por Ella... Porque la dejaste?.- Mire a Kenshin sorprendido, este me miraba con mucho recelo.

Gracias a kami Kaoru aparecio corriendo y se acerco a nosotros, seguida de Megumi y Sanosuke que tambien estaban cooperando en la busqueda de Misao.  
Con suerte Ella distrajo la atencion de la pregunta de Kenshin.

- Ya llame y me contesto Seijuro.- Respondio, mientras cogia aire despues de su carrera.- No ha llegado.  
- Mierda.- Susurre, dandole un golpe a la pared con el puño.  
- Entonces... donde puede estar?.- Pregunto Megumi, bastante preocupada.- A lo mejor esta de camino a Casa.  
- Yo creo que deberiamos buscarla para salir de dudas, No debe estar lejos.- Opino Sano, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombre de Meg.  
- Empecemos por los aparcamientos, alguien la habra visto.- Shogo me miro, buscando mi aprovacion.- Vamos Aoshi, manten la esperanza.

Yo asenti, decidido.  
No dude en correr fuera del edificio, seguido de cerca por mis amigos.  
Estubimos algunos minutos en el aparcamiento, mientras preguntabamos entre todos a conocidos y desconocidos si la habian visto en algun momento. No sacamos nada de informacion, paracia que la tierra se la habia tragado.  
Ya estabamos saliendo del aparcamiento, despues de interrogar a todo el Mundo, sin ninguna informacion y mas desesperados que Nunca. Kaoru llamo un par de veces mas desde su movil a la casa de Misao, pero su padre insistia en que No habia llegado y ya empezaba a desesperarse tambien.  
En uno de los ultimos coches vi a Shishio y toda su panda, que nos observaban divertidos desde hacia rato.  
Intentamos ignorarles, pero Sanosuke fue el primero en explotar, estaba harto de sus risitas incomodas, como todos.

- Que demonios miran idiotas?.- Les pregunto a gritos, mientras las carcajadas aumentaban.  
- A ustedes, grupo de imbeciles!.- Respondio Tomoe.- Que se supone que estan haciendo?  
- Eso no te importa Zorra!.- Kaoru no dudo en hacerle frente.  
- A quien llamas Zorra!.- Si seguian por ese camino se avecinaba otra pelea, asi que Kenshin sujeto a Kaoru.  
- Sigan bebiendo y metanse en sus asuntos!.- Intento calmar Shogo.  
Estabamos a punto de seguir nuestro camino cuando una voz llamo nuestra atencion... sobre todo la Mia.

- Por casualidad... Estas buscando a Misao?.- Pregunto Enishi, sentando comodamente en el capo de un coche, con una de sus sonrisas ironicas.  
Un fuego dentro de Mi hizo que comenzara a acercarme amenazadoramente a Yukishiro, mientras Shogo y Sano, me agarraban con fuerza.  
- Que demonios sabes Tu de Ella cabron!.- Grite, intentandome deshacer del agarre de mis amigos.  
- La ultima vez que la vi... fue en el parque, en la parte de la arboleda.- Sentencio, pero lo que mas miedo me dio no fueron sus palabras, si no la sonrisa que aparecio en su rostro al decirlo.

No quize quedarme a poner las cosas claras.  
Impulsivamente comenze a correr hacia el lugar que me habia indicado, seguido por mis amigos que No entendian del todo porque corria con tanta desesperacion.  
Llegue a una zona donde empezaba el caminito de tierra que cruzaba la arboleda del parque, algo me decia que era el sitio correcto.  
Lo recorri mientras gritaba su Nombre, esperando que apareciera sana y salva, sonriente. Los demas comenzaron a llamarla tambien, era mas de medianoche y apenas se veia nada, todo estaba oscuro. Cuando ya estabamos a punto de rendirnos vi algo que puso mis sentidos en completa alerta. Me quede paralizado en mi posicion, mirando un punto entre un arbusto y un arbol. Shogo se acerco a Mi, me dijo algo, pero no recuerdo el que. Mi vista estaba clavada en una prenda tirada en el suelo, una prenda que conocia muy bien. Era su chaqueta vaquera.  
No me digan como la reconoci entre aquella oscuridad, pero sabia que era la de Ella. Corri hacia la prenda de ropa y la cogi entre mis manos, examinandola. Le habian arrancado los botones. Mirando en el suelo los encontre, algo dispersados y entonces note que detras de un arbustos se veia la punta de otra prenda de ropa. Tire de ella, pero estaba trabada, asi que camine hacia detras del arbusto.  
Cuando vi lo que habia detras me olvide completamente de todo.  
Misao estaba alli, completamente desnuda, llena de golpes y sangre, haciendo un obillo con su devil cuerpo. Senti como toda la sangre se me congelaba en las venas y mi siguiente reaccion fue ...

- Misao!.- Un grito de horror salio de mi garganta, llamando la atencion de los demas, que estaban en el camino de tierra, mirando lo que hacia con extrañeza.

Me tire al suelo, cogiendola con cuidado entre mis brazos y tapandola con mi propia chaqueta.  
La aprete fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras las irremediables lagrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos, tanto de ira como de tristeza. Lo que tanto habia temido ocurrio. Y no pude hacer nada.  
Los demas llegaron a mi altura y oi algunos gritos por parte de las chicas, los chicos quedaron completamente imprecionados.  
Shogo se agacho a mi lado y me dio su chaqueta tambien, para cubrir a Misao. Ella estaba inconciente.

- Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia de inmediato.- Shogo fue el primero en hablar y mantener la cabeza fria, Yo era completamente incapaz.  
- Lo hago Yo.- Se ofrecio Kenshin, con voz temblorosa, mientras abrazaba a una Kaoru que lloraba desesperadamente.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, llevando tambien a Megumi que se habia puesto muy nerviosa con la escena.  
Sanosuke le dio un golpe a un arbol cercano con mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran.

- Hijos de puta... lamentaran haber hecho esto.- Gruñia Sagara, apretando los dientes con Furia.

Las palabras de Sanosuke me hicieron reaccionar de pronto. Toda mi Ira se concentro en una sola cara, la cara del cabron que habia violado y maltratado a la persona mas importante de mi vida. Por unos momentos mire el rostro ensangrentado y golpeado de Misao, acariciandolo con suavidad, pensando en todo lo que habia sufrido por culpa de Enishi Yukishiro. Y si... El pagaria por todo aquello. Era el momento y nadie me dentendria.  
Le pedi a Shogo que cogiera a Misao en brazos un instante, El acepto y en cuanto la tubo bien cogida aproveche el momento para hacerme con su Arma. Shogo siempre llevaba una pistola pequeña en los pantalones, despues de que empezaran los tiroteos en el barrio y de que mataran a Hannya. La agarre rapidamente y comenze a caminar hacia los aparcamientos.

- No! Aoshi no lo hagas!.- Grito Shogo, al darse cuenta de que le habia quitado el arma, intentando seguirme con Misao en brazos.  
- Voy a matar a ese Hijo de puta y nadie me va a detener!.- Grite, mientras hacia oidos sordos a las suplicas de todos.  
Sanosuke me alcanzo y me cogio con fuerza del brazo.- No lo hagas Aoshi, Te meteran en la carcel de nuevo!  
- Valdra la pena volver a esa mierda si vengo lo que le hicieron a Misao.- Le mire a los ojos con tanto odio que incluso le asuste, pero el se mantubo firme.  
- No, esa no es la manera!.- Por mucho que lo intentara acabe empujando a Sano lejos de Mi y segui con mi Camino.  
- No Aoshi espera!.- Esta vez fue Kaoru la que lo intento, poniendose delante Mio con valor.- No lo hagas.  
- Quitate Kaoru.- Le ordene, con paciencia.- Aparta.  
- No te dejare que lo hagas.- Kaoru cogio aire, intentando tener valor para enfrentarse a Mi.- Misao no querria que lo hicieras.  
- No intentes determe usandola a Ella!.- Le grite, asustantola un poco.  
- No lo hago!.- Alzo aun mas la voz que Yo.- Ninguno dejariamos que volvieras a la carcel, mucho menos por Enishi Yukishiro, Tu obligacion es estar con Misao, Ella te necesita! Mucho mas ahora!  
- No me necesita! Es que no lo ves? Todo esto es por mi culpa! Solo le traere problemas si se queda conmigo!.- Me deshago, mientras apretaba con fuerza la pistola en mi Mano.  
Entonces recibi una cachetada de parte de Kaoru, que me dejo en shock durante algunos instantes.  
- Claro que te necesita idiota!.- Me grito con lagrimas de rabia.- Misao te necesita y ... y... a la mierda! Tu hijo tambien!  
Silencio.  
- Mi... Hijo?

**Notas de la Autora:  
**... No se ke decir para mis ultimas palabras.  
Si, me van a matar, pero aun asi son los dramas... -.-U ... Espero k les haya gustado tanto como a Mi y k me dejen algun Review aunque sea pa insultarme jeje, Ya queda poco para el final, apenas dos capitulos mas y quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron rew en el ultimo capi.  
**Tsuki-Ra, Bizcochia U-u, Alexandra Shinomori, Miara Makisan, Gabyhyatt, Kerube-chan y HADA**... muchas gracias a todas y tambien a los k no dejaron Review.


	16. Aviso

**AVISO**

Hola!

No se asusten jeje No es nada malo, solo quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de una cuestion que les dire ahora.  
Para el proximo capitulo que sera el penultimo del Fic necesito que me manden Reviews eligiendo la propuesta que mas les guste sobre el Futuro del bebe que espera Misao.  
En principio tenia pensado que sufriera un aborto... (Lo se, soy una abusadora) pero mirandolo de una perspectiva realista seria lo mejor, Misao es muy joven, todabia no a acabado sus estudios y encargarse de un niño seria un sincero problema... aparte de que Aoshi tampoco tiene trabajo y weno los tipicos problemas que conyevaria... espero k me entiendan.  
Pero a muxos les gustaria k el niño viviera y eso, k tambien me parece muy razobale, seria una alegria la verdad no lo niego, pero esta en sus manos decidir el futuro del bebe.

La verdad, nunca pense en optar por dar un aviso asi, pero ustedes son mis lectores y gracias a ustedes este fic a recibido tanto apoyo, mas del previsto, por eso lo dejo en sus opiniones, asi me ahorrarian cometer un error y tambien un gran lio mental que tengo en estos momentos con mis fics.

Espero k me colaboren, logicamente ganaria la eleccion mayoritaria, pero de lo k deben estar seguros es de k esto tndra un final feliz.

Los kiero a todos muxisimo y muchas por su apoyo y atencion.

Con cariño **Rinoa Shinomori.**


	17. Nuevas Oportunidades

Hola!

Espero no haber tardado demasiado jeje Tengo que dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su voto, sinceramente, me sorprendio muxo todos los k recibi y eso me animo a escribir mas rapido este Capitulo, No dire que gano jeje tendran que leerlo, pero quiero darle las gracias a **Ady, Saber Lima, FINE, Epsi, Cristy-girl, Akari-aoi, Myssy, ali-chan6, HADA, Silence-messiah, Belglez, Miara Makisan, Kerube-chan, Gabyhyatt, Leda mayfair, Mao8631** y alguien que no dejo nombre por haberme ayudado a tomar esta desicion, muchas gracias a todos.  
Me hubiera gustado complacerles a todos, pero la votacion era por mayoria jeje de todas formas les agradezco y les animo a que me dejen review si es posible jajaja Muxos besos!  
P.D.: RK no me pertenece, si ya lo saben, esto es AM en universo alterno y demas ...

**CAPITULO 16: Nuevas Oportunidades**.

_**((( AOSHI )))**_

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia me retumbaba en los oidos como un martilleo insesante.  
Era un sonido que aborrecia.  
No tardaron nada en llegar los servicios sanitarios y cargaron a Misao dentro de la ambulancia con rapidez. Yo no sabia que hacer, me movia con torpeza, intentando pensar con claridad en esos duros momentos, pero era completamente imposible. Nunca en mi vida me habia sentido igual. Tan... inutil.  
Y mas despues de que Kaoru me dijera esas palabras ... No despegue mi mirada de Misao hasta que llegaron los enfermeros y me la quitaron de los brazos. Shogo se acerco a mi y me puso la mano en el Hombro, mientras no podia apartar la mirada de como subian a Misao a ese horrible automovil clinico que tanto odio, con sus luces y ruidos. Pero eso no era lo que mas me importaba en ese momento... estaba asimilando la informacion que acababa de recibir.  
Voy a ser Padre.

- Aoshi...- Pensando en esas cosas Shogo llamo mi atencion.  
- Que...?.- Le mire de reojo poco tiempo, para despues volver a mirar la ambulancia.  
- Vete con Ella en la ambulancia.- Me dio un leve empujon en la espalda, y camine como un zombi hacia Ella.

Todos me observaban.  
Lo notaba.  
Se habian quedado completamente mudos despues de que Kaoru me diera la Noticia.

**FlashBack +**

- Mi ... Hijo?  
- Si tu hijo!.- Grito Kaoru, con lagrimas en los ojos.- Misao esta embarazada!

Todos quedaron el silencio en ese momento y Yo no podia apartar la mirada de Kaoru Kamiya, impactado por sus palabras.  
Ella, aprovechando que habia conseguido callarme, decidio seguir hablando, para que la escuchara atentamente.

- No hagas ninguna locura Aoshi.- Dijo ya mas relajada la Novia de Kenshin.- Si, puede que te sientas mucho mejor iendo a esa fiesta y pegandole varios tiros a Enishi Yukishiro, Si, todos deseariamos poder hacer lo mismo! y algunos presentes tienen las mismas o mas razones que tu para hacerlo, pero No es el camino... No cometas el mismo error dos veces.

Mire la pistola en mi mano inconcientemente, mientras Megumi, que lloraba sin parar, se acerco a nosotros dos.

- Aoshi haz caso a Kaoru, suelta esa pistola.- Extendio su mano hacia Mi.- Damela.  
- Tengo que vengar a Misao.- Susurre, tembloroso.- Tengo que hacerlo.  
- No Aoshi!.- Ahora la que me gritaba era Megumi.- Deja a un lado todas esas venganzas y concentrate en lo importante, en Misao y el bebe que espera, se muy bien de lo que hablo y tu lo sabes!

Mire a Megumi a los ojos y senti toda la rabia que habia en su interior. Eso me hizo ver la realidad, Ella tenia razon.  
Por muchas ganas de matar a Enishi que tubiera no podia cometer otra locura, como cuando mataron a Hannya. Ahora, si lo hacia, me llevarian de nuevo a la carcel y por muchos años mas... y entonces que seria de Misao...? que seria de mi... Hijo?  
Nombrarlo me resultaba extraño.  
Todabia no habia podido asimilar que un niño crecia dentro del vientre de mi Misao... y Ella no me habia dicho nada. Ahi fue cuando me di cuenta.

- Porque no me dijeron antes que Misao estaba embarazada?.- Pregunte con seriedad a Kaoru, sorprendiendola.  
- Ella... no estaba segura.- Kaoru se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba discutir con un hombre armado y alterado.- Lo supo hace poco, Yo le dije que lo mejor era decirtelo, pero estaba tan mal porque la dejaste que... ni siquiera sabia si queria tener el bebe, Misao lo ha pasado muy mal.  
- Y Yo no he ayudado en nada...- Susurre, dandome cuenta de la verdad, del daño que le habia hecho a la persona que mas amaba.- Soy un miserable.  
- No Aoshi, No es momento de venirte abajo!.- Megumi volvio a interferir.- Es momento de cuidar lo que es tuyo, todos sabemos que la quieres! Dame el arma!

Si algun momento estube apunto de tocar fondo me impulse rapidamente hasta la cima de nuevo.  
Si, no eran momentos de sentirme cobarde y desgraciado, ahora mas que nunca debia mostrar mi valentia. Misao me necesitaba con Ella y no entre rejas, y mas ahora que vamos a ser padres. Aun algo nervioso le di la pistola a Megumi, que rapidamente Sano se la quito de las manos y la guardo en un sitio a salvo. Yo volvi junto a Shogo y cogi a Misao en brazos, sentandome en el cesped hasta que llegara la ambulancia, mientras la observaba intentando asimilar lo que ya sabia, aceptando que ahora tendria muchas preguntas que responder, muchas disculpas que dar... solo deseaba que Misao fuera capas de perdonarme algun dia por todo el daño que le hize.

**Fin FlashBack +**

Recorde esto por unos segundos mientras ibamos en la ambulancia hacia el Hospital mas cercano.  
Los chicos irian detras de Nosotros en el Coche de Shogo y nos veriamos mas tarde en el Hospital. Tambien avisarian al Padre de Misao y todabia No sabia como darle la cara despues de todo.  
Suspire profundamente.  
Me fije en Misao mientras uno de los enfermeros observaba en el monitor del auto sus constantes vitales.  
Me di cuenta que sangraba mucho, aparte de algunas de sus heridas y golpes, tambien por una zona que me dio panico al recordar que estaba embarazada.  
Llame la atencion del enfermero dandole unos golpecitos en el hombro y señalandole mis preocupaciones.

- Esta sangrando mucho, Que ocurre?.- Le mire con esperanza.- Digame que no ha perdido al Niño.  
- No, No lo ha perdido.- Me tranquilizo el enfermero.- Pero esta en peligro de aborto, cuanto antes llegemos al Hospital mas probabilidades tendra de que sobreviva.  
- Porfavor dense prisa!.- Grite, perdiendo los nervios.  
- Calmese! vamos lo mas deprisa que podemos.- Intento tranquilizarme el enfermero, asustado por mi grito.  
- Es que no lo entiende? Estamos hablando de la vida de Mi Hijo!  
- Señor! Claro que lo entiendo, pero no arreglara nada gritando como un histerico!.- El enfermero tubo que ponerse firme, y lo agradeci.- Tranquiliceze y confie en nosotros, haremos todo lo posible porque su Novia y su Hijo salgan sanos y salvos de esto.

Me acomode de nuevo en mi puesto, mientras el enfermero volvia a su trabajo mirandome de reojo.  
No podia evitarlo, veia la vida de mi Bebe y de Misao tan fragil y Yo siendo el causante de todos sus sufrimientos... No podia estarme quieto, sin hacer nada, pero por una vez tendria que confiar en los servicios de emergencia y solo esperar que todo saliera bien.  
Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo al Hospital.  
A Misao se la llevaron a una sala donde ya No pude entrar Yo, seguida por un monton de medicos y enfermeros.  
Yo me quede a las puertas de la Sala, discutiendo con mi Corazon que solo queria entrar alli y ver que le hacian, pero mi mente sabia que tenia que controlar mis locos impulsos. Los chicos no tardaron en llegar, cuando Yo me habia sentado a esperar en la sala de espera.  
Se acercaron a mi corriendo y curiosos por saber que habia pasado en sus ausencias.

- Donde esta Misao?.- Me pregunto primero Kaoru, sentandose a mi lado junto a Kenshin.  
- Se le han llevado a una sala...- Le informe, señalandole la puerta por la que habia desaparecido.  
- Ya te han informado de su estado o ha salido alguien a decirte algo?.- Sano permanecia de pie, abrazando a Megumi que aun lloraba.  
- No, nada.- De repente me acorde de Seijuro.- Han llamado a su Padre?  
- Ya lo hize Yo.- Shogo llamo mi atencion, permanecia un poco mas apartado que los demas.- Debe estar apunto de venir con Soujiro y Omasu, fueron a buscarle.

Todos se sentaron a mi alrededor en la Sala de Espera.  
Nada mas quedaba por hacer.  
No pasaron mas de diez minutos antes de que el Señor Makimachi apareciera por la puerta de la Sala, muy seria y predispuesto. Iendo directamente hacia la Sala donde habian metido a Misao, seguido por una enfermera que parecia bastante apurada y por Omasu y Soujiro que intentaban detenerle tambien en vano.  
Todos nos levantamos sorprendidos por la aparicion, sin saber exactamente que hacer... en especial Yo.

- Quiero ver a mi Hija!.- Le grito a la enfermera cuando esta le cogio del brazo para pararlo.  
- Le repito Señor que los medicos la estan atendiendo en este momento! No puede pasar hasta nueva orden!.- Grito Ella tambien, sin duda tenia mucho valor.  
- A ver si usted me entiende Señorita! Me acaban de informar que mi Hija ha sido violada y esta apunto de sufrir un aborto! Nadie puede impedirme que la vea ahora mismo!.- Sus gritos sonaron en todo el edificio, No se oia nada mas.  
- Le entiendo perfectamente Señor.- La enfermera trago saliva, sin duda el Sr Makimachi era de un caracter dificil.- Entiendame usted a Mi! No puedo dejarle pasar, los medicos necesitan tranquilidad, pronto podra verla.  
- Por favor Sr Makimachi, Hagale caso a la enfermera.- Omasu salio detras de la pobre mujer, algo asustada.- Ya vera que pronto nos dan noticias.  
- De acuerdo.- Rechisto El, cruzandose de brazos.

La enfermera asintio y salio de la sala, mientras todo volvia a quedar en un completo silencio.  
El silencio mas incomodo de mi Vida.  
Nos quedamos mirando la reaccion del Seijuro Makimachi. Jamas habia visto tanta ira y dolor al mismo tiempo en los ojos de una persona.  
Estubo dando vueltas en circulos durante pocos segundos, resoplando, llevandose las manos a la frente... Se sentia angustia y mucha preocupacion a su alrededor, sin duda nunca podremos saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos, pero pronto sacaria a relucir algo conmigo.  
Aun de espaldas a nosotros, nos hablo.  
Con una voz que dio miedo, oscura, ronca y muy forzada, como si estubiera intentando contenerse.

- Alguien me quiere explicar que demonios ha pasado?

Kaoru estubo apunto de levantarse, pero la detube antes de que dijera Nada y me levante Yo.  
Shogo se levanto a mi lado y me agarro del brazo, como intentando decirme que no lo hiciera si no queria, pero era mi obligacion. Tenia muchas preguntas que responder ante Seijuro Makimachi, y si me pegaba una buena paliza no le dentendria por Ello, sin duda alguna me lo merecia. Me aparte de Shogo y camine hasta el Padre de Misao, que aun no se daba la vuelta.

- Yo se lo explicare todo.- Dijo con firmeza, mientras Seijuro se volteaba hacia Mi, mirandome con mucho odio.  
- Largense todos.- Les ordeno, sin siquiera apartar la vista de Mi.

Todos le hicieron caso sin reproches, dejandome Solo ante mi castigo.  
Cuando Seijuro se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie mas aparto su vista de mis ojos y empezo a caminar lentamente, pero con fuerza hacia una de las ventanas de la Sala, resoplando como un toro, para luego darse la vuelta con rapidez y cogerme del cuello de la camisa, sorprendiendome.

- Deberia matarte Shinomori.- Me susurro, con rabia.- Como es eso de que mi Hija esta embarazada?  
- Yo... acabo de enterarme como usted, Misao no me habia dicho nada.- Realmente quede en blanco al ver la Ira de Seijuro.- Y si, tienes sus razones para matarme y No se las discuto, pero tengo que decirle que quiero a su Hija.  
- No me vengas con cuentos!.- Me grito, apartandose de mi impulsivamente.  
- No son cuentos, La amo!.- Intente defenderme y Seijuro apreto los dientes señalandome con odio.  
- La amas, Entonces porque estube oyendola llorar todas las noches por un mes por ti!  
- Por que cometi una equivocacion y lo admito, Pero en su momento crei que fue lo mejor!.- Cogi aire y me acerque, intentando comenzar a explicarle.- Pense que si Misao seguia a mi Lado seria peligroso para Ella.  
- Peligroso?.- Seijuro me miro con extrañeza.- Esa es la escuza mas rara que he oido en mi vida, Se sincero! A mi no me engañas! La enamoraste, conseguiste acostarte con Ella y despues la dejaste como un trapo viejo! Y para colmo de males la dejaste preñada!  
- No! Asi no son las cosas!  
- Claro que Si!.- Este grito fue el mas aterrador de todos.- Mas te vale que te largues de aqui ahora mismo! No pintas nada en esta sala! No te acercaras nunca mas a mi Hija! Y si ese Bebe llega a nacer... Jamas lo veras! Fuera de aqui!  
- No me voy de aqui!.- Grite aun mas alto que El, era mi unica oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.- No hasta que usted me comprenda a Mi, Yo comprendo perfectamente su postura, pero Necesito una oportunidad! Y su Hija y su nieto tambien!  
- Una oportunidad para que? Para volver a hacerles daño?  
- No, para enmendar mis errores y demostrar que los amo a los dos con todo mi ser!.- Me sincere.- Solo necesito que me escuche .  
Seijuro solto una carcajada amarga.- Venga, habla, Que mas historias puedes inventar! Adelante!  
- No me he inventado nada, Deje a Misao por miedo a que algo malo le hiciera para hacerme daño a Mi ... y mi plan no Funciono.- Me sente en una de las sillas.- Solo he cometido errores... Como pude dejar que ese... le hiciera lo que le ha hecho a Misao? No me lo perdonare jamas.  
- De que demonios estas hablando?.- Seijuro le miro extrañado y se sento frente a El.  
- La razon por la que deje a Misao no fue porque me cansara de Ella, jamas me cansaria..., me amenazaron con hacerle daño si No me asociaba con una gente.- Mire a Seijuro a los ojos, contandole la verdad y esperando que la creyera.- Yo no queria que le pasara nada a Ella y tampoco hacer negocios sucios con los cabrones que le han hecho esto... por eso la deje, pense que si dejaba claro que Ella no significaba nada para Mi esos cabrones no tendrian porque hacerle daño... pero me equivoque, soy un estupido! y ahora por mi culpa Misao esta dentro de esa Sala! y Estoy apunto de perder a mi hijo, cuando recien se que tendre uno.

Aprete los dientes con impotencia, ya dando por echo que Seijuro no creeria mis palabras y sin poder hacer nada al respecto algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Decidi que antes de que El se diera cuenta que lloraba me fuera de alli, para por lo menos tener una salida digna.  
Me levante del asiento y le di la espalda, dispuesto a irme, pero no sin antes hacer algo.

- No se para que le cuento todo esto si no me va a creer...- Dije, aguantandome las lagrimas que aun queria salir.- Entiendo que No quiera que me acerque a Misao nunca mas..., pero .  
- Callate de una vez!.- Se quejo Seijuro, note que se habia levantado y puesto a mi Lado.- Es que despues de todo este numerito te vas a largar?  
- Yo no estoy haciendo ningun .  
- Claro que lo estas haciendo.- Me interrumpio.- Me cuentas toda esa historia, con valor, con decision e incluso con lagrimas... para largarte en el ultimo momento.  
- Prefiero irme Yo que que me heche usted.- Le mire, desafiante.  
- Y quien te ha dicho que te voy a echar?

Le mire sorprendido, a lo que El desvio la mirada y camino de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando el Exterior con desinteres.

- Soy abogado como ya sabras y se perfectamente cuando una persona dice la verdad o miente.- Comenzo a contar, mientras Yo me acercaba, aun sin creerme lo que habia pasado.- Y he notado, aunque no quiera creerlo, mucha sinceridad en tus palabras... Yo tambien te sere sincero, lo unico que se me antoja es retocerte el cuello en estos momentos por todo lo que mi Hija sufrio cuando la dejaste..., pero No puedo hacer eso.  
- Sr Makimachi, le agradezco mucho el...- Intente hablar, pero El se volvio hacia Mi interrumpiendome de nuevo.  
- Yo no soy quien tengo que retorcerte el cuello o darte la oportunidad que pides..., pero te doy la oportunidad de que hables con Misao y arregles el desastre que has formado.

Estaba apunto de darle las gracias con toda mi alegria cuando la puerta de Sala donde habian metido a Misao se abrio.  
De Ella salio un Hombre ya anciano, de poca estatura y con cara de buena persona, resoplando de cansancio, con una carpeta en la Mano. Miro por toda la Sala y despues se acerco a Nosotros, suponiendo que eramos los familiares de Misao.  
Yo y Seijuro nos olvidamos completamente de la conversacion, corriendo a la altura del Doctor.

- Son familiares de Misao Makimachi?.- Nos pregunto cortesmente.  
- Yo soy su Padre y El...- Seijuro me miro.- El padre del Bebe que espera.  
- Me alegro de que esten aqui, soy el Doctor Gensai.- Nos estrecho las manos a los dos.  
- Como esta mi Hija?  
- Ya fuera de todo peligro e inconciente aun, curamos sus heridas y le hicimos pruebas, sin duda alguna recibio una fuerte paliza, pero ningun hueso roto o herida grave.- Nos informo con alegria.  
- Y que paso con... El niño?.- Pregunte con temor.  
- Estubo apunto, pero... al final conseguimos salvarlo.- Pero su embarazo va a seguir muy fragil despues de esto.

Al oir sus palabras algo empezo a nacer dentro de Mi.  
Algo que me hizo sonreir en ese momento, una alegria inmensa. Misao no habia perdido al Niño... eso debia de significar algo, El tenia una oportunidad de vivir y Yo tendria una oportunidad de ser su Padre. Seijuro me miro de reojo mientras se me escapaba esa sonrisa, y para mi sorpresa tambien sonrio y me dio unas palmaditas rapidas en la espalda.

- Podemos verla Doctor?.- Pregunto Makimachi.  
- No, la paciente necesita descansar y ustedes tambien, por la mañana podran verla.- El Doctor Gensai nos sonrio.- Pueden estar tranquilos, ya esta a salvo.  
Seijuro Makimachi suspiro.- Gracias a Kami..., Voy a hacer algo que pense que No haria nunca.  
- El que?.- Pregunto El doctor curioso, mientras ambos le mirabamos.  
- Llamar a su Madre.- Seijuro puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigio a la Salida de la Sala.

Sin duda alguna ese Hombre era digno de admiracion.  
Por mucho que sus impulsos quisieran llevarle por otros caminos mas logicos y comprensibles, El siempre tenia suficiente autodominio para saber que era lo que era correcto y ponerlo en practica. Una pregunta del Doctor me desperto de mis pensamientos.

- Quien le hizo eso a la muchacha?.- Me pregunto, mientras escribia en su carpeta.  
- La persona mas rastrera del Mundo.- Gruñi, recordando la cara del infeliz de Yukishiro y apretando el puño.  
- Le conoce?.- Levanto la mirada el anciano.  
- Si, porque?  
- Yo que usted iba en seguida a poner una denuncia, es lo mas conveniente que se puede hacer en casos como este.- Yo me rei de su comentario.  
- Disculpeme, pero la Policia no hara Nada por detener a ese cabron.  
- Siempre queda intentarlo.- Me sonrio el Anciano.- Aunque No creamos en el sistema..., tiene que darle una oportunidad.

Despues de sus palabras el Anciano Doctor se metio de nuevo en la sala donde estaba Misao, dejandome Solo.  
Aquella Noche aprendi muchas cosas de la Vida... tantas que quede sorprendido de Mi mismo. Despues de haber conocido al verdadero Seijuro Makimachi, haberme dado cuenta que despues de todo los servicios de emergencia no eran tan incompetentes... porque No poner una denuncia a Enishi? Ya que no podia matarle por lo menos iria a la carcel, aunque fuera un par de meses.

**_((( MISAO )))_**

Desperte y era de dia, la claridad casi me deja ciega.  
Al principio no recordaba nada del infierno que habia sufrido horas antes y cuando observe la habitacion en la que me encontraba me asuste. Supe al instante que estaba en un Hospital y al preguntarme el "porque" enseguida recorde la Noche anterior... cuando Enishi habia abusado de mi cuerpo brutalmente.  
Me incorpore impulsivamente, gimiendo al notar todos los dolores de mi cuerpo. Me mire los brazos, tenia algunos moratones, algunos mas fuertes que otros, y entonces senti como si me precipitara por un oscuro agujero, como si todo mi mundo callera en picado. La angustia me comio por dentro.  
Las lagrimas empezaron a caer en picado y mi cuerpo temblaba nervioso.  
Y entonces recorde algo.

- Mi bebe.- Susurre, tocandome rapidamente el vientre, intentando notar algo, pero era imposible.

En esos momentos entro alguien en la habitacion y le mire impulsivamente.  
Kaoru se sorprendio al verme despierta, llevaba en la mano un vaso con chocolate caliente y en el otro una revista. Se quedo paralizada en la puerta, para luego dejarlo todo en una mesa de la habitacion y correr hacia mi cama, muy preocupada.

- Misao, como estas?.- Me pregunto, cogiendome las manos.- Como te sientes?  
- Sucia... y desgraciada.- Susurre, mientras una lagrimas mas caia por mi mejilla.- Quiero morirme.  
- No digas eso!.- Kaoru chillo suplicante.- Ni en broma Misao, No lo repitas.  
- Pero es verdad... No sabes lo que he vivido, no lo sabes!.- Grite, desesperada entre llantos.  
- Misao, la vida sigue! Tienes que ser fuerte!.- Intento convencerme.  
- Estoy harta de ser fuerte!

En ese momento la puerta se cerro.  
Las dos miramos, Megumi habia estado alli todo el rato, y me miraba seriamente.

- Kaoru, dejame a solas con Misao.  
Kao no le pidio explicaciones y salio de la habitacion en silencio.  
- Mi hermana tiene razon Misao, la vida sigue adelante.- Megumi se sento a los pies de mi cama, con una mirada de consolacion.  
- No quiero seguir adelante, No me queda nada!.- Empeze a llorar mas fuerte.- Aoshi me dejo, estoy embarazada o No, no lo se! ni se si lo quiero! y en los dos casos estoy sola!  
- Misao tu bebe esta bien.- Megumi se acerco un poco mas a Mi y me acaricio el cabello.- Y no estas sola, nos tienes a todos.  
- No lo entiendes! No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!.- Grite de nuevo a lo que me Megumi perdio los nervios, no entendia sus razones.  
- Ya basta!.- Me grito, levantandose de la Cama.- Claro que te entendio! Es que acaso no recuerdas que estoy criando un Hijo sin su padre, Que es lo que No entiendo, Misao? Lo que se siente al ser violada? Pues si lo entiendo!

Me quede completamente estatica al oir sus palabras.

- Es hora de que lo sepas.- Suspiro, sentandose de nuevo en la cama.- Yo... te comprendo mejor que Nadie Misao, Yo pase por lo mismo que Tu.  
- Tambien te violaron...?.- Pregunte con temor, intentando calmar mis llantos.  
- Si..., hace ya tiempo.- Ella empezo a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.- Y no solo tenemos eso en comun, Si no tambien... al violador.  
Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.- Enishi te?  
- Si, Enishi tambien me violo a Mi.- Reconocio dolida, tragando saliva.- Fue hace unos años, cuando aun eramos unos inmaduros... El estaba detras de Mi, estaba obsecionado conmigo... Yo le rechazaba una y otra vez, puede que cometiera algunos errores con El, me gustaba ir provocando a los chicos, lo reconozco..., ese fue mi error, mi peor error.  
- No Meg, no tienes la culpa, ninguna de las dos la tenemos.- Yo la abraze impulsivamente.- Es un cabron!  
- Lo se..., eso quiero creer, pero ya esta en el pasado y tengo un maravilloso hijo del que no me arrepiento aver tenido, pese a las adversidades, y han sido muchas.- Suspiro Ella, devolviendome el abrazo.- Tu debes seguir Misao, porque lo tienes mucho mas facil de lo que lo tube Yo.  
- Yo lo comprendo Meg..., solo tengo miedo, de lo que pueda pasar ahora... de mi Hijo...- Solloze.- No se si tendre el valor para seguir adelante con El.  
- Lo tendras Misao.- Megumi sonrio.- Porque Tu tienes mucho apoyo y al Padre de tu Hijo.

Con solo nombrar eso me puse tensa, alejandome de Megumi.  
Eso era lo que me daba miedo, que iba a tener un Bebe y su Padre no estaria conmigo.

- No me hables de Aoshi.- Le dije Seria, mientras las lagrimas aumentaban.- Tu sabes perfectamente que me dejo, Lo sabes! No entiendo porque le mencionas ahora!  
- Por que el te quiere Misao.- Megumi hablo con voz suave, parecia muy convencida.  
- Eso es mentira, El mismo me lo dijo, solo me queria para acostarse conmigo!.- No pude soportar mas los llantos, y Ella me abrazo para consolarme.  
- Misao escuchame... El te encontro anoche.- La mire sobresaltada y Ella me sonrio.- Te estubo buscando por horas cuando Kenshin le dijo que no te encontraban, y cuando te encontro estubo a punto de ir a matar a Enishi con la pistola de Shogo.  
- No te creo...- Susurre negando con la cabeza.- Si no me quiere porque iba a hacer eso?  
- El caso es que lo hizo, Le importas muchisimo Misao... y tambien tu Hijo.  
- No me digas que lo sabes.- Me lleve la mano a la boca asustada.  
- Kaoru tubo que decirselo para detenerlo antes de k hiciera una locura y funciono... Tienes al Padre de tu Hijo Misao.- Me cogio la mano y apreto fuerte.- Habla con El, fue a poner la denuncia pero pronto llegara, esta muy preocupado .  
- No se que pensar...- Todo se volvio un caos, No podia creer lo que Megumi me contaba.- No entiendo Nada.  
- Bueno, eso podemos dejarlo para mas tarde, mejor sera que descanses un poco.- Me recosto sobre la cama acomodandome las almohadas.- Duerme, pronto te toca la medicacion otra vez.

Me sentia devil y abrumada y no puse objeciones.  
Todabia estaba sorprendida por la confecion de Megumi, mas lo que me conto de Aoshi, la violacion que habia sufrido... todo se me juntaba, No podia si quiera pensar en el futuro, No queria pensar en Nada.  
Megumi estaba apunto de salir de la habitacion cuando se me ocurrio una pregunta, algo que siempre habia querido saber y ese era el momento.

- Meg, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Dime.  
- Que paso con el Padre de tu Hijo?.- Me incorpore de nuevo, mientras Ella se quedaba callada y seria.- Porque te dejo y a Jutaro?  
- No me dejo Misao.- Sonrio tristemente Ella, abrio la puerta y antes de salir del Todo.- Enishi es su Padre.

Realmente pudiera ser por mi cansancio o cualquiero otra cosa... Jamas hubiera esperado esa respuesta.  
Ahora lo entendia Todo, ya todo tenia sentido.  
Esa rivalidad entre la familia de los Yukishiro y los Kamiya. El porque Kaoru se llevaba tan mal con Tomoe, aparte de que me habia enterado de que Kenshin y Ella habian tenido una relacion hacia tiempo, No ayudo en nada que el cerdo de su hermano violara a Megumi, dejandola con un Hijo cuando era una Joven inmadura. Porque todos le tenian tanto miedo a Enishi... sabian de lo que era capas de hacer.  
Entonces me pregunte porque no estaba en la carcel por ello..., pero el cansancio acabo conmigo y cai dormida en poco tiempo.

**_((( AOSHI )))_**

Llegue al Hospital de nuevo, pero No me sentia con ganas de ir.  
Despues de poner la denuncia en la Policia fui a mi Casa a darme una ducha rapida y comer algo, era casi media tarde y todabia no habia descansado lo mas Minimo. Shogo me llamo diciendome que Misao habia despertado ya, pero que se durmio de nuevo por los medicamentos, pero no tardaria en despertar de nuevo. Eso siginificaba que tendria que coger valor, decirle todo lo que pasaba y esperar que Ella no fuera rencorosa.  
Entre en la Sala de espera donde apenas quedaba ya alguien.  
El Sr Makimachi se habia ido por la mañana a regañadientes a trabajar y se habian quedado Kaoru y Megumi con Ella. Al mediodia les toco a Ellas descansar un poco y ahora estaban alli Shogo, su novia Miyuki, Sayo y Kenshin, que en esos momentos hablaban de algo en medio del Pasillo. Al verme se volvieron hacia Mi y me saludaron algo mas alegres y animados que la noche anterior.

- Descansaste?.- Me pregunto Shogo.  
- No demasiado... Y ustedes?.- Les pregunte a todos, amablemente.  
- Nosotros no importamos ahora Aoshi, eres Tu el que tiene una ojeras horribles.- Se preocupo la pequeña Sayo.  
- Deberias haber intentado dormir un poco.- Tambien Miyuki.  
- Yo estoy bien, Y Misao?.- Esa era la pregunta del millon.- Como esta?  
- Acabamos de salir de hacerle una visita.- Afirmo Kenshin.- Esta mejor, pensamos que reaccionaria muy mal, por el trauma, pero por lo visto Megumi hablo con Ella.  
- Eso la ha ayudado mucho.- Asintio Sayo.- Quien sabe como hubiera quedado despues de lo que le hizo ese infeliz.  
- Ahora mismo estan Tae y Omasu con Ella.- Me informo Shogo, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo y encendiendolo.- Despues te aconsejo que vayas Tu.  
- Shogo Himura! apaga eso! ten verguenza!.- Grito Miyuki, dandole un golpe en la cabeza mientras le quitaba el cigarro.- Odio que fumes.  
- Pero...!.- Ni falta que hizo quejarse, Ella le dejo claro con una mirada que no habia discucion posible, y El no tubo otra que hacer pucheros mientras los demas reiamos, o bueno... lo intentamos.  
- Creo que es hora de que hable con Ella.- Suspire, despues de unos instantes de silencio.  
- Es lo mejor Aoshi.- Kenshin me dio una palmadita en el hombro.- Suerte.  
- Gracias.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la Salida y Yo hacia la habitacion en la que habian ingresado a Misao.  
Respire profundamente antes de entrar y abri la puerta con cuidado. Dentro todos los presentes se quedaron mirandome sorprendidos, en especial Misao, que parecio ponerse muy incomoda, y miro hacia otro lado.  
Omasu y Tae comprendieron perfectamente lo que ocurria y sin decir practicamente nada recogieron sus cosas y despidiendose amablemente salieron de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejandonos solos a Misao y a Mi.  
Camine lentamente hacia su cama, mientras Ella seguia sin mirarme a los ojos. Espere a que Ella no ignorara mi presencia, pero despues de unos minutos pense que No habia forma, No queria que estubiera alli. Algo indeciso quize darme la vuelta para salir, pero su voz me detubo en seco.

- Que haces aqui?  
- Vine a verte.- Dije volteandome hacia Ella, que seguia mirando a la nada.- Y tambien a que hablaramos.  
- No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
- Al contrario.- Cogi algo de valor y me acerque a su cama, sentandome en ella.- Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.  
Misao parecio incomodarse con mi cercania.- Di lo que tengas que decir y largate.  
- Quiero pedirte perdon, por todo el daño que te he hecho y tambien una oportunidad de demostrarte que no deje de quererte en ningun momento.  
- No seas mentiroso!.- Me grito, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya mirandome a la cara.- No tienes que montar todo esta mentira porque Yo este embarazada de Ti!  
- No lo hago por eso Misao.- Le dije suave, no queria alterarla.  
- Claro que si, si no porque coño me dejaste sola?.- Ella empezo a llorar, muy dolida.- Diciendome que estabas cansado de Mi, que nunca me habias querido... Porque!  
- Tenia que hacerlo por tu bien!  
Misao solto una agria carcajada.- Por mi bien, Tan estupida me crees?  
- Escuchame bien!.- Como un impulso la cogi del mento e hize que me mirara directamente a los ojos.- Lo hize por miedo a que te hicieran daño, me habian amenazado con lastimarte si No... si no hacia algunas cosas.  
- Piensas que me voy a creer eso? Quien te amenazo eh?.- Ella aun se resistia.  
- Enishi Yukishiro.

Al oir su nombre Ella quedo estatica.  
Desvio lentamente su ojos, apartandolos de mi mirada, una mirada que solo queria decirle que estaba con Ella y que deseaba consolarla. Poco tardaron las lagrimas en correr por sus mejillas.

- Enishi me amenazo, me dijo que te violaria si no me asosiaba con El y con Shishio.- Aproveche ese momento para contarle toda la historia.- Temia que te hicieran daño, ya lo habia hecho una vez con .  
- Megumi.- Dijo Ella, tragando saliva.- Ya me lo conto.  
- Si...- Me sorprendi y a la vez No, de que lo supiera.- Por eso pense que lo mejor seria alejarte de mi vida, por mucho que me doliera, para que a ti No te hicieran daño y Yo no tubiera que hacer negocios con esos idiotas... Lo se! fui un estupido! Y por eso quiero que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad, aunque entendere que no lo hagas! No me lo merezco!

Me levante de la cama alejandome de Ella.  
No queria verla a la cara cuando me rechazara, por imbecil. Pero antes de alejarme senti como su pequeña mano atrapaba la mia, deteniendome. Me voltee sorprendido y descubri una nueva mirada en su rostro, una mirada sin rencor, sin odio hacia mi.

- Aoshi puede que... sea una estupida al decir esto, pero...- Misao cerro los ojos, cogiendo aire.- Espero que me estes diciendo la verdad porque quiero creer en Ti, te necesito en mi vida.  
Antes de que comenzara a llorar de nuevo me sente a su lado y la abraze.- Te digo la verdad, Creeme, No queria que te hicieran nada, pero al final todo ha sido por mi culpa, todo lo que ese desgraciado te hizo.  
- El unico culpable es Enishi.- Me consolo ahora Ella, acariciandome el cabello.- Y aunque desearia verlo muerto por todo lo que me ha hecho..., Me alegro de que no hubieras ido a buscarle, Megumi me lo conto todo.  
- No debes preocuparte por nada, Yo me encargare de que ese infeliz no vuelva a meterse en nuestras vidas.- La abraze con todas mis fuerzas.- Ya no cometere mas errores, nunca mas te volvere a dejar.  
- Aoshi...- Ella me aparto suavemente, cogiendome el rostro entre sus manos.- Tenemos tambien que hablar de nuestra relacion ... Y de... bueno, de .  
- De nuestro hijo?  
- No te dije nada porque tenia miedo y tambien estaba indecisa... No sabia que hacer.- A Misao se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.- No creia tener la fuerza para cuidar de un bebe Yo sola y no queria pasar por el disgusto de que No lo quisieras y nos rechazaras a los dos.  
- Jamas lo haria, los quiero a los dos.- La bese en la frente y enjuague sus lagrimas.- Yo me encargare de todo, no debes preocuparte.  
- Pero... es que... Agradezco todo esto y Si, quiero darte esa oportunidad, pero Necesito tiempo.  
- Tiempo?.- La mire extrañado.  
- Acaba de pasarme algo horrible, me acabo de enterar de muchas cosas y ... todabia tengo que pensar que sera de mi vida futura.- Ella me sonrio dulcemente, acariciandome la mejilla.- Te amo Aoshi, con toda mi alma y me encantaria pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero tengo que pensar muchas cosas... Como por ejemplo como hare para cuidar al bebe y seguir con mis estudios? Quiero estudiar y ser alguien, No quiero convertirme en una ama de Casa sin metas.  
- Lo entiendo.- Yo tambien le sonrei.- Yo tampoco quiero que renuncies a tus sueños y tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieras, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, todabia tenemos tiempo por delante.  
- Y antes de pensar en todo esto quiero tener un poquito de tiempo, de pensar en todo lo que nos ha pasado a ti y a mi...- Suspiro.- Necesito tiempo para poder confiar en ti como antes.  
- Prometo ayudarte en eso, te demostrare que te amo.

Volvimos a abrazarnos fuertemente.  
Sonrei, una gran alegria habia empezado a recorrer mi interior, me habia ganado mi nueva oportunidad, y no la desaprovecharia. Le demostraria a Misao que podia confiar en Mi, que la amaba y que cuidaria de Ella y de mi Hijo, buscando la forma de que todos fueramos felices y estubieramos juntos.

Estubimos un buen rato hablando, sobre muchas cosas, mas bien... sobre nuestros planes de futuro. Tambien la console, Ella por fin pudo desahogar toda la tristeza que tenia dentro despues de la experiencia tan horrible que habia vivido. No se cuanto tiempo estubimos asi... hasta que alguien abrio la puerta de nuevo.  
Ambos miramos pensando que era el Sr Makimachi que ya habia vuelto del trabajo, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver la persona que se habia quedado en la puerta, mirandonos con verguenza y timidez.

- Hola Misao.

Misao deshizo nuestra abrazo, mientras sus ojos se abrian sorprendidos.  
Solo pudo decir ...

- Mama.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Acabado el capitulo final de Dangerous love!  
Tranquilos, no pienso dejarlos asi jajajaj En el epilogo podran ver que paso con Enishi Yukishiro, con la madre de Misao y tambien al Bebe y la vida futura de Aoshi y Misao juntos jeje, weno espero que me envien Reviews para ver que les parecio este ultimo capitulo, agradacer el gran apoyo que me dan todos mis lectores, en especial a **Kerube-chan, HADA, Akari-aoi, Alexandra Shinomori, Gabyhyatt, Belglez, Miara Makisan, Tsuki-Ra, Ali-chan6 y Cristy-girl **por dejarme Review en el Capitulo 15, las kiero a todas jajaja Muchos besos!

**Rinoa S.**

Proximo Episodio - Epilogo


	18. Epilogo

Helloooo!  
Como stan? Yo aki presentandoles la ultima actualizacion de Dangerous Love T.T k triste suena... pero weno, todo lo k mpieza acaba y aki les tengo el Epilogo de mi Fic, solo espero que lo disfruten, me ha costado bastante hacerlo jeje y creo que me ha salido larguito, weno... eso ya me diran usteds jeje.  
Aunque doy las gracias en la Nota final no puedo dejar de darle las gracias a todos mis lectores por su gran apoyo, sin duda no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes jeje y weno... yo creo k ya sta jajaja, Los dejo con el fic.  
P.D.: Los personajes d ste Fic no me pertenecen, esto en un AM en UA y todo lo demas ... 

**DANGEROUS LOVE **

**EPILOGO**

**_((( MISAO )))_**

Aqui estoy.  
En la sosa y desabrida habitacion de un Hospital.  
Pero viviendo uno de los momentos mas felices de Mi vida, por no decir el mas emotivo de todos.  
Estaran sorprendidos, ne? Pero no se confundan, ahora les aclarare todo lo que pasa.  
Hace 7 meses que No pisaba un Hospital, seguro que recordaran el Porque. Cuando el Desgraciado de Enishi Yukishiro, ese ser odioso que nos hizo tanto daño a todos nosotros, me violo sin compasion y casi acaba con la vida de mi Bebe.  
Pero en esta ocacion estoy por un motivo mas alegre y creo suponer que ya saben el Porque.

Anoche, a las 2:45 de la madrugada, di a luz a un hermoso niño que peso 2 kilos 850 gramos y midio 49 centimetros, con 8 meses de embarazo.

Al principio, cuando me dieron las primeras contracciones, me dio miedo.  
El parto me cogio de sorpresa, bueno, no solo a Mi.

**FlashBack+**

Era cerca de las 12 de la Noche de un Viernes.  
Me encontraba sentada en el Sofa de la Sala con Kaoru viendo la Tv muy aburridas. Daban una pelicula de esas de amores entre gente millonaria lleno de crimenes pasionales y esas cosas, algo que detesto, pero a Kaoru le encantan, dice que de niña queria ser actriz de novelas de television.  
Yo de solo imaginarmelo me rio.  
En una de las escenas los dos protagonistas se encontraban a escondidas en la casita de la piscina de la Mansion de uno de ellos para declarar su amor y todas esas cursilerias que dicen, y en ese momento Kaoru empezo a llorar como una madalena.

- No te parece precioso?.- Me pregunto, enjuagandose una lagrima.  
- Seguro que ahora aparece el Marido de Ella y los pilla en plena accion.- Empiezo a reirme Yo, mientras Kaoru me da un golpecito.  
- Porque eres asi? Vas a estropear la emocion.- Hace pucheros, mientras busca en su bolso algun pañuelo.- Es una escena preciosa, ojala Kenshin tenga un detalle asi conmigo.  
- Que detalle? Tirarse a la Esposa de su mejor amigo?.- De nuevo me gano un golpe de Kao mientras rio a carcajadas.- Es que he dicho algo incorrecto?  
- No te pego mas fuerte porque estas embarazada.- Me mira de reojo Ella.- Y el Niño no tiene la culpa de tener una madre tan insensible.  
- No es para tanto Kao.- Rio Yo.

En ese momento, como si mi Hijo supiera que hablabamos de El, empiezan a rugir mis tripas con fuerza.  
Toco mi abultado vientre... cuando lo miro pienso que parezco una Foca, hace algunas semanas que No se si mis calcetines son pareja, inconvenientes de no poder mirarte los pies.  
Definitivamente el pequeño pide comida, Las tripas me suenan como si hiciera meses que no llegaba alimento hasta ellas.  
Resoplo y me conciencio de que tengo que ponerme en pie para ir hasta la Nevera.  
Todabia no he alejado mi trasero del sillon dos centimetros antes de que Kaoru me empuje de nuevo hasta El, con el ceño fruncido.

- A donde vas?  
- Mi Hijo pide comida urgentemente, iba a la nevera.- Señalo a la cocina, sorprendida por el repentino impulso de Kamiya.  
- De eso nada, tu quedate aqui, Yo te traigo algo.- De un salto se levanta del Sillon.- Quieres algo en especial?  
- Creo que quedan algunas sobras del Almuerzo, traeme un poco.- Digo, de repente me entra aun mas hambre.- Y un poco del postre que hicimos ayer.  
- Algo mas?.- Kaoru se para ante la puerta de la cocina y me mira.  
- Quedan peras?  
- Increible, comes mas que Sanosuke y eso es mucho decir.- Rie Kao.- Ahora te lo traigo todo.

La puerta de la Entrada se abrio justo en el momento en que Kaoru entraba en la cocina.  
Era mi Padre, extrañamente habia llegado bastante tarde hoy y Kao y Yo hacia algunos minutos que nos preguntabamos donde podria estar.  
Con una gran sonrisa se acerco a Mi y me dio un beso en la frente, acariciando mi vientre con ternura.

- Hola papa, donde estabas, Kao y Yo estabamos preocupadas.- Le dije, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.  
- Pase despues del trabajo por la Cafeteria de Tae y te he traido algo de comer, supuse que mi Nieto reclamaria comida.- Sonrio Seijuro, dejando unas bolsas encima de la Mesita de cafe.  
- Papa... piensas en todo.- Le devolvi la sonrisa, mirando el interior de las bolsas.- Supusiste bien, Estoy muerta de hambre.  
- Kaoru, que estas haciendo?.- Grito mi Padre, Ella asomo su cabeza por la puerta.  
- Buscandole algo de comer a tu Hija.- Sonrio Kao.- Aunque veo que te me has adelantado.  
- Ven, tambien hay para ti.- Seijuro se levanto del Sofa, iendo hasta su habitacion.  
- No comes con nosotras?.- Pregunte, con la boca llena de ensalada.  
- No tengo hambre y estoy cansado, voy a dormir.- Nos informo.- Es tarde, asi que despues de comer se me van las dos a dormir, de acuerdo?  
- Descuide.- Dijo Kao, abriendo otra de las bolsas.

Yo observe como mi Padre se metia dentro de su habitacion.  
Durante todos estos meses ha cambiado mucho..., ahora esta mas lleno de vida y con mas ganas de trabajar y salir adelante. Incluso lo han ascendido en el trabajo. Aunque al principio, despues de saber lo de mi embarazo, no fue todo tan perfecto.  
Aoshi y Yo, sobre todo Yo, recibimos los mas duros discursos de mi Padre sobre el Tema. Lo entiendo perfectamente, solo tengo 18 años y fui muy irresponsable al quedarme embarazada, pero ya no hay vuelta atras.  
Poco a poco fue haciendose a la idea de que seria abuelo y al final incluso se puso contento por ello, dificil, ya que el jamas se hubiera visto como un abuelo, dice que es muy joven para que le llamen asi, asi que tiene decidido que el Niño que viene en camino le llame por su nombre. Kaoru volvio a levantarse del Sillon.

- Que pasa?.- La mire, saliendo de mis pensamientos.  
- Voy a buscar unas servilletas, platos y cubiertos.- Dijo volviendo a la cocina.- Quieres algo de beber?  
- Agua please.

Mientras esperaba me incline hacia la Mesita de Cafe para coger el mando.  
Aprovecharia que Kaoru estaba lejos para quitar esa estupida Pelicula y poner algo mas interesante. Me quedaba bastante lejos, mas todabia con mi tripa como obstaculo, pero consegui alcanzarlo y cambiar de canal.  
Entonces note algo extraño Algo humedo, abundante y caliente cayendo por mis piernas rapidamente.  
Me quede petrificada, algo me decia que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Kaoru se acerco a Mi y me alcanzo el plato con los cubiertos, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello, unicamente sentia ese liquido que me estaba mojando todo.

- Misao..., que te pasa?.- Me pregunto, extrañada de que no le hiciera caso.  
- Kao...- La mire, nerviosa.

Ella alertada dejo las cosas a un lado y se sento al lado Mio, cogiendome la mano.

- Que te pasa? Me estas asustado!  
- Llama a mi Papa.- Le dije, cogiendo aire.- Creo que he roto aguas.  
- QUEEEE?.- Creo que el Grito de Kaoru se oyo en todo el edificio.  
- Que ya viene! Kaoru reacciona!.- Se habia quedado mas impactada que Yo.  
- Ay Kami, Y ahora que tenemos que hacer, Seijuro sabra que hacer!.- Se levanto de un salto y corrio a la habitacion de mi Padre, dando gritos.

Mi Padre no tardo ni cinco segundos en correr donde estaba Yo.  
Se sento a mi lado y me cogio con fuerza el rostro, mirandome de arriba a abajo.

- Estas bien? Te duele algo? No estes nerviosa.- Mas Nervioso estaba El, era muy comico con Kaoru por detras aun mas nerviosa todabia.  
- Estoy bien, pero tenemos que ir al Hospital.  
- Si, eso es!.- Seijuro se levanto del sillon.- Voy a preparar las cosas, Kaoru llevala al coche!.- Grito tirandole las llaves.  
- Ay Misao no te podia haber esperado un mes mas?.- Me dijo, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del Sofa.  
- Eso dicelo al Enano.- Me queje.

Ya dentro del coche esperamos a que llegara mi Padre y fuimos a fuego hacia el Hospital.  
Fue la primera vez que vi a mi Padre conducir temerariamente, ni los semaforos respetaba.  
Las contracciones empezaron casi cuando habiamos llegado al Hospital y el dolor fue el mas horrible que habia pasado en mi vida. Afortunadamente nada mas llegar me llevaron a una Habitacion y me inyectaron algo que calmo completamente los dolores de parto, aunque la inyeccion tambien habia dolido lo suyo. No llevaba cinco minutos en el Hospital y ya me habian hecho todo eso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que dilatara, y segun la enfermera eso podia tardar horas.  
Kaoru y mi Padre se quedaron a mi lado en la habitacion junto con una enfermera.

- Que nervios!.- Decia Kaoru desde que habiamos llegado.  
- Tranquila Kaoru, parece mentira que tengas un Sobrino.- Dijo mi Padre, entre risas.  
- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto, es tan emotivo.  
- Kao, por favor, llama a Aoshi.- Le pedi, al darme cuenta que habiamos salido tan rapido de Casa que no le habiamos llamado.- Tiene que venir Ya!  
- Es verdad! Aoshi, ahora mismo.- Cogio su movil del Bolso y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Aoshi nada mas saberlo no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar a la Habitacion.  
Estaba aun mas nervioso que Kaoru y mi Padre, y eso me resulto muy conmovedor.  
Dos horas y quince minutos despues, tras un largo esperar y un parto de lo mas rapido y agotador, con la compañia a mi Lado de Aoshi que no solto mi mano en ningun momento, nacio nuestro Hijo entre los llantos y refunfuños tipicos de un recien nacido.  
Nada mas venir al mundo lo pusieron entre mis brazos, aun ensangrentado y con el cordon umbilical. Ese fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida.  
Cuando mi Hijo me miro, con sus preciosos ojos azules, como los de su papa, y dejo de llorar al instante, sabiendo que estaba a salvo en los brazos de su mama.  
Y Yo no pude hacer nada por que las lagrimas de felicidad empezaran a salir de mis ojos, mientras la sonrisa mas amplia de mi vida aparecia en mi rostro, y Aoshi se acercaba a los dos, tan sonriente como Yo y tambien llorando de felicidad. Me dio un tierno beso en la frente y paso su brazo por mi cintura, observando a nuestro bebe en silencio, igual que Yo.  
El doctor Gensai fue quien interrumpio el bello momento.

- Disculpen, Aoshi te gustaria cortarle el cordon umbilical?.- Dijo el anciano sonriente, dandole unas tijeras especiales a Aoshi.  
El las cogio algo nervioso sin que la sonrisa pudiera desaparecer de su rostro.- No se, No quiero hacerle daño.  
- No le hara daño descuide.

Y ese momento me hizo llorar aun mas.  
Con algo de reparo Aoshi le corto el cordon umbilical al pequeño, cosa que lo lleno de orgullo.  
Despues se lo llevaron a asear y se encargaron de curarme a Mi.

**Fin FlashBack+**

Ahora estoy aqui, observando con orgullo como mi Padre mese al chiquitin entre sus grandes brazos.  
En mi vida le habia visto tan sonriente.  
A su alrededor se encuentran Kaoru y Megumi, luchando por intentar ver al niño o que Seijuro lo suelte y se los de a Ella, pero Mi papa no parece tener intenciones de soltar a su Nieto por largo rato.

- Vamos Seijuro, dejenos ver al pequeño!.- Se queja Kaoru con pucheros.- Lleva media hora con el en brazos.  
- Es mi nieto y lo tengo cuanto tiempo quiera!.- De algun sitio habia sacado Yo mi testarudez.  
- Papa, no seas egoista, deja que Kao y Meg lo cogan.- Le pedi, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
El me miro unos segundos y despues resignado puso al niño en brazos de Kaoru.- Tomalo, pero solo unos minutos.  
- Es precioso!.- Gritaba Kao entusiasmada, mesiendolo suavemente.- Mira Megumi.  
- Enhorabuena Misao, este niño de mayor sera guapisimo!  
- Por dios es que siempre piensas en lo mismo!.- Se oyo desde la puerta.

Todos miramos para encontrarnos a Sanosuke con Jutaro en brazos y Kenshin detras de El, sonrientes.  
Se acercaron a felicitarme y entregarme algunos regalos para el pequeño, para despues ir corriendo junto a Kao, que aun mantenia al bebe en brazos.

- Eh! Es igualito que Aoshi!.- Señalo Sano, acercando a Jutaro para que lo viera.- Mira Jutaro, tu eras asi de chiquito.  
- No puedo jugar con el Niño?.- Pregunto el pequeño Jutaro, mirando inocentemente a su Madre.  
- No cielo, todabia es muy pequeño.- Dijo Megumi, todos pensamos que era adorable.  
- Hablando de Aoshi, donde esta?.- Me pregunto Kenshin.- Quiero darle las felicidades a El tambien.  
- Fue a buscar a su Padre y a su hermano, llegara pronto.  
- Le esperaremos entonces.- Asintio Sanosuke.

Megumi se hizo paso entre los aglomerados al rededor de Kaoru y le quito con cuidado al bebe de los brazos.

- Ahora me toca a mi, lo has tenido mucho tiempo.- Reclamo Ella, aprovechando su turno para meserlo.  
- No!.- Kaoru hizo pucheros.- Casi ni lo he tenido en brazos!

A pesar del cansancio que me invadia seria incapaz de dormir en esos momentos.  
No habia dormido en toda la noche, desde que me habian llevado a la habitacion ya hacia algunas horas, pero me encontraba muy feliz de ver a mis amigos y a mi familia reunidos y festejando.  
Me llene de orgullo de solo verles.

**_((( AOSHI )))_**

- Yahiko quieres darte prisa de una buena vez!.- Grite desde la entrada del apartamento.

Como respuesta recibi un cansado si de mi hermano pequeño.  
Eran casi las 7 de la mañana y acababa de llegar a Casa para darle la Noticia a mi Padre y a Yahiko, y claro, les habia pillado por sorpresa. Mi Padre ya se encontraba en el coche, esperando a que Yahiko acabara de arreglarse y despertarse del Todo, jamas habia visto un adolescente mas gandul que El. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y mire mi reloj por sexta vez en lo que iba de minuto.  
No queria estar mucho tiempo fuera del Hospital, no veia la hora de volver junto a Misao y el Pequeño, de seguro ya se preguntarian porque tardaba tanto.  
Yahiko por fin salio del Baño y me miro sobnoliento.

- Ya estoy.- Dijo de mala gana.  
- Oye, si no quieres ir vuelve a tu Habitacion.- Me enfade al oir su tono de fastidio.  
- Aoshi no es eso, tampoco te pienses que soy un Egoista.- Se quejo El, saliendo a la calle.- Claro que quiero ver a mi Sobrino.  
- Pues no te quejes tanto!.- Conteste, dandole un suave golpe en la cabeza cuando subia al Coche.  
- Eh! No me des!.- Me grito automaticamente.- Dile algo Papa!  
- Ya esta bien!.-El Sr.Shinomori se puso serio, mientras arrancaba el Coche.- No se peleen, Yahiko es el momento mas feliz de la vida de tu hermano, No lo estropees.  
- Si, si...- Refunfuño el adolescente, cruzandose de brazos.  
- Los veo en el Hospital, voy en mi Moto.- Les informe, Mi padre asintio y salio hacia la carretera.

Me puse el casco y arranque mi Moto.  
El camino era algo largo y tardariamos algunos minutos en llegar, mas aun porque empezaban las colas de las mañanas, cuando todo el mundo iba al trabajo, aunque fuera sabado. Durante el tiempo que duro el trayecto tube mucho tiempo para pensar.  
Ya era Padre y no podia sentirme mejor, ni siquiera Yahiko podria borrar la sonrisa que aparecia en mi rostro cada vez que pensaba en mi Hijo.  
Solo de pensar en lo que habia pasado horas antes se me hinchaba el Pecho de orgullo.

**FlashBack+**

Por mucho que mis piernas corrian y corrian parecia que No iba a llegar nunca.  
Los pasillos de aquel Hospital se me hacian eternos, incluso llegue a equivocarme de Piso mientras buscaba la Planta de maternidad por los nervios, y eso me ponia aun mas Nervioso.  
Hacia escazos diez minutos que Kaoru me habia llamado. Al momento supe el porque. Kaoru normalmente no me llamaba cerca de las 12 de la noche, por lo tanto en ese momento supe que algo habia pasado con Misao, y despues Ella me confirmo que acababan de ingresar a Misao, estaba a punto de dar a Luz.  
En el momento en que oi esas palabras el corazon se me fue a la garganta. Ya habia llegado el momento.  
Despues de eso simplemente perdi la poca cordura que tenia, sin pensarmelo dos veces me monte en mi Moto y corri hacia el Hospital, y ahora, despues de algunos minutos buscando el lugar donde tenian a Misao, acabo de llegar a la puerta de su Habitacion.  
Kaoru me saluda con la mano, esta al final del pasillo hablando por el Movil, lo mas seguro es que este avisando al resto del grupo.  
Entre sin siquiera tocar, sobresaltando a los que estaban dentro, incluido Seijuro, que parecia bastante nervioso para como es El.  
Misao nada mas verme estiro los brazos hacia Mi.

- Aoshi!.- Me llamo, con lagrimas en los ojos, no se si de felicidad o de dolor.

Yo no dude dos segundos en ir a consolarla, me sente en la cama donde la tenian y la abraze con todas mis ganas, aunque la enfermera me dijo que tubiera cuidado con los sueros y demas, ni le hize caso, solo queria estar con Misao.

- Que bueno que llegaste rapido.- Me dijo, abrazandome con fuerza.  
- Estas bien? Te duele mucho?.- Cogi su rostro entre mis manos y limpie sus lagrimas.- No llores mas, estoy aqui.  
- Son los sintomas del parto.- Dijo la antipatica enfermera.  
- No te separes de Mi.- Me pido Ella, cogiendome de la mano.- Por favor.  
- Los dejo solos para que hablen.- Seijuro salio de la habitacion sin decir nada mas.

Algunos segundos despues fue la enfermera la que salio de la habitacion, al ver que alli no pintaba nada y que todabia quedaba tiempo para que Misao dilatara del todo.  
Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solo mirandonos sonrientes.  
Lleve mi mano hasta su vientre y lo acaricie, sumido en mis pensamientos, que Ella disperso con una pregunta.

- Eres feliz?  
- Como?.- Le pregunto.  
- Que si eres feliz...- Ella no parecia muy segura.  
Le sonrei tiernamente, inclinandome y besandola.- Soy el mas feliz.  
- Yo tambien..., estoy muy Nerviosa.- Confeso.- Tengo miedo de que pueda haber alguna complicacion.  
- No la habra, tranquila... No se si es el momento mas adecuado para decirte esto .  
- El que?.- Levanto la vista hacia mi.  
- Cuando nazca el bebe quiero que vengan los dos a vivir a mi apartamento.- Acabe diciendo, cosa que la sorprendio.  
- Aoshi... Crees que estamos preparados para eso?.- Ella me miro extrañada.- Para convivir juntos con el niño?  
- No se Tu, pero Yo estoy completamente preparado.- Le cogi las manos firmemente, mirandola a los ojos.- Todos estos meses te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo, lo ansioso que estoy porque podamos estar juntos y criar a nuestro hijo..., Es hora de que me digas si mi trabajo tiene sus frutos, si me das la oportunidad de cuidar de Ti y de El, de formar los tres una familia... Puede que al principio tengamos que pasar duras pruebas de convivencia, pero se que podremos con ellas.

Misao se quedo algunos minutos en silencio, mirando a la nada, pensativa.  
Mis nervios me delataban, no podia seguir esperando por una respuesta y empeze a pensar negativamente, ya estaba convencido de que Ella todabia tenia dudas de Mi y estaba a punto de apartar mis manos de las de Misao cuando Ella las apreto aun mas.  
La mire y me sonreia.

- Yo tambien te amo y..., Si, iremos a vivir contigo Aoshi.

La alegria de oir sus palabras no me cabia en el cuerpo y lo unico que pude hacer fue besarla con pasion.  
Nos dejamos llevar por el romantico momento y nos besamos durante algunos minutos, que para nosotros fueron apenas unos segundos.  
Solo paramos cuando una voz nos interrumpio al entrar en la Sala.

- Estan a punto de tener un bebe y ya quieren hacer otro?.- Bromeo Kao, entrando en la Sala.  
- No seas pervertida.- Se quejo Misao, entre risas.  
- Ya he llamado a todos, estaran aqui en cuanto puedan.- Kaoru se sento a un lado de la cama.- Estas nervioso Aoshi? Vas a ser papa.  
- Te mentiria si te dijera que No.- Rei.- No se que hacer.  
- De momento esperar, vete a saber cuando acabare de dilatar del todo.- Misao resoplo, cansada.- Menos mal que me drogaron, porque si No estaria pasandolo muy mal.

Unas horas despues llego el gran momento.  
Misao acabo dilatando tras una espera que a todos nos resulto eterna y la bajaron a la Sala de partos de inmediato.  
La peor parte del Parto comenzaba.  
Mientras acompañaba a Misao mientras la llevaban por los pasillos veia como la pobre intentaba hacer fuerzas hasta llegar al paritorio, nuestro Hijo parecia querer salir ya. En aquella pequeña sala, acompañado por el Doctor Gensai, que se habia convertido en el medico de Misao desde la ultima vez que estubo ingresada, y una comadrona muy amable que instruia a Misao en todo lo que tenia que hacer. Yo agarre su mano con fuerza, o mejor dicho, Ella estrangulo la Mia. No pense que quejarme fuera la mejor opcion en ese momento, ya que la pobre bastante esfuerzo estaba haciendo para sacar aquel niño de su interior.

- Venga Misao, un poco mas, ya veo su cabeza.- Animaba el Doctor Gensai.  
- No puedo mas!.- Se quejo Ella entre un empujon y otro, mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.  
- Uno solo preciosa, Ya queda menos.- Le susurre al oido, intentando alentarla.- Solo un poco mas.  
- Eso me dijiste hace tres empujones!.- Ella me grito como una fiera, asustandome bastante.  
- Concentrate ahora, solo quedan los hombros!.- Dijo el doctor, llamando mi atencion.

Solte la mano de Misao levemente, intentando ver algo.  
Y entonces vi lo que jamas se me borrara de la memoria. El nacimiento de mi Hijo.  
Como llegaba al mundo de una forma maravillosa, aguandoseme los ojos al instante.  
Misao lo reclamo nada mas nacer, y el Doctor Gensai ni siquiera espero a que lo asearan, los puso en las manos de Ella de inmediato. Aquella cosita tan enana y sucia que lloraba y pataleaba enfadada, y que se calmo nada mas tener contacto con su Mama.  
Verlos a los dos de esa manera me hizo sentir mas orgulloso de lo que nunca habia estado.  
Es algo que no pienso olvidar jamas.

**Fin FlashBack+**

Llegue al Hospital mientras intentaba volver al mundo actual.  
Mi Padre y mi Hermano ya habia llegado y me esperaban en la puerta del Edificio.  
Los conduje hasta la Habitacion donde habian llevado a Misao y al niño mientras hubieran visitas, afortunadamente, aunque nuestro Hijo era prematuro, los medicos nos dijeron que apenas necesitaria estar mucho en la incubadora, habia nacido sano y fuerte.  
En la puerta salude a Soujiro y Kenshin, parecia que mucha gente habia ido a visitarla. Dentro me encontre que ya habian llegado Sanosuke y Megumi, con el pequeño Jutaro, que miraba curioso a mi bebe que estaba en brazos de Seijuro, como cuando me habia ido. Parece que mi suegro no tiene intenciones de soltar al pequeño.

- Ya llegue.- Dije, acercandome a Misao y besandola en la frente.- Como estas?  
- Cansada, pero bien.- Me sonrio, despues se fijo en que habia llegado mi Padre.- Sr Shinomori!  
- Hola preciosa!.- Le dio un abrazo a mi chica.- Felicidades, y muchas gracias por darme un nieto, donde esta?  
- Lo tiene mi Padre.

MiPadrese acerco a Seijuro y se dieron la mano amistosamente.  
Se habian conocido hacia ya unos meses y no podian haber congeniado mejor. Los dos resultaron ser unos zorros de mucho cuidado y mas de una vez se habia ido a tomar alguna copa juntos. Mi suegro le dio el pequeño a Papa, y este lo cogio con algo de nerviosismo.

- A ver si lo voy a romper, hace siglos que no cojo un bebe.- Rio Mi Padre, y nosotros con El.- Es precioso, se parece a ti Aoshi.  
- Todo el mundo lo dice.- Misao me cogio de la mano y sonrio.  
- Dejame verlo.- Pidio Yahiko, hablando por primera vez desde que habia llegado y acercandose a nuestro Padre.- Que cosa mas enana.  
- Se educado por kami hijo.- Le gruño Mi Padre.- Dale las felicidades a Tu cuñada.  
- Lo siento.- Yahiko se acerco a Misao y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Muchas felicidades, es un niño muy guapo, y no porque se parezca a Aoshi.  
- Eh!.- Me queje, mientras todo reian a la gracia del adolescente.  
- Gracias Yahiko.- Misao intentaba ocultar sus ganas de reirse.  
- Por cierto, no han pensado como llamar al niño?.- Pregunto Kaoru.  
- La verdad es que No.- Me di cuenta de que con toda la emocion no habiamos pensado en ningun Nombre.  
- Pues piensen rapido, quiero nombre para mi Nieto ya.- Ordeno Seijuro.  
- No la vayan a cagar con el Nombre.- La intervencion de Yahiko me hizo darle un golpe en la cabeza impulsivamente.  
- Callate Enano!

El resto de amigos fuera apareciendo a lo largo del Dia.  
Cerca del mediodia casi todos se habian ido Ya.  
Seijuro y mi Padre habian ido a sus trabajos, Yahiko a clase y los demas a descansar un poco, en especial Kaoru que habia pasado toda la Noche despierta con Misao y estaba agotada. Misao tambien aprovecho para dormir un poco y las enfermeras se llevaron al Niño tambien para que descansara un rato en la incubadora.  
Yo me quede en la habitacion junto a Misao mientras ella descansaba, hasta que Shogo aparecio para hacerme compañia, traia consigo unas noticias muy interesantes.

- Que era lo que me querias contar?.- Le pregunte, despues de que llevamos un rato hablando sobre mi Hijo.  
- Ah si, Se me habia olvidado, vamos al pasillo y te cuento, necesito nicotina.

Salimos de la habitacion y fuimos a la sala de fumadores del Hospital.  
Shogo saco su cajetilla de cigarros y me ofrecio uno, que a esas alturas realmente necesitaba.

- Esta mañana me encontre con Tomoe.- Me dijo, sorprendiendome.  
- Y que tiene de interesante eso?  
- Enishi escapo de la Carcel.- El corazon se me fue a la garganta al oir eso.  
- Que!

Desde el asunto de la violacion de Misao habia puesto una denuncia y Megumi accedio tambien a poner otra, por lo tanto tubimos mas oportunidades de ganar ante un Juicio y decidieron meter a Enishi Yukishiro entre rejas durante unos buenos años. Saldria a la calle rapido, pero por lo menos respirariamos tranquilos el tiempo que estubiera en la Carcel.

- Lo que oyes, pero No te preocupes.- Me tranquilizo, dandole una catada al cigarro.- Por lo visto se fue bien lejos, la Policia le busca y El no es tan idiota como para ir a su casa, donde lo encontraria al toque.  
- Espero que no vuelva nunca.- Refunfuñe.- Es increible lo mal que funciona la Ley.  
- Bueno, por lo menos ese infierno a acabado para Nosotros, ni siquiera Shishio ha intentado hacer de la suyas despues de que Enishi fuera detenido.  
- Sabe lo que le espera como siga tocandonos las narices.

**_((( MISAO )))_**

No se cuanto tiempo dormi, ni si alguien habia venido a visitarme mientras tanto, pero lo que tenia claro era que ese descanso me lo tenia merecido y lo habia aprovechado al maximo.  
Mire el reloj, ya se habia pasado el medio dia, eran casi las 4 de la tarde.  
Bosteze, me estire y entonces me di cuenta de que habia otra persona en la Sala.

- Perdona, hace mucho que estas aqui?.- Le pregunte, algo avergonzada.  
- No, acabo de llegar hace un momento, Aoshi me dijo que estabas en esta habitacion.

Mi Madre estaba en la puerta de entrada.  
Me sorprendio que llegara tan pronto, tenia que coger un avion para llegar a Tokyo.  
Se adentro en la habitacion y cogio una silla de las visitas, acercandola a mi Cama y cogiendome la mano tiernamente.

- Como te encuentras?  
- Bien, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, necesitaba un buen descanso.- Me sincere.- Que rapido has llegado.  
- Tu padre me llamo esta madrugada y busque el vuelo mas rapido que hubiera, pero No habian muchas plazas, porque si no hubiera llegado antes.- Ella me sonrio.- Y como esta el pequeño?  
- Muy bien, ha salido bien sano y fuerte.- Dije con orgullo.- Es muy guapo, dentro de poco lo subiran para que le de leche.  
- Y ya te han explicado como?  
- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.- Me senti un poco avergonzada.- Espero hacerlo bien.  
- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aqui, para aconsejarte.- Me sonrio tiernamente.

Se preguntaran como es que de repente me llevo tan bien con mi Madre despues de que Ella me abandonara tan derepente.  
Simplemente porque es Mi Madre, y no tendre otra en toda mi Vida.  
Despues de que viniera a verme al Hospital cuando me violaron tubimos muchas y largas conversaciones, Ella me explico sus motivos para hacer aquello personalmente, y aunque se arrepentia de haberlo hecho de esa manera tan brusca, No se arrepentia tampoco al mismo tiempo.  
Me explico que hacia muchos años que el matrimonio con Papa no funcionaba, y que se sentia triste, sola y muy agoviada, necesitaba espacio y empezar una vida nueva, y Yo aunque al principio me senti resentida con Ella, acabe comprendiendola.  
Mucho mas ahora, puede que sea porque ahora entiendo que es ser Madre, pero ahora mas que nunca me siento unida a Ella, y se que la necesito.  
Y Ella esta dispuesta a rectificar, poco a poco se ha ido ganando de nuevo mi confianza y el cariño... el cariño nunca podre negarselo.  
Aunque logicamente, ya no es lo mismo.

- Estoy muy contenta de que estes aqui.- Le dije, sorprendiendola un poco.  
- Yo tambien de tener la oportunidad de participar en tu vida, y en la de mi nieto.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, a las dos se nos escaparon algunas lagrimas de la emocion, sin duda era un tierno momento.

- Quiero proponerte algo.- Me dijo al acabar el abrazo.  
- El que?  
- Ya no puedes matricularte este curso en la Universidad, pero... para el que viene podras y se que quieres.  
- Si, me encantaria poder estudiar alguna carrera.- Sonrei, realmente seria muy dificil que ese sueño se me cumpliera durante algun tiempo.  
- Pensaba que podria mudarme a Tokyo y ayudarte con el pequeño cuando empiezes el nuevo curso, que te parece?  
- Lo dices en serio!.- Exclame, llena de entusiasmo.  
- Claro que si, quiero que estudies cariño y Aoshi con su nuevo Negocio no podra encargarse del bebe.  
- Muchas gracias Mama!.- Me tire a sus brazos.  
- Es lo minimo que puedo hacer.- A Ella se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.  
- Interrumpo algo?

Miramos hacia la puerta.  
Aoshi estaba en Ella con nuestro Hijo en brazos y una gran sonrisa.  
Mi madre se levanto de inmediato y corrio a coger a su Nieto en brazos, alagando lo bonito que era y empezando a hacer comparaciones con Aoshi y Yo.  
Aoshi se sento a mi lado en la cama y nos abrazamos, mientras veiamos a mi Madre entusiasmada con el Niño.

- Misao, es precioso!.- Dijo arrullandolo.- Y es grandito para haber nacido con 8 meses.  
- Eso es lo que dicen los medicos.- Contesto orgulloso Aoshi.- Por cierto, ya he pensado en un Nombre para el pequeño.  
- Asi?.- Le mire curiosa.- Y cual te gusta?  
- Espero que tu tambien lo aceptes, me gustaria que se llamara Hannya.- Sus ojos mostraron mucha emocion al decirlo.- Que piensas?  
- No puedo negarte eso Koii, se llamara Hannya.- Le di un fugaz beso en los labios y nos abrazamos.  
- Muchas gracias, Te amo.- Me susurro.

Mi madre nos miro muy feliz, y despues miro al pequeño en sus brazos.  
Un precioso niño de piel blanca, y enormes ojos azules, con ya algunos mechones de pelo azabache. El pequeño la miraba curioso, en un dia habia visto bastantes caras y cada una le parecia un mundo.  
Aoshi y Yo nos besamos tiernamente, entusiasmados con el momento.  
Okon nos miro y resoplo, volviendo su vista de nuevo al Niño.

- Bievenido al mundo, Hannya-kun.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que meloso! jajajajaja pero weno, prometi un final feliz y aqui lo tienen jajaja, espero que les haya gustado, realmente no he quedado satisfecha del todo con El, pero me conformo jajaja Me da mucha pena acabar con esta historia, ya le habia cogido tanto cariño, pero todo tiene un Fin y "Por Fin" he llegado al de Dangerous Love, quien me diria a mi que tendria este Exito y todo gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores, a todos los que han dejado Rew y a los que no tambien! En especial ahora agradecere a **Tsuki-Ra, Ady, Arashi Shinomori, Miara Makisan, Cristy-girl, Belgez, Ali-chan6, Gabyhyatt, Akari-aoi, HADA y Kerube-chan**, Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por dejar sus opiniones!

Nos vemos y Muchos besos!

**Rinoa S.**


End file.
